Mistake
by Kammora
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah kesalahan yang kurasa ini semua hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman yang tak ingin kau ketahui kebenarannya,
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Gaje, Crackpair**

***SasuHina***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**" Mistake "**

**Chapter 1**

Sejak tadi pagi Tokyo terus diguyur hujan, walaupun sudah sore matahari nampak enggan membagi sinarnya

" Kapan Hujannya berhenti ? " Gumam seorang gadis berambut indigo yang sedang duduk di halte bus menunggu hujan reda, Matanya terus menerawang menatap jalan raya yang tidak terlalu ramai.

Nama gadis itu adalah Hyuga Hinata, Mahasiswa tingkat akhir di Universitas Tokyo, Wajahnya menyiratkan begitu banyak masalah, Hidupnya memang rumit, Hidup dengan ibu nya yang seorang single parent karena ayahnya pergi entah kemana meninggalkan banyak hutang, setiap hari para penagih hutang silih berganti berdatangan kerumahnya,

Hinata dan adiknya- Hanabi bahkan sudah bekerja part time untuk membantu ibu nya melunasi Hutang-hutang itu namun tetap saja masih kurang, Hinata hanya menghela nafas memikirkan nasib keluarganya yang tak kunjung membaik, Hujan sepertinya tidak mau berkompromi, Hinata nekat menerobos hujan, dia tidak membawa payung sehingga mau tidak mau pakaiannya basah kuyup terkena air hujan,

Ketika sampai di rumah Hinata dikejutkan dengan teriakan seorang perempuan yang sepertinya adalah penagih hutang

" Jangan ambil itu " Ibu Hinata menahan tangan wanita yang mengambil paksa uang nya, Namun ibu Hinata malah tersungkur ketanah karena didorong sangat kencang, Hinata langsung menolong ibunya berdiri

" Bisa kah nyonya mengembalikkan uang itu, lusa aku janji akan membayar nya" Hinata berusaha bernegosiasi

"Aku harus membeli obat dengan uang itu " Ibu Hinata terus menangis tersedu  
" Kalian hanya bisa mengucapkannya lusa dan lusa, lagi pula uang ini hanya cukup untuk bunganya saja, lusa pun aku akan kembali " Wanita itu teriak di depan wajah Hinata, Lalu pergi begitu saja

Hinata menuntun ibu nya untuk masuk kerumah, Hanabi terlihat sedih, kejadian seperti itu memang sering terjadi, pernah waktu itu seorang debt kolektor mengubrak-ngabrik rumah Hinata dengan kejamnya, padahal saat itu hanya ada nenek Hinata yang menderita Aljaimer (_ semacam penyakit pikun di masa tua ),_ saat itu neneknya terus menangis ketakutan

" Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi" Ucap ibu Hinata wajahnya terlihat begitu putus asa dan terluka  
"Hutang yang ditinggalkan ayahmu cukup banyak tadi ada seorang _debt _kolektor yang akan menyita rumah ini, karena ayah mu memiliki hutang ¥ 5.000.000" Ibu hinata hanya terisak mengingat betapa kejamnya laki-laki yang ia nikahi

" Aku harus bagaimana? Dimana kita akan tinggal jika seperti ini terus " Ibu hinata terus meraung meratapi nasibnya

"Jika saja ada yang mau denganku, Aku lebih baik menjual diri saja," Ucapan Ibu hinata yang terakhir membuat Hinata mematung seketika, apa dia tak salah dengar? Untuk sesaat jantung Hinata seperti berhenti berdetak, Seputus asa itu kah ibu nya hingga nekat ingin melakukan hal seperti itu. Hinata terus memeluk ibu nya erat dia mengeleng pelan  
"Kaasan jangan lagi mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu" Hinata mengeleng pelan berusaha meyakinkan ibu nya jika semua akan baik-baik saja Hanabi Terisak pelan di pojok ruangan, Ini memang berat untuk keluarganya terlebih untuk Hanabi yang masih kelas 3 SMP.

Dikamarnya yang dia tempati bersama Hanabi, Hinata terus bergelut dengan pikirannya tentang apa yang sudah terjadi hari ini, apa yang ibunya ucapkan terus berputar di pikirannya.

_Haruskah aku melakukan itu_ Hinata menatap adiknya yang sudah tertidur disampingnya  
Sungguh apapun akan Hinata lakukan untuk membahagiakan keluarganya termasuk menjual diri, semalaman penuh Hinata terjaga memikirkan masalah keluarganya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Hinata sudah berangkat, dia ingin menemui temannya yang bernama Haruno Sakura, Yang Hinata dengar dari teman-temannya Sakura sering mengencani para pria untuk mendapatkan uang ( gomen buat Sakura lovers aku ga niat bikin Sakura jadi jelek kok, disini Sakura baik kok hanya profesinya saja :D ini tuntutan skenario), Oleh karena itu Hinata ingin meminta bantuan pada Sakura, Hinata langsung menceritakan semua masalahnya pada Sakura, Sakura ternyata adalah seorang good listener

" Kau gila ¥ 5.000.000 akan sangat sulit mendapatkannya" Jelas Sakura.

" Ku mohon bantu aku" Hinata sudah tak tau harus bagaimana lagi, dia tidak bisa melihat keluarga nya menderita lebih jauh lagi, kehilangan rumah untuk tempat berteduh memikirkannya saja Hinata tak berani.

Sakura tak tega melihat Hinata yang terlihat begitu putus asa, bagaimanapun iya mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Hinata.

" Hanya ada satu jalan keluar" Sakura menenggak air di gelas yang sejak tadi dia pegang  
" Mengencani pria yang usianya jauh di atas mu, dan kau harus rela kehilangan keperawananmu" lanjut Sakura walaupun mendengar ucapan Sakura membuatnya perih, tapi ini semua harus Hinata lakukan untuk keluarganya, lebih baik dia yang menderita seorang dibanding harus membiarkan keluarganya menderita semua

" Baiklah " Ucap Hinata tanpa ragu.

" Uchiha Fugaku " Sakura menggumamkan sebuah nama, Siapa yang tak kenal Uchiha Fugaku Pengusaha terkenal yang merajai bisnis di jepang, Bahkan hampir semua Hotel, apartement mewah dan Mall yang ada di jepang adalah miliknya.

" Bukankah dia sudah mempunyai Istri ? " Tanya Hinata, Hinata tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan istrinya jika tau suaminya selingkuh.

" Yahh memang benar, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ? " Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Sakura menghubungi Tsunade agar bisa mendapatkan koneksi denga Uchiha Fugaku, Setelah berbincang cukup lama dengan Tsunade akhirnya mereka mendapat kesepakatan, Tsunade hanya mau membayar ¥ 4.000.000.

Hinata mau tak mau menerimanya karena dia memang mebutuhkan ini semua  
Akhirnya Hinata pun di beritahu kapan dan di mana dia harus menemui Uchiha Fugaku

" Lusa kau bisa bertemu dengannya" Ucap Sakura, Hinata tampak bingung dengan ucapan Sakura  
" Uchiha Fugaku." tegas Sakura

"Tempatnya nanti akan diberitahu lewat email" Lanjut Sakura

" Kau seperti menyesalinya ? " Tanya Sakura yang dapat membaca raut wajah Hinata  
" Ti-dak " Jawab Hinata menahan rasa takut dalam dirinya, apakah yang ia lakukan sudah benar?, oh kami-sama maaf kan aku, batin Hinata

" Kau sudah memutuskan, Jangan ragu! Walaupun ini sedikit menyakitkan" Mata Sakura menerawang mengingat kisah hidupnya yang tak kalah menyedihkan dengan Hinata.  
Haruno Sakura seorang Yatim piatu yang di adopsi oleh seorang Bibi penjual ramen, Saat diadopsi oleh Bibi penjual ramen Usia Sakura adalah 8 tahun, Masa kecil Sakura sama dengan Hinata yang sangat kurang dari Materi,

Sakura ingat saat Usia 18 tahun dia harus rela kehilangan keperawanannya karena butuh biaya untuk operasi Ibu nya, Namun setelah 1 tahun Ibu Sakura meninggal,

" Kau tau dunia ini memang kejam, Kisah yang menyenangkan hanya ada dalam drama. ?" Sakura tersenyum kecut, sambil menawarkan Wine ke Hinata dia terus bercerita  
Hinata dapat melihat air mata Sakura yang menetes.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Hinata sedang kerja sambilan menjadi Tourguide, Setelah Seharian mengantar turis bejalan-jalan, Hinata mengantar ke 6 Turisnya yang berasal dari US ke salah satu Hotel Mewah di tokyo yaitu Grand Royal Hotel Hinata terus mengajak berkomunikasi Turisnya, Walaupun Hinata Kuliah di Fakultas Ekonomi tapi kemampuan Berbahasa Inggris Hinata di atas rata-rata.  
" Thank you for today" ucap salah satu Turis berambut Kriting.

" You are well come, Are You Have fun in Tokyo? " Ucap Hinata tersenyum ramah.

" Yeahh, I am Have fun in Tokyo, Sometime I will be back here." Ucap Turis itu bersemangat  
Hinata selesai mengantar Turis itu sampai kamar hotelnya Sepanjang koridor hotel Hinata terus mengamati interior Hotel yang begitu modern.

Dari kejauhan Hinata dapat melihat seorang anak perempuan yang tengah menangis di koridor, Sedangkan sepasang nenek dan kakek tampak berusaha menenangkan anak tersebut  
" I want meet with my mom" anak itu menangis tersedu " aku sungguh tak mengerti apa yang kau ucap kan nak , " Sang kakek tampak kebingungan melihat anak itu terus menangis,  
Hinata langsung datang menghampiri sepasang kakek dan nenek  
" Nona tolong anak ini. Aku sungguh tak mengerti yang dia ucapkan.! sejak tadi dia hanya menangis tersedu." Ucap nenek itu yang meminta pertolongan.

Setelah itu nenek dan kakek itu meninggalkan anak itu bersama Hinata.

" I want meet with my mom" anak itu terus menangis.

" Ok I will help you! but first, you have to stop cry" Hinata mengusap air mata si anak dengan lembut

" Who is your name? " tanya Hinata

" My name is Alice" Ucap Alice, sedikit demi sedikit Alice berhenti menangis.  
" Where did you lost contact with your mom?" Hinata mengusap surai hitam Alice.  
" In ballroom, I think My mom in there" Alice mencoba mengingat,  
Bagaimana bisa orang tua Alice tidak menyadari Alice hilang, Hinata juga heran bagaimana bisa Alice sampai nyasar ke lantai 24, anak-anak memang selalu melakukan hal-hal di luar dugaan

Hinata menuntun Alice untuk masuk ke lift, karena ballroom hotel ada di lantai 2  
"Can I call you Grapeberry? " Tanya Alice sambil terus mengusap pipinya berusaha meghilangkan jejak air mata.

" Why you call me like that? " Tanya Hinata

" Because I like your Hair Color, Like mix grape and blueberry" Alice tersenyum lebar  
Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena heran dengan kelakuan Alice  
Hinata Sampai di ballroom, sepanjang perjalanan tadi Alice terus bercerita bagaimana ia bisa tersesat, Alice sebenarnya berasal dari UK, dia benci pesta yang ramai sehingga dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sendiri, Dan tanpa sadar dia sudah berada jauh dari orang tuanya, dia lupa jalan kembali ke ballroom, Alice sangat ketakutan saat sepasang Nenek dan Kakek tersebut tidak mengerti ucapannya. Untung ada nona grapeberry yang mengerti ucapannya.

" Do you can see your parents? " Tanya Hinata yang berjongkok di sebelah Alice

" No ! " Alice menggeleng

" Try to look arround!" Hinata dan Alice melihat Sekeliling  
" Mom,,!" Teriak Zoe pada seorang Wanita berambut pirang yang mengenakan blouse merah

" Heii, My dear" Wanita itu tampak senang bertemu Alice,

" Kau yang menyembunyikkan anak itu" Tiba-tiba suara baritone di belakang Hinata menguarkan suasana horror, Pemuda raven yang menggunakan tuxedo coklat muda menatap tajam kearah Hinata

" Tidak, Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya" Hinata kaget seketika, bagaimana bisa dia dituduh menculik, jelas-jelas dia menolong Alice

" Penjahat tidak pernah ada yang mau mengaku,!" Pemuda Raven itu menarik Hinata, Tapi Hinata menghempaskannya

" Alice ! Please tell to him what happened to you." Hinata mencoba mencari pertolongan  
" What I did to you? " lanjut Hinata

" Grapeberry help me, ! I was lost and She help me find my parents, Grapeberry is a good girl" Ucap Alice meyakinkan pria berambut raven tersebut.

Pria itu mengkerut kan dahinya, apa dia tak salah dengar 'grapeberry'  
" Thank you for your help" Ibu Alice memegang tangan Hinata, tatapannya begitu lembut, Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum, Hinata bergegas meninggalkan ballroom karena dia sudah tertahan lama disini. Sebelum Hinata pergi dia menjulurkan lidahnya pada pria berambut raven, Pria yang menuduhnya melakukan tindakan kriminal, bahkan dia tidak minta maaf setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah rumah mewah seorang pemuda raven dengan pria berambut silver sepertinya tengah membicarakan hal serius, terlihat jelas dari tatapan pemuda raven itu, tanganya pun tengah mengenggam sebuah kertas dengan kesal.

" Kapan mereka akan bertemu?" Tanya pemuda raven yang tatapan matanya penuh emosi.  
" Besok Uchiha-sama akan menemui gadis itu di Reverst Hotel jam 3" Pria berambut silver menyerahkan berkas yang sejak tadi ia pegang.

" Kakashi. Bisakah kau mere-skejul jadwal Tousan?, agar dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu, Dan biar aku yang menemui gadis itu" Pria berambut raven tersebu melemparkan vas bunga yang ada di mejanya, berharap rasa kesalnya akan berkurang

" Baik lah Sasuke-sama" Kakashi meninggalkan Sasuke yang penuh amarah karena mendengar berita bahwa ayahnya akan membeli seorang gadis. Itu artinya ayahnya ingin selingkuh.

Reverst Hotel Pukul 3.00 PM JST

Hinata sudah datang sejak 15 menit yang lalu, mengenakan dress selutut berwarna biru dengan mantel coklat, Hinata tampak cantik, tapi sejak tadi peluh nya terus menetes tangannya bergetar, Sungguh Hinata tak tau apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini, membayangkannya saja membuat Hinata menggigil

" Jadi kau wanita itu? " Suara baritone yang sepertinya pernah dia dengar, Hinata mendongak ke asal suara, Hinata sungguh terkejut menatap pria di depannya.

Sasuke pun tak dapat menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya,

" Kau yang akan merebut ayah ku? " Sasuke kembali memasang wajah datarnya dan duduk di depan Hinata, Wajah Sasuke tampak datar namun terlihat menakutkan bagi Hinata, Hinata sempat berpikir kalo Sasuke adalah orang yang disuruh oleh Uchiha Fugaku untuk menjemputnya, Tapi setelah mencerna ulang kata 'ayah' yang di ucapkan Sasuke, tubuh Hinata membatu seketika padahal memulai saja belum tapi dia sudah ketahuan, betapa sial dirinya Hinata terus merutuki nasibnya yang sungguh tidak beruntung.

Sasuke sungguh menakutkan dibalik sikap tenangnya, bahkan Sasuke sempat-sempatnya memanggil pelayan dan memesan minum untuknya dan Hinata.

" Jauhi ayah ku!" Ucap Sasuke kemudian meminum kopinya

" Tidak bisa" Hinata menolak dengan tegas, dia tidak boleh lemah bagaimanapun ia membutuhkan uang dari Fugaku untuk membayar Hutang  
Sasuke hanya mendecih tak senang mendengar penolakkan Hinata.

" Berapa uang yang akan diberikan ayahku? " Tanya Sasuke yang sepertinya tau inti dari permasalahan ini semua. Hinata masih tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke yang seperti itu.

" Berhentilah memasang tampang lugu seperti itu" Ucap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba penuh penekanan membuat Hinata tersentak.

Perkataan Sasuke sungguh menyayat hati Hinata, Hinata sungguh ingin menangis saat ini,_bertahanlah Hinata_ Ia menycoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

" ¥ 4.000.000 apa kau berani membayar ku lebih dari itu? " ucap Hinata tegas, seperti meremehkan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kecut, Lalu mengeluarkan Cek dan menandatangani cek itu,

" Apakah ini sudah Cukup ? " Sasuke menyodorkan Cek ¥ 8.000.000 pada Hinata  
" Itu 2x lipat dari yang ayah ku tawarkan, entah sudah berapa laki-laki yang sudah tidur dengan mu, bayangkan berapa banyak lelaki yang harus kau tiduri untuk mendapatkan uang itu, Jadi pergilah ! Jangan Temui ayah ku lagi, dan jangan pernah muncul dihadapan ku! Karena wanita murahan seperti mu hanya akan merusak keberuntungan orang lain" Ucap Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang sejak tadi mematung.

Air mata Hinata tak terbendung lagi, dia menangis tersedu tak peduli walaupun orang-orang memperhatikannya.

* Hinata POV*

Sungguh aku tak bisa menahan air mataku lagi, aku menangis tersedu-sedu sungguh tak peduli dengan orang lain yang berbisik tentangku, Aku tau ini salah, tapi tak bisakah Pria itu tidak mengataiku dengan kata-kata kasarnya Haruskah iya mengataiku seperti itu, bodoh aku memang bodoh dan murahan seperti yang dikatakan pria itu, rasanya sangat sakit, jauh dalam dadaku ada rasa sakit yang teramat sangat, Aku mencoba menghapus air mataku tapi yang terjadi malah semakin banyak.

.

.

.

.

* Normal POV*

Hinata pergi menemui Sakura untuk menceritakkan apa yang terjadi, Sakura menyarankan Hinata menuruti apa yang diperintahkan Sasuke, Soal Uchiha Fugaku dia tidak akan jadi masalah karena Hinata belum bertemu Fugaku, Biarkan Tsunade yang membatalkannya pada Fugaku,  
Entah Hinata harus merasa beruntung atau Sial karena mendapat uang dari Sasuke  
Beruntung karena dia tak melakukan apapun dan mendapatkan uang.  
Atau merasa sial karena bertemu Uchiha Sasuke yang begitu kejam

Hinata pulang kerumahnya, sebelum pulang Hinata membeli ayam goreng utuh untuk keluarganya, Nenek dan Hanabi begitu menyukai ayam goreng, Hinata tidak bisa tersenyum membayangkan Nenek dan Hanabi berebut ayam

" Wuahh Neesan Sudah pulang? " Seru Hanabi menyambut

" Lihat Neesan membawa sesuatu untuk mu dan nenek" Hinata menunjukan bungkusan yang sejak tadi dia bawa

" Ayam goreng!" Hanabi terlihat sangat senang, mereka duduk di meja makan keluarga

" Kaasan! " Hinata memanggil ibu nya yang sejak tadi tersenyum mendengar Hanabi berceloteh ria,  
" Ini untuk membayar hutang ayah, Agar kita masih bisa tetap tinggal disini" Hinata menyerahkan Uang ¥ 4.000.000, Hinata berpikir ia akan mengembalikkan Sisa uangnya kepada Sasuke nanti.

" Kau mendapat Uang ini dari mana? " Tanya ibu Hinata penuh emosi senyumnya seketika Hilang.  
" Aku meminjam Uang teman ku" Cicit Hinata sambil terus menunduk  
" Kau tidak melakukan hal yang burukkan? "Air mata Hikari (_ibu Hinata_) mengalir begitu saja,  
" Sungguh percayalah bu, aku meminjam uang itu dari seseorang, aku akan memcicilnya, Lusa aku ada interview di sebuah perusahaan dan akan kugunakan gajiku untuk mencicilnya" Hinata berusaha meyakinkan ibu nya.

" Terimakasih" Hikari memeluk Hinata erat

Sore hari Hinata habiskan mengurus admistrasi untuk kelulusannya, Bulan depan dia sudah bisa Wisuda. Hinata tersenyum senang, karena Hinata salah satu mahasiswa berprestasi jadi mendapat bantuan dari pihak kampus untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan pada Salah Satu perusahaan terkemuka Hinata terus tersenyum simpul sepanjang jalan, Namun terhenti ketika melihat seorang anak laki-laki berusia 10 tahun sedang menyebrang jalan menggunakan earphone, tak mendengar mobil yang melaju kencang yang terus mengklakson, Secara Reflek Hinata mendorong anak tersebut, Keduanya terjatuh, kepala Hinata terbentur Trotoar, pengemudi mobil tadi memarahi anak tadi karena menggunakan earphone ketika menyebrang.  
" Neesan kau baik-baik saja? " Tanya anak laki-laki melihat kondisi Hinata yang tidak dalam kondisi baik

" Tidak apa-apa.! Hinata menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor.

" Tapi kepala mu" Anak itu menyentuh Dahi Hinata yang berdarah

"Ahhh.. " Hinata meringis kesakitan

"Ini akan baik-baik saja" Hinata berusaha meyakinkan anak itu, walaupun kenyataanya ini memang sakit. Tanpa Hinata sadari di sisi jalan Sasuke sejak tadi memperhatikannya, sejak mobil tadi melaju kencang, Sasuke hanya termenung melihat keberanian Hinata, benarkah gadis itu yang akan meniduri ayah nya?

" Jisan," Anak laki-laki itu berteriak Hinata mengikuti arah mata anak itu, pria berambut raven itu berdiri di sisi jalan lain, Pria yang tak ingin Hinata temui lagi.

" Anoo aku harus pulang,! " Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera berjalan menjauh, walaupun kakinya sedikit sakit.

" Pulang lah dengan Kakashi aku akan menelponnya" Ucap Sasuke pada anak itu, Anak laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk.

Sasuke berlari mengejar Hinata yang berjalan dengan memegang keningnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

" Kau pikir aku orang jahat ? membiarkan seorang wanita yang berdarah begitu saja? " Sasuke menarik Hinata

" Akuu hanya tak ingin merepotkanmu," Cicit Hinata, Sasuke memberhentikkan Taksi lalu menyuruh Hinata masuk.

Hinata tak berani bertanya pada Sasuke kemana mereka akan pergi,  
Sasuke dan Hinata tiba di rumah sakit, Sepanjang jalan Sasuke terus menarik Hinata agar bisa mengimbangi langkahnya, Mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan, sepertinya Sasuke sudah biasa kesini karena dia langsung menerobos begitu saja pintu di depannya.

" Obati dia Shizune" Ucap Sasuke pada dokter berambut Hitam

"Selalu saja seenaknya" Shizune menggerling malas

" Bahkan pada gadis mu juga?" Sasuke menyipitkan matanya tak mengerti  
"Aku yakin kau menarik paksa tangannya agar dia tetap di samping mu, tanpa mempedulikan kakinya yang sepertinya sedang terkilir." Jelas Shizune yang membuat pipi Hinata merah karena malu.

"Cepat obati saja" Sasuke berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, mau bagaimana lagi itu memang sifatnya, Shizune mulai mengobati Hinata.

Hinata meringis kesakitan saat kapas yang basah dengan alkohol itu menghampiri keningnya berkali-kali

_Gadis bodoh! bilang tidak apa - apa tapi meringis kesakitan seperti itu._

Sasuke terus memperhatikan Hinata, Dia semakin penasaran dengan Hinata yang rela menjual diri hanya demi uang, Ia yakin Hinata adalah gadis baik-baik setelah melihat kejadian tadi dan juga saat Hinata menolong Alice, dilihat dari sikap Hinata pu dia bukan terlihat seperti wanita penggoda, Lamunan Sasuke terhenti melihat Shizune sudah selesai.

" Arigatou" Hinata bangun dari duduknya berniat segera pergi.

" Mau kabur Ehh? " dengus Sasuke, Shizune sungguh kesal dengan Uchiha yang tak ramah dengan perempuan

" Dia itu sedang terluka Sasuke !, Jangan terlalu galak pada nya"

Sasuke menatap tajam Shizune,apa-apaan dia bilang galak, aku sudah baik mau mengantar Hinata ke Rumah Sakit, Hinata keluar ruangan Shizune dia tak mau lagi berurusan dengan Sasuke satu-satu nya pria yang mengetahui bahwa Hinata pernah mencoba menjual diri, sudah pasti lah Sasuke alan selalu memandang Hinata sebagai Gadis murahan,

.

.

.

.

Pagi- pagi sekali Hinata sudah sibuk mempersiapkan keperluanya untuk interview di dia lalu bergegas keluar kamar

" Neesan semangat" Hanabi mencoba menyemangati kakanya

" Fighting-Fighting" Hanabi menari-nari ala Girlband Korea, Hinata tersenyum melihat hanabi, setidaknya ketegangannya sedikit berkurang

"Fighting" Hinata membalas Hanabi lalu berlari pergi karena takut terlambat

Sasuke baru saja tiba di kantornya dengan Kakashi yang di sampingnya, Pria Uchiha itu terus melangkah penuh kharisma, Karyawan-karyawan selalu berbisik tentang Sasuke, CEO yang tampan muda, dan minim ekspresi, Namun wajahnya selalu menghiasi Majalah bisnis sebagai pengusaha muda yang berbakat, Sasuke pun di puji karena ketampanannya, banyak yang tergila-gila padanya,

Sasuke sangat risih ketika banyak orang memenuhi Lobi kantornya yang berbisik-bisik tentangnya, sekumpulan orang yang kebanyakannya adalah wanita, terus memandangi Sasuke dengan manja berusaha menarik perhatian si Pria raven.  
" Kenapa di lobi sangat ramai ? " ucap Sasuke setelah masuk Lift

" Hari ini akan ada perekrutan karyawan baru Tuan" Jelas Kakashi.

Tring denting lift terbuka, Sasuke segera memasuki ruangannya Yang di dominasi warna putih semua barangnya tertata dengan rapi dan terbilang sangat luas hanya untuk di tempati oleh satu orang.  
" Sebelum pergi meeting keluar tuan harus mengecek jalannya interview terlebih dulu" Kakashi selesai membacakan jadwal Sasuke.

" Baiklah. Jam berapa interview di mulai ? "

Kakashi melihat jam di tangannya.

" 20 menit lagi Tuan" Sasuke meminum kopi nya dengan tenang

Hinata baru saja tiba di gedung , ia langsung menuju tempat Interview  
Pertama-tama semua melakukan Psikotest hanya di beri waktu 30 menit. Setelah itu peserta dipersilahkan masuk ruang interview lima orang setiap kali masuk sesuai dengan no urut.

Hinata gugup menanti gilirannya interview, aku harus melakukan yang terbaik untuk keluargaku, mantra itulah yang sejak tadi Hinata lafalkan agar dia sedikit lebih tenang.  
Setelah menunggu 15 menit gilirannya tiba, setiap interview hanya berlangsung kurang lebih 5 menit

Hinata dan empat peserta lain masuk ruang interview, Awalnya interview berjalan lancar sebelum kedatangan Uchiha Sasuke, adalah milik UC-I-HA SA-SU-KE  
Hinata mulai keringat dingin satu-persatu peserta meninggalkan ruang interview, Tinggal Hinata sendiri, Hinata seperti tikus yang siap dimangsa sang elang.  
Semakin lengkap lah penderitaan Hinata setelah Sasuke memerintahkan karyawan yang bertugas menginterview untuk keluar ruangan,

Menyisakan Sasuke dan Hinata, Hinata terus menunduk kebawah seperti ada sesuatu yang menarik untuk dilihat.

Sasuke membaca CV milik Hinata, Hyuga Hinata, Lulusan Fakultas Ekonomi Universitas Tokyo dengan Predikat Cum laude, disetiap jenjang pendidikan selalu mendapatkan beasiswa.  
Anak pertama dari dua bersaudara,

" Berapa kali kau tidur dengan Pria dalam Seminggu ? " Sasuke memecah keheningan yang tercipta sejak tadi Hinata menatap tajam kearah Sasuke,

" Type Pria seperti apa yang kau sukai saat berciuman?" Sasuke masih menatap Hinata  
" Kau lebih suka Pria tampan atau Pria yang mempunyai banyak uang?" Sasuke terus mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar pada Hinata. Bagi Sasuke itu adalah kesenangan tersendiri, mambuat Hinata terlihat menderita sepertinya akan menjadi hobby baru, terlebih Hinata datang sendiir ke kantornya, mungkin setiap hari nantinya akan menjadi lebih menyakitkan dari hari ini, ini hanya permulaan bagi Sasuke.

" Aku rasa pertanyaan ini sungguh tidak ada Hubungannya denga pekerjaan ku" dengan Suara yang bergetar karena menahan amarah, Hinata membalas Sasuke

" Berapa kali aku tidur dengan pria? " dengus Hinata

" Kau sungguh ingin tau? " Hinata tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari Sasuke  
" Type seperti apa yang aku sukai saat berciuman? " Hinata bangun dari duduk nya dan melangkah kearah Sasuke yang berdiri dipinggir meja

"Mungkin kau akan terkejut jika mengetahuinya, karena mungkin aku seseorang yang lebih buruk dari pada yang kau pikirkan." Hinata mengambil CV yang berada ditangan Sasuke.

" Benarkah lebih buruk dari yang ku pikirkan?, kau tidak tau seberapa buruk aku memandangnmu, The worst thing ever I had is you" Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan tatapan penuh kebencian, Betapa malang Hinata Hyuga yang harus beurusan dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

TBC

Hoohohohooh Saya datang lagi dengan fic baru maaaf fic yang blm di lanjut,,

Hope you will enjoy with my new fic..


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Gaje, Typo, OOC**

***SasuHina***

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Sungguh di fic ini masih banyak kesalahan, jadi mohon maaf bila banyak kesalahan, karena sesungguhnya aku menulis karena hobby bukan karena memang aku ahli.

Chapter 2

Hinata masih sibuk bergelung dengan pikirannya, Ia tak menghiraukan tatapan Sakura yang sejak tadi meminta jawaban. Sekarang Hinata sedang berada di appartement elit milik Sakura mereka terduduk di sofa yang berada di ruang tamu, warna putih mendominasi appartement Sakura, sekarang Hinata mulai berteman dekat Sakura, Hinata benar-benar tak mengerti dengan pandangan orang-orang di kampusnya yang memandang Sakura sebelah mata, mereka meremehkan Sakura hanya karena berita-berita negatif tentangnya. Harusnya mereka mengenal seseorang jangan hanya dari luarnya saja, seperti memakan jeruk, jika kita hanya melihat dari luarnya saja kita belum tentu tau apakah buah itu manis atau tidak.  
Hinata dan Sakura sekarang lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, Sakura menceritakan segala masalahnya pada Hinata begitupun Hinata.  
"Baiklah aku terima tawaranmu," Hinata semakin memeluk erat bantal yang sejak tadi ada dalam dekapannya.  
" Bagus kalau begitu, Aku akan mulai melatih mu agar kau bisa melakukannya dengan mudah." Sakura lalu duduk di samping Hinata.

Hinata kali ini sudah tak tau harus berbuat apa lagi, berteman dengan Haruno Sakura entah bisa dibilang pengaruh buruk atau baik ia sendiri tak tau.  
Sudah seminggu sejak ia bertemu Sasuke saat interview, Ia sudah memutuskan akan mengganti uang yang diberikan Sasuke secepatnya, Dan Sakura menawari Hinata untuk menggaet pria-pria kalangan atas yang banyak dikenalnya, Sakura sudah menyeleksi para pria yang masuk daftar untuk dijadikan target Hinata. Dan terpilihlah Sabaku Gaara pria berusia 26 tahun pewaris tunggal dari Perusahaan , Pria yang terkenal baik hati itu menjadi pilihan Sakura, Pria berambut merah maroon yang memiliki sejuta pesona yang memikat para perempuan di sekirarnya, Namun jangan memandang remeh Sakura jika ia tak bisa membantu Hinata menaklukan Gaara dengan koneksi dan keahlian yang ia punya. Pertama-tama yang Sakura lakukan adalah merubah cara berpakaian Hinata yang kurang fashionable dan cenderung lebih suka gaya-gaya _Vintage.  
_Sakura meminjamkan pakaian-pakaiannya pada Hinata, Namun bukan berarti Hinata membawa pulang semua pakaian yang dipinjamkan Sakura, kalau ia melakukan itu semua bisa-bisa ibunya curiga.  
"Akan ada pesta di MARST Hotel, pesta yang diadakan oleh seniman terkenal bernama Shimura Sai, hanya orang-orang yang memiliki status sosial tinggi yang mendapat undangan" Jelas Sakura lalu mengambil gelas yang ada di depannya.  
"Dan aku sudah mendapatkan undangannya, kini hanya tinggal bagaimana aku mengajari mu untuk bersikap saat di pesta nanti" Hinata tampak serius mendengarkan ucapan Sakura, Gadis berambut pink ini memang lebih berpengalaman dalam hal menaklukan hati pria,Hinata hanya bisa mendesah betapa ia sungguh tak punya keahlian seperti Sakura, bahkan ia tak pernah punya pacar, bukan karena ia pemilih tapi karena memang tak ada pria yang terpikat olehnya, Ia jadi sedikit ragu, apa bisa menaklukan hati seorang Sabaku Gaara yang luar biasa berkharisma, sementara ia hanya seperti seorang upik abu.  
Kenyataan pahit tak pernah ada satupun pria yang tertarik dengan Hinata membuatnya semakin pesimis dengan rencana Sakura.

"Pegang gelas nya seperti ini." Sakura menyerahkan gelas yang berkaki panjang,  
"Saat di pesta ketika kau meminum wine, letakan tangan mu tepat di ujung kaki gelas yang terbawah" Sakura mempraktekkan bagaimana cara memegang gelas yang benar.  
"Lalu saat kau ingin menegak wine nya, kau harus sedikit menaikan dagu mu, kau jangan meminum wine nya, cukup basahi bibirmu dengan wine, saat kau melakukan itu semua, diam-diam kau harus memperhatikan targetmu," Sakura menyudahi petuah yang Ia berikan untuk Hinata.  
Hinata hanya termangu-mangu mendengarkan Sakura, selain mengajari bagaimana cara Hinata bersikap, Sakura juga menyuruh Hinata untuk mencari informasi tentang Sabaku Gaara di internet, Hal apa yang pemuda itu sukai, Hobby nya lalu tentang segala sesuatu yang menurut Sabaku Gaara itu menarik. Agar nanti saat di pesta Hinata mempunyai topik pembicaraan yang berbobot.

.  
.

.

.

Mobil yang Sakura kendarai terus menerobos hujan di Tokyo yang sedikit lebat, tapi Hujan tak menghentikan niatnya untuk menhadiri pesta Shimura Sai yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu oleh Sakura dan Hinata, Gadis bersurai Indigo yang duduk di samping Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya dengan cara mengadu-ngadukan kedua jari telunjuknya.  
Ia berusaha bersikap tenang seperti air danau, bukan seperti air laut yang bergemuruh penuh dengan ombak.

Hinata mengenakan gaun yang memiliki panjang selutut dan tak memiliki lengan, warna hitam pada gaun itu sangat kontras dengan kulit Hinata, gaun turtle neck itu sangat pas di tubuh Hinata, tak ada bagian tubuh yang terekspose berlebihan seperti Sakura yang mengenakan gaun merah berbahan satin, Ia langsung menjadi pusat perhatian ketika sampai di ballroom hotel. Hinata hanya mendengus geli melihat para pria yang sedikit berumur begitu terpesona dengan Sakura, bagaimana cara para pria itu menatap punggung Sakura yang terekspose dan belahan dada yang sedikit terlihat, bahkan mereka menatapnya tanpa berkedip, padahal mereka memiliki perempuan di sampingnya.  
"Huh lelaki hidung belang" Hibata mengumpat dalam hati.  
"Waw Haruno Sakura, selalu mengagumkan seperti biasanya" Pria berambut hitam menghampiri Sakura dan Hinata yang menjadi pusat perhatian para tamu, Tanpa mereka sadari seorang pria berambut raven menatap nya intens.  
"Perkenalkan dia temanku Hyuga Hinata," Ucap Sakura, Hinata tersenyum lembut pada Sai.  
"Shimurai Sai, senang berkenalan denganmu" Sai mencium punggung tangan Hinata, membuatnya sedikit terkejut menyadari apa yang Sai lakukan.  
Hinata ditinggalkan sendiri oleh Sakura yang mengikuti Sai entah kemana, sekarang ia harus menyelesaikan sisanya sendiri berburu pria merah yang wajah nya sudah ia lihat lewat foto,  
Hinata mengambil minuman yang disediakan para pelayan.  
Ia ingat perkataan Sakura tentang bagaimana cara meminum yang baik dan memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, Hinata berdiri di dekat stand makanan, Ia lebih terlihat seperti menunggu seseorang karena jika amethyst-nya menyapu seluruh ruangan maka ia akan tersadar bahwa hanya dirinyalah yang sedang berdiri sendiri.  
"Menunggu seorang Nona?"Pria berambut merah itu sedikit terkikik geli mendapati respon Hinata yang sedikit terkejut.  
"Sabaku Gaara."Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya.  
"Hyuga Hinata." Hinata tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat menyadari bahwa ia tak usah repot-repot mencari buruannya, karena Gaara datang dengan sendirinya.  
Berbekal pengetahuan tentang Gaara yang ia peroleh lewat internet, Hinata terlihat tidak canggung saat membicarakan Hobby Gaara menunggangi kuda dan bersepeda dengan medan yang sedikit terjal, Gaara terus-menerus menyunggingkan senyumnya saat mendapati respon dari pertanyaannya yang dijawab oleh Hinata, di luar dugaan Hinata adalah orang sangat menyenangkan, padahal niat awalnya hanya ingin menyapa dan berkenalan untuk sekedar menambah daftar wanita yang ia kenal.  
"Kau tak keberatan jika nanti kita mengatur pertemuan untuk sekedar berbincang-bincang seperti ini lagi?" Hinata tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Gaara.

"Menikmati pestanya Gaara?" Sosok pria yang hadir di samping Gaara hampir saja membuat jantung Hinata berhenti berdegup, dalam hati Hinata terus mengumpat kenapa ia harus bertemu Sasuke saat seperti itu.  
"Tentu saja Uchiha-san, apalagi dengan kehadiran seorang perempuan di depanku, membuatku tak menyesal karena menghadiri pesta ini." Gaara menatap Hinata penuh arti, sedangkan Hinata berusaha menampilkan raut wajah sedatar mungkin walau perasaan takut terus menggelayutinya karena kehadiran Sasuke.  
"Hyuga Hinata memang perempuan yang menyenangkan."Sasuke membenarkan pernyataan Gaara, Hinata meneguk winenya. Garaa mengernyitkan alisnya menatap Sasuke seolah-olah meminta penjelasan.  
"Kami saling mengenal, bahkan sudah beberapa kali menghabiskan waktu bersama." Oh tidak Hinata dapat melihat dengan jelas seringai kemenangan Sasuke.  
"Jika yang dimaksud Uchiha-san menghabiskan waktu bersama adalah interview saat aku melamar pekerjaan di perusahaan mu, lalu mengobrol sore hari di restoran, mungkin aku bisa setuju dengan pernyataan Uchiha-san." Atmosfer yang menyelimuti mereka kini mulai memanas.  
"Bukan kah itu Karin, Mantan kekasih mu Uchiha-san?" Gaara menatap perempuan berambut merah yang kini tengah asyik mengobrol dengan pria berambut pirang.  
"Ku dengar kau di campakkan?" Apa tadi yang dikatakan Gaara, seorang Uchiha dicampakan oleh wanita, dalam mimpi-pun Uchiha tak pernah dicampakkan.  
"Bukan dicampakkan Sabaku, sebaiknya kau tidak termakan oleh gosip di luaran tentangku jika kau masih ingin bekerjasama dengan ." Sasuke yang merasa keberadaannya terancam karena Gaara tiba-tiba saja ingin mengulik tentang kehidupan pribadinya langsung membalas serangan Gaara, Ia tak mungkin membiarkan Harga dirinya jatuh untuk kedua kalinya di depan Hinata.  
Hinata berpura-pura fokus memandangi orang-orang di sekitarnya, Ia malas mendengar perdebatan Sasuke dan Gaara, perlahan jarinya mulai menyentak-nyentak ke gelas yang sejak tadi ia genggam, menikmati alunan musik klasik yang sejak tadi mengalun indah, Hinata berusaha menemukan keberadaan Sakura, namun hasilnya nihil ia tak menemukan perempuan berambut pink itu.

"Menikmati pesta Hyuga?" suara itu terdengar lagi, Sasuke mengelus pipi Hinata, membuat Hinata berjengit kaget begitu merasakan sensasi tangan dingin seorang Uchiha.  
Ia langsung mencari keberadaan Gaara, bukankah tadi Gaara bersama Sasuke, Ia harus kehilangan Gaara hanya karena bosan mendengar perdebatan Uchiha.  
"Kau tidak menerima tawaran bekerja di perusahaan ku,apa kau takut dengan ku?"Hinata hanya mendecih kesal menanggapi ucapan bungsu Uchiha ini.  
"Aku tidak takut Uchiha-san, hanya saja ada seorang pria arogan dan angkuh yang mengatakan sesuatu saat aku di Reverse Hotel ' _Jangan Temui ayah ku lagi, dan jangan pernah muncul di hadapan ku! Karena wanita murahan seperti mu hanya akan merusak keberuntungan orang lain'_" Hinata lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sasuke, apa pria berambut raven itu lupa, bukankah ia yang meminta Hinata untuk tak pernah muncul lagi di hadapannya karena akan merusak keberuntungan orang lain.  
"Ingin melarikan diri ?" Sasuke mencekal pergelangan tangan Hinata sangat erat seolah menyalurkan amarah nya yang mulai memuncak.  
"Tak kusangka kau begitu pengecut." Lanjut Sasuke yang masih mencekal pergelangan tangan Hinata.  
"Bisa kau lepaskan tangan mu Tuan UCHIHA"Ucap Hinata penuh penekanan, Ia merasa risih dengan sikap Sasuke, bukan melepaskan cenggkramannya Sasuke malah semakin erat mencekal tangan Hinata, membuat kulit putih di pergelangan Hinata sedikit ruam.  
"Apa kau sedang mencari perhatianku? bukan kah kau menginganku untuk tak muncul lagi di hadapan mu, tapi kenapa sekarang kau terlihat seperti sedang merengek pada ku agar aku tetap berada di sekitar mu." Apa yang diucapkan Hinata ada benarnya, sejak ia menginterview Hinata saat itu, Ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Hinata karena rasa benci pada Gadis itu, Sasuke semakin membenci Hinata saat tau gadis itu menolak tawarannya untuk bekerja di perusahaannya.  
"Kau benar aku ingin kau berada di sekitar ku, agar aku bisa memastikan hidupmu tidak tenang dan menderita, karena aku sangat membencimu." Sasuke berusaha mengontrol amarahnya agar ia tak membuat kekacauan di pesta ini dan membiarkan wajahnya menghiasi majalah berita pagi hari.

"Ku anggap itu sebagai rasa pedulimu terhadapku, karena kau pasti sudah sering mendengar istilah benci dan cinta itu berbeda tipis, mungkin setipis helaian rambut, aku merasa tersanjung dengan pengakuanmu, kau tau karena kau membenciku kau akan selalu memikirkan ku, mungkin isi otak mu sekarang adalah bagaimana cara membuatku menderita, tanpa kau sadari semakin kau membenci ku maka semakin penuh pikiran mu terisi dengan berbagai hal tentangku." Hinata melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke yang sudah melonggar, ia menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melarikan diri dari Sasuke. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, Ia merasa kagum pada dirinya sendiri karena berhasil mengeluarkan kalimat begitu panjang yang mampu membuat Sasuke tak berkutik.

Sementara itu Sasuke mencengkaram udara kosong begitu kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih menahan amarah karena untuk kedua kalinya gadis indigo itu mampu membuat Sasuke kesal.  
_'Kau yang sudah memulai Hyuga, jadi jangan salahkan aku, jika aku sungguh-sungguh akan membuat mu Hidup menderita. bagaimana pun caranya'_ Gumam Sasuke penuh keyakinan, kali ini ia takkan main-main untuk dengan ucapannya.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Hinata bekerja di Greats Company perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang Advertising Agency, Hinata memang tidak mepunyai kemampuan dalam bidang grafis karena dari itu Hinata diterima di bagian pemasaran yang tugasnya hanya memenangkan tender untuk perikalanan produk-produk.

Tentang niatannya mendekati Gaara ia masih dalam tahapan proses pendekatan, setidaknya sampai sejauh ini kehidupannya bisa dibilang normal. Namun Hinata mulai takut karena hari ini ia harus memenangkan tender periklanan dari pihak yang akan mengiklankan Appartement terbaru mereka di kawasan Kyoto. Berurusan dengan Uchiha akan mendatangkan kesulitan tersendiri untuk Hinata.

Dan di sinilah Hinata, di gedung yang pernah ia kunjungi saat pertama kali interview kerja, bedanya sekarang ia berada di lantai 12 bersama dengan rekan kerjanya Matsuri. Ia duduk di ruangan yang biasa digunakan untuk presentasi dengan meja yang melingkar panjang lengkap dengan infokus.

Hinata sedikit gugup bukan karena takut bertemu Sasuke tapi direkturnya tempat bekerja berharap besar agar Hinata memenangkan tendermyang pasalnya bernilai $ 200.000, bahkan pembayarannya menggunakan mata uang internasional.

Hinata harap Sasuke tak membawa urusan pribadi dalam masalah pekerjaan karena bagaimanapun Sasuke harus bersikap professional.

Dari 40 perusahaaan _Advertising Agency_ yang mengajukan proposal kerja sama dengan hanya 5 perusahaan yang berhasil lolos penyisihan pelelangan tender dan salah satu perusahaan yang terpilih adalah perusahaan Hinata.

Sasuke memasuki ruangan bersma asistennya Kakashi, hari ini memakai setelan jas berwarna coklat dengan kemeja putih, Hinata sedikit terpesona dengan penampilan Sasuke, hei bagaimana pun Hinata adalah perempuan normal yang menyukai pria, Masih bagus Hinata bisa mengendalikan diri tidak seperti perempuan-perempuan lain yang ada di ruangan ini yang sepertinya terhanyut dalam pesona Uchiha, termasuk Matsuri yang menatap Sasuke tanpa berkedip.

Sasuke memulai sambutannya sebagai Presdir ia menjelaskan berbagai hal tentang Appartement yang ada di Kyoto yang sudah pasti di ketahui oleh para perwakilan dari perusahaan _Advertising Agency_, jadi Sasuke tak perlu berlama-lama untuk menjelaskannya, Hinata mendapt giliran terakhir untuk menjelaskan, Sasuke tersenyum licik menatap Hinata, Sasuke sudah tau Hinata bekerja di perusahaan _Advertising Agency_ karena diam-diam ia menjadi _Stalker_ Hinata, dan walaupun mendatangkan Hinata keperusahaannya adalah di luar rencananya, karena Sasuke menyeleksi pengajuan proposal kerja sama perusahaan _Advertising Agency_ sesuai dengan kriteria yang sudah ditentukan, dan jika perusahaan Hinata lolos seleksi dari peneyelisihan anggap saja itu jalan untuk semakin mempermudahnya untuk mempersulit kehidupan Hinata.

Sasuke tak memperhatikan sama sekali penjelasan di depannya, ia malah terfokus pada Hinata yang sedang sibuk membuat catatan di note kecilnya, sesekali Hinata menyelipkan rambutnya ketelinga karena ia terus menunduk, rambut indigonya memang tidak pernah diikat, ia selalu membiarkannya tergerai, pemandangan Hinata yang tengah sibuk dengan dokumennya yang sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar menjadi pemandangan yang menarik bagi Sasuke.

Kali ini giliran Hinata yang memaparkan tema iklan yang akan diajukan kepada , ia sedikit tak percaya diri karena yang ada di pikirannya adalah sebagus apapun hasil presentasinya, Sasuke tetap akan membencinya. Hinata menghela nafas berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin tanpa rasa gugup dan tak berharap ia bisa melakukannya dengan baik dan benar.

Setelah melewati 30 menit presentasi di depan, semua peserta dipersilahkan menunggu 15 menit untuk mendengarkan perusahaan mana yang berhasil memenangkan tender. Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan presentasi, Hinata bernafas lega karena sejauh ini Sasuke tidak bertindak sesuai yang ada dipikirannya.

Kakashi mengumumkan Perusahan yang memenangkan tender adalah perusahaan Greats Company yang tak lain adalah perusahaan Hinata bekerja, Matsuri memeluk Hinata sebagai ungkapan suka cita atas keberhasilannya.

" Dan Nona Hyuga, Presdir kami ingin bertemu dengan mu di ruangannya untuk membicarakan penandatanganan kontrak" Kakashi mengiterupsi kegiatan Matsuri yang sedang memeluk Hinata.

" Baiklah, Terimaksih" Hinata meneganguk membalas Kakashi, Ia segara mengajak Matsuri untuk ikut dengannya, namun Kakashi lagi-lagi mengiterupsi.

"Maaf nona Hyuga, Presdir hanya ingin bertemu dengan mu" Kakashi sedikit tak enak hati karena ucapannya yang sepertinya membingungkan Hinata.

" Baiklah".

.

.

.

.

Hinata menunggu di ruangan Sasuke, Ruangan yang cukup besar dan nyaman, ia sejak tadi hanya duduk di sofa sambil terus mengumpat karena sudah empat jam Hinata menunggu di ruangan ini, suhu ruangan yang sangat dingin ditambah lagi hujan sedang mengguyur kota Tokyo saat ini membuatnya semakin mengeratkan mantel yang ia pakai. Harusnya Hinata sudah tau bahwa Sasuke hanya ingin menguji kesabarannya, Hinata melihat jam di tanganya yang sudah menunjukan 05.15 PM JST, Hinata mendengus geli menyadari kebodohannya, bukankan ini sudah lewat dari jam pulang kantor yang artinya Sasuke takkan kembali keruangannya. Bahkan sejak tadi ia tak melihat keberadaan Kakashi orang yang menyur uhnya untuk menunggu di ruangan ini.

TBC

Maaaaf soal grammar aku pikir aku terlalu banyak berpikir bagaimana membuat easy to understand tapi yang ada aku malah dapet kritik masalah grammar, saat membaca review aku benar-benar merasa bodoh, padahal jika ditanya masalah grammar aku tau semua dari present tense, past tense dan future tense, mengingat aku sudah les selama 2 tahun sejak SMA, tapi sungguh melakukan pembelaan pun tak ada gunanya, karena yang tau bagaimana aku menguasai grammar dan pronounce dalam adalah orang di sekitarku.

Tapiiii untuk yang Alzheimer aku memang tidak tau jadi mohon maaf kalo salah, heheheh

Tenang saja aku takkan membenci flamers kok, untuk apa membenci orang yang bahkan kita tidak tau orang itu, itu hanya akan membuat kita hidup tak nyaman #sobijak

Setidaknya aku adalah orang yang bisa mentolerir kesalahan orang lain selama itu bukan kesalahan menyangkut kriminalitas , karena semua orang pasti pernah melakukan kesalahan sekecil apapun.

tentang Request fic aku tertarik dengan drama three angel huhuhuuh, tapi nunggu salah satu fic aku klar dulu yahhh heheh

SHL tetap Berjaya

Thanks to :

**Onyklavender23, hinatauchiha69,5574, cika, Eternal Dream Chowz, Rara Ryuzaki, aindri961, gg, Rini Andriani Uchid, , khusi, asdfghjk, , nohiru, momo tomato, Cahya Uchiha, Hee-chan, zae-hime, himeka, sushimakipark, bebek kuning, katsumi, Naru Demi, Vampire Uchiha, Lovely sasuhina, Name Nm. , Guest, , nn, hiru nesaan, indah jutekabiee, Virgo24, Bright, dan Silent Readers ( **kalau ada )

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan penname itu semua tanpa ada unsur kesengajaan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning :Gaje, Typo, Abal, OOC**

*** SasuHina***

**don't like don't read**

Hinata hanya tersenyum miris menatap pintu yang baru saja ia tutup, ia baru saja tiba di kantor 30 menit lalu dan langsung disuruh menghadap sang manajer, Ia tau ini bukan salah manajernya. Karena jika Hinata menyalahkan manajer-nya dan meraung memohon pada sang manajer itu hanya perbuatan sia-sia.

Hinata melangkahkan kaki keruangannya, merapihkan barang-barang miliknya yang memang bukan _property_ kantor. Tidak terlalu banyak hanya satu kardus kecil saja, Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas mengingat dengan pasti ucapan sang manager _'Hinata-san maaaf kau ku pecat, aku sebenarnya tidak ingin memecatmu. Hanya saja Uchiha-sama ingin kau keluar dari kantor ku, jika tak ingin kontraknya dibatalkan dan bukankah Hinata-san tau sendiri jika Uchiha mempunyai kekuasaan yang kuat dalam dunia bisnis'_

Sepertinya Sasuke takkan berhenti sampai di sini saja, Hinata harus benar-benar menguatkan hatinya. Sasuke bisa saja berbuat hal yang lebih dari ini, melihat dari sifat Sasuke yang arogan dan lebih mementingkan ego nya.

Jika saja Hinata tak pernah berusan dengan Uchiha mungkin Ia bisa bekerja dengan tenang, Lulusan Universitas terkemuka dengan IPK nya yang nyaris sempurna. Tapi semua kini sia-sia, Sasuke pasti akan selalu mengganggu Hinata dan membuatnya kehilangan pekerjaan, Haruskah sekarang Hinata memohon kepada Sasuke agar Pria yang mempunyai ego tinggi itu melepaskan Hinata, bukankah Hinata sudah berusaha untuk tak pernah mengganggunya lagi.

Hinata harus menyelesaikan ini dengan Sasuke, setelah pulang menyimpan barang-barangnya di Rumah, Hinata bergegas menuju gedung Uchiha Corp.

Sebenarnya Hinata sudah jengah dengan sifat Sasuke yang terlihat seperti anak kecil, ia terlalu berlebihan jika harus menyiksa Hinata atas perbuatan yang bahkan belum sempat ia lakukan.

.

.

Setumpuk dokumen menghiasi meja kerja Sasuke, Ia menyeringai membaca kontrak kerja denga perusahaan _Advertising Agency_, pasti perusahaan itu sudah memecat Hinata.  
Sasuke yakin sebentar lagi Hinata pasti akan datang kemari untuk memohon agar ia mau mengembalikan pekerjaan Hinata. Ini lah yang Sasuke tunggu menyaksikan Hinata memohon kepadanya, wajah putus asa dengan ketidak berdayaan yang menyelimuti hatinya, tak ada lagi wanita sombong yang pernah melukai harga dirinya.

Sasuke sudah memperingatkan sekretarisnya jika ada Hyuga Hinata ingin bertemu dengannya biarkan dia masuk, sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar sangat antusias menunggu kedatangan Hinata, lihat saja bagaimana ia mengacuhkan seluruh dokumen-dokumen penting yang seharusnya ia periksa, Ia lebih suka membiarkan pikirannya kini diambil alih khayalan tentang Hinata- jika gadis itu menginjakkan kaki di kantornya apa yang akan ia lakukan, saat ini Sasuke lebih suka memikirkan rencana agar Hinata semakin memohon padanya dibanding memikirkan rencana bisnisnya.

Pintu ruangan Sasuke terbuka-memperlihat kan sosok Hinata dengan raut wajah datarnya. Kemeja hitam yang Hinata lipat sampai siku, rok lipit yang juga senada dengan kemejanya. Kini Hinata terlihat seperti devil dengan aura ketegangan yang ia keluarkan, bukankah di sini Sasuke lah menjadi devil yang menyiksa sang angel tapi entah kenapa justru Hinata lah yang terlihat kesal dan membuat Sasuke terintimidasi dengan Aura yang gadis itu keluarakan.

Hinata duduk di depan meja Sasuke tanpa menunggu sang pemilik ruangan yang berbaik hati menawarkan-karena Hinata tau pasti itu takkan terjadi.

"Jadi Hyuga?" Sasuke menaikan alisnya melihat Hyuga Hinata yang tampak tenang duduk di depannya

"Aku kesini hanya ingin meminta no rekening mu, karena sudah kuputuskan aku akan mengganti uang yang pernah kau berikan pada ku"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya atas niatan Hinata yang ingin mengganti uang yang telah ia berikan. Bukankah gadis itu seharusnya datang dengan mata berlinang air mata lalu ia akan berlutut memohon pada Sasuke-agar Sasuke mau mengembalikan pekerjaannya.

"Memangnya kau sudah mempunyai uangnya?" Sasuke tersenyum mengejek, Sasuke tau pasti gadis di hadapannya hanya menggertak, tak mungkin Hinata mempunyai banyak uang sementara ia baru saja kehilangan pekerjaan. Kecuali Hinata melakukan 'negosiasi' dengan laki-laki lain, memikirkan kemungkinan seperti itu tanpa sadar Sasuke meremas selembar kertas yang beraada di atas mejanya padahal itu adalah kontrak bisnis yang harus ia tanda tangani.  
Tangannya semakin meremas kuat kertas itu, buku-buku jemarinya mulai memutih ia berusaha menyalurkan amarahnya, entah kenapa ia tak rela memikirkan Hinata 'bernegosiasi' dengan lelaki lain-lain.

Hinata hanya menatap heran dengan perilaku Sasuke, _'apa pria itu marah karena aku akan mengganti uangnya'_

"Mungkin sekarang belum ada Tapi aku akan mengusahakan secepat mungkin menggantinya" Huhuhu kau bercanda Hinata, pekerjaan saja tak punya bagaimana ia bisa mengganti secepat mungkin uang Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu, kau tak usah menggantinya" _Hell _Sasuke adalah pewaris Uchiha Corp, jadi mana mungkin ia akan menerima uang itu. Uang yang mempertemukannya dengan gadis brengsek di depannya, tak ada gadis yang berani melakukan sejauh ini pada Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa," Sangkal Hinata "Aku tak ingin berhutang dengan seseorang seperti mu, aku akan menyumbangkan uangnya atas nama Uchiha Sasuke nantinya." Hinata bangun dari duduknya, setidak nya ia sudah mengatakan niatnya yang ingin mengganti uang Sasuke sebelum Ia pergi.

Sejak tadi Sasuke berusaha menahan amarahnya agar tak memaki gadis itu, Gadis itu terlalu munafik jelas-jelas sumber masalah ini bukanlah tentang uang, Sasuke melempar vas bunga yang ada di mejanya ke lantai.

Prangg

Hinata begitu terkejut ketika melihat pecahan kaca itu berserakan, apakah Uchiha itu sudah gila, Hinata menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia melihat Sasuke yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya melangkah cepat dengan mata yang sudah terselimuti amarah ke arahnya.

Mendorong Hinata hingga gadis itu terbaring di atas Sofa, dengan Sasuke berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Masih berpura-pura kuat Hyuga? Seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa." Sasuke melonggarkan dasi yang sejak tadi membuatnya sedikit sesak, tangan kananya ia gunakan untuk menopang berat badannya agar tak menimpa Hinata.

Sementara Hinata masih terpana menatap Sasuke yang terlihat sempurna, Hinata juga gadis normal yang hormonnya akan naik seketika jika kulitnya bersentuhan dengan seorang pria, terlebih dengan posisi seperti ini hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, tangan kiri Sasuke mengelus wajah Hinata.

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang, Hinata mengumpat kesal karena Sasuke pasti dapat mendengar dengan jelas

Sasuke menyeringai melihat Hinata yang tak berkutik di bawah kungkungan tubuhnya, bulir-bulir keringat menghiasi dahi Hinata padahal ruangan Sauke begitu dingin, entah mengapa seluruh tubuhnya menjadi panas.

"Jadi apa yang kau maksud dengan 'seseorang sepertimu' Hyuga? Memangnya kau sudah mengenalku?" Sasuke mengelap keringat di dahi Hinata, dengan punggung tangannya, dan sialnya Hinata malah memejamkan matanya memperlihatkan wajahnya yang bergairah ketika tangan Sasuke menyentuhnya.

Nafas Hinata memberat, Hinata tak tau jika efek tangan Sasuke mampu membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata. Ia berusaha meredam hasratnya melihat wajah Sasuke .

Sasuke hanya mendengus menatap Hinata yang tak mengeluarkan kata-kata, kenapa gadis di bawahnya itu begitu tegang ketika Sauke hanya menindih tubuhnya saja, ini bukan lah reaksi normal yang akan ditunjukkan oleh seorang perempuan yang sudah terbiasa melayani para lelaki.

"Jadi Hyuga?" Sasuke mengecup pipi Hinata, dan itu adalah perbuatan yang sepertinya harus Sasuke sesali karena sekarang amarah yang meliputinya sejak tadi kini terganti dengan amarah lain yang Sasuke tau pasti akan berjalan kearah mana jika ia tak menghentikkan ini semua.

"Kau hanyalah _Beast_ yang harus ku hindari" Hinata berusaha medorong tubuh Sasuke, namun tenaga Sasuke jauh lebih besar darinya, karena sekarang Sasuke malah mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dengan begitu kencang.

" Lalu kau berharap menjadi sang _Beauty_ ?"

"Berhenti bermain-main Uchiha-san, apa kau begitu menikmati saat tubuh mu berada di atas ku? Atau kau ingin berbuat lebih sepertinya kau yang ingin berada di dalam ku?"

"Dalam mimpi mu Hyuga."

Sasuke bangun dari duduknya berusaha menetralkan hasratnya yang memang benar-benar ingin menerkam Hinata, Gadis itu terlihat seperti obat-obatan bagi Sasuke ketika Ia menyentuhnya maka itu takkan pernah merasa cukup dengan satu kecupan. Sasuke bergelung dengan pikirannya logika dan hatinya berdebat, tentang ia yang ingin memuaskan harsatnya bersama sang Hyuga dengan gairah yang sudah membucah, tapi terus berusaha mempertahankan egonya.

Tapi gairah dalam dirinya sudah tak bisa tertahan, bahkan mata Sasuke sudah selimuti nafsu birahi, haruskah Sasuke menyalahkan Hinata yang memancingya dengan kata-kata vulgar seperti dengan berada 'di dalamya'.

"Persetan dengan Ego," Desis Sasuke

Ia kali ini tak bisa menahannya, dengan cepat Sasuke menarik Hinata yang hampir mencapai pintu.

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Hinata kedinding.

"Aaargghh"

Hinata memekik dan Ia tak mempunyai waktu untuk kabur.  
"Aaaakh...!"  
Hinata menahan nafasnya ketika punggungnya yang ringkih terhempas kedinding.  
Sasuke memulai permainannya dari sana. Kecupan liar yang terasa sangat  
merangsang di wajah Hinata membuat gadis itu meronta. Ia menghentak- hentakkan tanggannya dengan keras agar terlepas namun tak berefek sedikitpun pada Sasuke  
Sasuke merasa sesak. Tubuhnya tergoda ketika ia merasakan tubuh yang begitu lembut dan otaknya tak terkendali.  
Rencana pertamanya adalah ia hanya ingin melumat bibir Hinata, Ia tak akan menyentuh jika tak  
diperlukan. Tapi buktinya Mulutnya bahkan tak bisa berhenti untuk menciumi leher Hinata  
gadis itu berkali- kali berteriak  
Bagi Sasuke menyentuh wanita adalah hal yang biasa, tapi ia tak pernah merasakan gairah yang cukup besar seperti ini, Hinata bisa membangkitkan sisi buasnya , yahh gadis yang sedang ia siksa ini! Sudah membuat nafsunya memuncak.  
Sasuke berusaha mengeyahkan suara dalam kepalanya yang bergema memerintahkan untuk segera berhenti.  
Ia tidak mungkin tertarik pada Hinata. Tapi apa reaksi tubuhnya sekarang, Baiklah, itu bohong. Mungkin Sasuke sedikit tertarik. Tidak, dia bohong lagi. Sepetinya ia sangat-sangat tertarik pada  
gadis indigo yang tak gentar menatapnya saat di pesta mereka bertemu itu. Angkuh, kuat dan memikat..  
Dan sekarang bahkan Sasuke sudah kembali membaringkan tubuh Hinata di atas sofa yang tadi ia langsung merobek kemeja Hinata.

Tak peduli dengan penolakan yang sejak tadi Hinata lakukan toh lagi pula perempuan ini sudah berkali-kali tidur denga seorang pria jadi tak ada salahnya jika Sasuke ingin merasakannya juga.

TBC

A/N : Saya mentok inpirasi lagi sibuk belajar siap-siap ujian sidang untuk kelulusan, hehehehhe

Jadi mohon maaf bila lama tak update

Tapi saya pasti selesaikan semua fic yang telah saya buat waalau mungkin lama okokokoko.

Karena saya benar-benar harus belajar sampai bulan mei, jadi tidak bisa seperti dulu yang punya waktu luang memikirkan jalannya cerita, kali ini pikiran saya dipenuhi angka-angka.

Saya tidak bisa membalas review, mungkin next chap kali okokoko

ohhh iyaa by the way setelah baca chapter ini, apakah cerita ini harus berganti rate atau masih bisa aman buat di rate T ?

Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah read, review, fav and foll.

See you next chap ..


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Waring : Typo, OOC akut, Gaje? Bisa jadi, crack pair**

***SasuHina***

Chapter 4….

Cuaca sangat mendung dan mencekam saat Hinata sampai di rumah, langit sangat gelap untuk ukuran sore yang baru pukul empat. Hinata bergerak cepat, menghindari para tetangga. Dia tidak terbiasa bercakap-cakap untuk sekedar basa-basi dengan mereka.

Hinata melihat sekeliling rumahnya sepi tak berpenghuni. Sepertinya ibu nya sedang membantu Paman Teuchi di kedai ramennya.

Sedangkan Hanabi pasti sedang menemani neneknya jalan-jalan sore padahal langit sudah sangat mendung, ia langsung melangkah kakinya ke dalam kamar.

Hinata langsung merebahkan diri di atas futon, setelah menggantungkan jas yang ia pakai. Yahh tentu saja itu jas Sasuke, perdebatan hati yang terjadi setelah pergulatan mereka yang panas.  
Hinata tak sadarkan diri setelah kegiatan itu, rasanya kepala Hinata ingin meledak, tubuh dan pikirannya tak sejalan.

Rasanya begitu sakit saat Sasuke dengan kebrutalannya berusaha menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Hinata. Ia tak bisa berbuat apapun kecuali memejamkan matanya dan merutuki si Uchiha dengan berjuta umpatan yang ia keluarkan.

Hinata masih mengingat dengan jelas kejadian saat ia terbangun, tak ada kata maaf yang keluar dari mulut sang Uchiha dan itu lah yang membuat Hinata merasa tak di hargai, harga dirinya sebagai seorang wanita telah dihancurkan oleh Uchiha yang sangat brengsek.

_**Flashback**_

_Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya, tulangnya seolah remuk saat ia berusaha duduk. Ohh god tak ada sehelai benang pun yang ia kenakan, tubuhnya kini hanya tertutupi selimut beludru yang cukup hangat._

_Shit ! Hinata menemukan kemejanya tergeletak dan sudah tak layak pakai, Hinata mencengkram erat selimut dengan kedua tangannya setelah menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya._

_"Akkkh" Hinata menggernyit sakit saat tubuhnya bangun dari sofa, berusaha menggapai rok dan pakaian dalamnya yang berserakan, beruntung masih layak dipakai._

_"Uchiha brengsek!"gerutu Hinata, menyadari penyebab kesakitannya adalah karena keganasan sang Uchiha saat menikmati setiap inchi tubuhnya._

_Hinata berusaha menahan sakit yang menyerang tubuhnya, dan yang membuat Hinata semakin sakit adalah tak ada pertanda eksitensi Sasuke di ruangannya.  
Bukannya Hinata berharap, hanya saja oh ayolah harusnya Sasuke berada di sampingnya dan menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya, bukan malah menghilang entah kemana._

_Hinata langsung memunguti pakaiannya dan bergegas kedalam toilet yang ada di ruangan Sasuke._

_Memakai kembali roknya dan tubuh atasnya hanya mengenakan tank top karena kemejanya sudah tak berbentuk lagi akibat ulah Sasuke._

_Sepertinya Sasuke belum kembali ke ruangannya, Hinata menghela nafas kesal melihat sepanjang leher dan bahunya yang penuh dengan tanda kepemilikan Sasuke, ia tak mungkin keluar dari ruangan ini hanya dengan mengenakan tank top dengan tanda merah yang sangat mencolok, Hinata mengikat asal rambutnya yang terlihat acak-acakan dan sedikit lembab._

_Bunyi pintu yang terbuka mengagetkan Hinata, tentu saja Hinata terkejut dan juga takut jika yang masuk ke ruangan Sasuke adalah orang lain, namun hatinya sedikit lega, karena setelah pintu terbuka menampakkan sosok pria berambut raven._

_"Ku pikir kau akan tertidur sampai pagi." ucap Sasuke, melangkah mendekati Hinata yang masih diam berdiri, raut kekesalan jelas tergambar di wajah Hinata, Onyks Sasuke menelusuri tubuh Hinata yang hanya mengenakan tank top dengan rok mini, Hinata lebih mirip Scarlett Johansson versi jepang, yang mampu menggoda pria hanya dengan mengenakan pakaian yang memamerkan setiap lekuk tubuh indahnya._

_"Sayangnya itu hanya pemikiran mu Uchiha!" Hinata sedikit tak nyaman dengan tatapan Sasuke yang seperti menelanjanginya._

_"Dan bagaimana rasa tubuhku? Ku harap itu setimpal dengan hutang ku, jadi berhenti mengganggu ku, anggap saja dulu seharusnya aku membuat kesepakatan dengan mu bukan dengan ayah mu." Hinata mengambil tas nya yang berada di lantai._

_Sasuke bergeming tak merespon perkataan Hinata, dari awal Hinata memang selalu mampu membuat Sasuke kesal dan merasa bahwa dirinya adalah lelaki brengsek yang dengan teganya menyakiti hati seorang perempuan._

_Seperti ada sesuatu yang menohok Sasuke tepat di palung hatinya, sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke merasa senang dan juga sakit di saat yang bersamaan._

_Tanpa sadar tangan Sasuke sudah mencengkram pergelangan tangan Hinata, Ia mendudukan Hinata di atas meja kerjanya._

_Hinata hanya menatap heran wajah Sasuke yang tak berekpresi, tak ada emosi kemarahan atau rasa penyesalan yang Hinata harapkan sejak tadi._

_Tak ada ekspresi yang tergambar di wajah Sasuke, ia hanya terburu-buru melepas setiap kancing jas nya._

_Hinata ketakutan dengan ulah Sasuke, apa Sasuke akan kembali mengulang kegiatan yang membuat tubuhnya remuk hingga ia merasa kesakitan._

_Namun yang ia rasakan adalah jas Sasuke yang sudah menutupi bahu nya yang terekspose, dengan perlahan Sasuke mengancingkan jas yang sudah Hinata kenakan, menutup rapat tubuh atas Hinata agar tak ada tanda merah yang terlihat. Hinata sedikit terenyuh dengan perlakuan Sasuke, setidaknya pria di hadapannya memiliki hati hanya untuk meminjamkan jasnya._

_"Aku hanya tak ingin gosip aneh beredar di kantor ku, melihat seorang perempuan berkeliaran yang hanya mengenakkan sesuatu tak layak." Sasuke berbalik meninggalkan Hinata._

_Hampir saja cairan bening lolos dari pelupuk matanya, rasa nya hati Hinata sangat sakit dan dadanya sesak, setelah Sasuke mengatakan hal seperti itu, bahkan Sasuke tak berbalik untuk sekedar melihat bagaimana keadaan Hinata setelah mendengar ucapannya._

_Ucapan Sasuke seperti pedang menusuk hatinya hingga di bagian terdalam, rasa sakit yang ia rasakan pada tubuhnya kini tak sebanding dengan sakit hatinya._

_Akhirnya Hinata tersadar apapun yang ia lakukan takkan pernah membuat Sasuke berhenti membencinya, bahkan setelah Sasuke merebut harta berharga yang dimiliki seorang gadis, ia tak menunjukkan rasa penyesalannya atau rasa bersalah karena selama ini telah menuduh Hinata selalu tidur dengan pria lain, tetap saja Sasuke akan membenci nya._

_Hinata melangkah kan kakinya dengan perlahan, jelas sekali terlihat ia kesakitan setiap kaki nya melangkah, namun rasa sakit itu seolah tak ada apa-apanya jika ia kembali mengingat sikap Sasuke terhadapnya, sungguh entah kenapa rasanya begitu sakit, padahal ia sudah meyakinkan dirinya jika ini adalah akhir dari semuanya, takkan ada lagi Sasuke yang mengganggunya, tak ada lagi Sasuke yang selalu mengintimidasinya._

_**Flashback off**_

Perlahan cairan bening mulai menerobos matanya, melewati pipinya seperti membentuk anak sungai, lalu apa yang ia bisa lakukan sekarang? menyesalinya? oh tidak itu hanya akan membuat dirinya terlihat semakin menyedihkan.  
Menangis di dalam kamar mandi di bawah guyuran shower? Hinata bahkan tak pernah memikirkan hal seperti itu, hal-hal seperti itu hanya ada dalam drama, yang jelas-jelas akan menyiksa tubuhnya karena berlama-lama di dalam kamar mandi dengan tubuh yang basah.

Tidur

Tepat yang Hinata butuhkan sekarang adalah tidur, melupakan semua yang terjadi mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sepertinya sangat kelelahan. Walaupun ia tak yakin bisa tidur dengan perasaan tak karuan, yang membuat dadanya sesak, tapi sepertinya ia memang harus berusaha memejamkan matanya.

* * *

.

.

.

Seberapa keras Sasuke berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran tentang gadis berambut indigo tetap saja tak bisa, ada perasaan lega dan juga rasa bersalah yang terus bergelayut di hatinya.

Sasuke sengaja pulang lebih awal dari kantornya, ia tak mungkin bisa melanjutkan aktivitasnya setelah Hinata mampu mengacak-ngacak isi hatinya.

Ia merasa lega karena ternyata Hinata bukan lah perempuan yang seperti ia bayangkan selama ini, tapi rasa bersalahnya lebih besar karena telah merenggut dengan paksa harta yang paling berharga bagi seorang gadis.

Sasuke menatap sekeliling kamarnya yang berantakan, pecahan kaca di mana-mana. Itu semua karena Sasuke yang meluapkan rasa kesalnya pada setiap benda yang berada di kamarnya, tak peduli dengan teriakan para maid di luar yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Ia tak peduli dengan itu semua,yang ia inginkan hanya membuat perasaannya membaik, namun yang ada hatinya malah semakin sakit membayangkan wajah Hinata saat meninggalkan kantornya dengan menyeret kakinya karena jelas terlihat bahwa perempuan itu kesakitan.

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa bersikap seperti seorang pecundang besar yang tak bertanggung jawab, dengan hanya menatap Hinata dari layar CCTV. Menyuruh Kakashi untuk memastikan bahwa Hinata selamat sampai rumahnya, tindakkan yang sangat memalukan untuk seorang pria

* * *

.  
.

Sudah dua minggu sejak peristiwa yang membuat hati Sasuke terus dihantui rasa bersalah, Ia bahkan sengaja menyewa seorang _body guard_ untuk selalu mengikuti Hinata, tentu saja secara diam-diam. Ia hanya ingin memastikan Hinata baik-baik saja dan tak melakukan hal-hal bodoh, misalnya bunuh diri atau hal lainnya yang nantinya akan merugikan Hinata.

Tapi sejauh ini Hinata melakukan semua aktivitas normalnya, bahkan Hinata sudah beberapa kali pergi dengan si Sabaku, Sasuke sedikit lega karena Hinata baik-baik saja.

Bahkan_ body guard_-nya memotret beberapa ekspresi Hinata saat pergi kencan dengan si Sabaku, Perempuan itu tersenyum manis yang semakin mempercantik parasnya. Senyum yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar gedung, ia harus menemui seseorang di Reverst Hotel tepat pukul 7.00 PM. Seorang yang lagi-lagi dipesan ayahnya agar bisa memuaskan hasratnya, entah harus berapa kali ia melakukan ini agar hati ibunya tak terluka lagi. Tak ada yang salah dengan pertemuan Sasuke dan Hinata yang menyebabkan kesalahpahaman yang membuat hidup Hinata rumit.

Seperti seorang perempuan berambut pirang yang kini duduk menunggu dengan segelas_ coffee_ yang terus mengepulkan asap, dan Sasuke tak ingin mengulang kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya dengan langsung memaki dan merendahkan perempuan yang diinginkan ayahnya.

Sasuke duduk dengan tenang di kursi kosong yang ada di hadapan sang gadis berambut pirang.

"Siapa nama mu?" Tanya Sasuke menatap datar gadis di depannya.

"Yamanaka Ino, apa anda Uchiha-san?" Tanya Ino dengan muka polosnya.

"Yah aku adalah Uchiha." Ucap Sasuke tegas, suara baritone Sasuke mampu menggetarkan hati Ino, ia terkesima mendengar jawaban Sasuke, jadi benar laki-laki di depannya adalah Uchiha Fugaku yang akan membelinya. Itu lah yang ada dipikiran Ino, setidaknya pria di hadapannya adalah pria tampan yang jauh dari gambaran nya.  
Ino membayangkan pria paruh baya dengan kumis dan jenggot tang menghiasi wajahnya. Tapi yang ia temui adalah lelaki tampan dengan sejuta pesona.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Ucap Sasuke, membuat Ino bingung.

"Aku anak dari pria yang menyuruhmu kesini. Jadi nona apa yang menyebabkan mu melakukan ini semua?" Entah setan apa yang merasuki Sasuke, hingga ia bisa bertanya dengan lembut pada gadis di hadapannya, mencoba memahami masalah seorang gadis?, yang jelas Uchiha Sasuke bukan lah typical pria yang akan berepot-repot bertanya masalah seorang gadis, tapi apa yang dilakukannya kini sungguh berbanding 180° dari sikapnya yang ia tunjukan pada Hinata saat itu.

"Aku membutuhkan uang tuan."  
Sasuke mendengus geli mendengarkan penuturan Ino. Lagi-lagi uang,

"Berapa uang yang akan diberikan ayahku?" Tanya Sasuke, ia merasa seperti _De javu_.

"Entah lah aku tak tau, yang jelas Uchiha-_Sama_ akan menanggung semua biaya pengobatan adikku saat di rumah sakit." Ino masih dengan takut mengunggkapkan alasannya pada Sasuke.

"Baiklah aku akan membiayai pengobatan adikmu, tapi kau jangan pernah melakukan hal seperti ini lagi." Sasuke mengeluarkan dompet nya, lalu menarik sebuah kertas yang Ino yakini itu adalah sebuah kartu nama.

"Kau bisa menelponku jika butuh uang secepatnya, ini untuk biaya awal" Sasuke menyerah kan cek dan kartu namanya.

Ino menatap Sasuke dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya, apa artinya ia tak perlu melakukan hal-hal yang menjijikan bersama Uchiha Fugaku, Ino seperti baru saja menemukan oasis di padang pasir.

Sasuke dengan baik hati menawarkan bantuannya, lalu apa yang bisa dilakukan Ino untuk membalas budi Sasuke.

"Sebagai gantinya bagaimana jika aku bekerja pada Tuan? Aku memang bukan orang pintar, tapi aku pernah mengikuti akademi sekretaris selama dua tahun"

"Baiklah akan ku pikirkan"

Sasuke baru saja akan bangun dari duduknya, tapi sesuatu yang baru saja ia lihat membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

Sasuke memperhatikan seorang perempuan berambut indigo yang baru saja tiba mengenakan dress musim semi berwarna biru muda, wajahnya memasang senyum yang merekah. Dan lihatlah bahkan perempuan itu sedikit merona saat pria berambut _maroon_ membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya.

.  
.

Hinata terus memasang senyumnya saat Gaara dengan berani melantukan rayuan-rayuan yang lebih cocok untuk anak SMA.

Setidaknya hidup Hinata tidak terpuruk setelah mengalami kejadian yang membuat hatinya terluka saat bersama Sasuke.  
"Kau mau memesan apa?" Gaara melihat buku menu dengan seksama.

"Bagaimana jika, _Beef Bourguignon_ dan _desser-_ nya _Creme Brulee_? Itu adalah menu andalan di restoran ini."

Hinata hanya menganguk menjawab pertanyaan Gaara, yang jelas saat ia pertama kali bertemu Sasuke di restoran ini, Hinata hanya memesan_ Coffee._

Sebenarnya Hinata ingin menolak saat Gaara mengajaknya untuk makan makan malam di restoran ini, Ia hanya tak ingin mengingat saat dimana dirinya bertemu Sasuke.

Hinata menperhatikan sekeliling restoran, dan Hinata tak bisa menyembunyikan raut keterkejutan dari wajahnya saat Amethyst-nya bersitatap dengan Onyks.

Hinata terpaku, bahkan ia tidak berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke yang kini sedang menatapnya. Jarak mereka hanya terpisah oleh dua meja.

Tatapan Sasuke seperti memberi sinyal tanya pada Hinata_ 'apa kau baik-baik saja?'_  
Yang entah kenapa malah diartikan oleh Hinata sebagai tatapan benci Sasuke, sepertinya Hinata tak bisa melihat tatapan Sasuke yang sudah sedikit melembut padanya.

Tak berapa lama pesanan Gaara datang, Hinata langsung menikmati makanan yang sudah mereka pesan.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih menjatuhkan dirimu dari atas pohon saat kau sudah berada di ranting pohon itu?" Gaara tak bisa menahan tawanya saat Hinata dengan mantap mengangguk. Hinata sedang menceritakan kajadian ketika ia menolong seekor kucing, yang berada di atas pohon saat ia SMA dulu, dengan berani ia menaiki pohon itu, tapi saat ia berhasil menggapai kucing itu Hinata bingung bagaimana cara nya ia turun. Dan dengan konyolnya Hinata malah menjatuhkan dirinya, Hingga ia tak bisa berjalan selama satu minggu.

Hinata sesekali melirik Sasuke dari ekor matanya, _apa yang pria itu lakukan di restoran?_ Sepertinya sedang kencan bersama perempuan _barbie_ itu. Hinata terus memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang pria itu lakukan di sini, sampai-sampai ia tak sadar jika dahi nya sudah mengkerut dengan alis yang menyatu.

Gaara sangat penasaran dengan apa yang Hinata lihat hingga mampu membuat perempuan di depannya menyatukan kedua alisnya.  
Gaara perlahan membalikkan badannya dan ia cukup terkejut menemukan Sasuke sedang bersama seorang gadis, Gaara hanya tersenyum saat Sasuke menyapanya dengan mengangkat gelas _wine-_nya ke arah Gaara.

Gaara langsung lanjut kembali menyantap _dessert_ yang sudah disediakan, sementara Hinata kini mulai fokus dengan hal yang sama seperti Gaara, ia tak lagi menatap Sasuke. Matanya berbinar melihat _dessert_ yang tersaji, Creme Brulee yang terbuat dari campuran vanila, susu, dan buah- buahan yang dimasak di dalam oven. Teksturnya yang lembut,  
rasanya yang manis, serta sensasi  
segar dari buah-buahan langsung menyergap mulut Hinata, sepertinya Gaara tidak salah memilih dessert melihat Hinata begitu menikmatinya.

Dering ponsel Gaara menginterupsi acara makan malam yang hampir selesai.

"Ya Hallo neesan"

"Kenapa kau tak menyuruh supir dirumah saja" Ucap Gaara sedikit kesal,

"Iya baiklah" Gaara akhirnya memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan kesal.

Hinata menatap Gaara dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Neesan ingin ku jemput di bandara, aku sepertinya tak bisa mengantar mu pulang" Jelas Gaara, Ia sedikit menyesal karena tak bisa menolak perintah sang kakak.

"Tidak apa, aku bisa naik taksi."ucap Hinata tersenyum meyakinkah bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak marah jika Gaara harus menjemput neesannya.

"Maaf,"

"Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa, lalu kau akan membiarkan neesan menunggu lama? Cepat pergi lah!"

Penututuran Hinata malah membuat Gaara semakin merasa bersalah, namun ia segera beranjak dari duduknya lalu menghampiri meja Sasuke, mereka terlibat percakapan cukup lama, yang sayangnya tak dapat terdengar jelas oleh Hinata.

Gaara melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke meja Hinata dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Kau bisa pulang bersama Sasuke, aku sudah memintanya bantuannya untuk mengantarmu."  
What ? Hinata hampir saja terbatuk mendengar penuturan Gaara, sebenarnya ia ingin menolak tapi bukan kah itu akan terlihat mencurigakan baginya, Hinata hanya menggangguk pasrah, lagi pula ia tak mau membuat Gaara semakin merasa bersalah padanya.

* * *

.  
.

Hinata masih berusaha memasang ekpresi datar pada wajahnya, Saat mereka memasuki _lift_ menuju basement. yah mereka, Ino, Sasuke dan tentu saja Hinata.

Ino terus memandang penuh damba pada Sasuke, sementara Hinata hanya mengumpat, bagaimana bisa perempuan yang sepertinya jauh lebih muda dari dirinya itu bisa menatap Sasuke dengan penuh rasa kagum.

_Pasti Sasuke belum menunjukan taringnya, sehingga gadis itu masih terpikat dengan Sasuke._ Cibir Hinata.

Hinata hanya mengekor di belakang kedua orang itu, saat Sasuke menghampiri BMW Individual 760Li Sterling salah satu mobil termahal di dunia.  
Ino langsung dengan terburu-buru duduk di kursi samping pengumudi.

_Apa gadis itu takut aku duduk di samping Sasuke?_

Hinata akhirnya langsung duduk di kursi penumpang, ia tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk duduk di samping Sasuke.  
Saat masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke Hinata lagi-lagi mencibir, entah kenapa dia senang sekali mencibir sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke, Huh liat saja design interior mobil ini. Kesan  
mewah mobil ini semakin terasa sangat kental dengan door trim yang juga terbuat dari silver full hand made. Kemudian interior juga dibalur dengan menggunakan bahan kulit berkualitas seperti Amaro Brown Merino leather dan Alcantara.

_Pasti harganya selangit,_  
Dengan kesal Hinata memakai sabuk pengamannya, saat Sasuke sudah mulai menjalankan mobil.

"Turunkan aku di persimpangan depan saja, aku bisa naik taksi"

Tak ada respon dari ucapan Hinata, Sasuke terus memandang lurus ke depan.

"Rumah mu di mana?" Tanya Sasuke pada Ino, yang ditanya justru terkejut.

"Area pertokoan Hongo"Ucap Ino.  
Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Sementara Hinata semakin geram karena diabaikan, jelas saja ia akan lebih mementingkan gadis di sampingnya dibanding dirinya perempuan yang sangat Sasuke benci.

"Turunkan aku di HAL-TE BUS SE-LAN-JUT-NYA"ujar Hinata penuh penekanan.

"Bisakah kau duduk dengan nyaman di kursi mu Nona Hyuga? Gaara menitipkan mu padaku, dan aku tak ingin menjadi tersangka satu-satunya jika terjadi sesuatu denganmu." Sasuke melirik ekspresi Hinata dari kaca spionnya.

"Terserahlah" Hinata melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, mengalihkan pandanganya ke jendela.

Tak ada percakapan yang terjadi di antara mereka, hingga mobil Sasuke terparkir di area parkir pertokoan Hongo.  
Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk Ino, ia lalu mengantar Ino sampai ke depan rumahnya, meninggalkan Hinata sendiri di dalam mobil.

Sungguh manis sikap Uchiha satu ini, sepertinya Sasuke memang memiliki kepribadian ganda.

Hinata terlonjak kaget saat Sasuke kembali dan langsung membuka pintu kursi penumpang.

_Apa pria ini ingin menurunkan ku di sini? Sepertinya ia bersikap baik hanya di depan gadis itu._

"Cepat pindah kedepan !" Hinata masih terdiam berusaha mencerna ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku bukan supirmu, jadi cepat pindah Hyuga!"

Hinata yang akhirnya tunduk dengan perintah Sasuke, dengan berat hati melangkahkan kakinya ke kursi depan, Dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela, lebih suka menatap keluar di bandingkan amethyst nya harus bersitatap dengan Sasuke.

Hinata tak memberi tahu alamat rumahnya pada Sasuke, dan anehnya pria berambut raven itu tak bertanya di mana rumah Hinata, yang jelas kini mobil Sasuke sudah berhenti di depan rumah Hinata.

Hinata sudah tak mau bertanya dari mana Sasuke tau alamat rumahnya, Sasuke masih belum membukakan pintu untuk Hinata, bahkan ia masih mengunci mobilnya.  
Hinata yang malas berdebat dengan Sasuke hanya pasrah menunggu Sasuke membuka pintunya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Suara baritone Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan dua minggu lalu padaku, Sungguh mengerikan kau baru bertanya sekarang." Hinata menarik nafas pelan berusaha mengontrol emosinya "Seperti yang kau lihat aku baik-baik saja Uchiha-san. Jadi bisakah kau membiarkanku keluar dari mobilmu ini?"

Rasanya kata maaf sungguh sulit sekali keluar dari mulut Uchiha Sasuke. "Kau terlihat sangat baik, terlebih lagi dengan keberadaan si Sabaku di sampingmu"

Bukannya kata maaf yang Hinata dengar, tapi justru sindiran lah yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke tentang kedekatannya bersama Gaara.

"Tentu saja aku merasa lebih baik, karena Gaara jauh lebih bisa menghargai perempuan di bandingkan dirimu" Hinata berusaha membuka pintunya kembali namun hasilnya masih sama, terkunci.

"Jangan pernah membandingkan ku dengan Gaara, karena aku jelas lebih baik darinya. Kau takkan pernah tau seberapa buruk Gaara, karena ia hanya melakukan pencitraan"

Kata-kata Sasuke berhasil membuat amarah Hinata terkumpul di ujung lidahnya, sejak tadi ia berusaha menahan diri agar tak memaki si Uchiha.

"Lalu apa kau merasa lebih baik darinya setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

Sasuke hanya diam saja, tak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Kau terlalu sibuk menilai orang lain, hingga kau lupa menilai dirimu sendiri, seorang bajingan brengsek, kau Uchiha brengsek,"

Sasuke begitu terhenyak mendengar ucapan Hinata, Sasuke bodoh, ia tau dirinya bodoh dengan santai menanyakan keadaan Hinata.  
Mana ada perempuan baik-baik saja setelah keperawanannya direnggut secara paksa, seangkuh-angkuhnya Hinata, ia tetap saja perempuan yang memiliki hati rapuh, apa Sasuke tak pernah berpikir bagaimana keadaan Hinata secara psikologis.

Bukankah yang Sasuke lihat selama ini hanya luar nya saja. Bagaimana dengan hati Hinata? Tak ada yang tau seberapa besar luka yang sudah Sasuke tanam di hati Hinata.

Apa ia tak sadar jika dirinya sudah membuat dunia Hinata berantakkan, hanya karena kesalahpahaman dan juga keangkuhannya.

_TBC_

Apa ini semoga tak mengecewakan,,,  
Aku ga bisa bikin adegan lemon, jadi maaf yahh

Padahal janjinya ga bisa cepet update, tapi nyatanya huhuhu, imajinasi liarku tak dapat ku bendung.

Ohh iya adakah yang tau jika Sasuke mempunyai kelainan, hehehhh nanti di fic ini aku mau bikin Sasuke punya penyakit mental yang cukup mengerikan.. #tertawa nista

Ehm-ehmm aku mau balas review nihhh ::::::::

**hiru : terimakasih untuk semangatnya -,-9... Ini aku ganti rate.**

**NaruDEmi : ini udah lanjut, rate nya M, tapi jangan berharap ada lemon yang asem yahhh.**

**bebek kuning : ia sasu emang parah dan tak berperasaan #dichidori Sasuke.**

**You : Ia ini aku ganti rate M tapi aku tak kuasa membuat lemon -,-"**

**wakwak : Ok siipp aku ganti rate, Sasuke mantep di chap 3, makasih...:)**

**RenCaggie : Ia tanpa sadar nanti Sasuke akan terobsesi sama Hinata, ini sudah terjadi, huhuhu walau disensor adegan M nya.**

**Guest : Makasih udah review, ini rate M.**

**Luluk Minam Cullen : Benarkah keren? Thank you...:)**

**VIDIASULISTYAWA : Ia ini menjurus ke M, maaf kan aku Vidia karena imajinasi ku menjurus-jurus ke M, makasih udah suka.**

**lovely sasuhina : semoga chap 4 ini cukup panjang.**

**maulidaemelia : sudah ku lanjutkan, yahh ini jadi M gimana dong? Tapi semoga kamu masih suka, karena aku sendiri ga bisa bikin lemon...**

**triwik97 : Salam kenal juga, ini sudah lanjut, semoga tetep bikin kamu gimana gituu...:)**

**virgo shaka mia : Ini udah M, tapi jangan berharap terlalu banyak dengar rate m saya..**

**Guest : makasih udah nunggu, pasti aku lanjutin kok.**

**UcSaHyHi : ini udah next...:)**

**astia morichan : ini udah lanjut..:)**

**Guest : Makasih buat semngatnya :*... Ini ganti rate**

**: ini udah lanjut, ga nyampe 2 minggu kan? Hheheheh nyengir ala Naruto.**

**sushimakipark : ada kok Fugaku sma Itachi hanya saja mereka lagi baca Skenario nya sambil nunggu take. Hehehe**

**ade : Ini udah ganti rate...:)**

**Ega EXOkpopers : Apa ini bisa disebut update kilat? Semoga bisaaa...:)**

**keita uchiha : ini update ga nyampe sebulan kan, aku kuliah jurusan akuntansi, semester akhir aku baru saja menyelesaikan skripsi yang menguras hati, tapi sekarang harus mengahadapi sidang #curhat...**

**dLuch Reiko : ini udah update, semoga masih greget.**

**kecoaidup2 : aduhh kamu ini bisa saja...:) nih aku update karena review mu :***

**hinahime7 : ini aku udah update...:)**

**Clover : Kasarkah? Ohh semoga nanti Sasuke bisa melembut.**

**: udah lanjut...:)**

**Guest : Ini ganti rate, semoga Sasuke memang bener-bener nyesel.**

**Bright : Makasih udah nunggu ...:)**

**demikooo : makasih udah suka, ehm aku memang lemah di tanda baca, bahkan aku harus merevisi skripsi ku berkali-kali hanya karena tanda baca. Huhuhuhu T.T ,, mungkin lambat laun akan membaik tanda baca nya...:)**

**kyushi : udah ganti rate... Ini gak lama updatenya...**

**chio :: ini updatee, dan aksi Sasuke tak terhentikan... Makaaih buat do'anya.. :***

**Re: ini terjadi, kalo sasu serangan jantung terus lolos, siapa yang gantiin sasu nanti di sini?. Heheeheh udah update ini.**

**hinatauchiha69 : ini update, walau ga kilat heheheg. Iya aku semangat..:)**

**yuka : ini udah update... Semangatttt -,-9...**

Huhuh akhirnya bisa bales reviewww...  
Sesungguhnya aku tidak pernah memaksa kalian untuk mereview, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri juga jika aku senang mendapat review..

Kadang aku suka tertawa sendiri baca review kalian, penghilang stress saat harus belajar..

Ku ucapkan terimakasih banyak yang sudah mereview, mem-fav dan mem-foll.

Terlebih lagi untuk kalian yang melakukan ketiganya...

Terima kasih.  
Peluk manjaaaaaa kalian semua...  
okokokokokokokok

ohhh iyah aku tadinya mau update dark knight tapi masih belum ada feelnya.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo (always), Gaje, abal, crack pair**

***SasuHina***

Chapter 5.

Sasuke tiba di appartemennya, ia hampir saja membuat tubuhnya terluka parah saat memarkirkan mobilnya di basement, dia tak mampu mengendalikan tubuhnya yang terbakar emosi.  
Alhasil BMW hitam _limited edition_ itu mengalami kerusakan yang cukup parah dan dapat dipastikan Sasuke takkan mau memakai BMW nya lagi walau pun nanti Kakashi memperbaiki mobilnya di bengkel.

Kepalanya cedera akibat benturan yang cukup kuat pada stir, setelah menyuruh Kakashi mengurus segala kekacauan yang sudah ia perbuat di basement, Sasuke lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya di bar mini yang ada di appartementnya.

Entah sudah berapa gelas _wine _yang sudah ia teguk, membiarkan cairan alkohol itu membakar tenggorokannya, berharap rasa panas di tenggerokannya bisa menjadi sebuah pengalihan kekesalan yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini.

Harusnya Sasuke bisa menyelesaikan semua permasalahannya dengan Hinata, namun yang ada hubungannya dengan perempuan itu semakin buruk, tak bertemu selama dua minggu bukan rasa rindu yang ia lihat di mata Hinata, melainkan rasa benci lah yang terpancar sangat jelas.

Sasuke menganggap dirinya begitu naif, menginginkan perempuan itu tetap di sampingnya namun di sisi lain ada suatu perasaan dimana ia ingin melihat Hinata lah yang terlebih dahulu memohon dan berlutut padanya layaknya perempuan pada umumnya.

Hinata terlalu keras kepala ia tak mungkin melakukan hal-hal yang ada dipikiran Sasuke, dia bukanlah perempuan yang akan menunjukan sisi lemahnya pada orang lain, bukan perempuan yang akan meminta belas kasihan dan suka memohon pada pria. Kini apa yang Hinata ucapkan benar-benar terjadi, kepala Sasuke sekarang hanya terisi oleh Hinata.

Jangan salahkan Sasuke jika ia tumbuh menjadi pria yang tak cukup baik, namun bukan berarti ia dapat dikategorikan sebagai pria brengsek.  
Anak kedua dari Uchiha Mikoto ini hidup dalam tekanan mental, kehidupan rumah tangga orang tua nya memang masih utuh hingga sekarang, tapi bukan berarti baik-baik saja.

Hampir setiap hari orang tua nya bertengkar, selalu saja ada permasalahan yang dibahas oleh kedua orang tuanya. Entah masalah Fugaku yang selingkuh atau Mikoto yang selalu protes pada Fugaku karena suaminya sudah jarang pulang dan tak lagi memperhatikan keluarganya.

Secara materi Fugaku sudah memenuhi tanggung jawabnya, tapi tugas seorang ayah dan juga suami bukan hanya itu saja.  
Seharusnya ia juga melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai seorang ayah memberi kasih sayang pada anaknya, menjadi figur yang seharusnya dihormati oleh anak-anaknya, bukan malah dibenci dan diabaikan begitu saja.

Itachi lebih memilih menjadi seorang yang biasa saja dan mendirikan restoran yang sederhana, setelah ia menikah dengan perempuan pilihannya yaitu Konan, yang setelah lima tahun lalu resmi menjadi Uchiha Konan.

Itachi lebih memilih melepas segala hak istimewa yang ia dapatkan dari Uchiha, ia tak mau lagi terikat dengan sang ayah yang tak merestui hubungannya dengan Konan, membiarkan Sasuke yang akhirnya menjadi pilihan satu-satunya sebagai pewaris tunggal Uchiha.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Seorang pria terus melamun pikirannya tak terfokus, dahinya terus mengkerut, ia hanya tak bisa fokus dengan segalanya, rasa khawatir yang sudah ada sejak beberapa minggu lalu karena sang adik tak kunjung datang seperti biasanya, membuat kerutan di dahinya semakin bertambah.

Wanita bersurai hitam tiba-tiba menepuk pelan bahunya "Temuilah dia jika kau khawatir, bukankah selama ini dia yang selalu menemui mu?" Wanita itu meremas pelan bahunya, seolah memberi keyakinan bahwa prianya itu lebih baik mengikuti kata hatinya, "Lihat kerutan Itachi-kun bertambah sejak beberapa minggu lalu"

Wanita itu terkekeh, akhirnya raut wajah tegang itu tergantikan dengan senyuman lembut.  
Inilah yang membuat Itachi lebih rela melepas segalanya hanya untuk Konan, ia tak perlu harta yang melimpah. Ia hanya perlu seseorang yang mencintainya dengan tulus, mengerti perasaannya tanpa harus ada iming-iming Uchiha di belakangnya.

Itachi mengecup lembut dahi Konan, ia langsung pergi tanpa satu kata pun, Konan mengerti suaminya itu Uchiha, yang mau bagaimana pun pasti sedikit sulit untuk sekedar mengucapkan 'aku pergi'. Tapi tak perlu kata-kata untuk membuat hatinya senang, ia hanya perlu senyum Itachi, tindakan Itachi yang terkadang tak pernah ia pikirkan.

"Kaachan...!"  
Anak perempuan yang sepertinya baru berusia empat tahun itu berlari menerjang sang ibu.

"Ada apa Reya-chan?" Konan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan anak perempuan yang terus menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ku pikir Kachan yang menjemputku, tapi ternyata malah Dei-Jisan"

"Dei-Nii, bukan Dei-Jisan" Koreksi seorang pria berambut blonde "Aku masih muda, tak cocok dipanggil Jiisan, kau bisa menurunkan pasaran ku jika seperti ini terus"Deidara menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela sebagai bentuk konfrotasi jika ia tak suka dipanggil Jisan.

"Maafkan Kaachan," Konan mengusap rambut malaikat kecilnya yang menutupi dahi."Kaachan harus pergi ke restoran sebentar untuk mengecek keperluan para pegawai"  
Reya akhirnya menghela nafas, mengerti jika Kaachan-nya ini mempunyai kesibukan selain menjemputnya.

"Tadi aku bertemu Touchan, sepertinya sedang terburu-buru." Tatapan penuh tanya jelas terpancar dari Onyksnya.

"Touchan mau bertemu dengan Sasuke-Jiisan."

"Kenapa aku tak diajak?, padahalkan aku juga ingin bertemu."

"Hey hey sudah, cepat ganti baju mu sana, dan langsung kerjakan PR mu." Kali ini Deidara yang bicara, sementara Reya dengan wajah ditekuk berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Deidara saat Reya sudah tak terlihat lagi.

"Itachi takut terjadi sesuatu dengan adiknya karena sejak beberapa minggu lalu ia tak memberi kabar, kau tau sendiri bagaimana sifat Sasuke."

Deidara hanya menganguk, ia tau dengan pasti bagaimana sifat Sasuke, pria itu selalu bertindak di luar rasionalnya hanya karena ia tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya, bahkan Sasuke terkadang melakukan hal-hal yang membahayakan nyawanya tanpa sadar.  
Hidup di bawah tekanan seorang Uchiha Fugaku tentu saja bagai hidup disebuah ruang bawah tanah tanpa celah untuk bernafas, semuanya terasa sesak.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Rasa khawatir Itachi semakin bertambah saat Sasuke masih belum datang ke kantornya padahal ini sudah pukul 11.30 AM. Kakashi lah yang akhirnya mengambil alih segala tugas yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

Tanpa menunggu lama Itachi langsung keluar dari ruangan Sasuke, tujuannya kali ini adalah appartement Sasuke.  
Kaki Itachi tiba-tiba terasa seperti batu, kakinya begitu berat melangkah masuk kedalam lift yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah saja.  
Sosok itu , sosok yang Itachi Uchiha benci, dengan angkuh berdiri bersama asisten pribadinya yang tak lain adalah Kabuto.

Denting lift terbuka menyadarkan Itachi, ia akhirnya memasuki kotak yang terbuat dari baja itu, membungkukan tubuhnya sebagai rasa hormat pada pria yang sudah mengusirnya lima tahun lalu.

Fugaku menyadari bahwa pria di sampingnya adalah anak sulungnya, ia tetap pura-pura tak acuh dengan kehadiran Itachi, matanya terus menatap lurus dinding lift.

Pertemuan seorang anak dan ayah biasanya diselimuti perasaan rindu atau setidaknya bertegur sapa layaknya ayah dan anak, namun kekeras kepalaan Itachi dan ke egoisan Fugaku lah yang membuat ini semua terjadi, Tembok besar yang kini membentengi mereka berdua takkan hancur begitu saja.

Hingga lift kembali terbuka di lantai dasar tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua, Itachi memberi jalan agar Fugaku bisa melangkah terlebih dahulu, seperti orang asing, padahal dulu mereka pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama terikat dalam sebuah hubungan ayah dan anak. Mereka sekarang terlihat seperti mempertahankan ego masing-masing.

Tak ada yang tau seberapa tersiksanya Itachi saat harus melakukan itu semua terhadap ayahnya, sebesar apapun rasa benci Itachi terhadap Fugaku, tetap saja ada perasaan yang diluar nalarnya. Perasaan dimana ia merindukan ayahnya, seburuk apapun Fugaku itu semua takkan bisa menghapus takdir jika ia adalah ayah dari Uchiha Itachi.

Jauh dalam hatinya ia merasa lega karena ayahnya baik-baik saja, Itachi segera melebarkan langkahnya saat Fugaku sudah masuk kedalam mobil, sekarang prioritasnya adalah Sasuke.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Itachi berulang kali menekan bel, namun pintu di depanya tak kunjung terbuka.

Itachi mencoba memasukan PIN agar pintunya terbuka.

2307

_failed_

1409

_failed_

Itachi mulai berpikir jika tanggal lahir Sasuke salah, kenapa tanggal dimana Sasuke dan Karin menjalin kasih pun salah.

1602

_Success_

Itachi menghela nafas lega, ternyata tanggal pernikahan kedua orangtua nyalah yang Sasuke jadikan password. Appartement Sasuke masih sama seperti dulu saat terakhir kali Itachi berkunjung, tak ada yang berubah.

Tak ada yang menarik perhatian Itachi saat mengedarkan pandanganya, di sudut ruangan Sasuke terduduk memeluk boneka beruang yang cukup besar, matanya terpejam, darah kering menghiasi dahinya.

Hati Itachi mencelos menemukan Sasuke yang terlihat ketakutan meringkuk di sudut ruangan, nafas Sasuke memburu bahkan bulir-bulir keringat terlihat jelas mengalir sepanjang garis lehernya, ia terlihat begitu gelisah.  
Saat-saat melihat Sasuke seperti ini lah membuat Itachi terus dihantui rasa bersalah, membiarkan adiknya menanggung beban sendirian.

Bukannya Itachi tak tau jika adiknya sedikit berbeda dengannya, Sasuke memiliki kebiasaan yang buruk itu semua hanya kebiasaan bukan gangguan mental, itulah yang sering Itachi ucapkan pada Konan yang selalu memaksa Itachi agar memeriksakan keadaan Sasuke ke Psikiater.  
Sasuke tidak apa-apa terlihat jelas ia bisa menjalani hidupnya dengan baik, Itachi takut dengan kenyataan bahwa adiknya terluka, ia tak mau mendengar kenyataan itu, semua itu hanya akan menambah berat beban Sasuke, membuat adiknya semakin terpuruk.

Mata Sasuke mengerjap, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, bibirnya menggigil. "Sejak kapan Itachi-nii disini?"

"Baru saja."

Sasuke bangun dari duduknya masih dengan erat memeluk boneka beruang besar berwarna coklat, ia menaruh boneka itu begitu saja di atas kursi dekat bar mini nya.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Itachi, suara keran mengalir terdengar jelas, Sasuke kembali keruang tamu setelah membasuh mukanya.

Itachi terduduk di sofa coklat yang cukup panjang, "Aku khawatir pada mu, kau sudah beberapa minggu tak mengunjungi ku."

Sasuke beralih kedapurnya, menuangkan beberapa caffein dengan sedikit kalori, lalu mencampurkannya dengan air panas.

Aroma khas dari minuman yang Sasuke buat menguar ke seluruh ruangan. "Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan." Sasuke meletakan kedua cangkir yang ia bawa ke atas meja.

"Sampai-sampai tak sempat mengirimi pesan singkat hanya untuk memberi kabar?" Jelas terlihat Itachi sedikit kesal dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku Itachi-nii, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir" Sasuke tau bahwa kakaknya terkadang suka berlebihan mengkhawatirkan kondisinya.

"Lalu bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan dahi mu?"Itachi menatap Sasuke menunggu penjelasan.

Sasuke menyentuh pelan dahinya, ia lalu tersenyum mengingat penyebab lukanya "Hanya insident kecil, aku tak sengaja menabrakan mobilku."

Onyks Itachi membulat seketika mendengar penjelasan Sasuke menabrakan mobilnya seolah sedang menjelaskan rutinitasnya yang tiada arti, Haruskah Itachi benar-benar melakukan saran Konan dan melukai adiknya.

Tak ada yang salah memang dengan prasangka istrinya itu, mengingat saat liburan bersama mereka pergi ke New Zealand, Sasuke dengan bodohnya melakukan terjun payung tanpa pengaman apapun, seluruh tubuhnya memar-memar, dan Itachi ingat betul apa yang Sasuke ucapkan. 'aku hanya bersenang-senang'. Itu hanya salah satu kegilaan yang Sasuke lakukan.

Dari sekian banyak cara bersenang-senang, Itachi lebih senang jika adiknya memilih acara bersenang-senang seperti pergi clubing dan bermain wanita. Dari pada melakukan hal-hal yang bisa membahayakan nyawanya.

Drrttt drtttt

"Hallo"

...

"Hn"  
...

"Hn"  
...

"Baiklah aku kesana."  
Sasuke memutuskan sambungan telponnya, Ia meninggalakan Itachi di sofa lalu masuk ke kamarnya.  
Itachi hanya bisa menghela nafas mengingat tabiat buruk adiknya, apa lagi yang ingin dilakukan Sasuke saat ini, apa maksudnya dengan kata-kata 'Baiklah aku akan ke sana'.

"Kau mau kemana?"Tanya Itachi saat Sasuke keluar mengenakan celana jeans dan kaus berkerah biasa.

Sasuke mengmbil topi dark blue yang tergelatak di atas laci. "Aku akan mengunjungi seseorang di rumah sakit, Itachi-Nii tunggu saja aku segera kem- ."

"Tidak perlu aku juga akan segera pulang, aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja" Itachi menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke. "Dan kau sepertinya baik-baik saja, jika perlu bantuan jangan ragu untuk menelpon Aniki mu ini".

* * *

.  
.

* * *

Perempuan mana pun yang saat ini melihat Sasuke pasti akan menjatuhkan air liurnya tanpa sadar, mengenakan jeans dan kaus casual berwarna biru muda ditambah topi yang menutupi rambut mencuatnya, oh god, Sasuke terlihat tampan tanpa busana formalnya.

Mengingat mobil kerja Sasuke, yang tak lain adalah BMW nya yang hancur semalam, mau tak mau Sasuke menggunakan _Ferrari 458 Speciale Aperta Limited Edition_, merupakan Ferrari Spider dengan aerodinamika paling mengesankan di kelasnya. Melihat rancangannya yang  
sporty dan tegas, terbingkai cantik dengan tiga warna campuran, antara lain Blue Nart, Bianco Avus dan Yellow yang merupakan identitas maskulin sangat cocok dengan image Sasuke.

Tentu saja harga mobil ini juga selangit mengingat ini adalah mobil limited edition, namun bukan hal mustahil jika mobil ini kembali berakhir menjadi barang rongsokkan jika Sasuke melakukan hal bodoh lagi seperti semalam.

Setelah mengemudi beberapa menit Sasuke akhirnya sampai di rumah sakit, ia langsung bergegas ke ruang administrasi.  
Gadis berambut blonde sedang menunggunya di sana.

Raut mukanya sedikit ditekuk "Mereka bilang aku harus melunasi semua biayanya dimuka, karena pihak rumah sakit takut jika aku tak mampu membayarnya."

Sasuke mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Ino, ia langsung mengeluarkan kartu debitnya pada petugas administrasi yang masih menatapnya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

"Bisa tolong lakukan dengan cepat" Ucap Sasuke yang akhirnya membuyarkan lamunan indah sang petugas.

Petugas administrasi itu dengan gugup menggesek kartu debit, Sasuke namun ia memberikan kartu debitnya kembali pada Sasuke, "Tolong diisi berkasnya, sebelum melakukan pembayaran"

"Pembayaran atas nama Saskura Haruno." Ucap perempuan yang baru tiba di tempat administrasi. Perempuan berambut indigo itu merapihkan asal rambutnya, menyisakan anak rambut yang tak terikat bersama. Lihatlah bagaimana pakaian yang perempuan itu kenakan saat ini, rok selutut dan kaus tanpa lengan dipadu padankan dengan cardigan, penampilan nya memang biasa saja, Hinata tak pernah terlihat ingin mencolok.

Hinata jelas mengenali kedua sosok yang ada di depannya yang tengah sibuk mengurus sesuatu berhubungan dengan berkas-berkas rumah sakit, gadis berambut blonde dan pria yang sedang tak ingin ia temui saat ini.

Kelihatannya Sasuke benar-benar serius dengan gadis blonde itu, melihat bagaimana Sasuke begitu telaten membantu Ino, ada sedikit perasaan tak rela di hati Hinata melihat Ino yang mendapat perhatian Sasuke, sepertinya otak Hinata sedikit konslet.

"Apa yang Hinata-san lakukan di sini?" Tanya Ino sedikit terkejut mendapati Hinata yang tengah menatap intens dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Aku sedang menjenguk teman."Ucap Hinata singkat, sementara Sasuke lah kini yang menatapnya intens.

"Silahkan lakukan pembayaran." Ucap petugas administrasi setelah mengecek nama Sakura,  
Hinata meyerahkan kartu debit yang tadi diberikan Sakura, lalu menekan beberapa angka sebagai password.

"Terima kasih."

Ino telah selesai menyelesaikan administrasi untuk operasi ibunya "Ayo Sasuke-san" Ino dengan reflek menarik tangan Sasuke dan tak ada yang tahu seberapa panas hati Hinata sekarang melihat Ino dengan leluasanya menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

Hinata merenggut kesal, biasanya Sasuke tak pernah mengabaikannya, walaupun dalam artian misalnya Sasuke menyapanya dengan kata-kata yang menyakitkan, tapi setidaknya itu mengartikan bahwa Sasuke menyadari keberadaan Hinata.

Benarkah Sasuke menyukai Ino, Hinata tak habis pikir bagaimana cara kerja jantungnya yang kini bergemuruh melihat kedekatan Ino dan Sasuke. Hinata akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya dengan terburu-buru ke toilet karena terlalu terbakar emosi Hinata tidak menyadari ada anak tangga yang menghubungkan toilet, hanya ada 8 anak tangga namun cukup berbahaya jika kau tak menyadarinya dan itulah yang terjadi sekarang

"Auuwww" Hinata menjerit histeris saat tubuhnya tersungkur, berterimakasihlah pada arsitek yang sudah mendesign tangga yang sungguh tak berguna menurut Hinata, karena tangga disini hanya sebagai hiasan saja, sungguh tak ada fungsinya tangga berbentuk 'V' ini.

Beruntung hanya ada beberapa orang di toilet.

"Butuh bantuan?" Suara baritone yang jelas Hinata kenal membuat tubuhnya meremang.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, sedikit mempertahan kan keangkuhannya. Walaupun sebenarnya ia memang membutuhkan bantuan Sasuke.

Hinata mencoba berdiri walau sangat sakit, karena rasa linu langsung menyerang pergelangan kakinya,

_Damn_...!

Hinata berusaha melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga yang sudah membuatnya merasa bodoh, meninggalkan Sasuke, ia lebih memilih melanjutkan niat awalnya pergi ke toilet.

Hinata memijit pelan pergelangan kaki kanannya yang biru tepat di mata kakinya, pantas saja rasanya begitu sakit.  
Dan kenapa bisa-bisanya Uchiha itu berada disana? Bukankah ia bersama Ino?. Lalu kenapa sekarang Hinata memikirkannya?.

Hinata tak mau semakin terlarut dengan pikirannya yang terlalu menjurus kepada Ino dan Sasuke, dan sekarang apa yang dilakukan Sasuke di depan toilet wanita? Menungguinya?. Hinata tak mau berharap banyak mengingat sifat Sasuke.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Sasuke dengan lembut, membuat Hinata bingung. Ia mencari keberadaan perempuan selain dirinya, mungkin saja Sasuke bertanya pada orang lain bukan padanya, tapi dengan wajah yang masih terkejut Hinata tak menemukan siapapun.

Sasuke berdecak kesal tak mendapat respon dari Hinata "Aku bertanya padamu. Hey Hyuuga!"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Sasuke, seorang Uchiha menunggunya di depan toilet perempuan, ini bisa disebut kemajuan atau kemunduran?.

"Oh ayolah Uchiha kau sedang tak bercanda kan? Menungguku?" Hinata menaikan alisnya ia terkekeh geli. Tapi tawanya terhenti ketika mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke, sepertinya Sasuke memang tak becanda.

"Ehm" Hinata berdehem, memasang kembali wajah serius."Jika kau mengkhawatirkan ku karena insiden tadi, aku baik-baik saja"

Bukannya mendengar penjelasan Hinata, Sasuke malah menundukan badannya melihat pergelangan kaki Hinata, membuat Hinata reflek merapatkan kedua kakinya, karena Hinata tau pasti dengan posisi seperti itu Sasuke dapat melihat jelas sesuatu dibalik rok lipit Hinata.

"Auww" Hinata berteriak Histeris saat Sasuke menekan pergelangan kakinya.

"Kau terkilir." Sasuke menatap Hinata yang menahan sakit, tanpa sadar Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya melihat tangan Hinata yang tegang memegang erat rok lipitnya."Untuk apa kau menutupinya? Bukankah aku sudah melihat semua yang kau miliki."

_Blush_

Wajah Hinata langsung berubah seperti tomat mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Heyy" Jerit Hinata saat Sasuke langsung menaikan tubuh Hinata keatas bahunya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Teriak Hinata saat Sasuke dengan santainya berjalan keluar toilet.

"Diamlah, kita harus menyelesaikan urusan kita yang tertunda." dengan santainya Sasuke menepuk pelan bokong Hinata.

Hei tak bisakah Sasuke bersikap lebih romantis padanya, misalnya dengan mengangkat tubuhnya dengan ala bridal style tidak seperti karung beras seperti ini.

Hinata mendengus kesal saat Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya, ini bukan mobil BMW Sasuke semalam, tapi mobil ini tak kalah nyaman dengan mobil BMW-nya. Hinata menyilangkan kedua tangannya saat Sasuke sudah duduk di kursi pengemudi.

* * *

.  
.

* * *

Hinata menggernyitkan dahinya saat Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah taman yang cukup sepi.

Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, Hinata lebih memilih mengagumi mobil Sasuke yang terlihat sporty dan elegan, seberapa banyak uang yang dimiliki Uchiha, jika untuk mobil saja harus menghabiskan ratusan juta yen. Itu semua bukan masalah besar bagi Sasuke, bahkan dirinya sendiri tak tau berapa lama waktu yang ia butuhkan untuk menghabiskan harta Uchiha.

"Baiklah Hyuuga." Ada perasaan menggelitik hati Hinata saat Sasuke memanggilnya seperti itu,mereka masih berpura-pura tak kenal dekat, padahal mereka sudah saling mengetahui setiap inchi tubuh masing-masing.

"Maafkan aku, Jika saat itu aku tanpa sadar mereenggut keperawananmu."

Ya ampun rasanya Hinata ingin sekali menjambak rambut mencuat milik Sasuke, saat Sasuke mengucapkan 'Tanpa sadar' padahal Hinata mengingat dengan jelas Sasuke tak terpengaruh oleh alkohol atau apapun.

"Sebagai rasa tanggung jawabku, aku akan memberimu cek kosong dan kau boleh menulis berapapun nominalnya." Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya di atas setir, Ia hanya ingin Hinata merasa lebih baik, karena dari itu ia memutuskan untuk memberikan sesuatu yang pasti dibutuhkan oleh semua orang yaitu 'uang'.

Hinata menghela nafas, ia masih diam menunggu Sasuke kembali berucap.

"Dan aku hanya ingin memperingatkan mu, jangan mendekati Gaara.!" Ucap Sasuke tegas."Perempuan sepertimu takkan tau seberapa bahanya Gaara".

Nafas Hinata naik turun menahan emosi, kenapa Sasuke kembali membahas Gaara sementara masalah di hidup Hinata selalu berasal dari Sasuke.

"Sudah cukup.!" Jerit Hinata, Ia juga perempuan biasa yang berharap Sasuke akan memperlakukannya dengan lembut, tidak dengan kata-kata kejam yang mampu menusuk hatinya, bahkan setelah Sasuke dengan kasarnya memperlakukan Hinata, entah kenapa HInata masih tidak bisa membenci Sasuke sepenuhnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau berpura-pura baik padaku? Bahkan setelah semua yang terjadi padaku sifat mu masih dingin."

"..."

"Kau tau seberapa tersiksa hatiku saat kau selalu merendahkanku? Aku selalu berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, kau pasti akan melepaskan ku dan tak akan menggangu kehidupan ku," Hinata tak dapat menahan cairan bening yang sudah bersarang di pelupuk matanya.

"..."

"Aku adalah perempuan bodoh, seharusnya aku membencimu setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku, tapi kenapa justru wajah memohon dan kesepianmu selalu membayangi hari-hari ku." Hinata terisak, sosok perempuan keras kepala yang ada dipikiran Sasuke kini lenyap tergantikan oleh perempuan rapuh yang membutuhkan perlindungan."Entah kenapa aku selalu meyakinkan diriku bahwa kau sebenarnya pria baik, jadi aku harus bersabar menunggumu berubah, dan ternyata aku salah. Kau takkan berubah kau tetap pria brengsek."

Akhirnya tangis Hinata pecah, meluapkan segala emosi yang ia pendam walaupun sebenarnya sudah terlambat.

Dan tubuh Sasuke membeku, tangannya sangat sulit digerakan, padahal ia ingin mengusap pelan punggung ringkih yang kini tengah bergetar karena ulahnya.

"Hinata.." Bisik Sasuke

"Baiklah"Hinata menghapus air matanya_, Amethyst_-nya kini menatap Onyks Sasuke."Anggap saja semua ini telah berakhir, aku baik-baik saja. Setelah ini aku akan berpikir jika aku tak pernah mengenal Uchiha Sasuke, dan kuharap kau pun melakukan hal yang sama denganku." Hinata tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang membuat hati Sasuke seperti tersayat oleh belati.  
Memulai segalanya dari awal sepertinya tak buruk, mengahapus kesalahpahaman yang sudah terjadi.  
Akan kah semuanya menjadi awal yang membahagiakan untuk mereka berdua tanpa ada rasa benci dan tersiksa di setiap pertemuannya.

Tapi perajut takdir sepertinya masih belum menggantikan benang takdir yang memilukan di antara mereka berdua.

TBC

A/N :

Aaaaaaaapppaaa iniiii? Guling-guling ga jelas, SasuHina-nya dikit ? nanti aku banyakin dichap depan. Terimakasih buat Ifanaru-san yang sudah mengingatkan nama Hyuuga m(-.-)m.. buat Rambu-san yang mengingatkan ku tentang 'seorang kucing'. Buat maulida yang sekolah di jurusan akuntasi semangattttt,,,, perjuangan dengan angka-angka sangat menguras otak…

Aku ga bisa bales review satu-satu mungkin next chap aku balas., tapi aku akan mencoba menjawab segala pertanyaan yang sudah mampir di kotak review.

**Apakah Ino jadi orang ke 3? Bukan, Ino tidak akan jadi orang ke 3, orang ke 3 nya masih di balik layar, heheheh**

**Apa nanti Hinata hamil? Untuk saat ini mungkin tidak, tapi kalo nanti siapa tau…**

**Sasuke punya penyakit apa ? *Pensive* bukan penyakit mematikan yang pasti, hemmm rahasia, tapi di chap ini sedikit keliatan Sasuke nanti punya masalah apa.**

**Orang ke 3, 4, 5? Ada…. tapi kalo ke 5 kebanyakan, mungkin ke 3 ja dehh.**

**Sasu mulai menyukai Hinata ? bisa jadi, mungkin tapi yang pasti akhirnya mereka nanti saling menyukai kok.**

**Adegan M nya disensor ? ada kemungkinan akan muncul, aku lagi baca-baca novel terjemahan punya ku yang ada lemonya tapi soft, apa coba lemon soft ? heheheh **

**Endingnya SasuHina? Sudah jelas iyaaaa bangetttt…..:) **

**Jadi Gaara cuman pencitraan ? bukan pencitraan juga sihh, Hinata aja yang ga tau Gaara, karena Gaara menutupi segala kekurangannnya sama seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke.**

**Ino ada kelanjutannya ? Ada pasti akan terlibat dipermasalahan, tapi bukan orang ke 3 kok.**

**Apa Sasuke punya dua kepribadian? Itu lagi musim sekarang, tapi bkan itu kok masalahnya.**

**Penyakit Sasuke akibat Fugaku yang suka ganti perempuan ? Salah satunya ia, nanti dijelaskan secara perlahan.**

**Ini Klimaks? Chap 4 kemarin bukan klimaks nya, ini masih awal buat acara inti, maaaf jika alurnya lambat, tapi ini bukan klimaks, karena sepertinya ini akan jadi multichap yang lebh dari 10 chap.**

**Fugaku yang mesen perempuan terus Sasuke yang nemuin? Sebenernya Fugaku ga tau sama sekali soal Sasuke yang bertindak seperti ini, Fugaku masih belum tau jika selama ini Sasuke lah yang selalu membuat para peremuan tak kunjung menemuinya**.

Aku tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan Terima Kasih kepada kalian semua yang sudah meng-apresiasi fic yang abal ini dengan mereview, mem-fav dan memfoll, aku mengakui dengan pasti jika fic ku ini sangat jauh dari kata sempurna, banyak typo, penyusunan kata yang berantakan. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang mengingatkan dan mengkritikku. Semoga chap depan bisa semakin baik…..

See uuuuuu next chap

okokokokokokok


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Gaje, Typo (pasti ada), crack pair, OOC akut, abal.**

***SasuHina***

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mistake**

Bukan salah mereka ketika pada akhirnya mereka berdua berada dalam satu lintasan takdir, seandainya mereka bertemu di waktu dan tempat berbeda saat itu. Mungkinkah semua perasaan yang menyakitkan dan menyesakkan itu takkan menghampirinya, semakin memperkeruh jalannya cerita yang memang sudah kelam.

Hinata masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang masih tak beraturan setelah olahraga sore, melupakan sejenak masalah yang akhir-akhir ini membuat kepalanya berdenyut.

Besok adalah hari pertamanya bekerja di Uchiha Corp, Kurenai adalah dosen Hinata di Todai, merekomendasikan Hinata untuk bekerja di perusahaan itu, walaupun sebenarnya Hinata ingin menolak, tapi mengingat dirinya sudah lumayan cukup lama menganggur, dengan mempertimbangkan segala kebaikan dan tentunya keburukkan yang akan ia terima, akhirnya Hinata menyetujui bergabung di perusahaan itu.

Dan entah kenapa Hinata merasa dirinya begitu bodoh, tak tau apa penyebab perasaan gundah yang menyelimutinya, seolah memberi pertanda akan hal buruk, ia hanya selalu merasa seperti telah melakukan kesalahan besar, tapi nyatanya ia tak melakukan apapun.

Bahkan kini Hinata sudah tak berharap lagi tentang 'rencana' hubungannya dengan Gaara, Ia sudah kehilangan minat dengan pria itu, mungkin kah karena ucapan Sasuke?, salah satu nya adalah itu, Hinata tau pasti Sasuke bukanlah orang yang mau repot menjelek-jelekan orang lain, walaupun Hinata masih bingung kenapa Sasuke menasehatinya tentang Gaara, yang jelas-jelas tak ada hubungannya dengan pria berambut raven itu.

Hinata akhirnya bisa sedikit bernafas lega ketika akhirnya ia bisa mengungkapkan semua perasaan yang ia simpan dalam hatinya, tentang ia yang berharap Sasuke akan , sampai akhirnya Hinata harus kehilangan keperawanannya pun Sasuke masih tak menunjukan perubahan ke arah lebih baik.

Kecewa? Tentu saja, Hinata bahkan tak pernah berpikir jika kisahnya bisa menjadi rumit seperti ini. Ia bersyukur ketika akhirnya ia mampu melewati masa saat kekejaman Sasuke tanpa rasa frustasi berlebih, setiap hari rasanya seperti abu-abu, bahkan jarum jam terasa berputar begitu lambat.

Setiap detik, menit semuanya terasa menakutkan. Apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan padanya, haruskah ia berlutut dan menyerah? Pikiran seperti itu sempat terlintas dalam pikiran Hinata.

Tak ada satupun orang yang mampu hidup tenang di bawah tekanan Uchiha, waktu akan bergulir lambat jika kau mengalami hal yang membuatmu terluka, berbeda ketika kita mengalami hal yang menyenangkan, waktu terasa begitu cepat sampai kita tak pernah menyadari betapa berharganya waktu.

.

.

Mentari sudah menghiasi langit, tapi entah kenapa semuanya masih terasa gelap. Tak ada cahaya, semuanya terasa begitu menyesakkan. Sasuke mengurung diri di kamar memeluk erat boneka beruangnya, tubuhnya bergetar.

Sampai saat ini terekam dengan jelas dalam memorinya, bagaimana ia melewati semua itu dengan caranya. Selama ini ia selalu menahan rasa sakitnya, mencari pengalihan agar perasaan itu tak semakin membuat hidupnya gelap gulita.

Sasuke selalu cemburu dengan orang-orang yang memiliki kehidupan normal. Ia selalu mengalah dan menutup mulut hanya demi ibu nya, jauh dalam hatinya ia berharap akan ada seseorang yang mengetahui bahwa ia ketakutan dan kesepian.

Setelah semuanya Sasuke akan kembali bersikap normal, tak ada lagi Sasuke yang menyendiri di pojok kamar dengan boneka beruang, tubuh bergetar, keringat dingin, semuanya akan menghilang. Seolah telah dijadwalkan kapan ia harus terlihat lemah dan kapan ia harus terlihat kuat.

Mengambil langkah cepat Sasuke menyimpan kembali bonekanya, lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi. Melakukan aktivitas normal seperti biasanya.

Sasuke melihat jam tangan ber-merk Rolex yang sudah melingkar di tangannya menunjukan 8.45.

Saat menyadari mobil pesananya masih belum sampai Sasuke menggeram kesal, bukannya Sasuke tak memiliki uang untuk membeli banyak mobil, dia bukan lah type orang yang suka membeli barang-barang yang nantinya tak berguna jika kau memiliki terlalu banyak, Sasuke hanya memiliki dua mobil, BMW dan Ferari.

Sasuke menggunakan Ferari hanya saat tertentu, ia tak mau nanti orang akan menilai dirinya sebagai Presdir yang suka kebut-kebutan, tak ada pilihan untuk saat ini, Sasuke akhirnya menyalakan mobilnya.

.

.  
.

Jam 12 tepat harusnya digunakan untuk beristirahat, tapi Hinata masih berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumennya di hari pertamanya bekerja. Menghela nafas lagi dan lagi, beruntung pekerjaan Hinata sesuai bidang nya, jika tidak kepala Hinata pasti sudah meledak dengan tumpukan dokumen mempertimbangkan segala biaya yang dikeluarkan oleh perusahaan agar mendapat laba yang optimal.

Sepertinya Hinata memang sedang tak beruntung, saat ia masuk divisi keuangan, divisi tersebut sedang mengalami masalah karena beberapa karyawan sebelumnya dipecat oleh Sasuke karena melakukan kesalahan saat memeriksa laporan biaya sebuah proyek.

Laporan yang harusnya selesai minggu lalu pun masih dalam progress.

"Sudahlah kita sebaiknya ke Cafetaria saja, pekerjaan ini takkan selesai bahkan ketika kita harus melewati jam makan siang." Pria bersurai putih itu pun akhirnya bersuara, setelah lama berkutat di balik dokumen yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Benar apa kata Jiraiya-San, kita perlu mengisi perut agar tetap bisa menyelesaikan semua ini." Kali ini pria berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya menyahut ajakan sang ketua divisi.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer sejenak, "Kurasa itu bukan ide buruk"

Divisi keuangan Uchiha Corp hanya 6 orang. Sedikit? Tentu saja karena divisi ini adalah divisi pusat pemeriksaan verifikasi dari segala transaksi yang di lakukan, sebelumnya laporan telah dibuat oleh divisi masing-masing tentang pembiayaan yang dilakukan. Setelah itu semua laporan tersebut diserahkan pada divisi keuangan, begitupun dengan semua perusahaan anak yang dimiliki oleh Uchiha Corp wajib melaporkaan pembiayaan yang dilakukan.

Sesuatu yang sulit tentu saja, tapi mengingat karyawan yang dipilih bukan orang sembarangan. Nara Shikamaru lulusan Melbourne Universty, Inuzhuka Kiba lulusan Harvard University, Tenten Lulusan Universitas Tokyo, mereka adalah lulusan terbaik di Universitas-nya.

"Hinata-chan hebat yah, baru satu hari bekerja sudah mengerti semuanya" Ucap Tenten sambil terus berjalan melewati koridor perusahaan, menuju Cafetaria di lantai 6.

Hinata tersenyum senang, setidaknya ia tak mengecewakan rekannya di hari pertama kerja.

Saat denting lift terbuka Amethyst Hinata membulat, pria berambut raven itu berdiri dengan tenang di dalam lift, sementara rekan kerja Hinata menunduk sejenak memberi hormat, Hinata masih belum tersadar jika saja Jiraiya tidak menepuk pundaknya pelan, agar ia segera masuk lift.

Hinata tersenyum kikuk lalu melangkahkan kakinya kedalam lift, bukan Hinata saja yang terkejut, Sasuke sebenarnya juga terkejut hanya saja ia bisa menyembunyikannya dengan ekspresi datar tak terbaca.

Tak ada pembicaraan, semuanya terlihat sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hinata terlihat seperti menahan nafas, berdiri tepat di samping Sasuke, membuat Hinata dapat mencium aroma tubuh Sasuke.

Vanilla , amber dan white musk menguar kuat, Hinata bahkan merasa sangat familyar dengan aroma ini, setiap nafas yang ia hirup membuat jantungnya bertalu cepat. Seperti kaset kusut, kepalanya dipenuhi bayangan saat Sasuke berada di atas tubuhnya, memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang tak tertutup apapun.

Tubuh Hinata memanas, ia tidak tau jika efek parfum Sasuke bisa sehebat ini, Hinata menggeleng kan kepalanya berkali-kali berusaha mengenyahkan memori yang terus berputar di kepalanya. Yang justru membuat Tenten khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja Hinata-chan?"

"A-ku baik-baik saja Tenten-San."

Sejenak Hinata dapat melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya intens, seolah 'Khawatir', bolehkah Hinata mendeskripsikan tatapannya seperti itu?.

Sasuke masih diam-diam mengawasi Hinata, apakah Hinata baik-baik saja?, Ia masih khawatir pada Hinata, padahal tadi Hinata sudah berkata pada Tenten jika ia baik-baik saja, tapi entah kenapa ia sedikit khawatir dengan kondisi Hinata.

Lift terbuka di lantai 6, Saat Kiba, Shikamaru dan yang lainnya melangkah keluar, Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menggengam tangannya, menahannya agar tak keluar dari lift, hati Hinata tiba-tiba saja berdesir.

Untuk pertama kalinya Uchiha Sasuke menggengam tangannya, tak ada ekspresi atau kata yang terlantun, tapi semuanya tersirat jelas dari matanya, seolah meminta Hinata menuruti keinginannya dan jangan memberontak.

Masih sibuk dengan pikirannya bahkan Hinata tak menyadari raut bingung dan terkejut yang terpasang di wajah ke tiga rekannya, sementara Jiraiya hanya tersenyum. Tanpa sempat memberikan penjelesan, pintu lift kembali tertutup menelan semua kata-kata yang berada di ujung lidahnya.

Sunyi, tak ada kata yang terucap, sementara tangan Sasuke masih mengenggam tangan Hinata erat. Rasa hangat menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya, Hinata memikirkan setiap kata yang akan keluar dari mulutnya, sementara pintu lift terbuka tepat di Basement.

"Bisa Uchiha-san jelaskan apa yang ingin anda lakukan?" Hinata menahan langkah Sasuke, "Saya hanya tak ingin melakukan kesalahan di hari pertama saya bekerja"

Tak ada amarah yang terucap dari kata-kata Hinata, Ia begitu tenang walau jauh dalam hatinya ia gelisah. Takut jika Sasuke melakukan hal yang membuat Hinata kembali tersiksa.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kata-kata yang sejak tadi ingin Sasuke ucapkan akhirnya melantun dengan indah, jelas dengan nada khawatir.

Sukses membuat Hinata termenung mencerna ucapannya, "A-ku baik-baik sa-ja" tenggerokan Hinata terasa kering, semuanya terasa tiba-tiba, Hinata masih belum bisa menghadapi Sasuke yang seperti ini. Padahal sejak awal ia berharap Sasuke agar bisa bersikap lembut, tapi ketika Sasuke melakukannya semua itu terasa ganjil. "Ku mohon, hentikan ini semua. Bukankah sudah jelas ku ucapkan, memulai segalanya sejak awal. Aku sungguh takut dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini."

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata, tak peduli jika perempuan itu sedikit kesulitan menyamai langkahnya, membuka pintu penumpang untuk Hinata. Sasuke menghela nafas, ia masih belum menyalakan mesinnya, memegang erat stir mobilnya memikirkan kata yang akan keluar dari mulutnya."Hati manusia sangat mudah berubah, tak ada yang abadi, mereka kesal lalu senang, panas lalu dingin, membenci lalu mencintai"

Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya, ia menatap Sasuke yang tengah memandang lurus kedepan. "Apa itu artinya secara tidak langsung kau ingin mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku?"

"Entahlah aku sendiri merasa bingung, aku tak yakin dengan perasaanku" Sasuke masih belum ada niatan untuk menyalakan mesin mobilnya."Sampai aku keluar dari kebingungan ini, sampai aku tau perasaan apa ini, jangan berani-beraninya pergi jauh dari ku."

.

.  
.

Sasuke tak tau pasti awal mulanya dan kapan tepatnya Hinata mulai hadir di mimpinya, hatinya resah saat perlahan Hinata mulai menyelimuti jiwanya. Nafasnya terasa berat ketika ia tak mampu melihat wajah Hinata, dan bahkan tubuhnya bergetar saat jemari ringkih Hinata menyentuh ujung jarinya.

Ia bahkan tak mampu mengendalikan hatinya yang bergetar, saat melihat Hinata tersenyum bercengkrama dengan rekan kerjanya. Perempuan itu terlihat biasa saja setelah pernyataan Sasuke yang dengan kontras menunjukan ketertarikkanya, tidak seperti Sasuke yang gelisah berusaha meredam perasaan yang semakin jauh menjalar keseluruh relung hatinya.

Ketukan pintu membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunanya, perempuan berambut merah dengan angkuh duduk di depan meja kerjanya, gaun selutut yang membalut tubuhnya sedikit tersingkap ketika ia menyilangkan kedua kakinya. "Long time not see. Bagaimana kabarmu Sasuke-kun?".

Sasuke mendengus kesal, mendengar ucapan 'Long time not see' Karin, padahal mereka terakhir bertemu saat di pesta Sai, dan itu belum bisa dikategorikan waktu yang cukup lama.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau kemari Karin?"

"Tentu saja karena aku merindukan mu." Karin memasang senyum yang mampu membuat pria terjatuh dalam dunia fatamorgana yang ia buat. Tapi itu tak berlaku untuk Sasuke, tepatnya Sasuke sudah tau Karin 'luar dalam', dan ia tak mau jatuh di lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

"Tapi aku tidak merindukanmu, aku banyak pekerjaan." Sasuke mengambil salah satu dokumen yang berada di atas mejanya, berpura-pura konsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya.

"Sikapmu terlalu kejam, kepada mantan kekasih mu sendiri."

Sasuke mendengus geli mendengar pernyataan Karin, mantan kekasih, Sasuke menyesal telah menjadikan Karin kekasihnya dulu. Ia ingat dengan jelas bagaimana raut wajah Karin saat memergoki Sasuke dengan kebiasaan anehnya, Sasuke yang terlihat seperti seorang autis di kamarnya memeluk boneka dengan wajah ketakutan.

Karin sungguh terkejut, Ia menatap jijik pada Sasuke, tatapan yang membuat hati Sasuke terluka. Setelah itu Karin tak pernah menghubunginya, ia seolah ditelan bumi, perempuan itu tak ditemukan dimanapun.

Sampai akhirnya Sasuke menerima pesan singkat dari Karin yang berisi, bahwa ia membutuhkan waktu untuk memikirkan hubungannya kedepan.

Dan semuanya terlihat begitu lucu saat Sasuke melihat Karin berlibur di Okinawa bersama seorang pria, mereka terlihat begitu mesra. Karin selingkuh dengan salah satu teman modelnya.

"Kau tak akan mengabaikan kehadiranku 'kan ? Aku sudah bersusah payah menyempatkan waktu di sela kesibukkan ku."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, apa ia pernah meminta super model itu untuk menghampirinya. Tentu saja tidak.

"Aku tak menyuruhmu Karin." Sasuke menatap bosan Karin, tentu saja ia tak bisa mengabaikan Karin yang terus merusak moodnya.

"Bagaimana dengan makan siang bersama?" Karin merebut dokumen Sasuke, Ia lalu menyimpan dokumennya kembali bersama tumpukan-tumpukkan lainya.

Sasuke hanya pasrah ketika tangan Karin melingkar manja di lengannya. Ia tak bisa memarahi Karin, bagaimanapun Karin adalah seseorang yang pernah mengisi hatinya.

.

.  
.

Hinata sungguh kesal, dengan sikap Sasuke yang membuatnya harus menerima ejekan dari rekannya selama beberapa hari ini.

"Hoi Hinata-chan lihat Sasuke-san sedang bersama Karin-San," Tenten menunjuk Sasuke yang sedang berjalan di lobby bersama Karin.  
Hinata dan Tenten baru saja kembali dari cafè dekat kantor membeli coffee dan beberapa cake untuk rekan-rekannya yang nanti akan lembur.

Nyutt,,,,

Hinata merasakan cubitan kecil di hatinya, melihat Sasuke berjalan dengan perempuan cantik yang tengah bergelayut manja di lengannya.

Hinata menarik lengan Tenten, agar ia tak terlihat oleh Sasuke. Entah kenapa ia ingin melakukan itu semua, Hinata merasa bodoh sungguh benar-benar bodoh. Ia sempat merasa di atas awan saat Sasuke secara tak langsung menyatakkan perasaannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tenten sedikit khawatir saat Hinata menarik dirinya untuk menghindari Sasuke.

"Tidak... Aku tidak baik" Hinata kali ini mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan jujur mengalur begitu saja.

Hinata memandangi punggung Sasuke yang sudah menghilang, ia bersama Karin telah masuk mobil hitam yang tepat melintas di depannya.

.

.  
.

Langit sudah gelap, tapi divisi keuangan masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Hinata mengalihkan perasaan gundah di hatinya, berusaha mengenyahkan segala perasaan yang berkecamuk setelah melihat Sasuke dengan Karin si super model.

"Ku dengar Presdir akan ke Jenewa, akhir pekan ini. Mengadakan rapat besar di sana, dan divisi kita sebagai salah satu divisi terpenting diwajibkan mengikuti rapat." Kiba meneguk cappucino yang sudah dingin.

"Benarkah? Ya ampun kita akan pergi ke Swiss." Tenten berteriak histeris.

"Hei kita bukan mau liburan kesana. Kita akan melaporkan kinerja keuangan Uchiha Corp selama setahun ini di depan para dewan komisaris, karena dari itu mari kita selesaikan pekerjaan yang sudah menumpuk ini" Jelas Jiraiya, ia tak mau anggota divisinya terlalu banyak berharap tentang perjalanan ke Swiss.

Sementara Amethyst Hinata masih terpaku ke layar komputer, sepertinya pekerjaan adalah pengalihan yang tepat saat hati mu kacau. Hinata terlihat begitu serius, ia mengambil coffe yang tinggal beberapa tetes.

Tepat pukul 9 mereka akhirnya menyudahi pekerjaannya, Saat Hinata akan pulang bersama Kiba, matanya menangkap siluet yang sudah tak asing baginya. Gaara Sabaku tengah menunggunya tepat di depan gedung Uchiha Corp., Hinata menghampiri Gaara yang tengah tersenyum padanya, bagaimana Gaara bisa tau jika ia masih di kantor.

"Aku tau dari Sakura jika kau lembur hari ini." Gaara masih memamerkan senyumnya, Ya Hinata memberitahu Sakura bahwa ia lembur malam ini, jadi Hinata tak bisa menemani Sakura pergi membeli sepatu.

Hinata hanya mengangguk, ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan altivitasnya. Jadi ia berusaha tak acuh pada Gaara yang bisa-bisanya menunggu dirinya pulang kerja.

"Apa kehadiranku mengagetkan mu?" Gaara terlihat tak senang melihat Hinata masih mematung, Hinata terlihat seperti orang kebingungan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya lelah."

"Ayo masuk," Gaara membukakan pintu untuk Hinata, sementara Hinata masih termenung melihat mobil yang melintas di depannya, Ferari yang sangat ia kenal, yah itu adalah mobil Sasuke.

"Hinata.." Gaara sedikit menaikan nada bicaranya.

"Ahh.. Maaf" Hinata langsung tersadar, ia lalu masuk kedalam mobil Gaara.

Sepanjang perjalanan tak banyak kata yang keluar dari mulut keduanya, Hinata berusaha bersikap biasa, pikirannya menerawang entah kemana. Tak peduli jika Gaara terus memperhatikannya.

"Terimakasih" Ucap Hinata saat mobil Gaara berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya.

"Sama-sama," Balas Gaara, Ia tersenyum kemudian menyalakan kembali mobilnya.  
Hinata memandangi mobil Gaara yang menghilang di belokkan ujung, bukankah lebih baik Gaara dibandingkan Sasuke?. Jadi bisakah Hinata memilih Gaara, walau ia masih belum tau bagaimana Gaara. Tapi, bukankah selama ini sikap Gaara menunjukan bahwa pria itu tertarik padanya.

.

.  
.

Pagi di Uchiha Corp. Terlihat begitu ramai dengan segudang aktivitas karyawannya, semua orang terlihat begitu bersemangat memulai harinya, tapi sepertinya tidak dengan perempuan berambut indigo yang sedang berjalan menuju lift, terlihat jelas matanya berkantung, dengan langkah yang sedikit terhuyung-huyung bahkan ia nyaris terjatuh jika saja pria itu tak menolongnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Hinata tahu pasti siapa pemilik suara ini, Ia hanya tersenyum lalu menyingkirkan pelan lengan presdirnya.

Baru saja beberapa langkah Hinata kembali kehilangan keseimbangannya, mungkin ini efek dari kurang tidur selama beberapa hari ini, ditambah lagi semalam ia hanya tidur dua jam, memikirkan seseorang yang belum tentu memikirkannya.

Sasuke dengan sigap menahan tubuh Hinata agar tak terjatuh, tapi reaksi yang diberikan Hinata sungguh membuatnya terkejut, perempuan itu terlihat risih saat Sasuke menolongnya.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan untuk menjauhi Gaara."

Apalagi yang ingin diucapkan Sasuke, Hinata berusaha mengabaikannya.

Sasuke sedikit kesal saat Hinata tak merespon ucapannya, "Ikut aku." Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata menuju lift khusus, Ia tak mau mengundang perhatian karyawannya.

Sasuke membawa Hinata kedalam ruangannya dan mendudukan perempuan itu di sofa.

"Kau sakit." Ucap Sasuke, menatap Hinata yang masih terdiam tak bersuara setelah Sasuke menyeretnya paksa.

"Aku harus kembali ke ruanganku," Hinata tau bukan perkataan itu yang ingin Sasuke dengar, tapi masa bodoh ia sudah kesal dengan Sasuke.

"Berhenti mengabaikan ku Hyuuga."

Hinata menghela nafas lelah, mendengar nada bicara Sasuke yang sudah naik satu oktaf.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?" Amethyst Hinata menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Kau ingin aku menjauhi Gaara? Apa hak mu hingga aku harus menuruti perintahmu, berhenti bermain-main dengan ku Uchiha, kau tau pada akhirnya aku lah yang akan tersakiti oleh mu" Kali ini Hinata tak bisa menahan luapan emosinya.

"Aku tak bermain-main dengan mu Hyuuga, bukan kah sudah ku katakan jangan berani-beraninya pergi sebelum aku tau perasaanku padamu."

"Dengan segala respon pasif dari mu, yang benar saja." Hinata mendengus kesal

"Jadi kau ingin aku bertindak lebih aktif seperti si Sabaku yang dengan terang-terangan menunjukan rasa sukanya melalu tindakkan? "

"Tidak, lupakan Saja. Aku lelah jika harus berdebat denganmu di pagi hari." Hinata tau berdebat dengan Sasuke hanya akan berakhir dengan dirinya yang selalu terpojok.

"Berani kau melangkah keluar, ku pastikan aku akan menyeretmu dengan paksa kembali keruanganku."

"Aahhh..." Hinata mejerit frustasi "Apalagi Uchiha? Apa kau tidak bisa membiarkan ku hidup normal? Aku membenci mu, kau bahkan selalu menyuruhku untuk menjauhi Gaara, memangnya kau lebih baik dari Gaara? Setidaknya aku tak pernah melihat Gaara dengan perempuan lain."

Hinata mengatur nafasnya yang naik turun, semuanya seperti berputar, kakinya terasa lemas tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya. Dan Hinata sukses tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memandangi tubuh Hinata, menelusuri wajah Hinata dengan tanganya, jika sedang seperti ini Hinata jauh terlihat manis, Perempuan ini hanya kelelahan, kurang tidur dan juga stress ringan, itulah yang diucapkan dokter, sekarang Hinata berada di appartement Sasuke, setelah semua yang terjadi Sasuke lebih memilih membawa Hinata ke appartemnnt nya dibanding kerumah sakit.

"Jadi kau ingin aku menunjukan seberapa seris aku pada mu melalui tindakkan? Seperti pria pada umunya?" Sasuke tau Hinata tak mungkin mejawabnya,

"Jika itu mau mu, aku kan melakukannya, tapi jangan menolak ketika aku memulainya." Sasuke mengecup kelopak mata Hinata.

Hinata menggeliat dalam tidurnya, ekspresi terkejut jelas terpasang di wajah Hinata, jarak wajahnya dengan Sasuke hanya terpaut beberapa centimeter, bahkan Hinata bisa merasakan rambut mencuat Sasuke yang menyapu dahinya.

Keduanya masih termenung, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka, menyatukan bibir keduanya untuk saling memagut. Tangan kiri Sasuke menopang tubuhnya agar tak menindih tubuh Hinta, sementara tangan kirinya terus mengusap wajah Hinata, membuat Hinata merasa seperti tersengat listrik dengan tegangan yang kecil. Mereka melupakan segala logika yang selama ini membelenggu, menyalurkan perasaan yang setiapa hari kian menyiksa.

TBC

**Pojok review…..**

**geminisayank sayank**** : Ini udah lanjut…**

**Reni : Pihak ke 3 nya yaappph Karin.**

**virgo24 : aku lanjut nihh….**

**Maulidaemelia**** : Ga maju-maju, yahh semoga ini bisa bikin greget, heheheheh**

**keita uchiha**** : Ini update, semoga sukaaa.**

**Arcan'sGirl**** : Ia itu mobil Sasuke wow banget gituuuu,, semoga ini masih keren…**

**Ichi Ocha : Panjangin ? rasanya itu adalah permintaan yang sulit, update semiggu sekali, diusahakan gimana kalau inpirasi yang mengalir. Hehehehhe**

**Guest : Kapan Sasuke sadar? Mungkin setelah Negara api menyerang ( wuahahhahah gaje author)**

**hiru nesaan**** : maaf yah aku selalu menggantungkan cerita heheheh. Apa yahh penyakitnya, nanti akan dijelaskan entah di chap berapa….**

**Guest : Kepanjanngan kah konfliknya? Aku akan berusaha memperpendek,, kepon terus yahh…**

**bebek kuning**** : ini updeeettt,, Berapa Chap yahh? Ga banyak-banyak kok, aku pusing juga kalo kebanyakan.**

**Shu : Ini silahkan menikmati Shu…..**

**CloverLeaf as Ifanaru**** : sepertinya chap ini juga kurang panjang, ehhm semangat yahh buat UTS nyaa,, iya sepertinya 10 chap lebih, ya sudah baca saat setelah beberapa chap tak apa, yang penting turu berpartisipasi mebaca hehehehhhe,,,,**

**astia morichan**** : Ini sudah dilanjuttttt,, semoga sukaaa**

**Line-chan SHL**** : semoga adegan SasuHinanya sudah banyak.. GaaIno? Ehhhmm aku gak kepikiran, tapi coba aku pikirkan dehhh,, ini update…  
****RenCaggie**** : Haahh tanggung TBC nya ? semoga yang ini ga tanggung. Aku semangat lanjutnya kokkk.. Iyahh aku tak Hiatus, hanya saja terkadang mentok inspirasi…..:)**

**Amii : Ini update chap 6….. ga lama kan. Heheheh**

**hinahime7**** : Iniiii udah lanjuuuut….**

**Kushiiiii : Berubah secara perlahan kok nantinya…**

**Guest : iniii update kilat, tapi ga tau panjang atau ngga,,,,, hehehehhe**

**Ade : takkan melepaskan Hinata koookkkk.**

**Bright : Aku masih banyak typo, hiks hiks, tak prnah membaca ulang,,,**

**Sh : gak masuk akal? Tapi kan aku udah jelasin, pas Sasuke ketemu Ino kan dia ga mau ngulangin kesalahan yang sama seperti yang dia lakuin sma Hinata, karena dari itu dia jadi baik. Hinata sama Sasuke belum kenal, tapiii kan kalau kita mengalami hal-hal yang tak menyenangkan psti waktu terasa lama, begitupun yang dirasain Hinata, bayangin dehh kalo kamu diposisi Hinata, pasti kamu bkalan merasakan gimana waktu bergulir terasa lambat, benarkah seperti sinetron dan tak relistis? Akan kucoba perbaiki yang tak realistisna, terimaksih reviewnya…**

**triwik97**** : ini update,, SasuHinanya udah ditambahh…**

**usagiyoru**** : aku juga senang liat cowo frustasii,,, iniii updateee, semoga maih baper baca chap ini…**

**kaori kamiya : aku akn jelaskan maslahnya satu-satu… **

**sushimakipark**** : hhahha maaf aku ga tau warna rambut konan,,, maaaf jika alur lambattt,, semoga ini ga terlalu lambat…**

**hana : ini update…. Semoga suka…**

**Jojo: inii update, makasih semangatnya ^.^**

** .777 : benarkah terlihat jaim, semoga chp ini ga jaim heheheh**

**re : Yahh sepertinya mereka tetap tak bisa memulai dari awal, sulit untuk menghapus tinta yang sudah tergores,, apa coba ini author… anggota akatsuki lainnya? Bisa jadiii**

**lovely sasuhina : penyakit Sasuke mungkin nanti dijelaskan perlahan… Gaara emmh sepertinya dikit aja Gaara dehhh,,, ini update kilat,, semoga panjang.**

**Vii Violetta Anais : Hinata Hamilll, masih dipikirkan,,,, semoga panjangggg**

**virgo shaka mia : yahahh benar soft lemon, biar lebih baikkkkk….hehehehhe**

**Clover : ini udah nexttttt…**

**Aizawachan : iyaa karinnn heheheheh ….:)**

**sucihime-chan : makasihh udah review, aku seneng ada NHL suka fic SasuHina kuuu… :***

**Uchiha hana : Terimakasih udah Sukaaaaaaa,,, **

**Fajara : ini udahhhh lanjuttttt,,,,**

Terimakasihhh untuk semuanyaa,, see u next chap


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Crackpair.**

***SasuHina***

**.**

**.**

**..**

**..**

_Keduanya masih termenung, sebelum akhirnya Sasuke  
mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka, menyatukan bibir keduanya untuk saling memagut.  
Tangan kiri Sasuke menopang tubuhnya agar tak menindih tubuh Hinata, sementara tangan kanannya terus menyentuh wajah Hinata, membuat Hinata merasa seperti tersengat listrik dengan tegangan yang kecil. Mereka melupakan segala logika yang selama ini membelenggu, menyalurkan perasaan yang setiapa hari kian menyiksa._

Seandainya saja Sasuke memiliki keraguan atas perasaannya. melihat Hinata yang terbaring pasrah, rambut indigonya yang kusut menutupi wajahnya yang pucat, matanya tertutup, semestinya Sasuke yakin bahwa ia sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Hinata.

Dia tak memerlukan hal apapun untuk menghindar dari sesuatu yang sudah membelenggunya selama ini, yang perlu ia lakukan hanya melihat perempuan ini, dan ia benar-benar terbuai.

Hinata mencoba melawan mengerakan tubuhnya agar Sasuke tak berada di atasnya, hingga akhirnya ia sadar bahwa yang ia lakukan sia-sia.

Tangan Sasuke meraih kancing-kancing yang merapatkan blouse Hinata, membuka nya satu persatu. Hinata menggigil, tangannya terangkat menahan tangan Sasuke yang hampir selesai membuka blouse nya, tapi Sasuke lebih berpengalaman. Dalam waktu beberapa menit tubuh mereka kini sama-sama polos. Sasuke menyentuh wajah Hinata yang bersimbah peluh, megusapnya lalu memberi kecupan di sana.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, Sasuke begitu menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Perempuan di hadapannya adalah hal terindah yang pernah Sasuke lihat, Hinata sunguh berbeda dengan dibandingkan dengan wanita-wanita anggun yang selama ini ia temui. Hinata membuatnya tak bisa menolak.

Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di tumit Hinata, membuat sang pemilik tumit terkejut. Hinata membuka matanya kemudian menutupnya kembali-terbaring diam tak bergerak.

Sasuke mencium tumit Hinata,menikmati aroma lavender yang menguar dari aroma tubuh Hinata. Ia juga mencium belakang lutut Hinata dan ia dapat merasakan getaran yang menjalar keseluruh tubuh Hinata. Gemetar karena ketakutan atau tergoda? Atau, malah kombinasi keduannya? Kini, Sasuke mencium bagian dalam paha Hinata, lalu kulit pinggulnya yang lembut, dan sekarang Hinata benar-benar bergetar. Matanya tertutup begitu rapat.

Sasuke juga mencium tumitnya yang lain dan mencoba menggeser kedua kaki perempuan di hadapannya pelan-pelan, sambil memeluk manis pinggulnya.

"Bukalah kedua kakimu untukku, Hinata." bisik Sasuke.

Hinata membelalak terkejut"Apa?"

"Ini tak akan berhasil jika kau terus merapatkan kakimu, _Sweety_. Kau sudah bisa membayangkannya bukan?"

"Tapi..."  
"Lakukanlah untukku" suara Sasuke terdengar begitu merdu di telinganya.  
Sasuke mencoba membantu Hinata dengan menekan kedua kakinya itu untuk memisahkan keduannya, dan mulai bergerak di antarnya. Hinata berusaha menahan, semoga Tuhan tahu itu.

Hinata benar-benar menjadi makhluk menyedihkan yang menawan. Dia sangat ketakutan, sekaligus sangat mendambakan. Tapi, kenapa Sasuke juga ikut bergetar.

Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata ke arahnya dan meletakkan mulutnya di antara kedua kaki Hinata. Dia merasa harus melakukannya dan Hinata mengeluarkan jeritan yang cukup keras untuk membangun para tetangga jika saja apartement ini tak kedap suara. Tangannya terlepas dari tempat tidur dan berpegangan pada Sasuke, berusaha mendorongnya mundur. "Jangan lakukan itu," dengan suara yang putus asa Hinata memohon.

Sasuke memandangnya. "Kenapa?"

"Kau tak seharusnya... Aku tidak bisa... Kau tidak akan..."

"Aku menyukainya."potong Sasuke sebelum Hinata meracau lebih jauh, lalu kembali menyentuh Hinata lagi.

Hinata merasa licin dan basah, bahkan sebelum Sasuke bergerak lebih jauh. Perempuan berambut indigo itu bertahan begitu keras sampai-sampai akan meledak.

Hinata merasakan sentuhan lidah Sasuke dan tubuhnya mulai mengejang. Tubuhnya berkontraksi dalam kenikmatan yang tak tertandingi, Sasuke menahannya di sana dalam waktu yang cukup lama, membiarkan gelombang hasrat meluap dan jatuh mengelilinginya.

Ketika salah seorang mulai surut, dia memulainya lagi. Dengan jarinya yang lebih dalam pada tubuh Hinata, dengan lidahnya dan bibirnya, sampai Hinata terisak, kaku dan kehabisan nafas. Sasuke merasuk semakin dalam, ia terduduk di tumitnya berlutut di antara kedua kaki Hinata yang berusaha untuk meringkuk dalam dirinya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya, tubuhnya, sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Sasuke tahu jika ia membiarkan, Hinata pasti akan tetap bersembunyi. Dengan lembut ia menutupi tubuh Hinata dengan tubuhnya, lalu mencium bibir Hinata. Sebuah orgasme lain membuat tubuh Hinata terperangkap dalam kenikmatan yang melelahkan.

Mereka berdua membeku, bertatapan satu sama lain. Amethys Hinata terlihat sayu tak bercahaya, Hinata mengusap mata Sasuke yang lembap, jemarinya bergetar menyentuh kelopak mata Sasuke, entah keberanian dari mana Hinata menarik wajah Sasuke kebawah lalu menciumnya, membuat Sasuke kehilangan kontrol terakhirnya. Ia menarik kedua kaki Hinata dengan kuat, melingkarkan di pinggangnya. Dan Sasuke sengaja bergerak pelan-pelan,tetapi ujung jari Hinata mencengkaram punggunya. Hinata mengigigil dan hancur dalam pelukannya.

Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuh Hinata terikat padanya dan tidak ada jalan keluar untuk kembali.

.

.

.

.  
Pukul dua malam Hinata terbangun, tenggerokannya begitu kering. Terbangun tengah malam dengan ke adaan seperti ini sungguh membuat Hinata sedikit pusing.

Hinata tak menemukan Sasuke di sampingya, ia menarik selimut sutra lalu melilitkannya ke tubuh putih yang penuh dengan bercak merah. Kaki mungilnya perlahan keluar dari kamar Sasuke mencari sesuatu yang bisa membasahi tenggerokkannya.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ke sisi dapur, mengabaikan ketidakberadaan Sasuke. Meminum dua gelas air dingin membuat tubuhnya sedikit rileks. Melupakan ketegangan yang terjadi pada saat pergulatan panas di atas ranjang.

Hinata mengeratkan ikatan selimut sutra di depan dadanya, melihat sekeliling apartement Sasuke yang cukup luas. Satu persatu ia mata nya menyisir isi aprtement Sasuke. Ia menatap kagum pada keindahan apartment Sasuke, tapi tatapan kagumnya tak bertahan lama sebelum ia menemukan sosok yang seharusnya berada di tempat tidur, kini tengah duduk di pojok ruangan memeluk sebuah boneka dengan erat.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya pelan berusaha tak menimbulkan suara. Ia mendekati Sasuke yang tengah tertidur nyenyak memeluk boneka beruang.

Apa yang terjadi dengan pria di hadapannya ini? Kenapa ia terlihat begitu tenang memeluk bonekanya? seolah-olah boneka itu adalah penangkal segala keburukkan.

Saat tidur seperti ini wajah Sasuke terlihat begitu tenang, tak ada aura ketakutan yang biasanya menguar.

Tanpa sadar tangan Hinata terulur mengusap wajah Sasuke, membuat sang empunya wajah menggeliat nyaman.

Hinata sedikit tersentak saat tangan Sasuke menangkap tangannya erat.  
Onyks Sasuke menatap Hinata, membuat Hinata mematung dan mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Mulai sekarang jauhi semua pria yang mendekati mu, sebelum aku yang akan benar-benar menyingkarkan mereka. Dan jangan pernah keluar dari kehidupanku, karena kau takkan pernah tahu yang akan terjadi." Sasuke mengecup ujung bibir Hinata.

Perempuan itu masih mematung tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Lalu ikatan seperti apa yang sekarang terjalin antara Sasuke dan Hinata? Sepasang kekasih? Teman? Sahabat? Hinata tak tahu hubungan seperti apa yang terjadi di antara keduanya.

Seperti ini lah sekarang, bahkan saat besok Hinata akan pergi ke Jenewa bersama timnya. Ia masih belum menyiapkan apapun, pikirannya terfokus pada Sasuke.

Perasaan yang akhir-akhir ini menyelimutinya adalah perasaan gundah yang tak berujung, merindu pria yang jelas-jelas sejak awal selalu menyiksanya, tapi kini pria itu justru yang memenuhi pikiran Hinata. Ini semua di luar nalar Hinata, ia tak ingin jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Tapi semua terjadi begitu saja, cinta datang tak direncanakan.

Sejenak Hinata berpikir untuk membenci Sasuke, tapi semua itu sangat sulit untuk dilakukan. Ia tak bisa bernafas lega, seperti berada di persimpangan jalan yang harus ia pilih, membenci atau mencinta?

Hinata sengaja pulang lebih lama ketika semua rekan setimnya sengaja dipulangkan lebih cepat karena mereka harus bersiap-siap untuk perjalanan besok. Ia melangkahkan kaki nya keluar ruangan.

Hinata terkesiap mendapati Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di ujung koridor, tangannya dimasukan kedalam kedua kantong celananya, dan perasaan sesak kembali menghampiri Hinata.

Tanpa suara sepatah kata pun Sasuke menarik lengan Hinata, mengegenggam jemarinya memberi kehangatan yang membuat hati Hinata semakin kalut.

Dan Hinata benci ketika ia begitu saja mebiarkan Sasuke menggengam tangannya, ia bahkan tak melayangkan protes.

Tak ada percakapan sepanjang jalan pulang Sasuke terus terfokus pada jalanan, sementara Hinata sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Sasuke membukakan pintu mobilnya, mereka sudah berada di depan rumah Hinata.

"Besok ku jemput, kita berangkat bersama ke Jenewa." Sasuke menarik wajah Hinata lalu mengecup bibirnya. Dan sifat manis Sasuke seperti ini lah yang selalu membuat Hinata resah.

"Aku pergi bersama tim divisi keuangan.." ucap Hinata.

"Aku akan pergi bersama Karin jika kau tak mau pergi denganku "

Apa itu terdengar seperti ancaman? Dan sepertinya iya, bahkan wajah Hinata langsung menegang seketika mendengar nama Karin terucap dari mulut Sasuke.

"Besok ku jemput." Sasuke mengusap pelan wajah Hinata yang menegang sebelum ia masuk kedalam mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata dengan jantung yang terus bertalu-talu.

.  
.

.

.

'Berangkat bersama' yang Hinata pikirkan adalah, Sasuke menjemputnya di rumah. Lalu menaiki pesawat kelas bisnis, dan ternyata maksud Sasuke berangkat bersama ke Jenewa adalah pergi bersama ke Jenewa dengan menggunakan jet pribadi milik Uchiha Corp.

Ya Tuhan Hinata tak pernah tahu sekaya apa Uchiha, bahkan dalam mimpi pun Hinata tak pernah berani memimpikan pergi ke luar negeri menggunakan jet pribadi yang oh my god.

Jet ini bahkan memiliki kabin yang sangat luas seperti hotel yang memiliki lounge, ruang  
staf, ruang makan, dan kamar tidur. Pesawat ini bisa membawa 38 penumpang dan 8 anggota awak serta 230 buah bagasi. Dan sekarang jet pribadi ini hanya berisi 3 penumpang, Sasuke, Hinata dan Kakashi.

"Apa suhunya kurang dingin?" tanya Sasuke melihat Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ti-dak" ucap Hinata sedikit gugup, suhu di pesawat ini sangat dingin tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya terus berkeringat, lalu kenapa tubuhnya berkeringat? Apa karena kursi nya tak nyaman? Tentu saja tidak, kursinya terasa sangat nyaman. Lebih nyaman dari sofa manapun yang pernah ia duduki.

"Minum lah" Sasuke menuangkan sedikit wine ke dalam gelas. "Ini bisa membuat mu sedikit tenang."

Hinata mengangguk, lalu meneguk pelan wine-nya.

"Ini pertama kali nya aku naik pesawat. " cicit Hinata, dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Kini Sasuke dan Hinata duduk di salah satu ruangan yang terlihat seperti living room, dari sini Hinata bisa melihat pemandangan luar yang tersaji dalam layar televisi 41 inch dan Hinata tak pernah berhenti berdecak kagum.

.

.

.

.

Hinata dan Sasuke tiba di jenewa, Hinata begitu menikmati semua ini. Angin musim gugur perlahan menjatuhkan dedaunan yang tadinya sudah mulai menguning.  
Tak lama lagi ranting pepohonan akan terpenuhi tenggeran bunga salju yang turun bersama dengan suhu udara yang semakin hari mendekati angka 0 derajat.

Beginilah suasana peralihan musim memasuki musim salju di Jenewa. Jika di Zurich  
terbiasa menyapa dengan '_Grüzi' _dengan dialek swiss-jerman maka di Jenewa lain lagi _'Bonjour'_  
dalam bahasa Prancis. Kota yang berbatasan langsung dengan Prancis ini menyimpan keindahan  
dan keunikan alam tersendiri.

Dikelilingi pegunungan Alpen dan pegunungan Jura yang membentang membelah Swiss dari Prancis hingga Jerman. Pesona kota Jenewa tidak hanya terlihat dari pemandangan alamnya saja namun dari monumen dan tempat-tempat penting bersejarah.

Ya Tuhan, Hinata sangat beruntung bisa mengunjungi kota Jenewa yang indah ini, senyum tak pernah menghilang dari bibirnya sejak tiba di Jenewa.

Dan saat perjalanan ke Hotel, Hinata meminta Sasuke berhenti di sebuah gereja terlebih dahulu. Ia ingin berdoa sebelum memulai segalanya di Jenewa.

Mobil Sasuke berhenti di Katedral Santo Petrus, yaitu bangunan gereja yang telah ditempati setidaknya sejak abad ke-4. Gereja ini terletak tidak jauh dari Danau Jenewa.

Katedral Santo Petrus di Jenewa dikenal sebagai gereja  
tempat John Calvin memberikaninspirasi melalui khotbah khotbah selama pertengahan abad ke-16.

Saat melangkah kan kaki nya masuk ke dalam Gereja, arsitektur Romawi langsung menyapa indra penglihatan Hinata, arsitektur yang telah diberi sentuhan Gothic dengan fasad neoklasik, dan bentuk bangunan seperti itu masih mendominasi bangunan di pusat kota Swiss lainnya. Saat menyapu kan matanya ke seluruh sisi Gereja, Hinata dapat melihat berbagai ornamen yang tergambar pada dinding dan kaca hias yang menempel di beberapa sudut dinding.

Hinata kemudian duduk di sebuah kursi yang sudah disediakan untuk jemaat.

Hinata memejamkan matanya kemudian ia mulai berdoa.

_Tuhan, jika Sasuke adalah pria yang akan menemaniku kelak hingga tua. Biarkan Sasuke tetap berada di sampingku.  
Dan jika Sasuke bukanlah pria yang kau kirimkan, maka ku mohon jauh kan lah Sasuke dari kehidupanku dengan cara yang indah.  
Biarkan semua keraguanku menghilang, dan aku bisa memulai percaya padanya._

Hinata membuka matanya, ia menatap Sasuke yang juga sedang memejamkan matanya, apakah pria itu sedang berdoa? Doa seperti apa yang Sasuke ucapkan?

Hinata keluar gereja membiarkan Sasuke menyelesaikan doanya. Ia menikmati semilir angin musim gugur yang begitu sejuk.

"Sudah selesai?" Ucap Hinata, Sasuke hanya mengangguk melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam mobil.

"Kau berdoa apa?" tanya Hinata begitu penasaran.

"Rahasia" Hinata merenggut mendengar ucapan Sasuke, mobil Sasuke kemudian melesat menuju hotel tempat terselenggaranya acara.

Harusnya Hinata menayakan pada Jiraiya di mana rapat akan berlangsung? Jadi ia tidak usah terkejut lagi saat tiba di Jenewa, dan kini Hinata hanya bisa kembali terkagum saat menginjakkan kaki nya di President Wilson Hotel, di sini kita bisa langsung menikmati pemandangan Danau Jenewa. Hotel ini memang sudah terkenal di kalangan bisnisman kelas atas, karena ternyata tempat ini memang biasa digunakan untuk acara-acara seperti ini.

Dan setelah perjalan jauh seperti ini Hinata lebih memilih untuk segera beristirahat karena besok adalah rapat besar yang akan diadakan oleh Uchiha Corp.

Sepertinya karena sangat lelah Hinata melupakan keberadaan timnya, yang saat ini baru saja sampai Swiss.

.  
.

.

.

.

Rapat sudah di mulai sejak pukul 8 pagi, dan sampai langit berubah menjadi gelap ruang rapat yang berisikan 40 orang itu masih belum terbuka.

Beginilah rapat perusahan berstandar International, mereka memastikan segalanya dengan tepat, merencanakan segala kegiatan perusahaan.

Dan yang terpenting untuk divisi Hinata adalah memastikan segala laporan keuangan yang mereka susun telah sesuai dengan _International Financial Report Standard_, jika tidak maka bisa saja perusahaan Uchiha Corp di delisting dari Bursa Efek London.

Rapat hanya berlangsung satu hari, dan di ujung penutupan rapat Uchiha Fugaku mempersilahkan para peserta rapat menikmati liburan di Jenewa, karena atas kerja keras mereka lah Uchiha Corp bisa terus berjaya.

Tenten terus tersenyum, tak sia-sia ia bekerja keras sejak satu bulan lalu. Dan hasilnya berlibur di Jenewa rasanya itu sangat setimpal.

"Ne, Hinata-chan besok kita harus bangun pagi dan kita akan memulai liburan yang menyenangkan."  
Kiba dan Shikamaru hanya menggeleng kan kepala melihat Tenten yang begitu bersemangat.

Mereka terus berjalan di koridor Hotel sebelum akhirnya sosok pria berambut maroon menarik perhatian Hinata.

Pria itu tengah berjalan bersama seorang gadis berambut coklat, awalnya Hinata ingin berteriak dan menyapa Gaara, tapi itu akan sangat memalukan.

Hinata mengejar Gaara dan berakhir di sebuah ruangan yang cukup kecil, tempat ini seperti balkon dari sini danau Jenewa teihat sangat jelas, di sana sudah ada Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Fugaku.

Apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan, Hinata semakin penasaran ia berdiri di balik dinding.

"Ini pesanan Fugaku-Sama"  
Hinata bisa mendengar ini adalah suara Gaara, pesanan? Apa pesanan yang di maksud Gaara adalah gadis berambut coklat.

"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya Sasuke." Ucap Fugaku.

"Kau yang selama ini berusaha merusak kesenangan ku." Fugaku mendecih, menatap Sasuke.

"Dan Gaara adalah asisten seseorang yang bisa diandalkan untuk menangani mu."

Mendengar ucapan ayah nya, Sasuke meremas erat gelas winenya.

"Aku akan melupakan masalah kedua gadis yang kau batalkan saat itu. Tapi jangan pernah mengganggu kesenanganku lagi..." Fugaku menarik nafas pelan. "Karena ibu mu yang gila takkan bisa memberikan kesenangan lagi bagi ku"

Prang...

Hinata terlonjak saat mendengar suara pecahan kaca dari dalam ruangan, pikirannya kini bercabang. Percakapan rahasia yang seharusnya tak ia dengar. Jadi inikah maksud Sasuke selama ini tentang Gaara? Jadi Gaara adalah orang kepercayaan ayahnya. Kaki Hinata bergetar, entah kenapa kakinya seperti berubah menjadi jelly.  
Dengan kekuatan yang sedikit tersisa, Hinata melangkahkan kaki nya keluar. Tak peduli lagi apa yang akan terjadi di dalam.

Tapi jauh dalam hati kecilnya Hinata khawatir, bagaimana perasaan Sasuke? Lalu suara pecahan kaca ? Siapa yang terluka?

**TBC**

Chapter ini cukup menguras otak, dan oh adegan teratas yang ehm ehm fic ini terinspirasi dari novel unfortunate miss fortune. Semoga adegan M nya tak berlebihan dan bikin mual, kadang aku sendiri suka mual baca adegan m yang terlalu menjurus. Dan tentang Gaara sudah sedikit ada pencerahan di sini.

Terimakasih buat readers yang memfav-foll dan review dan juga yang sudah baca.

Aku ga bisa bales review,,,, hiks hiks hiks. Karena laptop nya mau dipake jadi ga bisa ngetik bales reviewww maaaffff.

Next chap dibalesnya yahhhhh…

Dan untuk readers sekalian yang sudah pernah membaca left heart, baca ulang yahh karena ku rombak total..

Seeee uuuuuu my readers :))))

okokokokok


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, de el el.**

***SasuHina***

Fugaku menatap tak percaya pada anak bungsunya, Sasuke masih diam, matanya terselimuti amarah.

Apa yang tadi Fugaku katakan? Perempuan Gila? Memang siapa yang sudah menyebabkan ibunya gila? Sasuke terus meremas sisa pecahan gelas di tangannya, darah terus menetes.

Perempuan yang sejak tadi duduk di samping Gaara terus menggernyit, ia sungguh ngilu melihat tangan Sasuke yang terus mengeluarkan darah segar, tangan Sasuke meremas erat pecahan kaca yang masih tersisa dalam genggamannya.

"Keluarlah, cepat obati tangan mu."Fugaku sungguh tak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke, memecahkan gelas dengan tangannya? Amarah jelas terlihat di wajah Sasuke.

* * *

.  
.

* * *

Hinata terus melangkahkan kakinya, menjauh dari ruangan yang seharusnya tak ia kunjungi. Jarinya bergetar, bahkan sekarang keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya, padahal suhu ruangan cukup dikatakan dingin.

Siapa yang gila? Mikoto Uchiha? Pantas saja sejak 6 tahun lalu Mikoto tak pernah diketahui keberadaannya oleh publik, untuk ukuran seorang istri pengusaha yang bisnis nya merajai Jepang dan sekitarnya, sungguh aneh keberadaan Mikoto yang menghilang seperti ditelan bumi.

Hinata tiba di kamarnya, berbaring di atas kasur tanpa mempedulikan pakaian kerja yang belum ia ganti. Pikirannya sekarang bercabang, begitu banyak hal yang ingin ia ketahui, tapi untuk apa? Jika ia tahu Gaara adalah orang kepercayaan Fugaku, lalu sekarang Hinata harus bagaimana? Menjauhi Gaara dan menanyakan yang sebenarnya? Atau menanyakan semua hal yang tadi ia dengar pada Sasuke.

Tidak, Hinata tak ingin bertanya pada Sasuke. Bukankah sudah jelas yang terluka adalah Sasuke, bagaimana keadaan Sasuke sekarang?

Brukkkhh

"Akh..! maaf."Hinata membungkuk karena tak sengaja menabrak seseorang, ia mencoba mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sosok tubuh yang tegap. Pria bermata onyks itu tersenyum, rambut nya di kuncir.

Hinata menggernyit, rasanya pria di depannya ini mirip seseorang. Tapi siapa?

"Kau tak apa nona?" pria berkuncir itu mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Hinata.

"Tak apa Tuan." Hinata berusaha tersadar dari keterpanaannya, ia membungkuk lalu kembali melangkah pergi.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Itachi memutuskan menyusul Sasuke ke Jenewa, setelah mendengar cerita dari Tsunade, saat ia dan Konan pergi ke Rumah Sakit mengecek kondisi konan yang sedang hamil.

Dan saat itu Itachi begitu kaget mendengar penjelasan Tsunade

**Flashback**

_Raut wajah Itachi dan Konan terlihat begitu bahagia setelah mendengar penjelasan dokter tentang kehamilan Konan._

_"Itachi!" sapa perempuan berambut pirang yang mengenakan jas putih._

_"Tsunade-san. Apa kabar?" Itachi tersenyum menyapa Tsunade, sementara Konan hanya membungkuk memberi hormat._

_"Baik. Bolehkah aku bicara berdua saja dengan mu sekarang, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku sampaikan."_

_Itachi menggernyit bingung, ia tau Tsunade adalah salah satu dokter di rumah sakit ini yang juga merupakan dokter pribadi keluarga Uchiha._

_Itachi menatap perempuan di sampingnya, Konan hanya mengelus tangan Itachi sebagai isyarat bahwa ia tak keberatan ditinggal sendiri._

_"Aku akan menunggu di Cafetaria." Konan lalu pergi meninggalkan Itachi dan Tsunade._

_Tsunade mengajak Itachi masuk keruangannya, karena pembicaraannya kali ini sangat privasi._

_"Kau tau beberapa minggu yang lalu Sasuke pergi ke rumah sakit?" Tsunade memulai pembicaraan setelah mempersilahkan Itachi masuk._

_Itachi hanya menggeleng._

_"Bahu nya terluka, kulitnya sobek dan membutuhkan 7 jahitan."_

_Tujuh jahitan bukan lah jumlah yang sedikit, dan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke hingga bisa seperti itu?_

_"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya?" terlihat jelas raut kekhawatiran di wajah Itachi._

_"Awalnya aku tak mencurigai apapun dari lukanya, karena Sasuke bilang ia mendapatkan luka itu karena berkelahi dengan orang mabuk, lalu orang itu melukai Sasuke dengan pecahan botol. Aku mulai curiga ketika aku mengobati bahunya, beberapa bekas luka yang tak kasat mata terlihat di belakang punggungnya. Hanya para dokter lah yang bisa melihat bekas luka yang sudah mulai menghilang."Tsunade menarik nafas dan melanjutkan kembali ucapannya._

_"Lalu aku menyuruh departemen Psikiatri untuk melakukan beberapa test pada Sasuke, aku tak mengatakan bahwa beberapa test yang ia jalani adalah tes kejiwaan. Mungkin kau pikir aku terlalu dini mengambil kesimpulan, tapi jika kita melihat kebelakang, bagaimana Sasuke hidup dengan keadaan keluarga yang seperti itu. Jika kau dokter, kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan ku "_

_Itachi hanya mengangguk, ia tak tau apa yang harus ia ucapkan karena apa yang diucapkan Tsunade benar. Raut wajah Itachi mulai menegang, perasaan khawatir merengkuh jiwanya._

_" Self abuse, atau yang sebenarnya dapat diartikan sebagai menyakiti diri sendiri atau menganiaya diri sendiri agar mendapat kepuasan yang diinginkan. Sebenarnya penyakit ini merupakan kelainan yang terjadi akibat depresi, dan juga stress yang berkepanjangan. Self abuse, Penyakit jiwa yang akhir-akhir ini banyak diderita oleh beberapa orang."_

_"Dan Sasuke adalah salah satu penderitanya, mereka yang menderita self abuse merasa bahwa mereka tidak punya pilihan lain untuk melampiaskan emosi mereka. Hanya cara itulah yang bisa membuat mereka lega dari serangan amarah, kebencian,  
dendam, kesedihan, rasa bersalah, dan emosi-emosi negatif lainnya."_

_Nyut.._

_Hati Itachi terasa begitu sakit, apa yang Sasuke alami? Itachi terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang dialami Sasuke, adiknya pasti sudah sangat menderita dan Sasuke tak pernah mengatakan apapun._

_"Jika kau berpikir penderita Self Abuse ingin bunuh diri, itu salah.  
Mereka sama sekali tidak ingin mati, mereka melukai diri hanya untuk melampiaskan emosi mereka. Tapi jika dalam jangka waktu panjang, kemungkinan untuk bunuh diri memang besar, jadi sebaiknya sebelum terlalu lama. Kita harus segera mengobatinya, kau tau aku tak mungkin memberitahukan hal semacam ini pada ayahmu, aku ingin kau meberitahu Sasuke perlahan. Membujuknya secara 'perlahan' agar mau menjalani pengobatan."_

_Kosong, kini tak hanya perasaan khawatir yang merengkuh jiwa Itachi. Rasa bersalah dan sakit kini menjalar memenuhi hatinya._

_**End of flashback**_

Itachi langsung menuju kamar Sasuke, kemarin malam Itachi memberi tahu Sasuke bahwa ia akan ke Jenewa. Tentu saja ia tak mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya, Itachi memeberi tahu Sasuke bahwa ia ingin peegi mengunjungi temannya. Itachi menunggu kedatangan Sasuke di depan pintu kamar hotel.

"Kau tak punya uang baka Aniki, sampai-sampai kau harus satu kamar denganku."Sasuke baru saja tiba dan langsung mencibir kakaknya.

Sementara Itachi tersenyum melihat Sasuke, tapi senyumnya menghilang setelah melihat telapak tangan Sasuke yang diperban.

Sasuke mempersilahkan Itachi masuk. Rencananya selama di Jenewa, Itachi akan menginap bersama Sasuke, bukan karena ia tak punya uang, lagi pula Sasuke dengan senang hati akan membiayai segala kebutuhan Itachi di sini. Tapi niat Itachi kesini bukanlah untuk berwisata, ia khawatir tentang keadaan Sasuke.

"Kenapa tangan mu?" Itachi memusatkan perhatiannya pada telapak tangan kanan Sasuke.

"Terkena serpihan kaca." ucap Sasuke dengan santainya, seolah luka di telapak tangannya hanya sayatan biasa.

Tatapan Itachi sangat sulit diartikan, Sasuke menggernyit bingung.

Sementara Itachi semakin yakin dengan ucapan Tsunade, Sasuke memang benar-benar butuh pengobatan sebelum semuanya semakin jauh.

* * *

.  
.

.

.

.

* * *

Hinata tak bisa memejamkan matanya, padahal ini sudah pukul dua malam. Pikirannya masih melayang-layang, apa ini jawaban dari doa nya? Ini kah cara Tuhan menjauhkannya dari Sasuke? Dada Hinata bergetar, dia mencoba menghirup udara segar keluar dari kamarnya dan ia duduk di balkon memandang danau Jenewa yang indah.

Saat itu ia tak tahu jika cinta ini akan menjadi begitu menyakitkan seperti sekarang.  
Apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan hari-harinya yang dipenuhi dengan Sasuke.  
Satu-satunya cinta yang ia inginkan, dan cinta yang ingin ia hapus. Karena ia tahu Cintanya tak mungkin bisa memiliki Sasuke, mungkin perasaan Sasuke hanya obsesi semata.

Ia tak suka jatuh cinta pada Sasuke, tapi ia juga tak mampu menghapusnya. Sasuke yang selalu muncul di hadapannya, mengisi hatinya secara perlahan, menyesakinya.  
Air mata dingin terus terurai, jatuh tiada henti, hatinya pedih karena Sasuke dan terus sakit.

Apa yang ia tahu dari Sasuke? Apakah ini pantas disebut cinta? Ketika ia tak mengetahui apapun tentang cintanya, ia tak tahu apa-apa tentang Sasuke. Tapi hatinya sudah terpaut pada Sasuke, rasa bersalah menyelimuti hatinya.

Sinar mentari menerpa wajah Hinata, memberi kehangatan yang semalam tak ia dapatkan.

Pukul delapan pagi, Hinata melihat pantulan dirinya di depan kaca, kusut. Wajah dan rambutnya terlihat begitu mengerikan. Ia segera pergi membersihkan diri ke kamar mandi, bukankah ia akan jalan-jalan bersama Tenten dan yang lainnya.

Hinata mengenakan dress selutut berwarna peach dengan syal putih yang melingkar di lehernya, Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, setelah mendapati sms dari Tenten yang menyuruhnya segera bergabung dengan acara sarapan bersama di tempat yang sudah disediakan pihak hotel.

Hinata menyapukan matanya mencari teman-temannya, Tenten melambaikan tangannya melihat Hinata yang terlihat lemas. Ada beberapa meja bundar dengan kursi yang mengitarinya, ukuran kecil dan juga besar.

"Kau terlihat tak baik?" Tenten menyuruh Hinata duduk di kursi kosong yang di sebelahnya.

"Aku hanya tak bisa tidur."

Menu sarapan pagi ini adalah _Rösti_, hidangan kentang mentah atau setengah matang yang dibuat yang dipadu di atas roti. Makanan ini dibumbui keju parut kasar.

Tekstur makanan ini renyah di luar dan lembut serta meleleh di dalamnya. Daging, bawang, keju dan apel juga ditambahkan ke dalam campuran. _Rösti_ dimakan sebagai lauk untuk menemani telur goreng dan bayam atau daging sosis yang disebut _fleischkäse._

"Jiraiya-san, bukankah itu Itachi-san?" tanya Tenten

Jiraiya hanya mengangguk, karena pria yang bersama Sasuke benar Itachi. Sementara Hinata mulai mengingat pria yang ia tabrak semalam, jadi apa hubungan pria itu dengan Sasuke?

Sasuke memakai kaus kasual yang mempunyai leher rendah dan jeans biru. Pakaian nya begitu santai, tak jauh beda dengan apa yang dikenakan Itachi.

"Apa hubungan Sasuke dan pria itu?" tanya Hinata begitu penasaran.

"Itachi adalah kakak Sasuke." jelas Jiraiya singkat.

"Lalu kenapa aku tak pernah melihat Itachi di kantor?" Hinata terlihat begitu penasaran.

"Itachi pergi meninggalkan keluarga Uchiha. Karena Fugaku tak merestui hubungannya dengan Konan, gadis dari kalangan biasa yang kini menjadi istri Itachi." lanjut Kiba, sepertinya masalah keluarga Uchiha sudah menjadi rahasia umum di kalangan pegawai.

"Tentu saja Fugaku menolak, ia tak mungkin mau mempunyai menantu dari kalangan biasa." kali ini suara Jiraiya yang menyahut.

Jadi kenyataan apalagi yang harus Hinata dengar? Fugaku tak mau mempunyai menantu dari kalangan biasa. Berarti Hinata tak memenuhi kriteria Fugaku, entah kenapa makanan yang awal nya terasa lezat kini menjadi hambar. Dan kenapa Hinata berpikir ia akan menjadi menantu Fugaku?

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke masih tak bergeming dari duduknya, setelah Hinata dan timnya pergi. Ia hanya memandang kosong makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Sementara Itachi meninggalkannya beberapa menit lalu. Semalam Sasuke tak bisa tidur, memikirkan Gaara yang tiba-tiba berada di Swiss, itu semua di luar kendalinya.

Tangan Sasuke mengepal keras, mengingat Fugaku yang mengecup bibir perempuan berambut coklat di hadapannya. Perban putih yang melilit telapak tangannya kini ternodai oleh noda merah yang semakin pekat.

Sasuke menatap kosong langit biru, tak ada rasa sakit yang terasa di telapak tangannya, ia merasa lelah dengan semua ini. Air mata menyelimuti hatinya, tak menetes air mata tak menetes.

"Tangan mu terluka." suara lembut menyapa indra pendengaran Sasuke.

Hinata hanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi, handphone nya tertinggal, jadi ia mencoba mengambil kembali handphone-nya. Dan tanpa sengaja melihat Sasuke masih belum beranjak dari kursinya, awalnya Hinata ingin mengabaikannya. Tapi telapak tangan Sasuke menarik perhatiannya, kenapa ia tak melihat tangan Sasuke tadi saat sarapan. Perban putih yang mulai berganti warna menjadi merah.

"Ku obati."

".."

Sasuke tersenyum melihat Hinata di depannya, kenapa ia begitu merindukan Hinata.

"Aaaa.."

Hinata memekik, ketika tangan kanan Sasuke menarik tubuhnya.  
Wajah Hinata langsung memerah, bagaimanapun posisi tubuhnya kini sungguh menarik perhatian orang lain.

"Aku merindukanmu." Sasuke memeluk Hinata, dagu nya tepat berada di atas bahu Hinata.

"Tetap seperti ini." Sasuke mengusap pelan punggung Hinata, menghirup aroma lavender yang menguar dari tubuh Hinata.

"Lukamu." cicit Hinata, entah kenapa ia bisa merasakan perasaan Sasuke yang sepertinya memiliki banyak masalah.

Sasuke membiarkan Hinata bangun dari atas tubuhnya. Menarik tangannya, membawa Hinata ke kamarnya.

Kamar Sasuke tak berbeda dengan kamar Hinata, kaki mungilnya langsung melangkah mencari kotak P3K. Sasuke duduk di sofa panjang memperhatikan tubuh mungil Hinata yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan kotak P3K.

Hinata membuka perban Sasuke yang sudah penuh dengan darah, luka sayatan terlihat jelas di telapak tangannya. Hinata menggernyit ngilu, apa luka ini didapat dari suara pecahan kaca yang ia dengar semalam?

Setelah selesai mengganti perban di tangan Sasuke, Hinata duduk bersandar memiringkan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Posisi mereka saling berhadapan, menatap satu sama lain. Hinata sendiri sibuk mendalami manik sekelam jelaga di depannya.

"Gaara..." tenggorakan Hinata seperti tersumbat, rasanya begitu sulit mengucapkan kata perkata. "Semalam aku melihatnya."

"Kau bicara dengannya?" tanya Sasuke yang entah kenapa ia terlihat begitu khawatir.

"Tidak, tanpa sengaja aku mengikutinya. Dan kalian bicara bersama" Hinata terdiam, mencoba melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang masih saja tanpa ekspresi "Itachi-san dan juga Konan-san, aku sudah mengetahui semuanya."

"Lalu?"

Hinata hanya menghela nafas enggan. Setelah beberapa kata yang Hinata ucapkan cukup penuh arti, dan Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan kata 'lalu'?

"Aku dan kau, apa sebenarnya permasalahan kita?" Hinata memandang wajah Sasuke yang terlihat tenang, tak ada ketegangan yang tersirat, tak seperti Hinata yang cemas menantikan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Uchiha.

"Banyak. Kita memiliki banyak masalah, terutama aku." wajah tampan Sasuke masih terlihat datar, tak ada keraguan ataupun amarah. "Aku membiarkan perempuan bodoh seperti dirimu memporak porandakan kehidupanku yang sudah terstruktur rapi. Tapi anehnya aku tak keberatan dengan itu semua, membiarkan diriku jatuh dalam perasaan yang menyesakan sekaligus mendebarkan." Sasuke menelusuri wajah Hinata dengan tangan kirinya yang dibalut perban, Hinata bisa merasakan permukaan perban yang cukup kasar.

"Lalu, hubungan seperti apa yang kita jalani sekarang?" Hinata memberanikan diri menatap onyks Sasuke, keduanya terdiam.

Tak ada kata yang terucap, Sasuke sendiri tak mengerti hubungan seperti apa yang kini ia jalani, ia hanya melakukan sesuatu sesuai kehendaknya. Dan kini ketika Hinata dengan kontras menyinggung perihal hubungan mereka, Sasuke hanya terdiam memikirkan setiap kata yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sebuah ikatan yang saling memepercayai, takkan membiarkan keraguan sedikitpun masuk di dalamnya."

Hinata tak bergeming, ia hanya diam saja, masih sedikit bingung dengan maksud ucapan Sasuke. Ia hanya membiarakan Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Bahkan ketika semua orang di dunia ini menyakiti ku dengan pandangan mereka, aku tak peduli. Aku hanya perlu satu orang yang percaya padaku dan memegang tanganku erat, meyakinkan bahwa aku bisa melewatinya. Mau kah kau menjadi orang itu?"

Hidup yang keras memberikan Sasuke kekuatan untuk tidak hancur berantakan, tapi bukan berarti ia bisa menghadapi semua permasalahannya sendiri. Mencoba memperbaiki pecahan dari hatinya yang hancur dengan bantuan Hinata, bolehkah ia berharap. Entah sudah berapa malam terlewati hanya untuk mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

Hinata hanya tersenyum mengangguk, tangan Sasuke sedikit bergetar. Air mata menetes meninggalkan jejak di sofa, Hinata pikir itu adalah air matanya. Namun nyatanya pria di depannya lah yang tengah terisak, seperti sedang mencoba mengutarakan rasa sakit yang tengah ia alami.

Hinata tak tau apa penyebab pria di hadapannya menangis, tapi ia tahu air mata adalah ungkapan perasaan yang paling akurat. Jika kau bersedih, seberapa kuat pun kau menahan tangismu, air mata itu pasti keluar. Sebagai bentuk pertahanan diri terakhir yang justru akan membuat perasaan lebih baik.

Mengulurkan tangannya, meghapus jejak air mata di wajah tampan Sasuke. Ia mencoba meyakinkan pria di depannya, bahwa dirinya orang yang layak dipercaya. Hinata tak peduli jika langkah yang ia ambil salah, yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah pria di hadapannya yang kini terlihat begitu rapuh.

Hatinya ikut tersayat melihat wajah Sasuke yang menorehkan banyak luka, "Ketika kau terjatuh karena sakit, aku ingin menjadi orang yang pertama mengulurkan tangan untuk membantumu, agar aku bisa menjadi orang petama yang memelukmu."

Orang bilang jika kita jatuh cinta, hidup mu akan lebih bahagia. Mereka juga mengatakan jika kau jatuh cinta kau akan berubah ke arah yang lebih baik. Apa cinta sudah mengubah hidup Sasuke dan Hinata? Apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk membuat hidup mereka semakin bahagia karena cinta?

* * *

.  
.

.

.

* * *

Jenewa memiliki danau yang sangat indah dan menjadi salah satu ikon wisata di Swiss. Tidak heran memang jika mayoritas orang yang berlalu lalang adalah turis asing. Di tepi danau terdapat banyak burung, bebek dan angsa yang  
hidup bebas tanpa terganggu sedikitpun.

Matahari yang bersinar cerah kini mulai bergeser, senja di langit memanjakan netra. Padahal di setiap musim peralihan dari musim gugur ke musim dingin, cuaca di sini sering berubah-ubah. Hujan bisa turun tiga hari berturut-turut, tapi hari ini cuaca sangat mendukung untuk berjalan-jalan ditemani angin musim gugur yang menyejukkan kulit.

Hinata dan Sasuke kini tengah memandangi danau Jenewa, setelah acara jalan-jalan dengan Tenten batal karena ia lebih memilih mengobati Sasuke, akhirnya Hinata memaksa Sasuke untuk menemaninya pergi jalan-jalan menikmati kota Jenewa yang menakjubkan.

Mereka berdua duduk di bangku taman yang dekat dengan danau Jenewa, di salah satu sudut danaunya menjulang tinggi Jet d'Eau, air mancur yang semburannya mencapai ketinggian 140 m. Saking tingginya bahkan bisa dilihat dari seluruh kota Jenewa.

Pandangan Hinata berbinar seolah memuji keindahan kota Jenewa yang tak ada habisnya. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin menaiki taksi air yang berwarna kuning cerah yang berjejer di tepi danau, perahu-perahu kecil itu akan membawa pengunjung menikmati keindahan danau. Melintasi danau Jenewa dan melihat Jet d'Eau dari dekat.

Tapi Hinata hanya bisa berpuas diri duduk di _English Park_ yang terkenal dengan _Flower clock_. Sebuah jam besar dengan diamater sekitar tiga meter yang terbuat dari aneka bunga berwarna-warni. Melambangkan Swiss dalam industri jam tangan  
dunia.

Hinata kembali menggembungkan pipinya, sementara Sasuke hanya mendelik tajam. Jika ia bilang tidak maka Hinata tak boleh membantah, Hinata sendiri sudah malas berdebat dengan Sasuke.

Ia tahu suasana hati kekasih baru nya sedang dalam keadaan badmood, jadi mau tak mau Hinata hanya bisa pasrah dengan alasan Sasuke yang mengatakan bahwa mereka tak boleh menaiki perahu, karena takut perahu kecil yang menurut Sasuke tak memiliki standar keamanan itu tenggelam di tengah danau.

Hell ! rasanya Hinata ingin meneriaki Sasuke, bagaimana Sasuke bisa membandingkan perahu kecil dengam kapal Ferry yang biasa ia gunakan. Dan alasan terpenting adalah karena mereka berdua tak bisa berenang, bisa saja tiba-tiba perahu kecil yang mereka tumpangi terguling dan tak ada yang menolong mereka.

Oh Hinata baru tau jika Sasuke ternyata seorang yang Paranoid, jadi ia hanya bisa mengubur dalam hati keinginannya untuk berkeliling danau Jenewa menggunakan perahu kecil.

"Kau masih kecewa?"  
Sasuke melirik Hinata yang tengah memandangi matahari, ia sangat suka senja dan entah apa penyebabnya.

Hinata tau maksud pertanyaan Sasuke adalah tentang niatannya menaiki perahu kecil yang kini masih terpajang manis di tepi danau "Tidak" Hinata menggeleng lemah, ia tak mau ambil pusing. Lagi pula jika ia tak bisa menaiki perahu kecil hari ini, ia bisa mengajak rekan setim-nya besok.

"Jangan pernah mencoba untuk menaikinya bersama rekan setim-mu."

Apa raut wajah Hinata dapat terbaca dengan mudah, atau selain paranoid Sasuke juga mempunyai indra ke enam?

"Apa kau begitu ingin mengelilingi danau Jenewa?"

"Tidak." tapi anehnya kepala Hinata malah mengangguk.

Sasuke terkekeh dengan reaksi polos Hinata, kenapa ia tak mau jujur dengan perasaannya.

"Sudahlah, tak usah baik kita menikmati matahari yang sebentar lagi terbenam, kau tau? aku sangat menyukai saat seperti ini, senja selalu memberi kehangatan tersendiri untukku."

Menikmati matahari terbenam bersama orang terkasih, di pinggir danau Jenewa yang menakjubkan. Bukankah pasangan kekasih yang baru saja mulai menjalin tali asmara begitu terlihat sempurna.

Setelah menikmati sunset Sasuke dan Hinata kembali ke Hotel, Sasuke tak mau udara dingin yang sudah mulai menusuk kulit membuat Hinata terserang Hiportemia. Sedikit berlebihan memang, tapi beginilah Sasuke, ia akan melindungi segala sesuatu yang sudah ia sayangi. Ia akan berusaha melindungi kekasihnya dari apapun. Karena jika Sasuke sudah menggenggam sesuatu, ia takkan pernah melepasnya.

"Tidur lah yang nyenyak, besok kita akan melakukan perjalanan yang lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan hari ini, sebagai permintaan maaf karena aku tak bisa menemani mu menaiki perahu kecil itu." Sasuke mengecup hidung Hinata yang sedikit merah karena udara dingin di luar tadi.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana?"

"Rahasia"

Lagi-lagi kata seperti itu yang keluar jika Sasuke tak mau menjelaskannya pada Hinata, seperti do'anya saat di gereja. Hinata tak pernah tahu apa isi do'a Sasuke.

"Kau tak mau menawariku masuk kamarmu?" Sasuke tersenyum, melihat wajah Hinata yang berubah tegang.

"Kamarmu dan kamarku sama percis design-nya."

Mereka masih menikmati obrolan santai di depan pintu kamar Hinata, "Tapi semua nya terasa berbeda ketika kau menghangatkan ranjangku."

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah menatap Sasuke yang menyeringai. "Sudah lah pergi ke kamarmu!"

Sasuke memberi isyarat dengan telunjuknya agar Hinata mendekatinya, Hinata menuruti permintaan Sasuke. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya dan saat Hinata akan berbicara, Sasuke sudah terlebih dulu mengecup bibirnya.

Hinata termenung shock, sementara Sasuke sudah berlari meninggalkan Hinata sendiri di depan kamarnya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Ya ampun jika saja ada salah seorang karyawan Uchiha Corp yang menyaksikan tingkah presdirnya yang terlihat begitu kekanak-kanakan, mereka pasti akan tertawa tak menyangka. Presdirnya berlari setelah mencuri sebuah kecupan, seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mencuri permen.

* * *

.

.

.  
.

* * *

Jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang, untuk menetralisir detak jantungnya ia meminum beberapa gelas air dingin. Tapi hatinya masih berdebar, ia tak menyangka jika mencuri ciuman dari Hinata rasanya lebih mendebarkan dari pada naik roaller coaster.

Itachi keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengosok-gosokan handuk di kepalanya dan celana training, sementara dadanya dibiarkan terekspose. Kerutan di dahinya bertambah mendapati Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum di depan dispenser, apa Itachi tak salah lihat? Sasuke tersenyum, dan wajah nya sedikit memerah atau merona?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Itachi duduk di sofa, melirik Sasuke. Wajahnya sudah kembali datar, tapi rona di wajahnya masih terlihat jelas.

"Aku? memangnya kenapa?" Sasuke tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan Itachi.

"Sejak tadi kau terus tersenyum, kau baru dapat lotre?" cibir Itachi, ia menyalakan televisi dan menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja.

"Lotre? Yang benar saja, sejak dulu aku tak pernah memasang lotre Aniki." Sasuke ikut duduk di samping Itachi, ia menyerahkan minuman kaleng pada kakaknya.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta? Ayo katakan, wajahmu bahkan masih merona. Jadi perempuan swiss mana yang sudah memikat hatimu?" Itachi memberondong Sasuke dengan yang tentu saja membuat sang tersangka diam.

Perempuan Swiss? Memangnya tak ada lagi perempuan jepang hingga ia harus impor dari Swiss, Itachi memang terlalu so tahu.

"Dia bukan perempuan Swiss, and it's not your business brother." Sasuke menyeringai lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Itachi begitu saja. Sementara Itachi hanya tersenyum, ia cukup senang jika Sasuke memiliki perempuan yang disukai.

Itachi sendiri masih bingung, ia tak mungkin langsung memaksa Sasuke untuk melakukan pengobatan dan menanyakan langsung masalah Self Abuse. Ia hanya ingin menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya pada Sasuke, sampai waktu itu tiba ia hanya ingin membiarkan Sasuke menikmati hidupnya.

Ponsel Itachi bergetar, setelah melihat ponselnya yang ternyata terdapat pesan baru. Itachi langsung bergegas mengganti pakaiannya.

Itachi keluar dari Hotel mengenakan celana panjang dengan kemeja coklat yang dipadu padankan dengan mantel coklat. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menyusuri jalan-jalan kecil di Jenewa, tanpa sadar ia terus menghela nafas. Mengeluh karena ternyata cafè yang ia tuju cukup jauh.

Grand Cafè, pertama kali membuka pintu bunyi lonceng menggelitik telinga, yah lonceng itu sebagai pertanda ada pelanggan yang baru saja tiba. Udara di luar sangat berbanding terbalik dengan udara hangat di dalam ruangan.

Itachi langsung menghampiri pria berambut merah yang memilih duduk di pojokan cafè, menatap lurus keluar café.  
Itachi langsung duduk di tepat di depan kursi pria berambut merah, "Kau sudah lama menunggu Gaara?"

"Tidak, aku baru tiba 5 menit yang lalu"

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Gaara tersenyum tipis dengan sikap Itachi yang seperti biasanya tak suka basa-basi. Gaara sendiri bukanlah orang asing untuk keluarga Uchiha, mengingat hampir seluruh proyek yang ditangani Sabaku Corp mendapat sokongan dana dari Uchiha Corp karena kedekatannya dengan Fugaku.

"Ayahmu menyuruhku untuk memindahkan Mikoto-san ketempat tersembunyi yang tak bisa dikunjungi Sasuke."

Onyks Itachi membulat tak percaya, apa lagi yang ingin ayahnya lakukan.

"Aku berencana membawa Mikoto-San ke Kyoto, di sana Mikoto-San bisa mendapatkan pengobatan agar bisa sembuh. Dan tentu saja semua itu tanpa diketahui oleh Ayahmu."

Itachi tahu Gaara cukup bisa diandalkan dalam masalah seperti ini, "Lakukan yang terbaik, aku percaya pada mu."

"Dan satu hal yang membuat ku sedikit penasaran, Apa yang membawamu ke Swiss?" ucap Gaara tanpa ragu.

"Bertemu teman lama."

Gaara hanya menggangguk, walaupun ia sedikit tak percaya.

* * *

.

.

.  
.

* * *

Hinata sudah bangun sejak jam lima pagi, setelah mendapat pesan semalam dari Sasuke yang menyuruhnya untuk bersiap bertemu di lobby hotel tepat jam 6.

Hinata semdiri tak tau hari ini ia akan pergi kemana, ia mengenakan dress dengan motif bunga-bunga kecil tanpa mengenakan syall, karena tampaknya mentari akan bersinar terang hari ini.

Sasuke sudah menunggu nya di Lobby, Hinata hanya tersenyum geli melihat Sasuke yang terus berdecak ketika para pengunjung hotel yang di dominasi perempuan memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan mendamba.

"Sudah lama?"

"Baru 10 menit menunggu." Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Hinata. Melewati pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang dan setelah 15 menit berjalan mereka berada di Stasiun kereta api.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Kita akan ke Zurich, tepatnya Rapperswil."

Setelah mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Hinata hanya terdiam. Toh ia tak beri kesempatan untuk menolak ajakan Sasuke, jika sudah seperti ini ia hanya perlu menikmati perjalanan.

Hinata melirik kekasihnya yang hanya mengenakan Shirt bermerk Giordano Armani dam celana Jeans agak gombrang di bawah lutut, rambut mencuatnya tertutupi dengan Topi.

Satu kata untuk mendeskripsilan Sasuke saat ini.

_Mempesona._

"Sasuke, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

Sasuke melirik Hinata yang kini tengah duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Sebenarnya Hinata sedikit ragu bertanya pada Sasuke, tapi ia sungguh penasaran. "Ibu mu, apa yang terjadi dengan ibu mu? Apa itu semua ada hubungannya dengan ayah mu yang menjadi penggila perempuan?"

Tangan Hinata saling meremas, berdoa agar Sasuke tak marah setelah pertanyaan yang ia ajukan.

"Berikan aku satu alasan kenapa aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu."

Apa alasannya? Hinata sendiri tak tau, ia hanya penasaran dengan segala permasalahan Sasuke. Berharap pria di sampingnya ini mau membagi sedikit kisahnya yang mungkin bisa mengurangi kesedihan yang selama ini tersimpan rapat oleh Sasuke.

"Karena aku ingin melihat mu tersenyum, dan tentang Gaara yang masih tak ku mengerti. Aku takkan peduli apa kata orang lain, aku hanya ingin kau sedikit terbuka dengan ku".

Tanpa Sasuke ketahui sebenarnya Hinata sudah bertemu Gaara semalam, dan perkataan Gaara yang terus terngiang di telinganya adalah 'Mikoto Uchiha mengalami gangguan jiwa karena Sasuke'

"Aku tak bisa bercerita sekarang, aku hanya tak ingin. Aku... Tak bisa, ku harap kau bisa memahaminya."

Yah betul Hinata harus bisa memahami Sasuke, ia tak mau memaksa Sasuke untuk bercerita, dan ia tak harus mendengar ucapan Gaara. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanya percaya pada Sasuke.

**TBC**

Haiii haii hahaiii.. Gimana? Jelek kah? #pundung.

Author mau sidang skripsi hari sabtu ini, mohon do'a nya yahhh.  
Sidang penentuan.. doa kan author yang kecehh ini lulus.. :))) karena menurut judul skripsi yg ku ambil, aku berpeluang mendapat Dosen Killer. Jadi serem sendiri kalo ngebayangin.

Pokoknya do'ain #maksa..  
Saking takutnya sama tuh dosen...

Harap pengertian yahh kalo ku tak bisa balas review karena hati ku ini berdebar dan tangan ku terus bergetar (?). #gajelas.. Aku nerveuuuuus bangeuuut... Aku selalu baca review kaliaaan kokkk...

But buat Zusshi-chan. Maaf aku mahasiswa ekonomi jurusan akuntansi. Soal tangga yg berbentuk 'V' itu berasal dari pengalaman ku sendiri, saat menjenguk teman ku yang sakit di salah satu rumah sakit swasta terkemuka di bogor. Trus aku mau ke toilet yang di lobby, jalannya kaya berlorong gitu dan tiba" saja ada tangga bentuk V itu, karena aku juga ga tau klo itu ada tangga, itu semua datar tak jelas. Aku terjatuh sampe engkel kaki ku bergeser tak bisa jalan 1 minggu. #curhat. Dan ternyata memang banyak orang yang terjatuh disitu, aku bukan orang yang pertama, tapi yg ampe engkel nya geser cuman aku doang, #sedih

Karena hampir di setiap cerita aku sisipkan pengalaman pribadi hehehehehehehe.

Beneran maaf deh ga bisa bales revieww reader-san... m(-,-)m  
Terimakasih yang sudah follow, favorite, review dan baca fic ini.. Peluk kalian semuaaaaa

Bye bye bye..

Okokokokokok


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Gaje,Abal, Typo, OOC, de el el.**

***SasuHina***

**Don't like don't read**

**==MISTAKE==**

Dan sekarang ketika angin berhembus melayangkan sejuta ketakutan, Hinata hanya ingin melakukan satu hal, memeluk erat lelaki di depannya, entah apa rahasia yang Sasuke simpan. Hinata percaya rahasia itu lah yang melukai Sasuke.

Ponsel Sasuke berdering, ia melangkah menjauh memberi isyarat agar Hinata tetap di tempatnya sementara ia menerima telepon. Hinata dapat melihat dengan jelas raut wajah Sasuke yang berubah tegang, wajah yang memerah bukan karena malu tapi karena marah, Hinata yakin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Hinata setelah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, "Kita pulang ke Tokyo sekarang."

Apa yang bisa Hinata ucapkan sekarang? Menolak keinginan Sasuke bahkan ketika wajah prianya sekarang sedang tak bersahabat?.

"Kakashi akan menyiapkan segalanya, bersiaplah kemasi barang mu," Hinata bukan terkena hipnotis karena ia menuruti begitu saja permintaan Sasuke, ini lebih kepada hati, seperti mendapat sebuah bisikkan yang harus ia lakukan adalah mengikuti kata hatinya yang ingin bersama Sasuke, memastikan keadaan Sasuke akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Hinata menatap datar pemandangan yang tersaji di layar LED, perjalanan pulang tak semenyenangkan perjalanan saat mereka menuju Swiss, Sasuke lebih banyak termenung memikirkan seseuatu yang masih belum Hinata ketahui,bahkan kini pria itu mengurung diri di _private room_. Ametyhst nya beralih menatap Kakashi yang sedang memeriksa dokumen.

Hinata melangkah mendekati Kakashi, sepertinya tidak buruk bertanya padanya. "Kakashi-san, Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi di Tokyo?" Hinata masih penasaran, ia masih memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang terjadi. Hal apa yangmenyebabkan Sasuke seperti ini, ia bahkan tak mengajak Itachi pulang bersama, meninggalkan Gaara dan Fugaku yang masih berada di Swiss. Jika masalah pekerjaan tentu saja bukan hanya Sasuke yang akan kembali terburu-buru, Fugaku juga seharusnya kembali. Jadi kesimpulannya ini bukan masalah pekerjaan.

"Kau ingat saat pernah tertabrak karena menyelamatkan seorang remaja laki-laki?"Tanya Kakashi, ia menutup dokumen yang menjadi pusat perhatiaanya. Hinata tampak berpikir, remaja laki-laki yang saat itu. Remaja yang menggunakan earphone saat sedang menyebrang.

"Iya, aku ingat."wajah Hinata terlihat menegang, Kakashi memngela nafas pelan. Sedikit keraguan terlihat di wajahnya, mungkin ia sedikit ragu menceritakan masalah yang Sasuke alami.

"Sebenarnya ini bukan hak ku untuk menceritakan, tapi kau orang yang mungkin sudah Sasuke percaya jadi tidak masalah aku menceritakaan ini, kau harus berjanji untuk tidak mengatakan masalah ini pada siapapun?"tanya Kakashi, Hinata menelan ludah. Sepertinya ini masalah yang serius.

"Umm" Hinata mengangguk yakin.

"Namanya Uchiha Obito, usia nya baru menginjak 14 tahun. Kau tahu ini adalah masalah keluarga Uchiha yang tersimpan rapat dari publik, hanya orang-orang kepercayaan Uchiha 'lah yang tahu."

Uchiha Obito, apa ia adalah adik Sasuke? pikiran Hinata terus berspekulasi sebelum akhirnya Kakashi mulai menjelaskan kembali.

"Uchiha Madara, ayah dari Fugaku-sama. Ia memiliki seorang anak hasil perselingkuhan, pada saat Madara_-sama_ meninggal anak itu muncul. Ternyata Madara-_sama_ sudah mewariskan sebagian hartanya pada anak itu. Tapi permasalahan utamanya bukan 'lah itu, kenyataan siapa ibu dari Uchiha Obito lah yang membuat keluarga Uchiha terkejut tak percaya."

Jari-jari Hinata saling meremas, ia sejujurnya sedikit gugup mendengar penjelasan Kakashi,apa Sasuke takkan marah jika ia mengetahui semuanya dari Kakashi. Namun melihat Sasuke yang selalu menutup-nutupi sebuah masalah, Hinata tak yakin Sasuke akan bercerita langsung padanya.

"Ibu dari Uchiha Obito adalah Uchiha Mikoto."

Tubuh Hinata meremang, apa yang Kakashi ucapkan ? Mikoto-_san_ ibu dari Uchiha Obito, jadi Uchiha Madara dan menantunya—. Hinata tak mampu lagi berspekulasi, tangannya sedikit bergetar mendengar kenyataan ini.

"Awalnya tak ada yang tahu Obito anak Mikoto-_sama,_ sebelum akhirnya Fugaku-_sama_ lah yang menguak semua ini." Kakashi menatap Hinata yang tengah merunduk, sepertinya Hinata sedikit _shock._

"Dan sekarang Uchiha Obito kecelakaan, tak ada keluarga Uchiha yang tahu jika Sasuke merawat Obito. Keluarga Uchiha memutuskan membuang Obito karena dianggap sebagai aib. Kurasa hanya itu yang bisa ku ceritakan, istirahatlah perjalanan kita masih panjang." Kakashi meninggalkan Hinata sendiri.

Udara di sekitar Hinata menjadi dingin, rahasia apa lagi yang disimpan Sasuke? Apakah Hinata akan sanggup jika satu persatu rahasia di kehidupan Sasuke akan terkuak . tabir rahasia yang mulai memudar, sanggupkah Hinata menyaksikannya. Bertahan di sisi Sasuke sampai tak ada rahasia di antara mereka.

.

.

.

.

Sejujurnya Sasuke merasa bersalah pada Hinata, membawa pulang Hinata terburu-buru,lalu selama perjalanan ia terus mengabaikan keberadaan Hinata. Padahal ia yang memaksa Hinata untuk pulang bersamanya. Sasuke terus merutuki dirinya sendiri, membiarkan Hinata pulang naik taksi sendiri. Ia masih belum sanggup bercerita pada Hinata, ia takut Hinata akan berlari meninggalkannya sendiri dan tak ada lagi yang Sasuke miliki.

Merahasiakan segala rasa sakit yang dialaminya akan lebih baik, setidaknya Hinata tidak akan meninggalkannya seperti yang telah Karin lakukan, Karin yang mengetahui sebagian rahasia Sasuke saja langsung pergi dengan begitu saja. Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika Hinata mengetahui semuanya, jika saat itu terjadi Sasuke akan tetap memaksa agar Hinata bertahan di sampingnya meski harus memohon sekalipun ia tidak peduli.

Sasuke berlari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit Kyoto. Uchiha Obito atau sekarang yang berganti nama menjadi Tobi, Sasuke menyembunyikan identitas Obito dari keluarga Uchiha.

"Bagaimana keadaanya?"tanya Sasuke dengan nafas yang tak beraturan, jelas sekali air mukanya yang tegang.

"Kepalanya terbentur trotoar cukup keras, ia juga kehilangan banyak darah, beruntung kami memiliki _stock_ darah yang cocok." Jelas seorang dokter yang tengah memeriksa Obito.

Sasuke menatap nanar wajah Obito, hatinya tercubit melihat kondisi Obito yang cukup mengenaskan. Selang-selang begitu banyak, alat penopang kesehatan yang membuat Uchiha muda itu bertahan, nafasnya teratur. Setidaknya dokter sudah mengatakan bahwa Obito sudah melewati masa kritisnya.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Obito, ia memilih menginap di rumah sakit. Tak ada lagi yang Obito miliki, tak ada bedanya hidup Obito dan Sasuke. Obito harus merasakan drama pahit yang menghampiri hidupnya, dihujat oleh keluarga Uchiha, dan berakhir hidup sendiri di asrama. Biaya hidupnya ditanggung Sasuke, saat liburan Sasuke akan mengajaknya pergi berlibur ketempat yang tak pernah Obito bayangkan sebelumnya. Liburan musim panas lalu Sasuke mengajak Obito ke Honolulu, Sasuke selalu mengajaknya liburan keluar negeri. Alasannya karena ia tak akan pernah membiarkan keberadaan Obito diketahui keluarga Uchiha, Sasuke sudah berjanji pada Ibunya akan melindungi Obito dari kejamnya keluarga Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lima hari sejak kepulangannya ke Jepang, Sasuke masih terus berada di Kyoto menjadikan pembangunan Hotel di Kyoto sebagai alasan alibi kenapa ia harus berada di Kyoto. Selama itu pula Sasuke tak menghubungi Hinata, membiarkan rasa rindu terus menggerogotinya.

Terlalu banyak alasan yang Sasuke pikirkan hingga ia berakhir dengan hal-hal mengerikan yang berkecamuk di kepalanya. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika Hinata berada di sini memberikan pelukan hangat, Sasuke merogoh ponselnya ia melihat beberapa pesan yang dikirim Hinata, mengingatkannya agar tak terlambat makan dan cukup tidur, selama lima hari itu Hinata selalu rutin mengirimi Sasuke pesan.

.

.

.

.

Khawatir, sebenarnya Hinata sangat khawatir tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengirimi pesan walaupun Sasuke tak pernah membalasnya. Jam istirahat seperti ini seharusnya Hinata habiskan di cafeteria menyantap beberapa karbohidrat. Hinata malah sibuk menatap ponselnya, ia sebenarnya ingin menelpon Sasuke, namun ia terus berpikir ulang mengingat pesannya saja tidak pernah dibalas oleh Sasuke. Sepertinya Sasuke memang benar-benar tak ingin diganggu.

Baru saja Hinata akan memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tas, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi. Ia menatap layar ponsel dan jantungnya langsung berdebar dua kali lebih cepat. _Sasuke._

Hinata menempelkan posnselnya ke telinga "Ya?"

Kenapa suara Hinata terdengar sedikit serak?

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Mata Hinata memanas medengar suara Sasuke

"Baik-baik saja?" suara Sasuke terdengar lagi, sepertinya ingin memastikan kalau Hinata baik-baik saja.

"Mm" jawab Hinata sambil mengerjapkan mata berusaha menghalau air mata nya agar tidak terjatuh. "Bagaimana dengan mu?"

"Ingin bertemu dengan mu."

Hinata hanya terdiam, ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Sasuke terdengar mendesah panjang di seberang sana. " Bagaimana ini? Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu, tidak mendengar suara mu, rasanya aneh sekali. Semua yang ku lakukan seperti tidak ada yang benar. Dan aku berpikir mungkin dengan menelpon mu dan mendengar suaramu aku akan merasa lebih baik. Sekarang setelah mendengar suara mu, aku memang meras lebih baik, tapi timbul masalah lain" hening sejenak "Aku malah semakin ingin melihatmu."

Tanpa sadar Hinata tersenyum, pandangannya mulai mengabur. Sepertinya hari yang Sasuke lewati benar-benar berat.

"Maukah kau membantu ku?" tanya Sasuke. "Tolong katakan 'Sasuke-kun, aku meridukanmu' sekali saja. Setidaknya dengan kau mengatakan itu aku akan bertahan berusaha menahan rasa rindu di hatiku, karena aku tahu kau 'pun merindukanku."

Hinata tertawa kecil dan menghapus air mata dengan telapak tangannya. "Sasuke-kun, aku merindukanmu." Katanya

Ia mendengar Sasuke mendesah puas. " Aku merindukan mu Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata menutup ponselnya, ya ia benar-benar merindukan Sasuke sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Obito sudah sadar, setelah beberapa hari akhirnya Obito diperbolehkan pulang. Sasuke memutuskan untuk membawa Obito ke Tokyo sampai keadaannya benar-benar pulih.

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa _Jiisan_?" tanya Obito entah untuk keberapa kalinya, Obito bukanlah remaja bodoh tidak menyadari keberadaannya yang disembunyikan oleh Sasuke. Ia sudah tahu semuanya, tentang dirinya yang tak lain anak Uchiha Madara, seharusnya Sasuke lah yang memanggilnya paman, bukan malah sebaliknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, untuk beberapa hari ke depan kau lebih aman berada dalam pengawasan ku." Sasuke membantu Obito merapihkan beberapa pakaiannya.

"Cepatlah, Kakashi sebentar lagi datang menjemput,"

Obito hanya tersenyum , ia hanya memiliki Sasuke di dunia ini. Beruntung Sasuke masih peduli dengannya, dibanding dengan Uchiha lain yang selalu menghujatnya.

Sepanjang jalan Obito bercerita tentang dirinya yang akan ikut turnamen oleh raga bulan depan. Ia berharap Sasuke bisa datang untuk menyemangatinya, sebagai satu-satu nya keluarga yang ia miliki.

.

.

.

.

Pagi datang lebih cepat kali ini, Hinata masih enggan untuk membuka matanya. Semalam ia tertidur pukul dua malam, merapihkan barang-barang milknya dan juga milik ibunya.

Keluarga Hinata akan pindah ke Okinawa, Hikari lebih memilih menjadi petani apel di sana. Setelah menimang beberapa keputusan akhirnya Hinata menyetujui usulan Hikari, membiarkan keluarga nya tinggal di Okinawa.

"Mobil logistik akan tiba jam 10 pagi," Hikari tersenyum mendapati Hinata yang masih membungkus diri dengan selimut.

"Aku ingin ikut," Hinata merangsek kedalam pelukkan Hikari, sebenarnya Hinata sangat ingin ikut, tapi ada rapat penting dengan dewan komisaris yang harus ia hadiri, jadi ia megurungkan niatnya mungkin nanti akhir pekan ia bisa mengunjungi keluarganya.

Hikari mengusap surai indigo Hinata, "Setelah ini kau cepat lah pindah ke apartment yang dekat dengan Paman Kioshi,"

Hikari sudah memutuskan menjual rumahnya, ia membeli rumah baru di Okinawa sisa uangnya ia habiskan untuk membeli perkebunan apel, menikmati masa tua di Okinawa bukan lah hal buruk. Tokyo sudah cukup menjadi tempat yang menyesakkan meninggalkan luka yang mungkin takkan bisa disembuhkan, Hikari butuh suasana baru begitupun Hanabi, jadi saat ada peluang untuk pindah ke Okinawa Hikari tidak berpikir dua kali untuk mengambilnya.

"Aku pasti akan sangat merasa kesepian," Hinata terisak mengingat dirinya akan tinggal sendiri.

Tak ada keluarga yang menemani, Hinata tak bisa memaksa kehendaknya agar keluarganya tetap bertahan di Tokyo.

"Kau bisa mngunjungi kami kapan pun. Nenek, Hanabi dan _Kaasan_ akan selalu merindukan mu. Kau bisa menelpon kami." Hikari mencoba menatap amethyst Hinata yang bersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya, "Bukankah kau ada rapat penting hari ini?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk, telapak tangan Hikari mengahpus jejak air mata di wajahnya

"_Kaasan_ menyangimu,"ucap Hikari seraya mengecup lembut kening Hinata.

.

.

.

Hinata sengaja datang terlambat hari ini, ia sudah ijin pada Jiraiya akan datang pukul 11. Hinata hanya ingin mengantar ibunya, "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tenten saat mendapati Hinata yang termenung di mejanya.

"Akhu hanyha khurang thidur," suara Hinata terdengar cukup serak.

"Ya ampun kenapa suara mu?" seru Tenten mengagetkan seluruh penghuni ruangan.

Hinata sendiri baru menyadarinya ketika suaranya terdengar berdengung seperti suara kodok. Tadi pagi ia suaranya masih baik-baik saja—walaupun merasa sedikit sakit di tenggorokkan dan saat sakitnya menhilang suarany menjadi seperti ini.

"Sebaiknya kau segera ke dokter," sahut Kiba.

"Mhungkhin shethelah usai raphat."jawab Hinata, sepertinya ia benar-benar harus pergi ke dokter, suara yang ia keluarkan cukup mengerikan untuk di dengar.

Setelah menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen untuk rapat, Hinata meminum beberapa gelas air putih berharap suaranya akan membaik.

Beruntung kali ini ia tak perlu menjelaskan apapun, hanya perlu mencatat segala sesuatu yang di sampaikan Presdir, ngomong-ngomong soal Presdir berarti Sasuke akan mengikuti rapat hari ini. Hinata terlihat gugup, apa yang harus ia ucapkan pada kekasihnya setelah bebrapa hari tak berjumpa.

Tenten menarik Hinata agar berjalan lebih cepat, karena sepertinya rapat akan segera dimulai.

Ruang rapat milik Uchiha Corp, sama seperti ruang rapat umumnya, ruangan seluas 140meter2 ditata sedemikian rupa menyajikan kemewahan Uchiha Corp. Sasuke berdiri memberi sambutan, memaparkan beberapa misi yang ingin dicapai, ia mengenakan kaca mata berframe tipis menambah wibawa seorang eksekutif muda. Hinata bisa melihat Sasuke baik-baik saja, seperti biasa Sasuke selalu mempesona dengan segala keangkuhan yang ia miliki.

Rapat kali ini berjalan seperti rapat biasanya, melapirkan hal sudah wajib dilaporkan. Hinata tersenyum saat Sasuke menatap kearahnya, ia melambaikan tangan lalu berjalan keluar ruang rapat.

Usai rapat Hinata langsung membenahi tasnya, ia ke kantor hanya untuk mengikuti rapat. Sakura sudah menunggu di basement, Hinata bergegas secepat mungkin ia bisa. Sakura tak suka menunggu jadi jika tak mau terkena marah gadis bersurai pink ia harus cepat sampai basement.

Mobil Sakura terparkir manis di ujung basement, Hinata mengetuk pelan kaca mobil Sakura.

"Masuk lah,"

"Ke rumah sakit Tokyo terlebih dahulu setelah itu kita pergi ke tempat Paman Kioshi-mu itu."ucap Sakura, Hinata hanya tersenyum, ia tak perlu susah payah berbicara.

Karena Sakura sudah tahu tentang kepindahan keluarganya, dan Hinata meminta bantuan Sakura untuk memindahkan barang-barangnya.

Sakura memabngunkan Hinata yang tertidur sepanjang perjalanan, "Kita sudah sampai."

Hinata mengucek pelan matanya,"Ayhoo."

Hinata memeriksa keadanya ke ahli THT, "Thunghu dishini"Hinata menitipkan tas nya pada Sakura sebelum ia masuk ke ruangan pemeriksaan.

Tepat setelah Hinata masuk ruangan ponselnya berdering, nama Sasuke muncul di layar ponselnya. Sakura mengangkat teleponnya,"Hallo."

"Dia sedang berada dalam ruang pemeriksaan –dokter, sedikit kelelahan akibat—" belum sempat Sakura menjelaskan Sasuke sudah memotong pembicaraanya.

"Rumah sakit Tokyo."

Sasuke menagakhiri sambungan telepon tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih, Sakura mengumpat kesal menatap layar ponselnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke tak menemukan keberadaan Hinata, padahal ia sengaja mengunjungi ruang keuangan hanya untuk bertemu Hinata, tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia tak menemukan Hinata.

Sasuke merogoh ponselnya, menekan no yang sudah taka sing baginya. Menunggu saura jawaban disana membuat jabtungnya bertalu.

"_Hallo"_

Itu bukan suara Hinata, Sasuke mengenal dengan jelas bagaiman suara Hinata.

"Dimana Hinata?" tanya Sasuke dengan suaa yang penuh penekanan.

"_Dia sedang berada dalam ruang pemeriksaan dokter, sedikit kelelahan akibat_—"

"Rumah sakit mana?" potong Sasuke

"_Rumah sakit Tokyo."_

Sasuke berlari melewati orang-orang yang menatapnya heran, dengan tergesa.

Ia berlar secepat ia bisa, menemui seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan.

Melajukan mobilnya begitu cepat tidak peduli jika ia ditilang polisi atau bahakan kemungkinan terburuk mengalami kecelakaan.

Sasuke merutuki kebodohannya yang tak menanyakan dimana keberadaan Hinata tepatnya, ia terlalu gugup dan terkejut saat itu.

Namun baru saja ia berbalik, seseorang yang ia cari tengah berjalan—Hinata terlihat terkejut mendapati Sasuke di lobby rumah sakit, bulir keringat masih terlihat jelas di sekitar wajahnya, Hinata terdiam,Sakura membisikan sesuatu pada Hinata_. Ahh—aku lupa memberitahu mu, saat kau sedang di ruang pemeriksaan Sasuke menelpon. Dan aku memeberitahunya, Aku pulang lebih dulu, sepertinya Sasuke sangat merindukan mu. Kau bisa menggunaka apartmen ku, malam ini aku akan menginap di rumah teman kencan ku._

Sakura terkikik pelan, meninggalkan Hinata yang mematung seperti orang bodoh.

"Kau sakit, dan aku tidak tahu itu,"Sasuke merenggut kesal, ia hanya khawatir Sasuke pikir terjadi hal yang buruk dengan Hinata, dan untungnya itu hanya pemikirannya.

"Akhu thidak apha-apha." Hinata berdehem pelan berusaha mentralisir suaranya agar terdengar lebih baik."Akhu menghalamhi dehidrasi, khurang mengkhonsumsi air phutih, dan jhugha khurang thidur."

"Sudah tidak usah bicara apa-apa lagi, ayo pulang!"

Tangan hangat Sasuke terululur unntuk mengenggamnya, Hinata tersenyum meraih tangan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Hinata tidak bisa pulang kerumahnya karena seluruh barang-barangnya telah dipacking, Sasuke mengantarkan Hinata ke apartment Sakura, malam ini Sakura tidak akan pulang. Hinata mengajak Sasuke masuk, membiarkan pemuda Uchiha it uterus mengekorinya, hal yang pertama lakukan adalah meminum obat –yang cukup manjur, sekali minum sudah terlihat reaksi nya.

"Kau shudah mhakan?" tanya Hinata, dan Sasuke hanya menggeleng lemah "Aku tidak lapar, aku merindukan mu" Sasuke menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya, membaui aroma tubuh Hinata yang memberi ketenangan tersendiri untuk Sasuke.

"Aku jhuga" Hinata mengusap pelan punggung Sasuke.

"Aku ingin menginap disini" amethyst Hinata membulat "Kau bilang Sakura tidak pulang malam ini, jadi tidak ada masalahkan?"

Tidak masalh bagi Sasuke, tapi untuk Hinata? Tentu saja ini sebuah masalah, berduaan dengan Sasuke dalam satu ruangan –ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi.

"Aku takkan melakukan apapun, Hanya akan menemani mu tidur itu saja." Hinata akhirnya mengangguk, keinginan Sasuke sangat sulit untuk ditolak. Ia memutuskan menelpon Sakura, menayakan apakah ia memiliki beberapa pakaian ganti untuk Sasuke. Dan Hinata sukses mendapat godaan dari Sakura.

Hinata menyerahkan celana boxer dan juga kaos coklat polos, hanya ada itu pakaian pria yang ada di lemari Hinata. Akhirnya Hinata menyerahkan pakaiannya pada Sasuke yang sedang berbaring di sofa yang berada di ruang tengah. "Pakhailah." Hinata berjalan ke kamar Sakura mengganti baju yang ia kenakan.

Sasuke sudah selesai berganti baju, ia langsung mengajak Hinata tidur, "Kau pasti lelah"

Ia berbaring di samping Hinata, menelusuri garis wajah Hinata dengan jemarinya.

"Tidurlah, aku tidak akan menganggu mu." Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh Hinata. Ia tak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Hinata semakin kelelahan.

"Aku mencintaimu, tetaplah seperti ini" Sasuke mengecup pelan kelopak mata Hinata yang sudah tertutup.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari menelisik melalui celah jendela, Sasuke begumam kemudian terbangun. Semalam tidurnya sangat nyenyak, padahal biasanya ia mengalami beberapa gangguan saat tidur dan berakhir denga tak bisa memejamkan kelopakmata sedikitpun. Aroma roti bakar menghampiri indra penciumannya, Hinata sudah tak berada di sampingnya. Ia bangun dari tidurnya dengan rambut kusut.

"Pagi," suara lembut Hinata menjadi awal yang menyenangkan bagi Sasuke, suara Hinata tak terdengar seperti semalam lagi.

"Pagi," Sasuke berjalan ke arah Hinata, yang Hinata tahu Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu kemudian mengecup bibirnya. Hinata hanya bisa termenung.

"Aku sudah sikat gigi." Sasuke memamerkan deretan gigi putih nya, sebelah tangannya menrik pinggang Hinata, alhasil Hinata sukses berada dalam dekapannya. "Boleh aku lakukan lebih?"

Hinata mengkerut 'kan keningnya, alarm di pikirannya berbunyi, belum sempat Hinata protes, Sasuke sudah menyegel bibirnya terlebih dulu, memberi kecupan bertubi-tubi pada sebelum akhirnya mulai melumat bibir ranumnya.

Hinata harus berjinjit menyamai tinggi Sasuke, ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke. Hinata bisa merasakan persaan rindu yang berkecamuk menjadi satu dengan gairah, keduanya masih sibuk saling melumat tidak membiarkan paru-paru nya bernafas sejenak.

Hinata hampir saja terjatuh jika saja Sasuke tak menahan tubuhnya.

Bibir keduanya terpisah meninggalkan jejak saliva, Hinata masih terpejam berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Berjanjilah kau akan tetap di sampingku, apapun yang terjadi kau harus tetap berada dalam dekapanku," nafas hangat Sasuke menerpa wajahnya, keposesifan begitu terasa di setiap perkataannya.

"Kau juga harus berjanji akan selalu membagi kesulitan yang kau alami entah apapun itu. Dengan begitu aku akan tetap bertahan di samping Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum mengangguk, mendekap tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Tak perlu banyak kata untuk mengungkapakan seberapa dalam rindu yang mereka alami, mengerti satu sama lain adalah jalan yang terbaik saat hati mulai meragu.

Hinata yakin cepat atau lambat Sasuke akan bercerita tentang segala kesulitannya, jika saat itu tiba Hinata akan berusaha merengkuh tubuh Sasuke. Membagi kehangatan, meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa semuanya kan baik-baik saja.

**TBC**

Hai haiii #ngumpetdipojokan

Maaf updatenya lama sibuk menggarap fic satu lagi, *pasangwajahpolos*

Terimakasih buat yang udah doain aku love you all :* :* :* :*, akhirnya aku lulus sidang skripsi, tapi masih ada satu tahap sidang lagi…. #abaikan. Uzumaki NaMa hahah kau benar Uzumaki-san, pas baca review mu aku langsung baca ulang dan ternyata benar, aku belum sempat mengeditnya,mungkin jika sudah cukup senggang aku akan mengeditnya, terimakasih sudah mengingatkan.

Apakah Mikoto gila karena Sasuke? Itu masih menjadi rahasia hehheheh, Gaara baik? Huum Gaara baik kok.

Sebenarnya Sasuke cinta gak sih sama Hinata? Kalian bisa mnyimpulkannya sendiri setelah baca chap ini hihihih,,,,,

Aku tak bisa balas review satu persatu, tapi aku baca review kalian yang sudah mampir di cerita ini…

Maaf atas keterlambatan update nya, Terimakasih untuk para reders yang sedia mmebaca fic ini, apa lagi sampai follow and favorite.. thankyou so much… mata ku sudah meletet pengen tidur jadi maaf kalau tak bisa bales review….

See uuuu next chap

Bye bye bye bye

okokokoko


	10. Chapter 10

**Dsclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, crackpair, typo selalu**

**====Mistake====**

Musim dingin kini sudah menyapa Tokyo, salju pertama turun cukup banyak, menutupi jalan membuat beberapa jalan raya macet.

Sementara perempuan berambut merah yang wajahnya sering menghiasi majalah fashion tengah tersenyum dari dalam mobil memandang salju yang turun perlahan. Mobilnya terus membelah jalan, menuju pusat kota, tepatnya gedung Uchiha Corp.

Bunyi heels setinggi 12 Cm menggema, wajahnya terus tersenyum, beberapa orang yang memandang cukup terpesona. Karin Uzumaki, mempunyai daya pikat sendiri untuk menarik perhatian orang di sekitarnya.

Baru saja Karin akan menerobos pintu ruangan Sasuke, tapi langkahnya terhenti, tangannya masih memegang handle pintu.  
Pintu sedikit terbuka ada celah untuk mendengar ucapan Sasuke,

"Kau, takkan pernah bisa mengancamku." suara Sasuke terdengar penuh penekanan, emosi jelas terdengar di setiap kata yang ia lontarkan.

Sepertinya ucapan seseorang di seberang sana membuat amarahnya memuncak, Karin masih terdiam sebelum akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan sambungan telephone-nya.

"Apakah kini hobby mu mencuri dengar?" Sasuke memandang tajam Karin yang masih mematung.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Aku ingin mengajak mu makan siang, dan tidak ada penolakkan untuk kali ini."

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Aku sibuk."

Karin tidak menyerah sampai di situ, ia tersenyum, melangkahkan kakinya perlahan ke arah Sasuke yang kini duduk di ujung meja kerjanya.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti sedang memiliki banyak masalah." Karin mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap pelan wajah Sasuke. Seolah hal itu akan disukai mantan kekasihnya.

"Dan itu bukan urusanmu." dengan kasar Sasuke menepis tangan Karin.

Sasuke tahu Karin bukan perempuan yang akan menyerah begitu saja, jika ia tak menuruti keinginan Karin bisa saja ia membuat kekacauan.

"Ayolah Sasuke-kun!"

"Hanya 30 menit."

Karin tersenyum menang, ia langsung menarik tangan Sasuke lalu menggandengnya tidak peduli dengan keengganan Sasuke.

Berulangkali Sasuke mencoba melepaskan tangan Karin yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, tapi Karin terus saja melingkarkan kembali tangannya.

Sasuke mendesah pasrah, ia biarkan tangan Karin melingkar manis di lengannya. Menjadi tontonan gratis untuk para karyawannya.

.  
.

.

.

"Aku ingin makan Salad!" Seru Tenten, membuat seluruh penghuni divisi keuangan memusatkan pandangan ke arahnya.

"Aku ingin makan Sea Food." Kali ini Kiba yang menimpali, sementara Shikamaru masih bergelut dengan pikirannya, ia memang bukan type pemilih.

"Aku makan apa saja." Jawaban yang Hinata ucapkan sangat ambigu, tapi ia memang hampir sama dengan Shikamaru tak pernah menuntut apapun.

"Bagaimana dengan restoran yang baru buka di ujung jalan?" ucap Jiraiya,

"Sepertinya tidak buruk." Shikamaru bangun dari duduknya, sementara Hinata mengangkat kedua bahunya. Tenten dan Kiba menghela nafas pasrah.

"Aku akan traktir."Ucapan Jiraiya membuat Kiba dan Tenten memekik senang secara bersamaan.

Sudah diputuskan restoran ujung jalan, tak perlu meggunakan mobil untuk sampai disana, hanya perlu berjalan kaki sekitar 10 menit, Kiba terus melontarkan candaan lucu yang terus disanggah Tenten, sementara Shikamaru fokus dengan ponselnya.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita pergi ke _Pub_?" Ucap Kiba di tengah perjalanan "Hanya untuk menghilangkan stress karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk, kita butuh refreshing."

Kiba menatap wajah teman-temannya dan juga bosnya, berharap mendapat persetujuan atas idenya.

Hinata tak menanggapi ucapan Kiba, ia masih sibuk mengeratkan mantelnya, entah kenapa hari pertama salju turun kali ini terasa begitu dingin, rasanya ia ingin memakan sesuatu apapun yang bisa menghangatkan badannya.

"Aku ikut." Seru Tenten.

Dan akhirnya Tenten, Kiba dan Shikamaru memutuskan untuk pergi ke Pub, sedangkan Jiraiya tidak bisa ikut, Hinata sendiri masih bingung, ia harus meminta izin Sasuke terlebih dahulu, lagi pula ia harus merapihkan beberapa barangnya di appartment yang baru ia tempati kemarin.

Kaki jenjang nya memasuki restoran yang baru buka, seperti private restoran, karena setiap pelanggan tidak bisa melihat pelanggan lain, ada bilik yang memberi sekat pada setiap meja.

Desain interior yang ditata sedemikian rupa membuat restoran ini terkesan lebih hangat.

Pelayan mempersilahkan mereka untuk mengikuti, dipilihkannya sebuah meja. Menu makanan yang sekarang sedang dipromosikan adalah Udon, karena orang-orang biasanya akan memakan udon di musim dingin, dan tentu saja dengan bersemangat Hinata memesan Udon.

Hinata pergi ke toilet setelah selesai memesan, toiletnya berada di ujung, ia harus melewati beberapa bilik.  
Namun baru saja ia melewati beberapa bilik, kaki nya reflek berhenti ketika mendengar suara seseorang.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun biar ku bantu pisahkan wortelnya, kau masih tak menyukai wortel bukan?" Suara yang terdengar dari bilik sebelah membuat tubuh Hinata kaku.

"Makanlah dengan lahap, lupakan sejenak semua permasalahanmu." lagi suaranya terdengar lembut di telinga Hinata.

Hinata masih terdiam berusaha mencerna ucapan demi ucapan.

"Ku dengar kau sudah punya kekasih, tapi kenapa kau terlihat lebih kurus"

"Ku rasa itu bukan urusan mu Karin." Detik berikutnya Hinata yakin jika yang berada dalam bilik itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, itu urusanku. Aku ingin tahu apa kau mendapat perempuan yang lebih baik dari ku atau lebih buruk? Apakah perempuan itu tahu semua permasalahan mu, atau kau malah menyembunyikan semua masalah mu seperti saat kita masih berpacaran kau terus merahasiakan semua masalah mu dari ku, tapi akhirnya kau mau bercerita pada ku." ucapan Karin begitu menusuk Hinata, lututnya lemas, mungkin kah Karin lebih baik dari Hinata?

"Apa yang perempuan itu tahu dari mu? Apa dia tahu semua kesulitan yang sering kau hadapi? Tapi aku berani bertaruh perempuan itu tak mengetahui apa-apa, mungkin kau hanya menjadikannya teman ranjang mu."

"Hentikan Karin." suara Sasuke kali ini membuat Hinata sedikit tersentak, "Hanya karena kau pernah menjadi kekasihku, bukan berarti kau berhak mengetahui semua urusanku."

Perlahan kaki Hinata mulai melangkah meninggalkan dua orang yang masih berdebat, kata-kata Karin terus berputar di kepala Hinata, menusuk tepat di dasar hatinya.

Apa yang Karin ucapakan benar, Hinata tak tahu apa-apa tentang Sasuke, terlebih ucapan Karin tentang teman ranjang itu teramat sangat membuat Hinata sakit.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Tenten saat Hinata kembali bergabung, wajah Hinata terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Udaranya terlalu dingin."Kilah Hinata, dan Tenten percaya begitu saja. Udon yang sejak tadi Hinata santap bahkan tak mampu menghangatkan tubuhnya, semuanya terlanjur dingin.

Setelah selesai makan mereka langsung kembali ke kantor, sementara Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi ke minimarket membeli minuman hangat. Mengambil beberapa minuman untuk rekannya, hidung Hinata mulai memerah. Minimarket nya cukup sepi jadi ia tak perlu mengantri di meja kasir.

"Kau kedinginan?" Suara baritone yang Hinata kenal jelas menyapa indera pendengarannya.

Hinata merasa kepintaran Sasuke berkurang, bagaimana bisa ia mengucapkan pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya.

Hinata tidak menjawab, matanya beralih menatap pada tangan Sasuke yang membeli beberapa kaleng bir. Menghela nafas sejenak, Hinata berusaha menahan sesuatu yang sejak tadi ada di hatinya, perasaan dimana ia ingin meneriaki Sasuke saat ini juga lalu menampar keras wajah pemuda di depannya karena telah pergi dengan mantan kekasihnya tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Tangan Sasuke terulur mengenggam tangannya yang dingin, menariknya ke meja kasir bahkan Sasuke tak melepaskan genggamannya sedetik pun.

Hinata benci dimana saat dirinya merasa bersalah dan kesal di saat yang bersamaan, merasa bersalah karena yang Karin ucapakan benar. Hinata tak mengetahui apapun tentang Sasuke, apa yang Sasuke suka dan apa yang tidak ia sukai, Hinata buta akan hal itu semua. Dan tentang masalah yang Sasuke hadapi, ia tidak pernah mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan langsung padanya, Selalu ada konsekuensi dalam sebuah hubungan.

Dan perasaan kesal kini membuncah dalam hatinya, melihat Karin yang berusaha mendekati Sasuke, Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya saat tangan Sasuke menariknya keluar minimarket, mobil Sasuke terparkir tepat di depan nya.

Hinata mendengus kesal, melihat sesosok perempuan menunggu di samping kursi pengemudi, Karin Uzumaki tengah duduk dengan nyaman di dalam mobil Sasuke.

"Aku harus segera pergi, Tenten-nee menunggu di perempatan jalan." Hinata melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke, dan ia tahu takkan bisa semudah itu lepas dari Sasuke. Tapi masa bodoh, ia sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan Sasuke, terlebih lagi dengan keberadaan Karin di mobilnya.

"Masuk ke mobil, kau bisa mengirim pesan pada Tenten." Sasuke menarik kembali tangan Hinata, menuntunnya untuk duduk di kursi belakang.

Hinata terdiam, sekarang apapun yang ia lakukan tetap akan membuat Karin merasa menang.  
Jika ia memilih berjalan kaki menuruti ego-nya dan Sasuke bersama Karin, bukan kah itu akan menunjukkan jika Sasuke tidak peduli padanya, lalu jika ia dudk di kursi belakang bukankah itu juga melukai harga dirinya, siapa sebenarnya kekasih Sasuke sekarang? Dirinya atau perempuan berambut merah yang kini tengah tersenyum?

Karin tampak biasa saja saat Hinata memasuki kursi belakang, ia lebih memilih menganggap Hinata tidak ada, Toh Sasuke juga tak mengatakan apapun. Ia langsung menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Hinata tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya,atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura sibuk, ia malas menanggapi romansa yang dibuat-buat oleh nenek sihir itu.

Sasuke melirik Hinata dari kaca spion di depannya, wajah Hinata memerah, mungkin karena dingin.

"Kau tak lupa membeli obat alergi mu kan?" Karin tampak khawatir, "Kenapa kau tidak tahu kalau sup tadi mengandung kacang kedelai, lain kali kau harus berhati-hati."

Jlebb,

Sudah berapa kali Hinata merasa tertusuk di hatinya dalam waktu satu jam, jadi apa lagi yang tak ia ketahui selain Sasuke tak suka wortel dan alergi kedelai yang ia ketahui berkat Karin hari ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Karin, tidak usah berlebihan."

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana, kau bahkan tadi kesulitan untuk bernafas."

Mobil Sasuke sampai di basement, "Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan? Itu mobil mu." Ya Sasuke benar, mobil silver yang berada tepat di samping mobil Sasuke itu milik Karin.

"Wuahh, Suke-kun. Bahkan kau masih ingat mobil ku." ucap Karin dengan suara yang sedikit manja, membuat Hinata hampir saja mengeluarkan makanan yang ada di dalam perutnya.

Hinata malas mendengar basa-basi yang keluar dari mulut Karin, ia memutuskan keluar dari mobil. "Terimakasih."  
Hanya itu yang Hinata ucapkan sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari mobil Sasuke dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, tidak peduli dengan Sasuke yang terus memanggil-manggil namanya, ia leboh suka berpura-pura tak mendengarnya..

.  
.

.

.

Sejak tadi ponsel Hinata terus berdering, tapi Hinata lebih memilih mengabaikannya, memusatkan atensinya pada layar komputer.  
Hinata sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan ponselnya kali ini, bahkan ketika nama Sasuke memenuhi deretan panggilan tidak terjawab di ponselnya.

"Kau jadi mau ikut ke Pub?" tanya Tenten yang sekarang berdiri tepat di depan meja Hinata.

Hinata tampak berpikir sejenak, mengingat usulan Kiba untuk refreshing, sepertinya dia memang butuh itu sekarang.

"Baiklah,"

Tenten tersenyum senang kembali duduk di depan meja-nya, menyelesaikan dengan cepat pekerjaannya agar bisa pulang lebih awal.

Jam di dinding berputar dengan cepat, sudah menunjukkan pukul lima, dan mereka sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

Hinata sendiri masih ragu untuk melangkah, sejak tadi tak satupun panggilan Sasuke ia jawab, beruntung Sasuke tak mendobrak pintu divisi keuangan mengingat tempramennya begitu buruk.

Tapi ia sungguh ingin menghilangkan penat yang melingkupi hatinya, jadi ia lebih memilih mengabaikan Sasuke dan besenang-senang dengan temannya.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke masih berkutat dengan dokumen yang menyita seluruh waktunya, meski begitu ia masih menyempatkan diri untuk melihat benda tipis kotak yang tergeletak di samping dokumennya.

Tak ada satu pun pesan atau pun panggilan dari Hinata, padahal sejak tadi ia terus menelpon Hinata tapi belum diangkat, Mungin Hinata sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, tapi sekarang sudah waktunya pulang dan Hinata tak kunjung menelpon atau mengirimi Sasuke pesan.

Jika saja dokumen sialan yang ada di hadapan Sasuke tak harus selesai malam ini, sudah dipastikan ia akan memilih mendobrak pintu divisi keuangan untuk melihat Hinata.

"Maaf Sasuke-sama, saya hanya ingin melaporkan jika Obito-sama pergi menginap di rumah temannya" ucap Kakashi menghentikan lamunan Sasuke.

"Teman?" Alis Sasuke bertaut kebingungan, memangnya Obito punya teman di Tokyo?.

"Iya, temannya di Kyoto sedang berlibur di Tokyo." Kakashi pergi setelah melihat anggukan kepala Sasuke.

Beberapa Jam Sasuke lewati memeriksa dokumen, akhirnya setelah menguras otak Sasuke bisa menyelesaikan semuanya, pukul 8 malam. Sasuke mendesah, menghela nafas entah untuk keberapa kali nya.

Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil ponsel, menekan no dua, speed dial. Dan nama Hinata langsung terpajang di layar ponselnya.

Masih tak ada jawaban, menggeram kesal karena masih tak ada jawaban, Sasuke kembali menelpon.

"Hallo"  
Akhirnya, tapi kenapa terasa sangat bising sekali.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran,

"Menari." jawab Hinata masih dengan santai.

"Dimana?"

"Di tengah kerumunan orang-orang, dan kau harus tahu ini sangat menyenangkan." Hinata terkekeh pelan seolah sedang bergurau.

"Jangan menguji kesabaran ku, katakan kau dimana?" Sasuke bisa mendengar suara DJ yang tengah berteriak, Pub malam. Tapi dimana?

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan aku sedang menari, Hiks" itu bukan suara tangisan tapi cegukan, "Tapi aku harus menyingkir saat kau menelpon ku."

Yang Sasuke tahu sekarang Hinata pasti sedang mabuk, dan itu sangat berbahaya. Tidak tahu kah perempuan itu, Sasuke sangat khawatir bahkan ia hampir terkena serangan jantung menanti setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Dimana?" Suara Sasuke naik satu oktaf, dan Hinata malah tertawa di ujung sana seolah-olah Sasike sedang mengatakan lelucon.

"Aku tidak tahu ini dimana" Yah Hinata mabuk, ia bahkan tak tahu dimana dirinya berada sekarang.

"Jangan pergi kemana pun sebelum aku datang."  
Sasuke melangkah kasar terburu-buru, ia tidak peduli sekarang Hinata berada dimana, yang terpenting sekarang ia harus berada dimana ada Hinata. Melindungi kekasihnya, yang sepertinya bahkan tak menyadari ketika hampir saja membuat Sasuke mati rasa karena mendengar Hinata yang meracau tidak karuan.

Sasuke melacak GPS di ponsel Hinata, dan dalam waktu beberapa menit ia sudah mengetahui keberadaan Hinata.

.  
.

.

.

Dentuman musik yang begitu keras sama sekali tak menggangu Hinata, ia malah semakin asyik menari di tengah kerumunan.

Kiba dan Tenten sudah mabuk tak sadarkan diri, hanya Shikamaru yang sedikit tersadar.  
Mata Shikamaru beralih pada ponsel Hinata yang tergeletak di atas meja, tadinya ia menghiraukan begitu saja deringan ponsel itu. Tapi melihat nama yang terpajang di layar ponselnya membuat Shikamaru mengurungkan niatnya, Sasuke.

Ck, Mendokusai.

Shikamaru berjalan dengan enggan ke arah Hinata, bertubrukan dengan beberapa orang, lalu memberikan ponselnya pada Hinata.

Sementara Hinata masih menggernyit bingung, ponselnya berdering menampilkan sederet huruf, Sasuke.

Kaki mungilnya melangkah meninggalkan kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah menghentak-hentakkan tubuhhnya, "Hallo".

"Kau sedang apa?" Hinata bisa mendengar suara Sasuke yang sedikit khawatir.

"Menari."Jawabnya asal, ia tidak peduli jika Sasuke akan marah padanya.

"Dimana?"

"Di tengah kerumunan orang-orang, dan kau harus tahu ini sangat menyenangkan." ucap nya sambil terkekeh pelan melihat Shikamaru yang tengah menghentakkan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan musik.

"Jangan menguji kesabaran ku, katakan kau dimana?" Kali ini kekesalan jelas terdengar, tapi siapa peduli, bukankah yang seharusnya kesal adalah Hinata. Menjadi pihak yang menyedihkan karena tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, marah tak bisa dan ketika ia diam saja hanya memperburuk suasana hatinya, ia bukam type wanita yang mudah mengungkapkan sebuah ketidaknyamanan dalam berkomitmen.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan aku sedang menari, Hiks" tenggorakan Hinata terasa kering, bisa-bisanya ia cegukkan "Tapi aku harus menyingkir saat kau menelpon ku."

"Dimana?" Suara Sasuke naik satu oktaf, menggeram kesal. Hinata tertawa mengingat betapa menyedihkan dirinya sekarang.

"Aku tidak tahu ini dimana" Hinata berkata jujur, karena ia memang tidak tahu dimana ia berpijak sekarang.

"Jangan pergi kemana pun sebelum aku datang." penekanan terdengar jelas, seolah ada konsekuensi jika Hinata melanggar.

Tubuhnya merosot ke lantai, rasanya ia ingin menangis keras tapi air matanya tertahan. Jika saja Sasuke mau memahami sedikit keinginannya, apa salahnya bila Hinata ingin diakui keberadaannya, apa Sasuke tahu rasanya terabaikan yang kini Hinata rasakan? Bukan dalam artian Sasuke tak pernah memperhatikannya-jelas saja bukan itu, karena yang Hinata inginkan adalah Sasuke jujur tentang segala hal, karena mengetahui dari Sasuke langsung lebih membuat Hinata bahagia.

.

.

.

.

Suara dentuman musik keras menyapa indera pendengarannya, Onyks-nya menyapu seluruh penjuru pub tapi hasilnya nihil ia tak menemukan gadis berambut indigo. Kakinya melangkah keluar mengitari seluruh area outdoor pub. Dan di sanalah gadis berambut indigo yang tengah memuntahkan isi perutnya di depan tong sampah.

"Lain kali jika kau mau pergi ke Pub, kau bisa mengajakku." tangan Sasuke terulur memijat pelan leher Hinata.

Masih tak ada respon dari Hinata yang masih sibuk memuntahkan isi perutnya, seperti ada sesuatu yang menekan-nekan di dalam perutnya. Setelah beberapa menit akhirny Hinata merasa lebih baik, ia bisa melihat tatapan sendu Sasuke yang terfokus ke arahnya.

"Ayo pulang." Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata, tak ada pemberontakkan yang Hinata lontarkan, ia membiarkan Sasuke menuntunnya. Mungkin sudah lelah dengan semua yang terjadi hari ini

Suasana dingin menyelimuti mereka berdua sepanjang perjalanan, Sasuke membawa Hinata ke apartment-nya, membiarkan Hinata duduk di sofa, mengatur suhu ruangan agar lebih hangat.

"Apa kau sekarang sudah mau bicara?"Sasuke menyederkan tubuhnya di samping Hinata. "Kau marah karena Karin?"

Mungkin akan lebih tepat jika Sasuke mengatakan pemicunya adalah karena Karin, karena kekesalan yang Hinata rasakan bukan semata-mata berasal dari Karin.

"Terserah padamu, jika kau masih tak ingin bicara maka aku tak bisa memaksa. Tapi yang pasti aku takkan pernah bisa mengerti rasa sakit yang kau alami jika kau hanya diam saja, jadi jangan tunjukan tatapan sedih mu itu pada ku." Sasuke bangun dari duduknya, membiarkan Hinata merenungi semua perkataany yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

Tapi belum sempat Sasuke melangkah jauh, ia merasakan sesuatu mengenai puggungnya

.

.

..

Hinata kesal pada Sasuke, yah sangat kesal tanpa sadar tangan Hinata meraih tas kecil di sampingnya, melemparnya tepat pada punggung Sasuke. Sedikit tersentak karena saat Sasuke berbalik ia menunjukan wajah kesakitan, padahal Hinata hanya melempar pelan dan Hinata yakin itu takkan menimbulkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

"Aku membencimu Uchiha, kau sangat menyebalkan." Raung Hinata, ia mencoba mengungkapkan rasa kesal yang ia rasakan. "Jika kau ingin bertemu Karin,setidaknya jangan bertemu di depan mata ku, lakukan lah dibelakangku."

Air mata Hinata menetes, ia terisak pelan. Sasuke meraih Hinata kedalam pelukkannya, tak peduli Hinata yang terus memberontak memukul pelan dadanya, tapi beberapa detik kemudian tangan Hinata melemas.

"Aku memang gadis bodoh, aku tahu itu. Aku memang tak tahu apa-apa tentang dirimu." Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya tepat di dada Sasuke.

"Kau yang terbaik," Sasuke mengusap pelan surai indigo Hinata. "Semuanya salahku, aku yang tak pernah mau kau masuk dalam dunia ku. Dunia yang mungkin hanya akan membuatmu sakit, kau terlalu berharga untuk tersakiti."

Hinata semakin terisak, apa lagi yang harus ia ucapkan. Lidahnya begitu kelu, sesuatu seperti menyumbat mulutnya untuk tak bicara lebih jauh.

.

.

.

.

Hinata masih terduduk di sofa, pikirannya melayang jauh entah kemana. Semua perasaan kesalnya menguap entah kemana. Sementara Sasuke sepertinya sudah tertidur. Hinata melangkahkan kaki mungilnya ke kamar mandi, meraih baju dan celana yang sudah Sasuke siapkan. Membersihkan diri sebelum akhinya istirahat tidur.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang menggangu mata Hinata saat menyimpan pakaian kotornya, ia melihat kemeja putih yang Sasuke pakai, tak ada yang aneh memang jika saja tidak ada noda darah di bagian punggung kemeja, tangan Hinata terulur meraih kemeja itu, pikirannya melayang pada saat Sasuke yang menggernyit kesakitan saat Hinata melempar tasnya pada punggung Sasuke.

Tanpa menunggu lama Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Sasuke, pria itu sudah tertidur pulas dengan posisi menyamping, Hinata bisa melihat jelas raut tenang wajah Sasuke. Tangan kecilnya menyingkap kaus yang Sasuke pakai tepat dibagian punggung. Dan dugaan Hinata benar, punggung Sasuke terluka, goresan sepanjang sepuluh centimeter tidak terlalu dalam memang tapi cukup membuat Hinata meringis melihatnya.

Hinata mengambil kotak P3K yang ada di apartment Sasuke, setelah itu ia kembali ke kamar Sasuke untuk mengobati luka kekasihnya itu.

Dengan perlahan tangan Hinata dengan telaten membersihkan luka di punggung Sasuke. Hinata bisa mendengar rintihan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Sasuke, Hinata tahu Sasuke sudah bangun sejak tadi ia memulai membersihkan lukannya.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Hinata yang ikut tidur menyamping di sisi Sasuke, setelah selesai mengobati luka Sasuke. "Kau terluka lagi, saat di swiss tangan mu, sekarang punggung mu, lalu besok dimana lagi?" suara rendah Hinata terdengar sarat dengan rasa khawatir.

"Kau harus tahu." Ada jeda sedikit sebelum Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku selalu kesulitan mengontrol amarahku, dan selalu berakir dengan tubuhku yang terluka."

"Kau harus belajar mengendalikan amarahmu, aku tak ingin kau terluka lebih jauh." Tangan Hinata mengusap pelan wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menarik nafas pelan sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan, tangannya menarik tubuh Hinata mendekapnya erat. Keduanya akhirnya memilih untuk tertidur menyelemi dunnia mimpi yang mungkin lebih indah.

.

.

.

.

Suara pantopel menggema di sepanjang koridor yang ia lewati, sesuatu buruk sepertinya terjadi melihat matanya begitu menyalang memancarkan amarah. Sasuke baru saja menikmati waktunya berdua bersama Hinata. Dan saat ia menerima panggilan dari Kakashi, tubuhnya langsung secara otomatis terbangun melupakan rasa lelah yang melanda.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan?" Tak ada lagi tutur kata yang sopan dari mulut Uchiha Sasuke. Kedua onyks itu saling bertatapan tajam, Uchiha Fugaku tengah dengan santainya duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan Sasuke.

Fugaku meneguk minumannya, di sampingnya sudah ada Sabaku No Gaara yang benar-benar Sasuke benci, pria itu hanya membuat emosi Sasuke semakin meningkat.

"Kakashi sudah menjelaskan padamu bukan?" Fugaku berujar santai, seolah-olah permasalahan yang sedang terjadi adalah hal sepele, Sasuke sudah jelas tahu permasalahannya, Kakashi menjelaskan dengan sangat jelas. Gaara permasalah ini berasal dari Sabaku Gaara yang akan diangkat menjadi Wakil Presdir—dan itu artinya masalah besar bagi Sasuke.

"Bukan kah masih banyak orang yang berkompeten selain Gaara, kenapa harus si setan merah ini? Apa agar kau bisa mengawasi ku lebih dekat? Agar kau bisa mengontrol setiap tindakan yang ku lakukan? Jika benar itu adalah niat mu maka semuanya hanya akan sia-sia." Sasuke keluar dari ruangannya sendiri, suara pintu berdebum jelas memperlihatkan seberapa besar emosinya.

Bisa-bisanya Fugaku mempercayai Gaara sebagai wakil presdir, kepala Sasuke berdenyut kencang. Ia lebih memilih melangkahkan kaki-nya ke atap kantor, mencari kesejukkan dan berharap rasa pening yang melanda kepalanya akan sedikit berkurang.

.

.

.

.

Kali ini Hinata memakai rok lipit dan blouse berwarna _peach, _terlihat begitu segar dan cantik. Ia sengaja mengkombinasikan warna-warna cerah dalam pakaiannya, tadi pagi Sasuke begitu terburu-buru meninggalkannya tanpa sempat sarapan. Di tangannya ia sudah menjinjing kotak bekal yang sengaja ia buat untuk Sasuke, senyum simpul terus mengambang pada paras cantiknya.

Hinata mengambil ponselnya, lalu jemarinya mulai mengetik beberapa huruf.

_**To : Sasuke**_

_Kau dimana? _

_**From :Sasuke**_

_Di atap._

Hinata menaikan sebelah alisnya, apa yang Sasuke lakukan di atap, sendirian?

Kaki nya ang jenjang melangkah tergesah, amethyst-nya menyapu sekeliling atap. Angin di atas atap sedikit kencang menerbangkan helaian indigo, senyum tersungging di wajahnya melihat Sasuke yang tengah duduk di kursi panjang. Kelopak matanya tertutup menikmati hembusan angin, Sasuke terlihat begitu sempurna seperti pahatan patung Yunani. Tangan Hinata terulur menelusuri wajah Sasuke, jika sedang seperti ini Sasuke sunguh berbeda, tak ada lagi wajah penuh emosi.

"Sasuke." Bisik Hinata pelan, tangannya kini beralih mengusap surai raven.

Kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka, menampakkan onyks sekelam jelaga, "Kau sudah lama?"

Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya, menggunakan paha Hinata sebagai bantalan. "Aku lelah,"

Hinata mengerjap berkali-kali, sepertinya sesuatu terjadi? "Istirahatlah, aku akan menemani-mu." Hinata melupakan niat utamanya memberikan sarapan.

"Kau tahu ? rasanya saat ini kepalaku ingin meledak, sesuatu yang buruk terjadi berturut-turut akhir-akhir ini." Tangan Hinata masih sibuk mengusap pelan surai raven Sasuke, mendengarkan kata perkata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

.

.

.

..

Hinata masih merenung, tangannya terus mengetuk-ngetuk pulpen-nya ke atas meja, sejak tadi hatinya terus dipenuhi perasaan yang berkecamuk, mendengarkan Sasuke yang bercerita tentang Gaara yang tak lama lagi akan diresmikan menjadi wakil presdir, sebenarnya Hinata begitu penasaran dengan segala permasalahan yang dihadapi Sasuke, semuanya terlau rumit untuk dimengerti, Madara-Mikoto-Obito-Gaara, terlalu membingungkan.

Suara dering telpon membuat Hinata terkesiap, Hinata mengumpat karena ponselnya berdering terlalu kencang. Dengan cepat Hinata menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga, "Hallo"

".."

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan kesana."

Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata melangkahkan kaki nya, semuanya terlalu membingungkan, baru saja ia berpikir tentang Sasuke, dan saat ini Sasuke masuk rumah sakit, tidak parah—tapi cukup membuat Hinata khawatir.

Nafas Hinata terengah,ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan kakinya yang lecet karena berlari menggunakan heels, yang ada di pikirannya hanya Sasuke. "Kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Hinata dengan nafas yang masih terengah, Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Perban putih terlihat jelas melingkar di kepalanya.

Amethyst Hinata mengerjap menyadari bukan hanya Sasuke yang berada di sini.

"Haii Hinata-san." Gadis berambut pirang kini tengah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, Ino Yamanaka dengan santai duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang rawat Sasuke.

Menyadari tatapan Hinata yang bersahabat, Ino hanya bergerak kikuk "Aku tadi sedang mengambil hasil lab ayah-ku, lalu tak sengaja bertemu Sasuke-kun."

_What_? Pelipis Hinata berkedut mendengar Ino memanggil nama Sasuke dengan _suffix_ _kun. _

"Kelihatannya kau baik-baik saja," Hinata menatap Sasuke yang tengah duduk bersila di atas ranjang. "Aku sepertinya tidak dibutuhkan."

Sasuke hanya menggerling menyadari sikap Hinata yang kesal, "Kau cemburu?"tukas Sasuke langsung pada intinya, Ino hanya memasang wajah polos, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, cemburu?

"Tidak, hanya saja sepertinya sudah ada Ino disini jadi untuk apa aku disini," bukankah ketika ia mengatakan hal seprti itu kecemburuannya tersirat jelas.

"Sepertinya aku harus keluar." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan yang lain kaki Ino melangkah keluar.

Setelah kepergian Ino, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada Sasuke, tatapan tak suka ia layangkan pada Sasuke yang masih setia tersenyum.

"Kau terluka lagi, Ya tuhan, bisakkah kau lebih berhati-hati menjaga tubuhmu?" Seru Hinata, dan Sasuke malah menarik tubuh Hinata kedalam dekapannya.

"Bisakkah kau diam, semuanya terlalu membingungkan untukku, aku takut sangat takut."

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar, tak ada lagi senyum yang menghiasi wajah Sasuke. Yang Hinata tahu pasti semua ini ada hubungannya dengan Gaara.

**TBC**

Alohaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….

Hai readers and reviewers…

Aku tahu ini waktu yang sangat lama untuk update, tapi semoga ini tak mengecewakan hehehehheh..chap depan akan dimulai segalanya, satu persatu akan didelesaikan heheheheh,,, terimakasih lahh pokoknyaaaaaa

**Pojok Review :::::::**

**Vii Violetta Anais**: Mereka pasti akan selalu bersama kok heheheh.

**airestiyulianti**: Aku juga mau kok kalo disuruh jadi pacar Sasuke #mukapengen.. hahah tapi takut sama Hinata **. ****HNisa Sahina** : ini aku udah up lagi. **anitaindah777** : Ini udah lanjut heheh**. NaruDEmi** : Maaf yah lama #Kedip-kedip **bebek kuning** : Hayoo coba obito manggilnya apa ke sasu, hahahha saya juga pusing.. **Sasuhinalemonxx **: Wuaah keposesifan Sasuke? Mungkin next chap pas Gaara udah dimulai lebih banyak dilibatin, heheheheh. **geminisayanksayank** : Sasuke sama Hinata pasti bahagia kok. **tamaraarturotonia** : ini udah up happy reading **Kim417**: Wuaah maaf yah up nya lama sukenata : Ini up, tapi ga kilat hehehe **Ihfaherdiati892****: **Mungkin chap depan semuaa masalah dijelasin satu-satu dari Obito sampai Mikoto semua nya akan mulai terkuak next chap .. **sushimakipark**** :** Next Chap Sasuke akan menceritakan semuanya, .. **kaiLa wu**: Kan ada Obito di apartment Sasu, jd dia ga ngajak Hinata tinggal bareg, nah ayoo kenapa Mikoto gilaa **Nurul851** :Ahahah kaget? Aku juga. Hehehhe, ia sengaja gituu.. di fic ini aku mau bikin Fugaku jadi orang jahat hehehehhe. **lavender **: buat Next chap ga bakal lama kok, karena author sudah tak sibuk lagi hehehe. **cintyacleadizzlibratheea** : Ini up dan ga kilat hehehe **DrakAngle** :banyak masalahnya,tapi nanti next chap satu persatu diselesaikan. **LeaHarrold :** udah ga ada rahasia lagi kok, kalo kebanyakan rahasia konflik kbnyaknan, nanti saya tambah bingung heheheh

**Itory mw** : Ini up,, rito-san : Terimakasih, ini aku udah up lohh **Ade854** : Ini upppppp semoga sukaaaa… **AyuTri Darkviolets482** : iya bahagia kok, Sasu gial ? ga tahu dehh hayoo tebak? Wuahh amaaf yah masih TBC.. pdahal udah bela-belain ga ikut ke pasar**. Kirika** :ini up semoga sukaa,, **Jojo :** terimakasih udah nunggu chap selanjutnya, wuaah aku udah lulus tahu sidangnya heheheh **kaori kamiya :** menyentukah? Hahah thankyou dehh aku gabisa koment apa-apa kalo ada yang muji #sibukmelayang-layang**. ****annisacmakati**: ini up,,, happy reading saskia nabila: wuaah makasih udah suka,, inni up astia morichan : Ini udah up.. happy reading**Uzumaki NaMa** : Ini udah up. Iya aku udah sukses sama siding ku,, thankyou :* **hyuga ashikawa** : Hayoo kenap coba tebak? Heheheh amii chan : maaaf yah lama #bungkuk-bugkuk**Fanylla** : Ga bisa bales review lagi melayang-layang karena dipuji Fanylla fina : ini udah up Miaw : ini udah upp semoga suka. **sucirachma5**: ini lanjutttt,,, **whitefang69** : chap depan saya jelasin satu persatu masalhnya,,, chap berapa yahh entah lahh heheheh F**ara** : Happy end kok

Terimakasih semuanya, semoga sukka see uuu…

Bye bye

okokokokokokok


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, Crackpair, SasuHina**

**==MISTAKE==**

**-11-**

.

.

.

.

Kerutan di dahi Itachi semakin bertambah, mendengar adiknya masuk rumah sakit membuat hatinya semakin dilingkupi rasa khawatir.

Walau keadaan Sasuke memang tidak parah, namun mengingat perkataan Tsunade tempo lalu. Sasuke bisa saja bunuh diri jika tekanan yang ia terima semakin berat. Itachi tidak mungkin kembali ke Uchiha Corp, mengingat Fugaku begitu membenci nya, harus ada alternatif lain agar bisa mengurangi tekanan yang Sasuke alami.

Akhirnya Itachi sampai di rumah sakit, setelah bertanya di Lobby tentang letak ruangan Sasuke. Itachi langsung begegas menuju kamar rawat adiknya, kelas VIP yang selalu menjadi pilihan utama Uchiha, perawatan terbaik layak Sasuke dapatkan dalam hal apapun.  
menunggu di depan ruang rawat Sasuke, tangannya masih menggantung di handle pintu, ia bahkan tak berani menekan handle pintu yang bisa menimbulkan suara, dari kaca pintu ia bisa melihat Sasuke yang berada dalam dekapan seorang perempuan. Kepala adiknya bersandar pada bahu si perempuan, seolah membagi kesedihan dan beban yang ia tanggung. Tangan sang gadis naik turun di punggung Sasuke, seperti sedang memberi keberanian pada adiknya.

Itachi belum pernah melihat Sasuke begitu peduli pada perempuan, bahkan dengan Karin yang notabenenya mantan kekasih Sasuke.  
Yang Itachi tahu Sasuke terlalu memikirkan permasalahan keluarganya, hidup dalam tekanan ayahnya membuat Sasuke lupa bagaimana caranya menyangi perempuan.

Itachi berbalik, menunggu di sisi pintu, berharap ia bisa mengobrol dengan gadis yang ada di dalam. Setelah beberapa menit perempuan itu keluar, Itachi bisa mendengar jika perempuan itu ingin membeli makanan untuk mengisi perutnya. Itachi menjauh ke arah yang pasti dilewati perempuan berambut indigo itu, ia hanya tak mau membuat kaget sang perempuan dan terlebih lagi ia bisa ketahuan Sasuke.

"Nona!" Panggil Itachi saat sang gadis melewatinya, Itachi membentuk senyum hangat di wajahnya

"Ahh," Gadis itu sedikit tersentak, Itachi memakluminya. Mungkin ia terkejut, pikir Itachi.

"Itachi-San" ujar perempuan itu, Itachi tidak terlalu kaget ketika perempuan itu mengetahui namanya, setelah melihat wajah perempuan itu dari dekat Itachi baru menyadari, Jika perempuan di depannya adalah perempuan yang bertabrakan dengan dirinya saat di hotel Jenewa.

Berarti perempuan di depannya ikut ke Jenewa, Pikiran Itachi menerawang, tiba-tiba saja penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan perempuan itu di Jenewa.

"Maaf membuat mu terkejut," Ucap Itachi, "Bisakah kita mengobrol sebentar?" tanya Itachi dengan lembut, dan perempuan itu mengangguk kaku sebagai tanda persetujuan, mengikuti Itachi di belakang dan duduk di cafetaria rumah sakit.

"Walau kau sudah tahu namaku, namun rasanya kurang sopan jika aku tak memperkenalkalkan diriku langsung"Ujar Itachi, dengan sopan ia mengulurkan tangannya "Itachi Uchiha,"

Perempuan itu menerima uluran tangan hangatnya. "Dan kau nona?"

Perempuan itu terkejut, sedikit malu karena Itachi bertanya namanya, sedikit canggung mengingat status Itachi harusnya perempuan itu memberitahu namanya sebelum Itachi bertanya, tapi Itachi memakluminya.

"Hyuuga Hinata," Hinata tersenyum kikuk.

"Baiklah nona Hyuuga" Ujar Itachi,

"Anda bisa memanggilku Hinata," Hinata melirik Itachi sekilas "Jika anda mau" Lanjutnya.

"Tentu saja Hinata," Itachi tertawa ringan untuk mengurai kecanggungan di antara dirinya dan Hinata.

"Aku bukan orang yang senang berbasa-basi, jadi maaf kan kelancangan ku. Aku hanya ingin bertanya mengenai hubungan mu dan 'adikku'." Tentu saja, Itachi tahu dirinya tidak terlalu pandai menuturkan kata pengantar sebelum pembahasan yang biasanya mahir di lakukan pria tampan, tapi Uchiha ditakdirkan berbeda, mereka casanova kelas tinggi yang tak pernah mengumbar perkataan.

"Aku sendiri bingung," kegelisahan tiba-tiba mennyeruak masuk ke dalam hati Hinata.

Itachi menyimak dengan seksama, setiap kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulut Hinata, awalnya Hinata sangat enggan menceritakan kisahnya bersama Sasuke, mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sasuke sangat jauh dari kata menyenangkan. Tapi Itachi meminta Hinata untuk jujur padanya, dan sebagai imbalannha Itachi akan memberitahu segala hal yang ingin Hinata tahu tentang Sasuke. Itachi pandai membaca perasaan, ia bisa melihat celah yang Hinata perlihatkan membuat kesepakatan hingga Hinata mau menceritakan hubungannya dengan Sasuke dan tentu saja tentang Obito.

Jelas saja Itachi terkejut ketika Hinata mengetahui masalah Obito dan Mikoto, Itachi tidak berkomentar apapun. Ia menunggu Hinata selesai bercerita dan ia bisa menyimpulkan jika Sasuke sangat mencintai Hinata. Walau Hinata terkesan menyiratkan keraguan akan cinta Sasuke, Itachi yakin jika adiknya benar-benar telah jatuh dalam pesona Hyuuga Hinata.

.  
.

.

.

Bergetar, seluruh tubuh Hinata bergetar, rasa sakit, takut dan khawatir bersekutu menjadi perasaan yang mampu membuat Hinata merasa terpuruk, bahkan setelah Itachi pergi, Hinata masih belum bisa percaya sepenuhnya dengan ucapan Itachi. Setidaknya ada berita baik, jika Gaara selalu ada di pihak mereka bukan Fugaku.

Pertama tentang keberadaan Mikoto yang kini berada di Okinawa dalam proses penyembuhan, dengan segala therapi dan tentu saja yang paling membuat Hinata terkejut adalah semua yang dilakukan Mikoto berada dalam pengawasan Gaara tanpa sepengetahuan Fugaku.

Dan tentang Uchiha Obito, yang masih belum jelas statusnya dalam benak Hinata.  
Seperti yang Itachi katakan, Ia bilang jika Obito benar anak Uchiha Madara, tapi tentang Mikoto adalah Ibu Obito semuanya bohong, semuanya itu sengaja direncanakan oleh Fugaku, ia tidak menerima jika Madara memiliki anak lain, yang artinya akan mengurangi sebagian harta Madara untuknya.

Karena itu Fugaku melakukan hal bejat, memfitnah istrinya sendiri. Membiarkan istrinya dibenci oleh keluarga Uchiha atas kesalahan yang tak pernah dilakukannya.

Hanya itu yang Itachi ceritakan, dan tentang penyakit Sasuke. Hinata merasa nyeri pada hatinya, wajahnya mulai muram mengingat itu. _Self Abuse_, sewaktu-waktu bisa memicu penderitanya bunuh diri, dan kalimat itu sukses membuat dunia Hinata hampir saja runtuh, jika saja ia tidak mengingat bagaimana tadi Sasuke memeluknya mencari penopang untuk segala rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

Hinata terus merunduk, tangannya berulang kali menghapus lelehan air mata yang membasahi pipinya, terisak pelan di antara rasa sakit dan perih yang kini tengah ia rasakan.

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang? Bahkan Sasuke tidak tahu penyakitnya sendiri, biasanya penderita self abuse akan menyangkal jika mereka menderita penyakit jiwa, penyangkalan tersebut akan semakin membuat mereka melakukan hal-hal di luar kendali mereka.

Itachi meminta bantuan Hinata, membujuk Sasuke melakukan pengobatan. Hinata melangkah 'kan kakinya dengan gontai, baru saja beberapa langkah, kepalanya terasa berat dan semua nya menjadi gelap.

.  
.

.

.

Sasuke tersenyum, alis Itachi bertaut. "Apa lagi yang kau perbuat?"

Sasuke masih tersenyum ringan. "Tidak ada,"

"Lalu ada apa dengan kepala mu? ku dengar dari dokter punggungmu 'pun diperban." Itachi menatap Sasuke penuh selidik. "Kegilaan apalagi yang sudah kau perbuat?"

Sasuke tahu jelas kemana arah pembicaraan Itachi, ia hanya diam saat Itachi memberondong dirinya dengan pertanyaan.

"Oh ya ampun Aniki, kau memperlakukanku seolah aku remaja yang baru beranjak dewasa." ucap Sasuke, ia bangun dari ranjangnya. Melangkahkan kaki nya ke pojok ruangan, di sana ada kulkas mini yang berisi berbagai minuman, Sasuke mengambil soda.

"Aku baik-baik saja" Sasuke menyimpan minumannya di atas meja, yah ruang rawat ini lebih layak disebut sebagai kamar hotel, melihat fasilitas ruangannya yang begitu lengkap.

"Besok juga aku sudah bisa pulang" ucap Sasuke, seolah tak peduli dengan aura tegang wajah Itachi.

"Sasuke, kau tahu Ibu sekarang ada di mana?" tanya Itachi.

Raut wajah Sasuke berubah, tegang. Yah Sasuke tidak tahu ibu nya ada di mana, yang ia tahu adalah kenyataan bahwa Fugaku yang memaksa dirinya untuk menjadi penerus Uchiha jika ingin melihat ibu nya tetap bertahan hidup, dan itu sangat menyiksa hatinya.

"Tidak," Sasuke menggeleng lemah "Tapi sepertinya ayah sedang merencanakan sesuatu, Ayah mengangkat Gaara menjadi wakil presdir."

Itachi bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah tertekan Sasuke, "Aku tahu." Gaara sudah memberitahu rencana Fugaku kepada Itachi, dan ia tak bermaksud menyembunyikan informasi yang ia tahu.

"Aku akan membebaskan Ibu dari Ayah," Itachi memulai pembicaraan yang serius, "Dengan satu syarat."

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, syarat? Kenapa harus ada syarat? "Apa syaratnya? Dan bagaimana kau bisa membebaskan ibu dari jeratan ayah?"

"Aku bisa membebaskan Ibu, tapi ku mohon lakukan satu hal untukku" Sorot mata Itachi mulai meredup, lidahnya sedikit kelu. Inginnya ia tak mengatakan hal seperti ini, ia jelas tak mau melukai adiknya yang sudah cukup menderita. "Pergi ke Psikiater, sembuhkan lah luka mu."

Wajah Sasuke terlihat menegang, Itachi tahu jelas adiknya sangat terkejut, "Kau menderita _self abuse_, jangan pikir aku tidak tahu dari mana luka-lukamu berasal."

"Cukup," Onyks Sasuke mulai memancarkan ketakutan, rasa takut yang menghantuinya selama ini seolah berkumpul menjadi satu saat Itachi mengatakan semua itu.

"Jika kau tidak melakukan therapi, kau akan kehilangan kendali atas tubuhmu." Itachi lagi-lagi mengungkapkan kenyataan yang terdengar menyakitkan di telinga Sasuke

.  
.

Cahaya ruangan ini begitu terang, jelas sekali ini bukan kamarnya, lagi pula aroma obat-obatan begitu menyeruak. Seingat Hinata ia tadi masih berada di Cafetaria sebelum akhirnya kesadarannya menghilang, Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali, rasanya tubuhnya sedikit lemas.

"Ah, Nona sudah sadar." Pekik seorang perempuan yang mengenakan seragam putih nya, yang Hinata yakini seorang suster. Dan detik itu Hinata merasa terkejut karena ia terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit, dengan reflek ia melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelang tangannya. 8.00. PM.

Hinata memekik, ini sudah tiga jam sejak ia kehilangan kesadaran, Hinata terburu-buru menuruni ranjangnya dan hampir saja terjerembab jika suster tadi tak menolongnya.

"Nona anda harus hati-hati, jika tidak ingin kehilangan bayi anda" ujar sang suster dengan begitu lembut.

_Bayi?_ Apa tadi suster itu bilang tentang makhluk hidup yang tumbuh dalam perutnya?

Wajah Hinata menegang, "Ba-yi?" ujar Hinata dengan terbata, ia terlihat begitu _shock._

"Iya nona, selamat sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang Ibu." Suster di depan Hinata kembali tersenyum lembut.

Ekspresi wajah seperti apa yang harus Hinata tunjukan? Hatinya bahagia, ia sangat bahgia malah bisa menjadi seorang Ibu. Tapi apa Sasuke juga akan sama sepertinya? Bahagia karena akan memiliki seorang anak.

Hal pertama yang Hinata lakukan adalah mengirim pesan pada Sasuke, memberi kabar jika ia sudah pulang, sepertinya sekarang ia harus beristirahat cukup. beruntung besok adalah hari sabtu jadi ia bisa beristirahat di apartment, mulai sekarang ia juga harus memperhatikan bayinya, bayi yang ada dalam kandungannya.

.

.

.

.

Bunyi bel di pagi hari membangunkan Hinata yang terlelap, kaki mungilnya tak beralas apapun melangkah keluar apartment, cukup dingin ketika kaki telanjangnya menginjak lantai. Mengikat rambutnya asal, Hinata melihat Interkom, Sasuke.

Mata Hinata membulat, Sasuke di pagi hari ada di depan pintu apartmentnya. Menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya ia membuka pintu apartment-nya.

"Pagi." Ucap Sasuke, ia mengecup pelan bibir Hinata yang sedikit terbuka.

Sasuke berjalan mendahului Hinata, ia langsung duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu.

Aroma lavender menyeruak di seluruh ruangan, apartment Hinata memang tak seluas milik Sasuke tapi sangat nyaman.

"Aku lapar." Ujar Sasuke, ia melihat Hinata yang berjalan ke arahnya, masih mengenakan baby doll yang cukup manis.

Hinata tersenyum, melangkah mendekat ke arah Sasuke "Sarapan?" dan Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

Hinata membuat roti bakar dan susu hangat, tidak ada menu rumit pagi hari. Hanya butuh waktu 15 menit dan sarapan sudah siap.

Dalam hening mereka menikmati sarapan, Hinata jelas sadar jika Sasuke sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik, inginnya ia bertanya. Tapi mengingat pertemuannya dengan Itachi membuat lidahnya kelu seketika.

Setelah sarapan Sasuke memilih untuk duduk kembali ke sofa, membiarkan Hinata merapihkan piring bekas sarapan. "Katakanlah!" Ucap Hinata saat ia kembali duduk di sampingnya membawa segelas air, "Aku bisa melihat berbagai permasalahan yang tersirat di wajahmu"

"Tidak ada masalah," Sasuke menggeleng lemah, tangan Sasuke membelai pelan wajah Hinata. "Aku hanya sakit."Lirihnya.

"Ya, kau sedang sakit, lihat bahkan kepalamu masih diperban," Onyks Sasuke terpaku pada amethyst Hinata,

"Bukan itu." Sasuke menarik nafas pelan, Sasuke membutuhkan serpihan keberanian untuk mengatakan semuanya, "_Self abuse_, aku menderita _Self Abuse_, aku tak tahu kapan tepatnya, yang jelas saat Itachi pergi dari keluarga Uchiha dan ayah selalu mengawasi ku, ia selalu menyakiti hati ibu sejak dulu, bahkan Obito yang tak memiliki salah apapun selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan ayah. Dan aku tidak tahu lagi" ujar Sasuke, ia terlihat bingung dengan perkataannya sendiri.

Hinata merunduk mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke. "Kau bisa sembuh, jika kau mau."

Sasuke bisa mencium harumnya kulit Hinata, aroma perempuan yang penuh dengan kehangatan, ia mendaratkan kepalanya tepat di cerukan leher Hinata.

"Aku takut." Suara Sasuke terdengar lirih, "Itachi bilang therapy-nya cukup lama. Lalu bagaimana dengan Uchiha corp?"

Apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke adalah perusahaannya, Hinata tahu Sasuke mempunyai tanggung jawab sebagai Presdir. Tapi bukankah yang harus ia pikirkan adalah dirinya sendiri untuk sekarang ini.

Sasuke terisak pelan, bahunya sedikit bergetar. Menangis pelan sebagai ungkapan rasa sakit yang tak terbendung lagi. Hinata memang tidak bisa melihat rasa sakit Sasuke, tapi ia bisa merasakannya, merasakan seberapa sakit hati Sasuke saat ini, kegamangan muncul di hatinya.

Bukankah seharusnya Hinata senang? Karena Sasuke sudah terbuka dengannya, pria itu bahkan mengumpulkan segenap keberanian untuk membicarakan semua aib yang ia punya, dengan mulut bergetar dan perasaan cemas satu persatu kata keluar dari mulut Sasuke, semua rahasia yang Sasuke simpan dalam hatinya sudah diceritakan, tak ada rahasia yang membatasi diri mereka. Tapi kenapa sekarang justru Hinata 'lah yang takut.

"Berhenti memikirkan hal lain," ujar Hinata parau "Untuk sekarang dan selanjutnya, cobalah untuk mengerti dirimu sendiri"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah dua hari yang dihabiskan untuk beristirahat, akhirnya seluruh pegawai harus kembali bekerja di hari senin. Sepertinya musim dingin kali ini terasa begitu dingin bagi Hinata, ia tidak pernah menyangka akan mengalami hal-hal di luar rencana manis yang selalu ia impikan sejak dulu.

Sejak remaja Hinata tidak pernah mempunyai keinginan besar atau harapan besar tentang kehidupannya, ia mempunyai rencana sederhana yang menurutnya membahagiakan, dulu Hinata selalu berharap mempunyai kekasih seorang pria dewasa yang akan mengerti dirinya, pergi ke bioskop untuk menonton film romantis, atau pergi kencan di taman saat musim semi, menghabiskan waktu sore hari memandangi bunga sakura. Seperti kencan pada umumnya, ia ingin merasakan hal itu semua, lalu menikah saat musim gugur, saat daun momiji berjatuhan dengan indahnya.

Dan semua hanya ada dalam angannya, semua rencananya sudah tertiup angin musim gugur, tapi Hinata bersyukur, setidaknya ia memang benar benar mencintai Sasuke Uchiha—pria yang sekarang sedang membutuhkan dirinya.

"Kau melamun saat berjalan." Tubuhnya merasa tertarik kebelakang, Gaara.

"Kau hampir saja menabrak pot malang itu." Ujar Gaara dengan santainya, melirik pot besar yang bisa saja melukai tungkai kaki Hinata.

Gara menyentil dahi Hinata pelan, "Aww!" Hinata megusap pelan dahinya, ia akhirnya bisa sadar sepenuhnya dari lamunan yang mengalihkan pikirannya. "Terimakasih"

"Kau sakit?" Gaara terlihat khawatir, ia menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum lembut, sebelum akhirnya menurunkan pelan tangan Gaara. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Selamat, atas jabatan barumu." Hinata mengulurkan tangannya, dan tentu saja uluran tangan itu disambut hangat oleh Gaara.

"Terimakasih," ujar Gaara.

Mereka berjalan berdua memasuki gedung Uchiha Corp. senyum hangat Gaara yang entah ditunjukkan untuk siapa membuat setiap wanita yang melihatnya tersipu malu.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu." Ucap Hinata saat menunggu lift, Garaa hanya mengangkat bahu dengan cueknya dan kembali tersenyum, tidak tahukah Hinata jika pria Sabaku itu kini tengah bahagia karena bisa semakin dekat denganya.

Denting lift terbuka, Hinata masuk lift, ia menggunakan lift khusus bersama Gaara. ruangan Gaara tentu saja satu lantai dengan ruangan Sasuke, yang artinya empat lantai di atas ruangan Hinata.

"Hinata." Ucap Gaara, Hinata menoleh melihat wajah Gaara yang sedikit gugup.

"Saat itu, saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Sakura bilang kau sengaja ikut pesta itu agar bisa mendapatkan hati ku." Gaara memberanikan diri menatap amethyst Hinata. "Apa sekarang aku bisa berharap mendapatkan hatimu?"

Lidah Hinata kelu, denting lift terbuka tepat di lantai yang Hinata tuju. Wajah Gaara berharap jawaban yang bisa membuat hatinya senang, tapi Hinata tak kunjung membuka mulut. Membiarkan kakinya menuntun keluar dari lift dengan perasaan menyesal.

Ponsel Hinata bergetar, menampilakan sebuah pesan.

**From : Sasuke**

_Aku melihat mu dengan si Sabaku. Apa yang kau lakukan hingga si merah itu terus tersenyum?_

Hinata menghela nafas, mengetik beberapa huruf untuk membalas pesan Sasuke.

**To : Sasuke**

_Aku bertemu dengannya di luar tadi, dan aku tak melakukan apapun,_

Hinata kembali memasukan ponselnya kedalam tas, amethyst-nya menaatap perut yang semakin lama akan semakin membesar, dokter bilang agar Hinata jangan terlalu stress karena tidak baik untuk kondisi kandungannya, tapi melihat berbagai masalah akhir-akhir ini, apa bisa Hinata menjalani hidupnya tanpa tekanan yang berarti.

**To Be Continued.**

Haaaiii… Haiiiii.

Aku kembali dengan chap 11, tadinya pengen bikin yang panjang, tapi pasti butuh waktu yang lama, jadi cuman bisa menyumbang 2,5k aja hehehheh. Perlu digaris bawahi, aku nulis ini untuk kepuasan dalam diri lohh, bukan cari perhatian atau apapun demi mendapatkan sesuatu. Toh aku ga pernah minta apa-apakan… dan yang penting **aku ga pernah bashing chara** dalam fic-fic ku dan dalam hal apapun aku ga suka bashing chara. Jadi buat kalian yang ga suka sama karakter apapun please **don't bashing**. setiap orang punya karakter kesukaannya masing-masing, jadi jangan sampelah kalian menghujat dengan kata-kata yang kasar sama para author yang membuat fanfic sesuai dengan karakter kesukaannya, mending kalo authornya ga sakit hati, kalo sakit hati gimana? nah loh dosa kan? Ketemu aja belum pernah tapi udah bikin sakit hati… sekian dan terimakasih maaf kalau ada perkataan saya yang menyinggung kalian. peace, aku orangnya cinta damai lohhh :) :)

Terimakasih buat yang udah baca, review foll dan fav. Pokonya love youuu fullll.

dan ini adalah balsan review, yang mau baca silahkan, yang tidak pun tak mengapa..

**Pojok Review :**

Oh iya aku lupa balas review **avichan** di chap 9 maaf yah namanya juga manusia, suka salah, yang nanya apa ini terinspirasi dari Kill me heal me? Awalnya aku mau bikin Kill me heal me versi SasuHina walau nnti isinya rada berbeda. tapi pas liat udah ada yang buat dengan pair lain aku ga jd bikin, awalnya ga niat buat bikin Sasuke sakit di sini, tapi pas di pertengahan aku nnton Kill me heal me dan memang seru, trus kepikiran buat Sasuke sakit jd lah kaya gini. Heheh intinya aku terinpirasi dari Kill me heal me meski jalan cerita berbeda dan penyakitnya beda hehehe.

**Dan ini balasan review chap 10**

**keita uchiha** : Terharu? Maaf yahh lama up nya. Ini ga terlalu lama kok, di sini moment SasuHinanya dikit.

**hikarisyifaa **: Hayoo ketahuan udah nonoton si Grey,, iya emang agak mirip pas Anna lagi ngantri depan toilet trus nelpon Grey, hehehe. Makasih udah suka, padahal tatabahasanya masih ga jelas...

**Jojo :** Ini udah up, Aku udah resmi loh jadi Sarjanana. *Nyegir*. Dan sekarang nganggur :) heheheh

**Kim417 :** Maaf kalau up nya lama, #Soksibuk.. Ini juga agak lama, heheheh Happy Reading.

**Uchiha hana** : Wuahh Hana-san, sepertinya mengerti Sasuke di sini :)

**AyaseChihaya0503** : Iyaa ada SasuHinaGaa, berapa chap yahh -,-a.. gimana mau ngetiknya aja yaah, #Semaunya.. tapi ga bakal lebih dari 20. Hehehehw Happy Reading :)

**Guest :** Hyy Guest nan jauh di sana(?).. Maaf yah kalau lama. Terimakasih kalau masih inget Fic yang abal ini, syukur ga lupa :) #Hampirlupapadahal.  
Hehehhe, diusahakan cepat meski ga panjang. :)

**bebek kuning** : Sasu ga kenapa". Dia mah emang suka gitu, biar dapet perhatian Hinata #DilemparsendalsamaSasuke.  
Sasu tuh ga sayang badan, sayangnya sama Hinata. *Hinatalangsungblushing*  
Iya kasian beuut Hina, mana sekarang Hamil, mau ku kirim Hina ke Segitiga bermuda biar jauh dari Sasuke *Ketawanista*

**AI :** Ini Up, ga lama, cuman Ga kilat. Hahaahaha. Ini aku semangat ngetiknya lohh :)

**Akito Brzenska :** Teman ranjang yang mau dijadikan Teman Hidup. Hehehe. Ada, kan Karin, huhuhuh.

**Hh :** Ini up, kebenarannya juga udah terungkap di chap ini,

**cintyacleadizzlibratheea **: Hyy Cintya, udah up ni. Meski lama :)

**Kou jia-li :** Ini udah up. Bikin Hinata ga nangis, wuahh itu susah. Karena aku akan bikin Hinata nangis.. *Ketawagajelas*

**hyacinth uchiha** : Ini udah next. Semoga suka.. Ini nanti Sasu emosi lgi liat Hinata sama Gaara, hehehe.

**Nurul851 :** Masalahnya banyak, tapi nnti fibantuin sama abang Itachi.

**kaori kamiya :** Karin di sini antagonis, yah emang antagonis, tapi angagonis yang wajar. Hehehw

**shiori avaron** : Hahah, emang ga tahan sih liat pacar digodainantannya, untung Sasu type setia jd ga bakal selingkuh..

**uchihaxhinata** : Sasuke ga kenapa". Hanya sedang galau :)... *Peace*

**HinaTama :** Karin komplotan sama Fugaku, buat jauhin Hinata sama Sasu yahh #mikir, tapi tenang cinta Sasu ke Hinata itu sedalam samudera kok jd meski rintangan menghadang, mereka akan tetap bersama #abaikan

**yoorica** : Ini up, ga lama,,, emang ga lam dan semoga suka hehehe.

**airestiyulianti** : Ini udah next, semoga ga bikin penasaran lagi -,-a... Heheh :)

**Asyah Hatsune** :Ini udah up,,Tapi ga kilat.. Happy Reading.

**geminisayanksayank** : Hayoo siapa? Saya juga ga tahu, tanyain SasuHina aja, coba siapa yang ga peka.. Love in hospital, mau dilanjutin, mau banget malah.. Tapi entah kenapa masih belum ada feelnya..

**Ihfaherdiati892** : Tenang ada Gaara juga kok yang siap bikin Sasuke cemburu.. :)

**malaikat **: Ini up, semoga alurnya ga ngebosenin :).

**Fara** : Nanti ku kasih Sasu yang cemburu,, iya end tetep SasuHina :).

**Cahya Uchiha** : Dipantau 24 jam sehari? Gak ah kasian sama Sasuke. Nanti dia merasa hidupnya ga bebas lagi :)

**LeaHarrold** : Aku juga senang Hinata merajuk, nnti ku buat scene yang Hinata merajuk lagi deh :) . Ini lumayan cepet up nya 1 minggu lebih

**Arcan'sGirl** : Karin masih belum jahat disini, nanti Karin bakal rencanain hal jahat biar Sasuke pisah sama Hinata hahahah *Evillaugh*

**leinalvin775** : Ini Sasu udah jujur meski ga dijelaskan Scene percakapannya. :)

**Angel821** : Ini udah up, Bikin pusing kenapa angel-san? Terlalu berbelit-belit kah?

**Ashura Darkname** : Haii Shura-san, Ini aku udah up. Sasu sadar sesadarnya kok dia Cinta Hinata. :)

**Ade854** : Ini udah Up Ade-san, Ini kilat ga yahh -,-a. meski ga kilat, yang penting kurang dari sebulan yahh :).. Hehehe

**semanggi** : Terimakasih, semoga masih keren #ngarep.  
Ini aku udah semangat ngetik, meski harus membagi porsi untuk fic-fic lainnya. :)

**Miaw :** Ini Up meski ga kilat, Happy Reading.

**scarll **: Haii scarll-san, makasih udah nunggu Fic ini. :) ini udah up. Happy reading.

**CallistaLia ** : Hah menarik? Itu aja? #Purapuramarah, setelah 10 chap cuman kata menarik aja?. Yah ga apa" deh, kata itu lebih baik dari pada 'Next'.. Hehehehehe

**HyuugaYhuu988** : Don't you want lime? Sure ? *Ngedip-ngedipinmata* hehehehe, diusahakan tergantung kebutuhan cerita :)

**hinatauchiha69 ** : Gaara jahat? Ngga kok, dia cuman cinta ama Hinata. Heheeheh  
Sasu udah jujur kok :)

**amii chan :** Ini udah up lagi..  
3 chap? Wuahhh buang hayati kerawa-rawa ㅜㅜ ... Ga bisa aku ga bisa diginiin #gajelas.  
Kalo up langsung 3 chap nanti aku upnya 2 bulan sekali lohh *Nyegir*

**kaiLa wu:** Padahal chap kemaren 4k loh tanpa cuap-cuap. Chap terpanjang deh kalo ga salah :). Coba prediksi gimana end nya? Hayoooo *Mainteka-teki*

see uuuuuu

okokokokoko


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, Crackpair, SasuHina. Etc**

**.**

**.**

**Mistake**

.

.

Gaara menghela nafas, merutuki lift yang tertutup sebelum Hinata mengeluarkan kata-kata yang ingin ia dengar. Gaara bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tahu tentang hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata, tapi bukan kah hubungan keduanya juga rapuh. Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan bukan lah tindakan kriminal.

Yang mebuat pria Sabaku memantapkan hatinya untuk mendapatkan Hinata adalah ucapan Sakura, pernah dengar peribahasa dekatilah temannya baru targetnya, itu lah yang di lakukan Gaara mendekati Sakura untuk mengulik informasi tentang Hinata. Dan hasilnya cukup memuaskan, ia mendapat informasi yang cukup berguna.

Perasaan ragu sedikit melingkupi hati Gaara, mengingat saingannya adalah Uchiha Sasuke adik dari Uchiha Itachi—seseorang yang sangat Gaara hormati, Itachi adalah salah seorang yang penting untuk hidup Gaara.

Dulu saat keluarga Gaara sedang mengalami krisis, Itachi datang menawarkan bantuan tanpa pamrih. Gaara saat itu masih muda, belum mengerti kejamnya dunia bisnis yang mampu membuat hidupnya jungkir balik seketika.

Rasa peduli Itachi terhadap orang di sekitarnya jauh lebih besar dibanding Uchiha lainnya, Itachi tidak pernah mempermasalahkan strata sosial yang sering menjadi pembatas, terbukti dengan dirinya yang menilahi Konan. Itulah yang membuata Gaara kagum pada sosok Itachi, menolong tanpa pamrih.

Selama ini Gaara sudah cukup bersabar, tak mendekati Hinata karena ada banyak hal yang harus ia selesaikan, sekarang ketika semuanya sudah selesai maka dimulai lah pemburuan cinta nya, berharap Hinata bisa membalas perasaannya.

.  
.

.

Sasuke meremas pelan kertas di tangannya, kertas itu sudah cukup membuat hatinya sakit. Itachi sengaja mengirimkan hasil diagnosis penyakitnya, tak ada yang salah dengan itu semua. Memang kenyataannya seperti itu, hanya saja hatinya masih belum mau menerima, penyangkalan yang memperburuk segalanya.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak saat ranjangnya berderit, membuyarkan lamunan yang sejak tadi menyita pikirannya. Hinata berbaring di sampingnya, menatap onyks Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Mengulurkan tangan untuk menarik Hinata dalam dekapannya adalah hal yang pertama Sasuke lakukan, menenggelamkan kepala Hinata di dada bidangnya.

Aroma lavender yang menguar dari tubuh Hinata seolah menjadi penenang yang bisa meregangkan tubuhnya, Hinata masih membiarkan Sasuke memeluk tubuhnya erat.

Saat pulang dari kantor Sasuke sengaja mengajak Hinata untuk menginap di appartmentnya, akhir-akhir ini ia sering bermimpi buruk dan tidur bersama Hinata bisa menjadi penangkal mimpi yang buruk.

Sepertinya Hinata bisa menjadi obat penenang yang manjur untuk Sasuke, perempuan itu seperti angin musim semi yang menghbuskan kesejukan.  
Sasuke tak yakin ia bisa bertahan melewati harinya yang berat tanpa Hinata di sisinya.

"Kau bisa melakukan therapi nya kan?" tangan Hinata secara perlahan mengambil kertas yang ia cengkram erat, Hinata sedikit mendongak. Dan berhasil mengunci onyksnya.

Tak ada yang bisa Sasuke ucapkan, lidahnya terlalu kelu hanya untuk mengucapkan kata 'Iya'.

Malam ini ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan mendekap Hinata erat, ketakutan yang semakin hari semakin menjalar seperti tanaman merambat bisa meretas begitu saja ketika perlahan Hinata memberi keyakinan padanya.

Masih teringat dengan jelas dalam ingatan Sasuke saat ia begitu berusaha menutup hatinya dari rasa sakit, ia menutup hatinya secara perlahan hingga akhirnya benar-benar rapat dan tak ada yang mampu mengusiknya. Ia terus bertahan tak ingin mengalami rasa sakit untuk kedua kali nya,ditinggalkan Karin membuat Sasuke sadar jika cinta hanya akan meninggalkan rasa sakit.

Tapi Hinata memasuki hatinya secara perlahan, mengusik jiwanya tanpa membuat amarahnya membludak, luar biasa bahkan ia tidak mengira akan mengantungkan cintanya pada Hinata yang bahkan dulu ia benci.

Wajah Hinata menatapnya penuh harap. "Ku mohon." Sasuke membiarkan jemari Hinata merayap di sekitar wajahnya. "Lakukanlah demi dirimu sendiri." Jemari Hinata berhenti tepat di rambutnya, membelai pelan surai raven miliknya kehangatan menjalar keseluruh hatinya.

"Kau ingin tahu apa doa ku saat di Swiss?" Akhirnya Sasuke berhasil mengeluarkan suara.

Hinata hanya mengangguk, masih nyaman berada dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Aku berdoa semoga aku selalu bisa merasakan kehangatan dalam hatiku, dan kehangatan itu berasal dari senyummu. Aku berharap bisa menikmati senyum mu selamanya, saat aku melewati hal yang sulit aku berharap kau di sisiku dengan kemurahan hati mu kau tersenyum padaku, rasanya dengan satu senyum dari mu hati ku terasa hangat."

Tubuh Hinata terpaku, diam tak bersuara membiarkan Sasuke mengutarakan segala kegundahannya.

"Aku merasa nyaman saat ada di sisimu, perasaan terabaikan menguap seketika. Aku tidak tahu entah kenapa kau bisa membuatku seperti ini, tapi aku tidak keberatan." Sasuke mengecup pelan rambut Hinata, melakukannya secara berulang. Ia bisa merasakan Hinata yang terisak dalam dekapannya.

.

.

"Aku mencintai mu" hanya itu yang bisa Hinata ucapkan untuk mengungkapkan segala perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu" tangan mungilnya semakin melingkar erat memeluk Sasuke.

Bahu Hinata bergetar menahan tangis, tapi semuanya sudah tak bisa tertahan. Ia menyerah dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Kau ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu? Saat itu sangat takut pada mu tapi aku bersyukur tak bertemu dengan ayah mu." Hinata menarik nafas pelan berusaha menenangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit bergetar.

"Meski kau menyakitiku saat itu, tapi ku pikir kau adalah malaikat penyelamat ku."

"Malaikat penyelamat yang berubah menjadi mimpi buruk mu saat aku membuatmu tersiksa." Sasuke menyela kalimat Hinata, ucapannya menyiratkan penyesalan yang mendalam.

"Tidak." Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Kau melakukan banyak hal yang tak ku sukai, tapi entah kenapa aku pikir itu adalah cara mu untuk menarik perhatianku, dan aku begitu saja memaafkan semua kesalahanmu. Mungkin karena aku begitu mencintaimu."

"Bolehkah aku meminta satu hal?" Hinata memberanikan diri menatap onyks Sasuke.

Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya, terlihat bingung dengan ucapan Hinata. "Apa?"

"Jika aku melakukan hal yang tak kau sukai, mau kah kau memaafkan ku?" benar jika Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke bukan kah itu hal yang tidak akan disukainya.

"Tentu saja." ucap Sasuke.

"Berjanjilah kau akan hidup bahagia, berhenti memikirkan orang lain. Lakukan hal yang membuat mu bahagia."

"Baiklah."

Hinata pikir biarlah malam ini saja ia ingin mendekap erat Sasuke, memberi kehangatan yang mungkin takkan bisa ia berikan lagi. Setelah semua ini mungkin Sasuke akan membencinya karena telah meninggalkannya, kini tak ada bedanya ia dan Karin yang pada akhirnya hanya menyakiti hati Sasuke.

**...**

Pagi tiba dengan begitu cepatnya, jika melihat dua insan yang sedang berpelukan memberi kehangatan satu sama lain maka kita mungkin akan menyangka jika mereka adalah pasangan beruntung yang saling melengkapi.

Hinata melengguh pelan saat Sasuke membelai pelan wajahnya. Mencium wajah Hinata perlahan, berusaha menyalurkan kasih sayang yang ia rasakan. Dengan enggan Hinata membuka kelopak matanya perlahan.

"Pagi." ucap Sasuke, ia mengecup kedua kelopak mata Hinata secara bergantian.

Hinata hanya tersenyum, masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya, tapi ia bisa merasakan bibir Sasuke yang menelusuri setiap senti wajahnya.

"Sudah ku putuskan." ucap Sasuke sedikit serak, mungkin karena efek bangun tidur. "Aku akan melakukan therapy."

"Dulu aku berpikir dengan melukai diriku rasa sakit yang ada dalam hatiku akan berkurang." Memang yang dulu ia pikirkan adalah dengan melukai tubuhnya mungkin sakit hatinya akan berkurang dan ternyata itu berhasil mungkin itu semua lebih mirip sebuah pengalihan yang berujung pada kesalahan.

Hinata bangun dari tidurnya, ia lebih memilih duduk tepat di atas kaki Sasuke. "Jangan pernah bepikir seperti itu lagi." Hinata menggernyit membayangkan rasa sakit yang Sasuke terima. "Itu mengerikan."

Sasuke membaringkan sebagian tubuhnya ke kepala ranjang, menarik tubuh Hinata hingga duduk di atas pangkuannya. Keduanya saling menatap berusaha menyelami pikiran satu sama lain, Sasuke menggengam tangan Hinata erat menciumi punggung tangannya "Aku pernah berpikir jika tangan mu memang tercipta untukku, karena rasanya tanganmu begitu pas untuk ku genggam."

.  
.

Dia menyukai pemuda itu sungguh menyukainya. Apa mungkin ini karena pertama kalinya dia jatuh cinta? Hinata tidak pernah tahu jika cinta bisa sangat membuatnya bahagia dan sedih do saat yang bersamaan. Sasuke Uchiha, pria yang mengisi relung hatinya.

Pikirannya melayang pada ucapan Gaara, pria yang jatuh cinta padanya. Apa yang harus Hinata katakan? Ia takut jika Gaara akan merasa kecewa saat ia mengucapkan penolakan.

"Kau melamun lagi."ucap Gaara yang tiba-tiba mengagetkannya, Hinata hampir saja tersedak. Ia masih menikmati makan siang yang terlambat di cafetaria.

Gaara menggernyit bingung saat Hinata tak merespon, ia lebih memilih untuk duduk di depannya. "Kau terlihat lebih gemuk." ucap Gaara, pernyataan Gaara lagi-lagi membuat Hinata tersentak.

"Aku tidak melamun" elak Hinata, "Hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

Gaara mendengus geli. "Itu tidak ada bedanya" tangan Gaara reflek mengelus helaian indigo Hinata.

Canggung.

Tangan Gaara menggantung di udara saat menyadari jika tindakkannya membuat Hinata kikuk.

Hinata berdehem, berusaha mentralisir perasaan canggung yang melingkupi mereka. "Kau mau makan?"

"Tentu saja aku mau makan, karena itu aku ke cafétaria." ucapan Gaara lebih terdengar seperti ejekan.

Gaara menatap horror pada piring-piring yang tergeletak di atas meja. "Selera makan mu mengerikan"

Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Hinata, mungkin ini efek dari kehamilannya. Ah hampir saja Hinata lupa untuk mengecek kondisi kehamilannya, dan tentang Sauke, Hinata masih belum berani mengatakan soal kehamilannya.

"Aku tidak sarapan tadi pagi, dan lagi sekarang sudah lewat dari jam makan siang. Perutku meminta jatah lebih." jelas Hinata.

"Hinata." ujar Gaara dengan nada suara yang lebih tegas.

Amethtust Hinata membulat, ia sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraannya. Tubuhnya mulai membeku, sepertu ada bongkahan es besar yang membebani bahu nya.

"Ya."

"Kau masih ingat ucapanku saat di lift?"

"Ya" Hinata mengangguk pelan.

Gaara menghela nafas lega, setidaknya Hinata tidak pura-pura lupa hanya untuk menghindari pembicaraan. "Aku serius soal itu."

Hubungannya dengan Sasuke memang tidak terlalu terekspose, tapi Hinata yakin jika pemuda berambut merah maroon ini tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke. "Kurasa kau tahu hubunganku dengan Sasuke." ucap Hinata datar.

"Ya aku tahu," ada rasa kecewa yang tersirat dalam ucapan Gaara, Hinata jelas bisa merasakan itu semua. "Tapi hubungan kalian terlalu rapuh, kisah cinta kalian seperti little mermaid"

Alis Hinata terangkat, Oh iyahh bukannya Gaara mau menikmati makan siangnya, lalu kenapa ia belum memesan. "Bukankah kau ingin makan? Lalu kenapa belum memesan makanan." Hinata berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia hanya tak ingin terjebak dalam situasi yang membuat dirinya tak nyaman.

"Sudah, tinggal menunggu pelayan mengantarnya kesini." ucap Gaara, dan tak berapa lama seorang pelayan membawa sup miso ke meja mereka.

Gaara mulai melahap sup miso bersama nasi hangatnya. Sedangkan Hinata sibuk dengan pikirannya, _Little mermaid_? Apa dirinya terlihat seperti duyung? Ah bukan, mungkin maksud Gaara adalah Sasuke yang seperti pangeran?

"Kau tahu apa maksud _little mermaid_?" tanya Gaara.

"Tidak" Hinata berharap Gaara tak lagi membahas masalah little mermaid.

"Kau dan Sasuke, dua orang berbeda. Seperti si pangeran yang seorang manusia, sedangkan Ariel hanya seorang mermaid yang hidup di air. Ariel pikir karena ia telah menyelamatkan hidup sang pangeran maka ia bisa hidup bahagia bersama sang pangeran. Ia tidak pernah berpikir tentang raja-ayah dari pangeran yang sudah memilihkan jodoh untuk sang pangeran." Gaara lebih memilih berhenti dengan aktivitas makannya, sementara Hinata terlihat serius mendengar ucapan Gaara, entah kenapa ada ketertarikan yang tak mendasar dalam ucapan Gaara.

Ini lebih terdengar seperti Hinata yang menyelamatkan Sasuke dari kegelapan yang selalu melingkupinya.

"Ariel bahkan rela mengubah dirinya menjadi seorang manusia, menyalahi takdir yang sudah ditentukan. Meski melakukan banyak pengorbanan dan mengalami banyak penderitaan, Ariel akhirnya bahagia. Tapi itu hanya lah dongeng." Gaara mendengus geli.

"Aku pernah membaca dua versi cerita Little mermaid, _sad ending and happy ending_. Dalam versi sad ending sang mermaid rela menjadi buih, ia pergi meninggalkan pangeran ketika ia tahu bahwa ia memang tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu dengannya. Mereka berbeda terlalu banyak tebing yang menjulang, pada akhirnya mereka hanya akan menyakiti satu sama lain. Mermaid yang terlalu mencintai pangeran akhirnya rela menjadi buih karena tidak bisa memiliki pangeran, karena sang pangeran telah dijodohkan dengan gadis yang dipilihkan ayahnya demi kebaikan kerajaannya dan sang mermaid tentu saja tak bisa egois."

Hinata mengerti sekarang, maksud dari ucapan Gaara adalah ia dan Sasuke memiliki banyak perbedaan. Hinata sadar itu.

Hinata adalah mermaid yang berusaha membuat sang pangeran bahagia, berubah menjadi manusia? Lalu apa yang di dapat? Sang pangeran telah dijodoh kan oleh ayahnya. Mermaid yang baik mungkin akan melepas pangerannya tapi tidak dengan mermaid yang berambisi dan egois. Ini bukan kisah dongeng yang akan selalu berakhir bahagia walau begitu banyak penderitaan, ini dunia nyata ddimana pikiran rasional kita digunakan.

"Karena itu ku katakan hubungan kalian rapuh." ujar Gaara. "Bukankah inti jalan ceritanya tergantung Mermaid?"

Hinata mengangguk setuju, jika saja mermaid tidak jatuh cinta dengan pangeran ia mungkin tidak aakan jadi buih, jika saja mermaid mau sedikit egois mengabaikan permasalahan sang pangeran mungkin ia akan berakhir hidup dengan pangeran. Bahagia? Belum tentu karena sang pangeran mungkin akan diasingkan oleh sang ayah.

Benar, Gaara memang benar. Kisahnya hampir mirip dengan little mermaid, sang mermaid yang berusaha meraih kebahagian bersama pangeran.

"Terimakasih untuk dongeng di siang harinya." suara itu menggantung udara, menyisakan keheningan yang mendalam.

Hinata sedikit tersentak—tidak lebih tepatnya ia terkejut. Jantungnya hampir saja melompat keluar mendengar suara baritone yang menggema.

"Mr, Sabaku." Sasuke menyeringai, dengan peegerakan yang pasti Sasuke duduk di samping Hinata melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Hinata yang sedikit bergetar.

Ya Tuhan, Hinata merutuki dalam hatinya, bagaimana bisa Tuan Uchiha ini ada di sampingnya dan sejak kapan Sasuke mendengar pembicaraannya? Hinata bisa merasakan tangan Sasuke yang mencengkram erat bahu nya keposesifan begitu terasa pada setiap sentuhannya.

.  
.

Perasaan hangat kini menjalar keseluruh hatinya, rantai yang mengikatnya pada lembah kegelapanterlepas begitu saja. Tadi pagi ia pergi kekantor bersama Hinata, padahal ini awal musim dingin tapi dalam hati Sasuke tak merasa kedinginan sedikit pun.

Awalnya Sasuke ingin mengajak Hinata makan siang bersama, tapi Hinata menolak karena ia memiliki banyak pekerjaan. Akhirnya Sasuke mengalah, ia pergi makan siang bersama Kakashi. Sampai saat itu suasana hatinya masih seperti hari pertama musim semi.

Saat jam makan siang sudah terlewat, Sasuke memikirkan Hinata dejgan pekerjaannya, apa Hinata sudah makan? Kekhawatiran yang tak pernah Sasuke rasakan pada hal-hal ringan seperti ini, melangkahkan kakinya ke divisi keungan ia berharap bisa menemukan Hinata yanga tengah duduk manis di depan komputer, tapi nyatanya tak ada Hinata di sana.

Tenten bilang Hinata pergi ke cafétaria. Langkahnya terasa lebib ringan saat tahu Hinata ada di cafètaria. Benar apa kata Tenten, Hinata memang ada di cafètaria tapi perempuan itu tak sendiri.

Sabaku No Gaara, pemuda berambuf merah maroon itu tengah dduduk di depan Hinata. Sasuke baru saja akan melangkah masuk kedalam cafètaria, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat Gaara berucap.

"Kau masih ingat ucapanku saat di lift?" Alis Sasuke menggernyit, memanya apa yang telah Gaara ucapkan di lift? Hinata tidak pernah membahas itu dengannya, oh satu lagi kelemahan Sasuke. Bukankah selama ini ia memang tidak pernah tahu soal Hinata, bahkan ia tidak pernah tahu alasan kenapa Hinata mau menjual diri pada ayahnya.

"Ya" Sasuke bisa melihat Hinata mengangguk pelan, ia memutuskan berdiri di ke kiri agar bisa melihat pantulan Gaara bersama Hinata dari cermin.

"Aku serius soal itu." apa yang serius? Kenapa ia bisa begitu bodoh tidak mengetahui keberadaan Gaara.

"Kurasa kau tahu hubunganku dengan Sasuke." tidak semua orang tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Hinata. Hubungan sepasanh kekasih, kekasih? Apa ia bisa disebut sebagai kekasih Hinata bahkan ketika dirinya belum pernah membelikan setangkai bunga? Atau sebatang coklat yang biasa diungkapkan sebagai bentuk perhatian.

"Ya aku tahu," ucap Gaara, tidak heran Gaara mengetahuinya mengingat ia kaki tangan Fugaku, Pikir Sasuke. "Tapi hubungan kalian terlalu rapuh, kisah cinta kalian seperti little mermaid"

Alis Sasuke bertaut, _Little Mermaid._

Sasuke bisa melihat raut kebingungan yang terlukis di wajah Hinata, "Bukankah kau ingin makan? Lalu kenapa belum memesan makanan."

Kenapa Hinata bisa begitu perhatian pada Gaara?

"Sudah, tinggal menunggu pelayan mengantarnya kesini."

Mereka terdiam tak ada yang saling menyahut, hanya ada denting sendok dan piring yang beradu, seolah menjadi simponi di tengah kebingungan mereka.

"Kau tahu apa maksud little mermaid?" Gaara lagi, Sasuke mulai jengah dengan si Sabaku yang kembali mengucapkan soal little mermaid.

"Tidak" Sasuke bisa mendengar kecemasan yang mulai merengkuh hati Hinata.

"Kau danSasuke, dua orang berbeda. Seperti si pangeran yang seorang manusia, sedangkan Ariel hanya seorang mermaid yang hidup di air. Ariel pikir karena ia telah menyelamatkan hidup sang pangeran maka ia bisa hidup bahagia bersama sang pangeran. Ia tidak pernah berpikir tentang raja-ayah dari pangeran yang sudah memilihkan jodoh untuk sang pangeran." jadi maksud si red devil ia ingin menyamakan Hinata seperti duyung ? Tentu saja Hinata dan duyung berbeda. Pikiran Sasuke mulai meracau, sepertinya ia tak mendengar perkataan Gaara yang menyebutkan perumpamaan.

"Ariel bahkan rela mengubah dirinya menjadi seorang manusia, menyalahi takdir yang sudah ditentukan. Meski melakukan banyak pengorbanan dan mengalami banyak penderitaan, Ariel akhirnya bahagia. Tapi itu hanya lah dongeng." Gaara mendengus geli.

"Aku pernah membaca dua versi cerita Little mermaid, sad ending and happy ending. Dalam versi sad ending sang mermaid rela menjadi buih, ia pergi meninggalkan pangeran ketika ia tahu bahwa ia memang tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu dengannya. Mereka berbeda terlalu banyak tebing yang menjulang, pada akhirnya mereka hanya akan menyakiti satu sama lain. Mermaid yang terlalu mencintai pangeran akhirnya rela menjadi buih karena tidak bisa memiliki pangeran, karena sang pangeran telah dijodohkan dengan gadis yang dipilihkan ayahnya demi kebaikan kerajaannya dan sang mermaid tentu saja tak bisa egois."

"Kau dan Sasuke mempunyai dinding pembatas yang begitu tinggi dan sulit untuk dihancurkan. Karena itu ku katakan hubungan kalian rapuh, " ujar Gaara. "Bukankah inti jalan ceritanya tergantung Mermaid?"

Oh, sekarang Sasuke mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Gaara, jadi secara langsung ia ingin mempengaruhi Hinata.

Cukup, ia tidak ingin mendengar lebih jauh soal _little mermaid_, ariel, dinding atau apapun yang membuat nafasnya berat.

"Terimakasih untuk dongeng di siang harknya." Sasuke akhirnya keluar dari persemubunyiannya, Gaara dam Hinata termenung, tidak lebih tepatnya mereka menampilkan ekspresi terkejut.

Bahkan Sasuke bisa melihat bahu Hinata yang bergetar, mugkinkah karena dirinya?

"Mr Sabaku." Lanjutnya dengan penuh penekanan, semoga saja Hinata tak mendengar giginya yang bergemelatuk karena menahan amarah.

Sasuke tersenyum pada Hinata, ia mencoba sekeras mungkin agar senyumnya tak terlihat menyeramkan. Tangannya terulur untuk membersihkan remah yang tersisa di bibir Hinata.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu sayang, wajah mu itu seperti ingin ku cium."

Gaara terdiam, Sasuke berhasil memukul telak dirinya.

**TBC**

Okay tak bisa balas review. tapi sungguh aku terkesan dengan review kalian semua. diusahakan update hari minggu dan kubahas semua pertanyaan kalian next chap.. Terimakasihhhhh hehehehhe :))))))

salam hangat

OKOKOKO


	13. Chapter 13

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**===Mistake===**

***SasuHina***

**Dont like dont read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

Hinata masih berusaha untuk tetap duduk dengan nyaman di Sofa yang ada di ruangan Sasuke, tak ada kata yang terlantun dari bibir tipis Sasuke yang dilontarkan untuknya.

Ia hanya bisa melirik Sasuke sekilas yang masih sibuk membaca dokumen, sesekali menatap layar laptop di depannya. Hinata dengan rasa bersalahnya menerima begitu saja ketika Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di ruangannya. Tak ada protes yang terucap, semuanya tertelan oleh rasa takut yang melingkupi hatinya.

Mungkin Sasuke marah pada dirinya? Tapi atas dasar apa? Hinata hanya merasa bersalah karena tidak bercerita pada Sasuke tentang Gaara yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata, lagi pula kejadian di Cafètaria itu ketidaksengajaan.

Apa yang harus dipermasalahkan sekarang sampai-sampai pria Uchiha di depannya kini masih terdiam membiarkan dirinya sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Hinata menghela nafas bosan saat melirik Sasuke yang masih fokus dengan pekerjaannya, sementara pekerjaan Hinata menumpuk terabaikan. "Apa ada yang ingin kau bicara kan sekarang?"

Sasuke masih terdiam, ucapan Hinata seperti angin berlalu yang tak membutuhkan respon. Sedikit geram akhirnya Hinata memilih untuk meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke.

"Duduk kembali Hyuuga!"

Jadi, Sasuke benar marah? Lihat saja bahkan ia memanggil Hinata dengan nama depannya. "Tidak." tolak Hinata, ia mempunyai banyak alasan untuk tidak duduk kembali dan lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan melangkahkan kakinya.

"Jangan buat aku kesal." Sasuke bangun dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Hinata agar kembali duduk, cengkraman Sasuke terlalu kuat di pergelangan tangannya. Hinata berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang menyebabkan kulitnya sedikit ruam. Kesal karena apa? Bukankah yang kesal seharusnya Hinata, seperti orang bodoh ia menunggu Sasuke bicara, tapi nyatanya tak sepatah kata pun terucap.

"Kau yang membuatku kesal." sergah Hinata "Kau mengabaikanku, setelah menarikku masuk keruangan mu. Memasang wajah seram yang melukiskan begitu banyak emosi yang tertahan."

Hinata bisa merasakan cengkraman Sasuke yang semakin kencang dipergelangan nya. "Kau..." nafas Sasuke memberat ia terlihat begitu jelas menahan amarahnya, kekecewaan tak berdasar menerjang Sasuke layaknya ombak.

ooooo. . . ooooo

Hubungan yang rapuh? Benarkah, Jika hubungan Hinata dengannya adalah hubungan yang rapuh. Jika hanya karena perbedaan sebuah hubungan bisa rapuh, lalu apa yang membuat hubungan itu menjadi kuat? Kesamaan? Tidak, itu tidak akan membuat sebuah hubungan menjadi kuat. Hubungan yang berdiri di atas kepercayaan lah yang akan berjalan selamanya, meski badai keraguan menerjang berkali-kali.

Sasuke percaya pada Hinata? Jika ada yang bertanya seperti itu maka Sasuke akan menjawab 'Iya' dengan tegas tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, yang jadi masalah adalah apa Hinata mempercayainya setelah semua hal yang telah Sasuke lakukan?

Sasuke tak bisa berpikir jernih untuk saat ini, ia lebih memilih membawa Hinata ke ruangannya. Masa bodoh dengan pekerjaan Hinata yang terbengkalai, ia tidak bisa mentolerir tentang Gaara.

Jadi ia lebih memilih membiarkan Hinata menunggu sampai ia bisa menyusun kata-kata yang tepat, yah tepat agar ia tak salah berucap, melampiaskan emosinya melalui perkataan yang akan berdampak buruk.

Namun yang terjadi adalah perasaan kembali membuncah Saat Hinata berucap. "Apa ada yang ingin kau bicara kan sekarang?"

_Banyak, tapi aku tak yakin kau mampu mendengar segala ucapan yang akan ku lontarkan._

"Duduk kembali Hyuuga.!" Untuk apa? Agar Hinata bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi?

Sasuke bisa melihat Hinata yang menggelang pelan, "Tidak." perempuan berambut indigo itu dengan berani melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu keluar, dan ia takkan mungkin membiarkan Hinata keluar ruangannya untuk saat ini.

"Jangan membuatku kesal." ia menarik tangan Hinata, menghalanginya agar mengurungkan niat untuk pergi keluar.

"Kau yang membuatku kesal." geram Hinata "Kau mengabaikanku, setelah menarikku masuk keruangan mu. Memasang wajah seram yang melukiskan begitu banyak emosi yang tertahan."

Menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan mungkin bisa menjadi alternatif agar dirinya tak terlalu emosi.

"Maaf." satu kata yang mampu ia ucapkan, Hinata masih terpaku.

"Aku ha-nya ta-kut" lihat bahkan kini Sasuke berucap dengan terbata, raut wajah yang penuh emosi terganti dengan wajah yang penuh rasa takut kehilangan. "Aku takut kehilanganmu."

Sasuke menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya, ia bisa merasakan nafas Hinata yang berhembus di dadanya.

...oOo...

Hinata sedikit terkejut ketika Sasuke memeluknya erat, bahkan kini tubuh pria itu bergetar. Begitu takutkah Sasuke jika Hinata meninggalkannya? Apa yang terjadi jika Hinata benar-benar meninggalkannya?

"Ayo kita ke rumah sakit." ucap Sasuke, ajakan itu terlontar begitu saja. "Aku ingin memastikan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan _psychotherapy_."

_Kenapa tiba-tiba ? Apa karena Gaara?_

"Apa ini sakit?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara parau, ia menyentuh pergelangan tangan Hinata dengan begitu lembut.

Hinata menggeleng lemah. "Tidak"

Tapi apa? Ia malah meringis pelan saat Sasuke menekan pergelangannya pelan. "Kau bohong." elak Sasuke, ia menarik Hinata agar duduk di sofa. Mengambil kotak P3K dengan cepat, Sasuke terlihat begitu khawatir.

Dengan perlahan ia mengoleskan salep ke kulit Hinata yang ruam, sesekali Hinata meringis kesakitan. "Maaf." lagi, hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke ucapkan.

Hinata bisa merasakan hembusan angin yang berasal dari mulut Sasuke, pria itu kini tengah meniup kulitnya perlahan.

"Terimakasih." ujar Hinata, tangan mungilnya berusaha menggapai wajah Sasuke. Membiarkan ibu jarinya mengusap pelan wajah tegas Sasuke.

"Aku ingin kau percaya, aku tak pernah menyukai Gaara."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan, fokusnya kini lebih kepada sentuhan yang jari Hinata berikan.

..

.

.

Tsunade tersenyum saat Sasuke datang keruangannya dan setuju melakukan Psikoterapi.

"Hal yang paling cepat mendorong kesembuhan pasien adalah karena pasien percaya ia bisa sembuh."

"Berapa lama?" tanya Sasuke, Tsunade tampak berpikir. Kesembuhan pasien tidak bisa ditentukan dengan akurat, karena banyak faktor yang mempengaruhinya.

"Satu bulan, paling cepat. Itu pun kalau kau mengikuti semua prosedur yang telah ditentukan."

Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak, satu bulan bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. "Dan kau akan dirawat inap selama dua minggu agar dokter bisa mengawasi mu, dan kau tidak diperbolehkan melakukan aktivitas yang terlalu menekan kerja otak."

"Selesaikan segala urusan mu sebelum psikoterapi mu dimulai."

Sasuke mengerti, ia berlalu begitu saja keluar dari ruangan Tsunade. Awalnya ia akan bersama Hinata ke rumah sakit, tapi ia membatalkan niatnya mengingat ia harus mengunjungi Obito di rumah temannya.

Senja sudah mulai menyapa Tokyo, jalanan lenggang kini mulai sarat kendaraan. Angin sore berhembus terlalu dingin, Sasuke tiba di salah satu cafè dan Obito tengah duduk menunggunya di sana tersenyum melambaikan tangan.

"Jii-san terlambat." Obito merenggut kesal.

"Maaf. Jii-san ada urusan mendadak." jelas Sasuke, dan Obito mengangguk mengerti. Bocah itu kembali menyeruput milkshakenya.

"Tentang Olimpiade itu... Jiisan sepertinya tak bisa menghadirinya, Jiisan harus melakukan sesuatu... Dan mungkin kita tidak bisa bertemu untuk beberapa minggu."

Raut keterjutan menghiasi wajah lugu Obito, "Kenapa?" ujar nya lirih.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus Jiisan kerjakan, dan Jiisan tak bisa memberitahu mu secara rinci."

Sasuke bukanlah pria bodoh yang akan mengatakan semuanya di depan bocah yang memiliki pengalaman hidup pahit tentang masalahnya, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Obito saat paman yang begitu ia kagumi mempunyai kelainan jiwa. Meski kelainan jiwa memang kata yang sedikit kasar tapi kenyataannya memang begitu, penyakit jiwa lebih dipamdang sebelah mata dibanding kan penyakit tubuh.

Orang-orang akan lebih menggunjing orang gila dibanding kan dengan orang yang memiliki penyakit kronis. Padahal keduanya adalah jenis penyakit yang sama-sama butuh perhatian bukan gunjingan.

"Kakashi akan mengawasimu, jangan lakukan hal yang tidak-tidak"

Obito kembali mengangguk, sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya banyak hal, tapi ia tahu pamannya tidak akan menjawabnya.

.

.

.

.

_Secara ringkas self injury didefinisikan sebagai mekanisme coping yang digunakan seorang individu untuk mengatasi rasa sakit secara emosional atau menghilangkan rasa kekosongan kronis dalam diri dengan memberikan sensasi pada diri sendiri. Self injury merupakan mekanisme coping yang kejam dan merusak namun banyak orang melakukannya karena memang mekanisme tersebut bekerja dan bahkan bisa menyebabkan kecanduan._

Hinata menghela nafas, amethyst-nya masih fokus pada layar laptop yang menampilkan artikel tentang selfabuse. Tangannya mulai meng-scroll kebawah melihat lebih jelas artikel yang kini begitu menyita atensinya. Bahkan suara hujan turun tak mengganggunya sama sekali, ia terlihat begitu fokus.

_Kesalahan konsepsi yang lazim dijumpai dalam self injury adalah bahwa masyarakat umum menganggap bahwa tindakan ini dilakukan oleh pelakunya untuk mencari perhatian semata. Sedangkan dalam kenyataannya, banyak pelaku self injury yang sangat menyadari keberadaan luka pada tubuh mereka dan berusaha menyembunyikannya dari orang lain. Jika dipertanyakan oleh orang lain bagaimana mereka memperoleh luka-luka tersebut maka biasanya mereka menjawab bahwa luka-luka tersebut diperoleh dengan cara lain misalnya saja kecelakaan atau lainnya_.

Air mata menetes begitu saja, rasanya kabut kekalutan menghinggapinya begitu saja. Hatinya bergetar saat membayangkan wajah Sasuke, air mata Hinata mengalir lebih banyak mengingat bagaimana penderitaan Sasuke.

Luka pada tubuh bisa terlihat, tapi luka hati tak ada yang tahu. Seberapa banyak luka yang telah Sasuke terima hingga harus berujung pada keputusasaan? Seharusnya Hinata mengerti jika kekasihnya berbeda dengan pria-pria lain, Sasuke hidup dalam lubang luka yang curam dengan masa lalu mengerikan.

Ponsel Hinata bergetar,_ Sasuke._

"Hallo."

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Belum... Aku sedang menonton TV."

"Aku..." suara Sasuke menggantung di udara, tak ada kelanjutan. Hening yang melingkupi terasa tak nyaman untuk Hinata, ia tahu Sasuke ingin menyampaikan sesuatu tapi sepertinya ada sedikit keraguan.

"Bagaimana dengan Psikoterapi?" tanya Hinata, ia berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Tsunade."

_Tinn Tinn.  
_

Bunyi klakson serentak terdengar begitu mengganggu.

"Kau sedang menyetir?" tanya Hinata, ia cukup tahu jika Sasuke terkadang sulit berkonsentrasi jika menyetir sambil menelpon. "Matikan teleponnya, atau kau menepikan mobil mu terlebih dulu!"

"Tidak... Jika aku mematikan teleponnya maka aku tak bisa mendengar suara mu, kalau pun aku menepi itu artinya perjalanan untuk bertemu dengan mu akan semakin lama. Jadi aku tidak akan menuruti keduanya."

Perbedaan kecil yang terlihat kontras, tapi perbedaan itu hadir untuk mengerti satu sama lain. Hinata dan Sasuke dua kutub berlawanan, namun keduanya mengajarkan kita, bahwa di dalam cinta tidak ada yang lebih indah dari perbedaan.

.

.

.

Jalanan kota yang padat di tengah gemericik hujan sama sekali tidak mengurungkan niat Sasuke pergi menemui Hinata, akhir-akhir ini satu persatu masalah yang ia hadapi sedikit berkurang. Mungkin lusa ia sudah bisa bertemu Ibu nya, Sasuke jelas masih ingat dengan janji Itachi yang akan membebaskan Ibunya, meski ada sedikit rasa penasaran bagaimana Itachi bisa membebaskan ibunya.

"Kau terlihat buruk." ucap Sasuke tepat saat Hinata membuka pintu untuknya.

Hidung mancungnya memerah, matanya juga sembab, menangis. Sasuke tahu wanita di depannya pasti menghabiskan waktu untuk menangis.

Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut, menarik tangan Sasuke agar segera masuk kedalam. Mengabaikan pandangan memicing dari Sasuke, Hinata lebih memilih membuat kopi untuk Sasuke.

"Bagaimana pertemuan mu dengan Tsunade-san?" tanya Hinata di balik counter dapur.

Sasuke lebih memilih membiarkan Hinata bertanya masalah dirinya dibanding ketika ia harus trrlebih dahulu menanyakan kenapa Hinata menangis. "Mungkin minggu depan aku akan memulainya."

Tangan Hinata berhenti mengaduk kopi, "Berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan?"  
Hinata melangkah mendekati Sasuke yang masih berpikir.

"Tergantung bagaimana keinginan pasien."

"Jadi tergantung padamu." Hinata mengangguk mengerti, tangan kanan nya baru saja akan meraih remote TV tapi Sasuke menahannya terlebih dulu.

Matanya menatap penuh tanya pada Hinata, "Kenapa?"

"Hm?" Hinata masih berpura-pura tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kau menangis." tangan Sasuke membelai lembut wajah Hinata. "Katakan, apa yang membuat mu menangis?"

"Kau." ucap Hinata pelan, "Aku menangis karena mu." Hinata terisak pelan menyurakan isi hatinya.

"Bagaimana kau hidup dengan semua ini? Bagaimana bisa kau menjalani hidup dengan cara seperti ini, seberapa banyak luka yang kau dapat. Aku memikirkan semua itu." Hinata masih terisak pelan, air mata terus membasahi pipinya.

Sasuke masih tertegun mendengar jawaban Hinata, seperti ada sesuatu yang mencubit pelan hatinya. Perasaan sakit menerjangnya melihat Hinata kini tengah berurai air mata karenanya, memikirlan bagaimana cara ia melewati hidup adalah kisah kelam yang tak ingin ia buka kembali.

Tangan Sasuke menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya, ia bisa merasakn cengkraman Hinata pada pingangnya. "Yang terpenting adalah sekarang, bagaimana aku melalui hari-hari ku dulu tidak akan pernah ada gunanya. Bagi ku memiliki dirimu di samping ku sekarang sudah cukup, karena aku pasti bisa melewati hari esok dengan baik."

Yang terpenting adalah hari esok, ia hanya cukup melihat Hinata berdiri di sampingnya menemani sisa waktu yang Tuhan berikan untuknya.

.  
.

Pagi ini hujan mengguyur kota Tokyo, tidak aneh memang mengingat ini adalah musim dingin. Deadline majalah kali ini adalah tentang Karin yang mempunyai Antifans, akhir-akhir ini selalu saja ada teror yang di terima oleh gadis berambut merah itu.

"Menyebalkan." Karin dengan kesalnya melempar majalah di tangannya.

Seharusnya Karin melakukan pemotretan hari ini, tapi ia membatalkan niat nya. Karin lebih memilih pergi menemui Hinata, mendapat informasi tentang Hinata bukan lah hal sulit bagi Karin.

Ia sudah menghubungi Hinata agar bisa bertemu di salah satu café, Karin membuat penampilannya sebisa mungkin agat tidak terlalu menarik perhatian orang di sekitarnya.

Tanganya meraih satu potret masa lalu, foto saat ia dulu bersama Sasuke pergi berlibur. Tak ada senyum yang tersungging di wajah pemuda onyks itu, hanya ada wajah datar yang menyiratkan luka, tak ada kebahagiaan yang Sasuke rasakan dulu meski dirinya berusaha memberikan segalanya.

"Kau tak pernah tahu seberapa aku ingin melihat mu tersenyum pada ku Sasuke-kun." mata sendu Karin menjelaskan segalanya, bahwa bukan hanya Sasuke yang terluka.

.

.

Hujan yang mengguyur kota Tokyo sungguh membuat Sasuke _badmood_, rencananya pagi ini ia ingin mengajak Hinata berkencan, pergi ke taman bermain lalu ke bioskop bersama seperti yang di lakukan pasangan kekasih pada umumnya, pergi ke taman bermain di saat hujan seperti ini bukan ide yang baik.

Namun masih banyak hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua, rencananya sekarang ia akan pergi ke bioskop setelah itu mengajak kekasih nya _Candlight dinner._

Sasuke tersenyum mengingat ia sudah reservasi sebuah restoran bintang tujuh, private. Yah hanya akan ada mereka berdua.

"Apa Cincinnya bagus?" tanya Sasuke pada Kakashi yang menatapnya penuh tanya sejak tadi, ia menunjukan sebuah cincin dalam kotak beludru berwarna putih gading.

Kakashi hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya saat melihat secercah kebahagian di wajah Sasuke."Cincinnya indah."

Sasuke mengangguk setuju, jadi ia tak salah pilih. "Aku akan melamarnya."

Sudah dipastikan Kakashi tahu siapa perempuan yang akan di lamar oleh Sasuke, hanya saja Kakashi pikir ini terlalu cepat. Hyuuga Hinata, perempuan beruntung yang memiliki hati Sasuke.

Seperti bisa membaca raut bingung wajah Kakashi, Sasuke menjelaskan maksudnya. "Aku hanya tak ingin Hinata pergi dari ku." tak biasanya Sasuke bercerita masalah asmaranya, ini terdengar sedikit aneh. "Kau pasti sudah tahu. Wanita menyukai cincin, bunga dan... Yah sejenis nya. Karena aku akan melakukan psikoterapi, aku jadi tak bisa bertemu dengannya dan aku takut Gaara akan merebutnya dariku."

Ketakutan yang wajar mengingat Gaara begitu kontras memperlihatkan niatnya untuk merebut Hinata dari Sasuke. "Aku akan selalu berdoa yang terbaik untuk mu, Sasuke-sama."

.

Hujan, sepertinya hari ini Tokyo akan diguyur hujan sepanjang hari. Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas, tak ada keluhan atas cuaca hari ini yang sungguh tak mendukung.

Ia melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Seharusnya Karin sudah datang, wajah Hinata tampak resah. Karena satu jam lagi ia harus bertemu Sasuke, akan sangat tidak bagus jika membuat Uchiha Sasuke marah karena terlambat.

Dan perlu diketahui, Sasuke tidak tahi jika Hinata akan menemui Karin.

"Bagaimana ini?" gumam Hinata, Latte yang ia nikmati sebentar lagi habis

"Maaf terlambat." ujar Karin.

Hinata hampir saja tak mengenali perempuan yang kini tengah duduk santai di depannya. Karin berkamuflase dengan baik agar tak di kenali fansnya.

Karin memesan dua coklat hangat untuknya dan Hinata, "Ah bahkan kita belum berkenalan, Aku Uzumaki Karin."

Hinata tersenyum menyambut jabat tangan Karin, "Hyuuga Hinata."

"Kau pasti sudah tahu jika aku adalah mantan kekasih Sasuke-kun, dan aku juga sudah tahu jika kau adalah kekasih Sasuke-kun." ujar Karin tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Lalu?" tanya Hinata. Dan Karin tampak mulai berpikir.

"Kau tahu, hati tak bisa berdusta. Aku selalu berusaha menyangkal hati ku, aku selalu berkata tak boleh menyukai Uchiha Sasuke yang mempunyai kelainan jiwa."

Hinata cukup terkejut mendengar kata-kata karin, Kelainan jiwa? Oh ayolah kata-kata itu terlalu kasar.

"Meski aku selalu mencoba mengenyahkan bayangan Sasuke dan bersikap bahwa aku tak menyukainya, tapi itu hanya semakin membuat ku terluka dan sadar bahwa cinta tak memiliki batasan. Aku terlambat, sangat terlambat. Tapi bisakah aku merebut Sasuke dari mu, aku takkan melakukan hal curang? Aku hanya akan berusaha merebut hatinya."

Ucapan Karin terdengar begitu meyakinkan, hati Hinata sedikit bergetar. Ia tahu Karin takkan main-main dengan ucapannya. "Kau terlihat seperti wanita yang menyedihkan, dulu saat Sasuke membutuhkan mu. Kau pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya, bukan kah itu egois." tatapan tajam yang Hinata berikan begitu menusuk. "Kau pergi meninggalkan Sasuke saat kau ragu dengan perasaan mu, membiarkannya terluka. Sekarang kau ingin bersama Sasuke saat kau menyadari bahwa kau mencintainya?!"

Hinata bangun dari duduknya, sepertinya ia sudah menyia-nyiakan waktunya untuk bertemu Karin. "Kau harus tahu." Ucap Hinata sebelum pergi meninggalkan Karin. "Aku bukan perempuan yang mudah melepaskan sesuatu yang sudah ku miliki."

Berlalu begitu saja seperti angin dingin yang menusuk tepat di hatinya, Karin masih termenung. Ia bahkan tak mampu membalas perkataan Hinata, karena semua itu benar adanya.

.  
.

Luka, Cinta dan Kesedihan kenapa kata-kata itu sangat berkaitan erat. Karin hanya bisa termenung, rasanya sakit ketika kau melepaskan sesuatu tanpa memperjuangkannya lebih dahulu.

"Sepertinya aku akan kalah sebelum bertarung." gumam Karin, kakinya melangkah keluar Cafè.

Hujan masih mengguyur, Karin merutuki kebodohannya yang memarkirkan mobilnya di seberang jalan. Ia masih bisa melihat Hinata yang masih berdiri di pinggir jalan dengan payungnya, sepertinya ia sedang menunggu taxi.

Tanpa ragu Karin melangkah menyebrangi jalan raya, tak ada yang aneh sampai mobil sedan berkecepatan tinggi tiba-tiba muncul dari arah kanan.

_Zkkkkiiiittttt._

_Blaashhhh._

Jeritan para pengunjung Cafè yang berada di dalam menggema seiring rintik hujan menghamtam bumi.

Darah, perempuan itu terkapar tak berdaya. Kesadarannya memang belum terenggut, tapi melihat darah yang menyatu dengan air hujan bukan hal tak mungkin jika sebentar lagi ia tak sadarkan diri.

Orang-orang berkumpul, riuh bisikan prihatin melebihi riuh air hujan.

"Hi-Hina-ta." Karin berucap dengan terbata, ia tersungkur. Masih baik-baik saja tanpa luka, sementara perempuan yang mendorongnya kini terkapar.

Karin dengan segera menghampiri Hinata, bergegas mengambil Handphone-nya menelpon ambulance, ucapannya bahkan tak jelas ia ketakutan sangat takut.

Tangan ringkih Hinata meraih tangan Karin. "Ba-bayi ku, ku mohon selamatkan bayi ku."

Mata Karin terbelalak, _Bayi?_

** TBC**

Cuman mau bilang maaafff karena lama update nya m(-.-)m

Semoga masih ingat dengan FF ini. Aku terlalu sibuk mengurus dunia nyata.

Jadi ff terlantar, sampe berdebu begini...

Seee uuuu


	14. Chapter 14

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Mistake by Daisy Lyn  
Warning : CrackPair, Typo (s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apakah benar untuk meraih kebahagiaan kau harus kehilangan hal yang berharga di hidup mu terlebih dahulu? Itu adalah pertanyaan klasik yang tak membutuhkan jawaban.  
Tetapi Sasuke mempercayai hal seperti itu sejak dulu.

Kenapa di saat dia ingin mempercayai hal indah akan selalu ada hal yang buruk terjadi dalam hidupnya. Apakah ini yang namanya sebuah keadilan? Bukan, Sasuke tahu itu bukan keadilan. Tapi ini adalah garis takdir yang sudah terukir indah melengkung dalam hidupnya.

Jiwanya rapuh, serapuh kertas yang tipis hingga mudah melayang dan menghilang. Akan tetapi, kehadiran Hinata mampu memberikan warna- warni pada putihnya kehidupan Sasuke, dan membawa pulang keindahan hidup yang ia jalani.

Hinata wanita yang mampu menjungkir balikan hidupnya membakar segala emosi yang selama ini ia pendam.  
Hinata pula yang menjadi alasan utamanya untuk meraih kebahagiaan.

Dan saat ini melihat kondisi Hinata dunianya benar-benar hancur. Perkataan dokter dan juga Karin masih terngiang dalam otaknya.

"Bayi anda tidak bisa diselamatkan, kami butuh perwalian anda untuk menjalankan operasi"

Sasuke tidak habis pikir pria macam apa dirinya hingga ia tak tahu jika Hinata hamil.

"Dokter, Hinata ingin bayinya tetap selamat, tidak adakah cara lain?" Karin terisak wanita itu benar-benar menangis, ia merasa bersalah.

Seandainya ia tak egois terhadap perasaanya, seandainya tadi tak bertemu Hinata, semuanya tak akan menjadi seperti ini seandainya dan kata seandainya terus berputar dalam otaknya. Percuma Karin menyesalinya semua tak akan kembali seperti semula.

Layaknya kaca yang pecah berkeping-keping, mereka tak dapat kembali menjadi utuh meski banyak darah yang dikeluarkan hanya untuk melihat kaca itu bersatu kembali.

"Istri anda harus segera menjalani operasi, kami harus segera mengeluarkan janinnya" Dokter menatap Sasuke yang masih terdiam.

'Istri?' Sebuah tamparan keras untuk Sasuke, Hinata bukan istrinya tapi wanita itu telah mengandung anaknya.  
Sasuke kini tahu ia benar-benar laki-laki brengsek melebihi Ayahnya.

"Lakukan operasi itu secepatnya!" Ucap Sasuke, onyks-nya melihat kearah Hinata yang sudah lemah tak sadarkan diri

"Sasuke!" Karin terkejut dengan keputusan Sasuke.  
Pria Uchiha itu tetap diam, kedua kakinya melangkah pergi

Meski Karin telah meneriakinya berkali-kali Sasuke tak juga kembali, pada hal Hinata di sana sedang berjuang antara hidup dan mati.

Karin tak bisa meninggalkan Hinata sendirian, ia juga bertanggung jawab atas semuanya. Karin hanya menatap sendu punggung Sasuke yang terus menjauh.

**.  
.**

**.**

**.  
.**

"Kau dimana?" ada kekhawatiran yang terselip jelas pada suara Itachi. Tapi suara di sana tak menyahut.

Entah kenapa saat Itachi ingin memberi kejutan pada Sasuke tentang Ibu mereka yang ada di rumahnya sekarang, Itachi sudah terlebih dahulu dikejutkan oleh Gaara yang memberitahunya tentang kecelakaan Hinata.

Dan Itachi tahu jelas sekarang bagaimana perasaan Sasuke, membiarkan Sasuke sendiri hanya akan semakin mempersulit masalah.

"Aku ingin sendiri." akhirnya suara Sasuke terdengar, meski bukan jawaban seperti itu yang ingin Itachi dengar.

Tak ada lagi kata yang terdengar, nada sambungan telepon terputus semakin memperkeruh suasana hati sulung Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**.**

"Denyut jantungnya masih tidak normal."

Sakura hanya bisa mematung, sejak tadi dokter terus menjelasakan tentang kondisi Hinata pasca Operasi. Hinata bahkan tak hanya kehilangan bayinya, ia bahkan hampir kehilangan nyawanya.

Tak ada yang tahu kapan Hinata bisa tersadar, Sakura meremas pelan jemarinya. "Terimakasih dokter."

Kaki Sakura bahkan sedikit sulit melangkah, menelpon Ibu Hinata 'pun takkan ada gunanya. Itu hanya akan membuat Ibu Hinata menangis histeris melihat kondisi puterinya.

Jika saja bisa, Sakura ingin menyalahkan Karin. Tapi percuma saja itu hanya akan memperburuk segalanya.

"Masa kritisnya sudah lewat." Gaara berusaha menenangkan Sakura, tangannya menepuk pelan punggungnya. "Kita harus bersyukur karena itu."

"Ba-yi nya, ia pasti akan sangat terpukul kehilangannya." Sakura tak bisa menahan isakannya, airmatanya berderai membasahi pipi.

Gaara mengerti, akan sangat sulit bagi Hinata ketika mengetahui fakta bahwa ia kehilangan janinnya yang bahkan tak Sasuke ketahui.

"Kenapa ia selalu menderita?"

Gaara menarik Sakura kedalam pelukkannya, menenangkan tubuh Sakura yang bergetar.

Bahkan Gaara tak pernah menyangka jika Hinata memiliki kehidupan yang cukup suram, "Semua akan baik-baik saja."  
Meski terdengar tak yakin, tapi hanya itu yang bisa Gaara ucapkan saat ini.

**.**

.

.

.

.

Hatinya sakit, guratan luka semakin dalam memperjelas bahwa takdir memang sedang mempermainkannya.

"Kaasan." Sasuke sedikit terbata, matanya membelalak tak percaya melihat sosok yang ia rindukan ada di hadapannya.

Kakinya melangkah dengan berat, mendekati perempuan yang kini tersenyum hangat padanya.

Rasanya ingin menangis menumpahkan segalanya kesakitannya. "Aku merindukan Kaasan."

Uchiha Mikoto, melebarkan tangannya hanya untuk memeluk putra bungsunya. Putranya terlihat berantakan, rambut ravennya yang melawan gravitasi kini layu.

"Apa kabar?" Uchiha Mikoto menepuk pelan punggung Sasuke, lalu mengusapnya secara teratur. Tubuh putranya begetar dalam isakan pelan yang sarat akan rasa sakit.

"Aku baik-baik saja." kebohongan yang sama, tidak bisa kah Sasuke jujur pada ibu nya kali ini.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Mikoto tersenyum lirih menangkup wajah Sasuke, mengusap air mata anaknya. Sasuke terlihat seperti anak kecil, ada begitu banyak ketakutan tergurat di wajahnya, Mikoto bisa melihat jelas itu semua.

"Karena aku bertemu Kaasan, aku sangat merindukan kaasan."

Mikoto tak bisa memaksa anaknya untuk bercerita, yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanya memberi kehangatan pada hati Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu minggu terlewati, tak ada yang berubah dengan perempuan berambut Indigo yang kini tengah berbaring tak berdaya, selang dan alat rumah sakit masih setia menemani.

Sasuke terdiam, memandangi setiap inchi tubuh Hinata. Perban putih masih melilit rapi di atas kepala Hinata.

"Kau pasti bosan? Mau ku ceritakan suatu kisah?" tanya Sasuke, ia tahu Hinata tak mungkin menjawab. Hanya ada detak jantung, dan hembusan nafas hangat yang teratur.

"Alkisah ada seorang lelaki tampan menyukai seorang gadis, yang bahkan menurut pandangan orang lain gadis itu tak pantas untuk mendapat cinta dari lelaki itu, tapi lelaki itu sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta sepenuh hati pada sang gadis, ia tak peduli apa pendapat dunia."

Sasuke masih dengan tenang melanjutkan kata demi kata. "Lelaki itu mengikuti kemana pun sang gadis pergi, melindungi gadis yang ia cintai tanpa diketahui siapun. Meski begitu mencintai sang gadis, lelaki itu tak pernah mengucapkan kata cinta pada sang gadis."

"Meski begitu, lelaki itu selalu berharap bahwa sang gadis tahu bahwa ia mencintainya tanpa kata. Ia tak berharap perasaan cintanya akan terbalas, cukup mengerti jika ia selalu di sampingnya selalu ada untuk dirinya. Lelaki itu bukan pria romantis yang pandai mengumbar rasa cinta, karena ia punya masa lalu yang cukup menyakitkan di hatinya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Awalnya Karin berkunjung ke rumah sakit agar bisa menemani Hinata, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Sasuke duduk di samping Hinata. Pria itu terlihat berantakan, raut wajahnya begitu menggoreskan luka.

"Kau pasti bosan?" Karin bisa melihat dengan jelas jika Sasuke mencoba tersenyum. "Mau kuceritakan suatu kisah?"

Karin masih terdiam, ia bersembunyi di balik pintu. Mencoba mendengarkan kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Alkisah ada seorang lelaki tampan menyukai seorang gadis, yang bahkan menurut pandangan orang lain gadis itu tak pantas untuk mendapat cinta dari lelaki itu, tapi lelaki itu sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta sepenuh hati pada sang gadis, ia tak peduli apa pendapat dunia."

Kisah cinta klasik, pikir Karin.

"Lelaki itu mengikuti kemana pun sang gadis pergi, melindungi gadis yang ia cintai tanpa diketahui siapun. Meski begitu mencintai sang gadis, lelaki itu tak pernah mengucapkan kata cinta pada sang gadis."

Karin bisa melihat jelas tangan Sasuke mengusap pelan wajah Hinata, pemuda itu terlihat begitu gelisah.

"Meski begitu, lelaki itu selalu berharap bahwa sang gadis tahu bahwa ia mencintainya tanpa kata. Ia tak berharap perasaan cintanya akan terbalas, cukup mengerti jika ia selalu di sampingnya selalu ada untuk dirinya. Lelaki itu bukan pria romantis yang pandai mengumbar rasa cinta, karena ia punya masa lalu yang cukup menyakitkan di hatinya."

Karin tahu siapa pria dalam kisah yang diceritakannya. Pria itu tengah menceritakan Kisahnya sendiri, air mata Karin turun begitu saja saat tahu betapa Sasuke mencintai Hinata.

Rasa sesak menyapa, Karin bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana cairan bening itu lolos dari Onyks Sasuke. Pria itu menangis dalam diam, terisak untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tak ada lagi kata yang terdengar, Sasuke tak lagi melanjutkan ceritanya. Pria itu rapuh, Karin tahu dengan pasti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akan tiba saatnya semuanya ini akan berakhir, di mana semua kesedihan akan menghilang terhempas angin. Ketika semua hal yang membelenggu ini akan dilepaskan oleh datangnya Kebahagiaan.

Sasuke membulatkan tekadnya, ia ingin sembuh. Meski hatinya hancur karena Hinata masih terbaring tak berdaya, ia harus melakukan ini. Therapi-nya harus tetap berjalan, ia yakin Hinata takkan menyukai dirinya yang menunda-nunda therapi.

Sudah terlalu banyak air mata yang telah ia tumpahkan dalam tangisnya. Sejak dulu ia memang berteman dengan rasa sakit, entah kenapa kali ini rasa sakitnya berbeda. Melihat Hinata yang masih tak sadarkan diri hanya menyisakan luka dan memar dalam dirinya.

Ada begitu banyak masa ketika Sasuke terjatuh, terjungkal dan remuk. Saat ini hanya tersisa waktu untuk menebus segala kesempatan yang telah ia sia-siakan. Semua telah usai. Telah berakhir baginya, ia memang harus terpuruk agar ia bisa bangkit kembali untuk kebahagiaannya.

"Kapan kau akan mulai Therapi?" Itachi bertanya pelan, sebisa mungkin ia tak ingin memancing emosi Sasuke.

"Mungkin lusa." Sasuke meghembuskan nafas pelan, onyksnya menatap kosong langit sore kota Tokyo. Keduanya kini sedang berada di taman dekat Apartment Sasuke, duduk di kursi panjang yang berjejer.

Itachi mengangguk mengerti, sedikit bersyukur karena Sasuke mau melakukan Therapi meski Hinata masih belum sadar. Setidaknya Sasuke masih memiliki keinginan untuk sembuh. "Kau harus berjuang, aku yakin kau bisa melewati semuanya."

Tangan kekar Itachi menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke, berharap apa yang ia lakukan mampu membuat adiknya merasa sedikit lebih baik. "Aku dan Konan akan menjaga Hinata selama kau Therapi."

Sasuke masih mematung, tak ada kata yang terucap. Pria itu seperti sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya, tentu saja Itachi mengerti ini bukan perkara mudah. Sasuke bukan pria yang akan dengan senangnya menunjukan semua lukanya terhadap keluargannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaki Sasuke masih enggan melangkah, melihat Hinata yang terbaring tenang seperti itu hanya mampu membuatnya tersenyum pahit. "Kau masih tidak ingin bangun? Hei, Hinata. Apa kau tidak lelah berbaring terus seperti itu?"

Seperti orang gila Ia terus bertanya, Sasuke tahu, Hinata tidak mungkin menjawab kata yang ia ucapkan. Gadis itu masih berbaring lemah, "Aku akan melakukan therapi, apa kau tidak ingin bangun hanya untuk mendoakan ku?"

Kali ini, Sasuke berharap akan ada kejaiban menyapanya. Untuk kali ini saja ia ingin Hinata membalas gengaman tangannya, tersenyum kepadanya. "Ayo kita sama-sama berjuang. Kau harus sudah sembuh ketika aku sudah selesai dengan therapi ku."

Tangan hangat Sasuke masih setia menggenggam jemari Hinata yang dingin, perlahan air mata mulai menetes. Meski sekuat tenaga ia berusaha agar tak menangis, namun tetap saja tidak bisa.

"Berjuanglah." Sasuke mengecup pelan dahi Hinata, "Aku merindukanmu."

**TBC**

**A/N :**

Welcome back.  
Ada yang kangen sama saya? Kalo ga ada, ga apa-apa kok. #Pundung. Hehehee  
Serius dehhh, saya sendiri kangen sama FF saya. Tapi apa daya, saya diserang WB berkepanjangan. #Hiks Y.Y  
Balik lagi dengan chapter yang super pendek ini, tapi berharap kalian suka. Mungkin FF ini akan berakhir di Chapter 16 atau 17.

Terimakasih buat kalian yang sudah review, fav, foll dan baca FF ini. Mungkin kalian harus baca ulang lagi, karena takutnya udah lupa dan feel-nya jadi agak kurang.

Saya udah balik dari Hiatus kok, jadi ga bakal lama up FF selanjutnya ;)

Bye bye.  
Sampai jumpa di next chapter :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

.

.

.

.  
**Mistake by Kammora**  
**Warning : OOC, Crackpair, Mistypos, AU, Etc.**

**.**

.

.

.

**Don't like Don't Bash**

**.**

.

.

.

**SasuHina Fiction**

**...**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak awal mereka sudah terikat benang merah. Merajut kasih dalam ikatan yang tidak pasti, begitulah cinta yang mereka rasakan, kisah mereka memang menyedihkan. Tapi Sasuke percaya suatu saat akan ada kebahagiaan menjemput mereka.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Tsunade, sebenarnya ada sedikit ragu yang terselip dalam hati Tsunade. Mengingat keadaan Psikologis Sasuke pasti sedang terpuruk karena kecelakaan yang dialami Hinata.

"Aku sudah siap, lakukan sesuai prosedur. Aku ingin sembuh."

Tsunade mencoba menyelami onyks Sasuke, berharap menemukan kekosongan pada tatapan mata itu. Tapi nyatanya terpancar dengan jelas sebuah keinginan yang menyiratkan kesunguhan begitu dalam.

Semuanya dimulai, saat di mana Sasuke akan menghapus mimpi buruknya. Saat-saat Sasuke menangis sendirian, ketika rasa sepi menggerogotinya perlahan. Saat ibunya mengandung Sai, tak ada yang tahu seberapa besar penderitaan Sasuke saat remaja, Itachi terselamatkan. Karena pria itu sudah dewasa terlebih lagi Itachi sedang menganyam pendidikan di London saat keluarga Uchiha tengah berada di konflik terpanas.

Sasuke masih kelas dua SMP ketika Ibunya menangis hampir di setiap malam, tuduhan demi tuduhan dilontarkan ayahnya. Uchiha Fugaku, dengan tegas menentang jika Sai—Anak yang dikandung Mikoto adalah benih darinya. Pria itu menuduh Mikoto selingkuh dengan Uchiha Madara, tuduhan yang sangat telak. Hanya untuk menjatuhkan Madara Uchiha agar kekayaan sang ayah jatuh sepenuhnya pada Uchiha Fugaku.

Setiap hari hanya ada pertengkaran yang mengalun seperti lulaby menjelang penderitaan tiada batas, apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang remaja tanggung tanpa perhatian orang tua. Beruntung, Sasuke masih menganggap kehidupannya beruntung saat itu, ia tak jatuh dalam jurang Narkotika yang berujung pada rasa sakit tiada henti.

Sai, Sasuke masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana perjuangan Ibunya melahirkan Sai. Adik yang tak pernah diakui keberadaannya dalam catatan keluarga, bahkan nama Sai tak pernah ada dalam silsilah keluarga Uchiha.

Jika ada yang bertanya seperti apa Ayahmu? Biasanya para anak akan menjawab dengan senyum hangat di wajahnya, menceritakan bagaimana sang Ayah tergambar dalam sosok hangat penuh kasih sayang.

Namun semuanya akan berbeda jika pertanyaan diajukan pada Sasuke, saat ia SMP teman dekatnya pernah bertanya seperti apa ayah Sasuke.

_**Ayahku orang yang sangat sibuk, ia terlalu sibuk menjaga uang yang dimilikinya. Ia seorang ayah yang tahu betul apa artinya kasih sayang—Kasih sayang terhadap uang, pikirannnya hanya dipenuhi oleh uang. Karena terlalu sibuk menjaga uangnya, ia bahkan tidak pernah pergi berlibur, ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menikmati hidup**_.

Kali ini semuanya benar-benar gelap, ingatan tentang bagaimana ia hidup dulu beputar begitu deras melawan arus. Ia tak ingin mengingatnya lagi, tapi kenapa semuanya masih terlihat begitu jelas. Kehidupan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang penuh dengan luka.

Tak ada lagi Kemeja dan Jas Armani yang melekat di tubuhnya, Sasuke kini sudah mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit berwarna hijau muda.

Sasuke tidak akan ditangani oleh Tsunade, pria itu ditangani oleh Inuzhuka Hana. Dokter dari department psikiatri, perempuan berusia 34 tahun itu kini tengah tersenyum memperkenalkan diri pada Sasuke. Beserta dua asisten yang akan menemani dirinya menangani Sasuke.

Hana sendiri sedikit bingung ketika Uchiha Sasuke harus menjadi pasien rawat inap, tapi setelah Tsunade menjelaskan keadaan Sasuke secara Psikologi, bukan tidak mungkin pria itu akan menyakiti dirinya di tahap yang paling parah karena permasalahan yang menghampirinya.

Karena dari itu Tsunade memberi rujukan agar Sasuke dirawat inap agar mendapat pengawasan yang lebih baik, setelah membaca data mengenai Uchiha Sasuke dan hasil Test saat itu akhirnya Inuzhuka Hana mengambil keputusan memberi Terapi jenis _Cognitive Behavioral Therapy_.

Jenis psikoterapi yang banyak digunakan pada pelaku _self injury_ meliputi Terapi Psikodinamik, _Cognitive Behavioral Therapy_, serta _Person Centred Therapy_.

Pada terapi psikodinamik, terapis memusatkan diri pada usaha untuk mencari tahu riwayat perkembangan orang tersebut dan terapis harus menghubungkan antara perasaan pelaku saat ini dengan suasana perasaannya di masa lalu, riwayat keluarga serta seksualitas harus dieksplorasi secara mendalam.

Terapi psikodinamik bersifat analitis, introspektif, dan direktif. _Cognitive Behavioral Therapy_ umumnya digunakan untuk pelaku self injury dengan tambahan diagnosa axis 1, misalnya depresi, schizofrenia dan gangguan bipolar.

Pada model terapi ini diadakan terapi baik untuk self injury sendiri maupun gangguan jiwa komorbid yang menyertainya. Terapi ini membantu pelaku untuk mengerti dan menguasai pikiran dan perilakunya yang merusak.

Pasien diharapkan membuat jurnal atau tulisan mengenai perilaku self injury yang dilakukannya dengan harapan pelaku dapat memperoleh kembali kontrol dirinya sehingga dapat mengubah perilakunya serta memerangi distorsi kognitif yang ada yaitu kepercayaan bahwa _self injury_ merupakan satu-satunya mekanisme _coping_ yang ada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu minggu terlewati begitu saja, Mikoto mengungjungi Sasuke tiga hari sekali. Wajah Sasuke sedikit lusuh, pria itu tersenyum mendapati ibunya yang tengah menunggu dirinya.

Sasuke mengajak Ibunya untuk berjalan di sekitar taman Rumah Sakit, "Bagaimana kabar Obito?"

Duduk di kursi panjang berwarna coklat, memperhatikan penghuni rumah sakit berlalu-lalang sepertinya bukan hal buruk. Menatap langit sore yang cukup terang, Mikoto hanya bisa tersenyum lirih.

Mikoto sungguh tak menyangka Sasuke akan berakhir seperti ini, seberapa sering anaknya melukai dirinya sendiri? Sejak kapan? Sudah berapa banyak luka yang Sasuke dapatkan.

Kenapa takdir begitu kejam pada Sasuke, rasanya Mikoto ingin menangis. Jika saja bisa, ia ingin mereguk semua kesedihan yang Sasuke rasakan. "Obito baik-baik saja, Ibu dan Obito tinggal bersama Itachi."

Kehidupannya membaik, tanpa Fugaku dan semua Uchiha yang menyengsarakan hidupnya. Hidup sederhana bersama anak dan menantunya, Mikoto bisa merasakan kehangatan yang dulu sempat hilang. Satu lagi, setelah Sasuke sembuh semuanya akan terasa lengkap. Kebahagiaan akan segera datang merengkuh keluarganya.

"Itachi-_nii_, Konan-_nee_? Bagaimana mereka?"

"Kau tahu jelas Konan sedang mengandung anak kedua, Ibu sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan cu—? Mikoto menelan kata yang tak sempat ia lontarkan, bukankah Hinata juga tengah hamil sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Semua ini hanya akan membuat Sasuke semakin merasa bersalah, Mikoto mengetahui dengan jelas bagaimana kisah cinta Sasuke dan Hinata dari Itachi.

Sasuk tersenyum lirih, "Itachi-_nii _pasti sangat bahagia."

Ingatannya melayang pada Hinata, hanya ada perih mengingat kondisi Hinata yang tak kunjung mengalami perubahan. Padahal Hana sudah menjelaskan pada Sasuke agar ia tak mengingat hal-hal yang bisa memperngaruhi emosi Sasuke.

Jika ia bisa menjaga Hinata, mungkin kekasihnya akan tersenyum saat ini dan ia akan menjadi pria paling bahagia mendampingi kehamilan Hinata yang kian hari pasti akan membuat perut Hinata membesar, Sasuke menarik napas pelan. Udara terasa berat untuk dihirup, semuanya sudah terjadi tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan.

Onyksnya menerawang, "Aku ingin menjadi seorang ayah seperti Itachi-nii. Apa aku bisa bu? Bahkan aku tak bisa menjaga anakku sebelum ia lahir ke dunia, bukankah aku Ayah yang jahat, Bu?"

Mikoto tercengang, pertanyaan anaknya hanya membuat hatinya teriris rasa sakit. Ia bahkan tak mampu melontarkan kata, karena tak ada jawaban yang layak untuk ia ucapkan. Ia hanya takut menyakiti anaknya kembali, pada dasarnya ini semua bukan salah Sasuke.

Mikoto menarik Sasuke kedalam pelukkannya, "Kau akan menjadi Ayah yang baik, bahkan lebih baik dari Itachi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat amethystnya kembali menyapa cahaya hangat, satu-satunya yang ingin ia lihat untuk pertama kali adalah pria yang ia cintai. Nyatanya pria itu tak di sini, hanya ada Sakura, Gaara, Hanabi dan Ibunya.

"Ibu merindukanmu." satu pelukan hangat, satu usapan hangat di kepala.

Masih sama, rasanya masih hangat seperti dulu. Bibir Hinata tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyum, suaranya tersendat rasanya sangat sulit untuk berucap. Hampir lupa bagaimana caranya mengeluarkan suara setelah lama tak sadarkan diri.

"_Neechan_." kali ini Hanabi yang memeluknya, "Syukurlah."

Menangis, Hanabi meneteskan airmatanya. Satu minggu lalu Ia dan ibunya pergi ke Tokyo setelah mendapat telpon dari Sakura yang menjelaskan kondisi Hinata, menyaksikan bagaimana kakaknya berbaring tak berdaya rasanya sungguh mengerikan, bagaimana kakaknya bisa bertahan sampai saat ini merupakan keajaiban.

Hanabi tahu, Kakaknya adalah perempuan yang kuat. Tapi kenyataan itu hampir saja pupus saat Hinata tak kunjung sadar, ia takut kakaknya takkan pernah kembali.

"Su-dah be-rapa lama?" Masih dengan terbata Hinata berucap, ia sungguh penasaran sudah berapa lama ia terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit sampai badannya sangat sulit digerakkan.

"Hampir satu bulan."

Hinata terperangah menedngar ucapan Sakura, selama itu? Ia tak bias membayanbgkan apa saja yang telah ia lewatkan dengan terus berbaring tak berdaya. "Maaf sudah membuat kalian khawatir."

Khawatir sudah jelas, siapa yang tak khawatir dengan kondisinya. Hinata saja tak bisa membayangkan jika salah satu keluarganya koma selama itu, sudah pasti rasa putus asa yang menghampiri setiap hari.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar."

Semua orang menatap heran pada Karin yang baru saja tiba di kamar Hinata, penampilan gadis itu sungguh berantakan. Nafasnya masih terengah, belum lagi pakaian yang ia kenakan. Sepertinya gadis itu baru saja syuting iklan produk dapur, celemek biru menggantung dengan jelas.

Hinata tersenyum, ia ingat dengan jelas saat ia mendorong tubuh Karin dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang menjadi korban, tak ada alasan khusus saat itu. Ia hanya ingin menolong Karin, menolong Karin yah benar. Lalu, Hinata tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, ia ingat ucapan terakhirnya pada Karin. Wajahnya menegang tangannya memegangi perutnya pelan. "Ba-ba-yiku?"

Sakura menggeleng lemah, Gaara menunduk dalam diam. Sementara Hanabo dan Ibu nya hanya menatap nanar Hinata.

"Dokter tak bisa menyelematkannya."

**To be continue**

**A/N :**  
Haiii lama tak bersua, janjinya mau update kilat. **#Tukangjanji** wkwkwk

Chapternya Pendek ehehehe sengaja. Next chap panjang kok. entah kenapa pengen di-cut disini, padahal udah tahap sampe Hinata ketemu Sasuke ngetiknya, soalnya Hinata dan Sasuke itu dirawat di Rumah Sakit yang sama, ku tahan buat Next chap aja lahh.  
Emmh entah kenapa sebenernya pengen jelasin detail penderitaan Sasuke. Tapi nanti ini FF malah jadi genre hurt, melenceng dari genre yang dipasang sejak awal. Romance and Drama.

Gak bisa jelasin detail terapi yang Sasuke lakuin, karena takut nanti salah dan melenceng. Gue pan bukan Psikolog, dari pada nanti salah Y_Y

Ada beberapa flame yang singgah di kolom review, cuman mau bilang makasih buat flamer, yang dengan berat hati pasti sudah mau baca FF ini. Perasaan dari awal gue udah tag chara dengan bener deh, jadi kalo misalnya udah gak suka sama pairnya tinggal tekan back #Kecupmanja buat kamu :* :*

Dan untuk readers yang melakukan pembelaan terimakasih juga, tapi ada baiknya biarkan saja flamer itu berkoar. Saya lebih suka kalian mengungkapkan perasaan kalian tentang FF ini dibandingkan menanggapi flamer, yang bisa bikin hati panas XD XD XD XD  
Takutnya nanti malah memicu War... Huehehehehe

Ini FF sebenernya kisahnya simpel, di sini gue cuman mau nunjukin tentang bagaimana di balik sosok orang sempurna dengan jabatan tinggi yang ia miliki, kehidupannya terlihat begitu indah tapi kita tak tahu seberapa tertekan hidupnya. Mecintai perempuan yang justru sejak awal tidak seharusnya ia cintai, pengennya sih bisa menyampaikan makna seperti itu. Tapi gak tahu sampai maknanya di readers bagaimana, intinya sih pengen bikin Sasuke yang luar binaaasaaa ehh biasa maksudnya hehehehe

Yoshh dua chapter lagi tamat, Fix sampe 17 chapter aja hehehe

**Terimakasih sudah baca ini FF dan yang udah follow, favorit, ripiu. Kaliaan luar biasa.**  
Pengen nanya, menurut kalian Sasuke di FF Mistake ini gimana sih karakternya? pengen tau aja selama ini pengembangan karakter Sasuke yang kubuat nyampe gak di readers. lagian buat referensi di FF yang baru juga. hehehe

See uu next chapter

Kedip manja buat kalian semua hehehe

okokokkkk


	16. Chapter 16

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Mistake by Kammora**

**Warning : Crackpair, OOC, Typo(s), AU, etc.**

**Don't Like Don't Bash**

**.**  
**Happy Reading,**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**.**

Tolong katakan ini hanya mimpi buruk, saat Hinata terbangun pagi hari nanti semua kenyataan pahit akan hilang berganti menjadi hal manis. Setelah mendengar penjelasan Sakura soal bayinya yang tak bisa diselamatkan hanya ada senyum pahit yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ia berkorban demi ibunya." tak ada airmata yang mengalir, Hinata harus tegar. Ia tak mau Ibunya dan yang lain semakin khawatir dengan keadaannya, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Maafkan aku, Hinata." Karin menunduk dalam diam, ia bahkan tak berani menatap amethyst Hinata. Gadis itu terlalu takut hanya sekedar menatap wajah manis Hinata, rasa bersalah masih menghantuinya.

"Ini bukan salahmu Karin, semuanya sudah terjadi. Tak ada yang perlu disesali." ujar Hinata pelan, hati Sakura tertohok mendengar ucapan Hinata. Tak ada yang perlu disesali? Ia hanya mendengus sebal, sudah jelas ini semua salah Karin.

"Menolongmu saat itu adalah keputusanku, terlepas dari ucapan kita sebelumnya saat di cafè. Aku mengerti perasaanmu, melepas orang yang kita cintai memang sulit." Hinata masih ingat dengan jelas, saat gemericik hujan menyalami bumi, hari di mana seharusnya ia pergi kencan dengan Sasuke. Perbincangannya dengan Karin membuat hatinya gundah saat itu.

"Maafkan aku." lagi-lagi hanya kata-kata itu yang berhasil terlontar dari mulut Karin, lidahnya terlalu kelu.

"Aku harus pulang, ada beberapa urusan yang harus kuselesaikan." Sakura mengusap pelan tangan Hinata, mencoba memberi perempuan itu kekuatan.

"Terimakasih, Sakura. Aku terlalu banyak merepotkanmu."

Sakura tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Hinata, "Setelah pulih dari keadaanmu kau berhutang banyak waktu padaku, temani aku belanja, hang out, pergi liburan ke Okinawa dan..."

Hinata tertawa, seperti biasanya Sakura selalu mampu mengurai kecanggungan. "Dan untuk sementara Ibumu menginap di apartmentku, Masakan Ibumu sangat enak." bisik Sakura tepat di telinga Hinata. Berniat menggoda Hinata "Setelah ini Ayo pergi piknik bersama."

.

.

.

.

"Kaasan." Itachi menepuk pelan bahu Mikoto, Ibunya sejak tadi melamun di depan teras rumahnya menatap langit sore di penghujung Musim dingin. "Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Senyum hangat Itachi tak mampu membuat hati Mikoto tenang, hatinya masih sakit mengingat keadaan Sasuke. Setelah semua masalahnya selesai dengan Fugaku kenapa harus menyisakan luka? Kenapa harus Sasuke yang menjadi korban? Rasanya hati Mikoto semakin teriris melihat wajah Sasuke yang sayu, apa beban hidupnya begitu berat hingga menyababkan kesakitan luar biasa?

"Kenapa harus Sasuke yang menderita?" Mikoto terisak lirih, seberapa banyak air mata yang mengalirpun takkan bisa merubah segalanya. Tapi, menangis sungguh membuat perasaannya lebih baik.

"Sasuke pasti bisa melewati masa-masa beratnya, Bu. Dia pasti bisa bangkit dari keterpurukannya, dia pasti sembuh." jelas Itachi, Ibunya memang benar dari semua masalah yang terjadi di keluarganya Sasuke 'lah yang paling berat menanggung beban. "Hana juga sudah memberitahu ku, keadaan Sasuke semakin baik tiap harinya. Tunggu beberapa minggu lagi, pasti Sasuke bisa keluar dengan cepat."

.

.

.

.

Meski jalan kehidupan Sasuke sangat panjang dan melelahkan, namun ia selalu berusaha menatap kehidupannya secerah langit sore di musim panas. Tapi, hanya kegelapan yang ia temukan sejak dahulu. Ia kehilangan harapan di saat-saat terburuknya.

Wajahnya pucat terlihat jelas saat mentari memantulkan cahayanya di celah kaca, Sasuke hanya memperhatikan orang yang berlalu-lalang di luar dari dalam kamar inapnya.

Hinata masih diam, ia memperhatikan dengan seksama setiap inchi tubuh Sasuke. Pria itu masih sama, masih Sasukenya yang dulu.  
Hanya saja onyksnya kini meredup, tak ada emosi yang tersirat.

Kakinya terasa sulit melangkah, ia masih betah mengintip melalui kaca yg ada pada pintu kamar rawat Sasuke.

"Permisi nona, apa anda tersesat?" Hana yang baru saja akan melihat keadaan Sasuke menyapa Hinata yang masih termenung, Hinata memakai baju pasien terlebih lagi ia terlihat seperti orang kebingungan.  
Sementara perawat yang bersama Hana membuka pintu bersamaan dengan Hinata yang tersentak saat perawat itu menyentuh Handle pintu.

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Hana, Hinata sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Tak ada kata yang terucap, lidah Hinata terlalu kelu. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja, Sasuke tersenyum. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan melihat pria yang ia cintai terlihat begitu rapuh.

"Kau terlihat baik-baik saja." tangan Sasuke mengusap pelan pipi Hinata. "Aku begitu merindukanmu."

"Sebut namaku." wajah pucat Sasuke terlihat begitu mendamba, ia benar-benar dilingkupi perasaan merindu yang luar biasa. "Agar aku yakin, jika ini bukan ilusi. Bukankah akan terasa sangat menyakitkan jika ini semua hanya ilusi."

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, ini bukan ilusi. Ini Hinatanya, Hinata yang mencintai Uchiha Sasuke. "Sa-suke." ucapnya terbata, "Sasuke."

"Sasuke-kun."

"Terimakasih." Pelukan hangat yang sangat lama ia nantikan, akhirnya bisa ia rasakan kembali.

"Maafkan aku," Hinata masih terisak dalam pelukan Sasuke, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada Sasuke. "Aku tak bisa menemanimu, aku tak bisa menepati janjiku. Menjadi orang pertama yang memelukmu, aku tak bisa mengulurkan tanganku di saat kau rapuh."

"Kau, satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku bisa berada di sini." Sasuke menangkup wajah Hinata, jemarinya menari indah di atas wajah Hinata. "Aku bahkan tak pernah berpikir sebelumnya akan melakukan _therapy _seperti ini, aku merasa terjebak dalam kegelapan sudah menjadi takdirku. Tapi, jika aku terus berada dalam keterpurukan itu akan menyakitimu. Satu-satunya hal yang tak pernah ku inginkan adalah menyakitimu, sudah cukup bagiku menyakitimu dahulu. Aku tak ingin mengulang kembali kesalahan yang pernah kulakukan."

Dulu Sasuke selalu berpikir jika hidupnya akan selalu gelap, takan ada cahaya yang menyapa meski ia begitu ingin. Luka yang ia dapatkan begitu banyak, hatinya selalu merasa sakit.

"Aku tak bisa menjagamu dan juga anak kita."

Hinata menyentuh rahang tegas Sasuke, memberi sentuhan lembut agar prianya tak lagi menegang dilingkupi perasaan takut luar biasa. "Ini bukan salahmu, semua ini hanya akan jadi penderitaan tak bertepi jika kita menyalahkan diri masing-masing. Ini rencana Tuhan untuk kita, semuanya telah tertulis pasti melengkung membentuk takdir hidup yang kita jalani."

Tangan Hinata masih setia menelusuri wajah Sasuke yang mulai tenang, "Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, yang perlu kita lakukan adalah terus bersama menjalani kehidupan yang ditakdirkan Tuhan."

Hinata berjinjit hanya untuk mengecup bibir Sasuke, bibir pucat yang begitu ia rindukan. "Bahkan sekarang aku tidak pernah merasa takut jika hujan tidak akan pernah berhenti membuat hidupku gelap, karena aku memiliki Uchiha Sasuke. Yang akan menjadi cahaya saat mendung mengepung langit, aku memiliki dirimu itu sudah cukup."

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku." suara Sasuke terdengar tegas tapi sarat akan rasa takut, ia hanya tidak pernah bisa membayangkan jika dirinya harus kembali ditinggalkan oleh Hinata. "Kau telah menunjukkan kepadaku bagaimana seharusnya menjalani hidup. Jadi tinggallah di sini, berjanjilah kau akan selalu terjaga untukku, karena aku tak ingin melewatkan apapun lagi tanpa dirimu di sampingku."

Kecupan hangat itu bisa Hinata rasakan tepat di keningnya, onyks Sasuke menyiratkan betapa ia rapuh tanpa Hyuuga Hinata di sisinya. Dalam diam Hinata hanya mengangguk, membiarkan Sasuke merengkuhnya jauh dalam kehangatan yang menyisakan perih.

.  
.

.

.

"Kakashi, apa kau melihatnya? Puteraku tersenyum, apa kau lihat senyum hangatnya?" Mikoto terus memberondong Kakashi dengan pertanyaan yang membuat hatinya membuncah penuh rasa bahagia, puteranya tengah tersenyum dengan seorang perempuan dalam rengkuhannya.

Kakashi menganguk, tanpa sadar bibirnya membentuk lengkungan. Sementara Mikoto masih terdiam menangis haru, puteranya tak lagi terlihat sedih. Melihat puteranya tersenyum seperti itu sungguh hal di luar dugaan bagi Mikoto.

"Nyonya ingin tetap di sini? Atau kita menghampiri Tuan Sasuke?"

Mikoto menahan lengan Kakashi, "Kita bisa pulang, besok kita kembali mengunjunginya. Biarkan mereka melepas rindu."

Sejak dulu Mikoto selalu merindukan senyuman hangat Sasuke, ia memang anak yang jarang tersenyum. Mikoto tahu itu sejak dulu, dan ketika Sasuke tersenyum sudah bisa dipastikan jika hatinya memang benar-benar bahagia.

Masa lalu bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dilupakan sepenuhnya, meski kenangan pahit yang akan muncul. Bagi Mikoto, masa lalu bisa dijadikan tolak ukur betapa manisnya masa depan, kita tidak akan tahu rasanya manis jika kita tidak tahu rasanya pahit.

Kita tidak akan pernah tahu rasanya bagaimana bahagia jika tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya penderitaan.  
Tidak akan ada rasa manis jika pahit tak tercipta.

**TBC**

**Author's Note**

Terimakasih untuk reader yang menyempatkan waktunya membaca FF Retjehan saya ini :")

Pendek banget, 'kan? Sampai chapter ini apakah masih ada yang membingungkan? Biar nanti saya jelaskan di chapter selanjutnya jika ada hal yang membingungkan atau hal apapun, rencananya chapter terakhir itu isinya adalah scene penjelasan dari chapter 1-16 yang memang membuat reader bingung.

Dan tentang Sai di chapter lalu, itu memang kesalahan saya :") maklum harusnya Obito tapi yang ada di kepala malah Sai. Terimakasih sudah mau mengingatkan :"))

Jadi jika ada hal yang masih tak dimengerti atau merasa ada yang kurang dengan FF ini silahkan ungkapkan. Saya ingin membuat ending yang jelas untuk reader.

Maaf jika FF ini tidak sesuai harapan reader sekalian, maaf jika ff ini mengecewakan.

Oh iya saya mau promo event di Fandom Bleach Indonesia, bagi yang berkenan silahkan mampir ke Bio saya, disana ada penjelasan tentang event "The End of Arcana"

Sekian cuap-cuap dari saya, salam kangen

Selingkuhannya Seunghoon :* :*


	17. Chapter 17

**Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Mistake by Kammora**

**Don't like don't ba**sh

l

l

l

l

"Jadi?" Sakura mendelik sambil menyesap coklat hangatnya, pandangannya terfokus pada jari manis Hinata. Sesuatu yang asing tengah melingkar erat di sana "Dia melamarmu?"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, sebenarnya ia juga tak mengerti arti dari cincin yang tengah melingkar di jemarinya, Hinata kembali mengingat hari di mana ia meninggalkan rumah sakit karena dokter sudah memperbolehkannya pulang. Sasuke memberinya cincin.

"Aku senang kau sudah boleh pulang."Dengan gemas Sasuke mengacak pelan surai indigo Hinata, perempuan dalam dekapannya kian mengeratkan pelukannya, berbagi kehangatan ketika salju mulai berjatuhan. Keduanya masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing,Sasuke berbagi ranjangnya dengan Hinata. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Pergi ke festival di Kyoto, mungkin setelahnya aku akan pergi mengunjungi rumahku di Okinawa. " ada jeda sebentar sebelum Hinata melanjutkan penjelasannya. Perempuan itu merasakan hembusan napas Sasuke yang cukup berat. "Kau tak menyukai rencanaku?"

"Bukan begitu, sayang. Aku hanya..., "Jemari Sasuke menyelipkan rambut Hinata yang menutupi wajahnya, "Kau tahu? aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu lagi kecelakaan itu aku bersumpah tak ingin melihatmu terluka lagi. Melihat bagaimana kau berbaring dengan selang-selang itu..."

Wajah Sasuke mengguratkan berjuta ketakutan. Hinata mendongak hanya untuk melihat langsung wajah Sasuke, mengusap pelan kening Uchiha Bungsu yang mengerut. "Tidak akan, aku berjanji akan melindungi diriku sendiri."

Helaan napas itu kembali terdengar, onyksnya masih tak lepas dari amethyst Hinata. "Tunggu sampai aku keluar dari rumah sakit yah?"

Ada nada memohon yang membuat Hinata terenyuh, "Aku hanya pergi refreshing, kau tahu aku sudah lama berbaring di rumah sakit."

Sasuke mengangguk, ia mengerti bahkan sangat mengerti jika Hinata harus sering meregangkan otot-ototnya yang sudah lama tak tergerakan. Tapi bisakah perempuan itu bersabar sampai dirinya sembuh? Ada ketakutan lebih besar dari sekedar melihat Hinata berbaring tak berdaya.

Kehilangan, Sasuke tak mau itu terjadi. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Hinata, perempuan itu sudah menjadi sebagian oksigennya. "Berjanjilah, kau akan baik-baik saja untukku."

Hinata mengangguk, dengan senyum yang mengembang ia mengecup pelan bibir Sasuke yang sedikit kering. "Aku berjanji."

Sasuke mengeluarkan kotak beludru berwarna putih tulang dari sakunya. "Untukmu."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikannya waktu itu, hari dimana kau mengalami kecelakaan."Sasuke membuka kotak itu, mengambil isinya membuat Hinata teeperangah. "Cincinnya pas di jarimu."

Dengan lembut Sasuke mengusap pelan jemari Hinata, "Jangan lepaskan ini dari jemarimu, agar para pria di luar sana tahu jika kau sudah ada yang memiliki."

"Kau becanda?" Seru Sakura yang lebih terdengar seperti sedang berteriak. "Itu jelas sebuah lamaran, hanya saja Sasuke terlalu takut memperjelas semuanya."

Sasuke, Takut? Jelas itu tidak mungkin, Hinata sendiri tidak mau mengambil kesimpulan jika Sasuke melamarnya meski ia sangat tahu jika Sasuke begitu mencintainya tapi untuk sampai dalam ikatan pernikahan tidak cukup hanya kata cinta.

**oooo**

Semalam salju turun begitu lebatnya membuat ruas jalanan kota Tokyo terselimuti salju, para petugas kebersihan disibukan mengeruk salju yang menutupi jalanan agar mengurangi kemacetan.

Beruntung jalan ke rumah sakit tidak tertutup salju jadi Itachi tak harus menunda penjemputan Sasuke, "Are you ready, Brother?"

Sasuke berdiri di ujung ranjangnya sudah sejak tadi merapikan perlengkapannya yang hanya ada beberapa. Dalam balutan kemeja slimfit dan celana bahan cotton pria itu terlihat lebih santai. "_Anytime_."

Sebelum meninggalkan kamar inapnya Sasuke memperhatikan setiap sudutnya, begitu banyak memori yang tersimpan. Sebulan lalu ia tak lebih dari seorang pria putus asa yang mempunyai kelainan, sebulan lalu ia tak yakin bisa sembuh. Sasuke ingat dalam sesi therapy bersama Hana perempuan itu pernah berkata jika Sasuke bisa sembuh sejak dulu kapanpun ia mau, hanya saja Sasuke tak pernah ada keinginan yang kuat dalam diri Sasuke untuk sembuh.

Perjalanan pulang takkan pernah semenyenangkan ini, gurat-gurat halus itu membentuk sebuah senyum tulus meski terlihat samar di wajah Sasuke.

"Sasuke-Jiichan."

"Oh hai princess Reya." Sasuke mengangkat tubuh gadis kecil copy paste Itachi.

"Jiichan kemana saja? kenapa tak pernah berkunjung?" tanya Reya, anak itu begitu cantik dalam pakaian musim dinginnya. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke ruang tamu, tempat dimana keluarganya tengah berkumpul menyambutnya.

"Jiichan hanya punya banyak urusan, setelah ini Jiichan janji akan lebih sering berkunjung."

"Reya, Ayo kemari bantu Kaachan menghias kue." Konan meraih Reya dari Sasuke.

"Kau terlihat beda, lebih banyak tersenyum." ucap Konan.

"Harus Ibu akui itu, kau terlihat lebih tampan sekarang." Kali ini Mikoto yang menimpali, membuat Sasuke semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Senangnya bisa berkumpul seperti ini." suara itu datang dari arah dapur, Obito dengan segelas susu hangat. "Untuk Sasuke-nii, maaf karena aku selalu memanggil Jiisan."

"Tapi jika dilihat Sasuke memang lebih pantas dipanggil Jiisan olehmu Obito." Gelak tawa Itachi semakin menghangatkan suasana ruang tamu.

"Jika aku dipanggil Jiisan, kau lebih pantas dipanggil Kakek dengan keriput di dahimu itu?"

"Dasar baka." Itachi merenggut kesal yang justru mengundang tawa yang lainnya.

Malam ini, di rumah sederhana milik Itachi semuanya terasa sempurna. Sasuke merasakan kembali kehangatan yang pernah hilang dulu, keluarganya bercengkrama santai sesekali tertawa karena candaan yang dilontarkan Obito.

**ooooo**

Hinata masih termenung, sudah sejak satu minggu yang lalu ia kembali bekerja. Banyak yang berubah di Uchiha Corp, Mulai dari Gaara yang diberi kuasa untuk memimpin Uchiha Corp. selama Sasuke belum kembali.

Uchiha Fugaku pergi melarikan diri keluar negeri, karena ternyata selama ini pria tersebut menyembunyikan kepemilikan saham Uchiha Corp. Hampir 80% Saham Uchiha Corp atas nama Sasuke, sebelum meninggal Uchiha Madara mengubah wasiatnya. Pengacara yang menangani itu diancam oleh Fugaku hingga tak berani mengungkapkan faktanya.

Kisah keluarga Uchiha terlalu membingungkan untuk Hinata, Setidaknya tentang Obito yang ternyata adalah bagian dari Uchiha's Brother itu tak terlalu mengejutkan karena Hinata mengetahuinya dari Kakashi dulu.

Hinata memandangi ponsel yang tergeletak di atas mejanya, tak ada panggilan masuk atau hanya sekedar pesan. "Dia tak merindukanku sepertinya."

"Siapa?" tanya Tenten tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan segelas kopi. "Siapa yang tak merindukanmu?"

Dengan penuh selidik Tenten menatap Hinata, tak banyak yang tahu soal hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata. Selain karena keduanya yang jarang terlihat bersama, dan juga belum ada pernyataan Sasuke tentang hubungan keduanya pada orang lain.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Hinata tersenyum kikuk.

"Presdir kita sudah mulai masuk, pagi ini aku bertemu dengannya di Lobby tadi." ucap Tenten.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata penasaran, Sasuke masuk? Kenapa tak memberitahunya.

Tenten menyesap sedikit kopinya. "Benar, ia datang bersama seorang perempuan berambut pirang."

"Menurutmu siapa perempuan itu?" Tenten menopang dagunya, "Kekasihnya kah?"

"Aku tidak tahu." sahut Hinata lesu, ia jelas tak mau mengambil kesimpulan.

"Pagi." Jiraiya datang dengan Shikamaru di belakangnya. "Kudengar Presdir kita sudah masuk kembali, Direksi melakukan penyambutan dalam acara makan siang bersama."

"Kau jelas takkan ikut." sela Shikamaru. "Kau takkan meninggalkan kami di saat cut-off seperti ini."

Shikamaru mendelik menatap tajam Jiraiya di depannya. "Aku diundang, malu jika tak datang."

"Huh dasar pria tua, teganya kau ikut mereka sementara kami dikejar deadline."

"Hanya beberapa jam, tidak seharian." Jiraiya memasang senyum mesumnya. "Lagi pula aku ingin melihat sekretaris Presdir yang baru, katanya cantik."

"Memangnya kemana Kakashi?" kali ini Hinata yang bersuara.

"Kakashi mengambil Cuty, pria itu sedang menunggu kelahiran anaknya."

Anak? Hinata bahkan tak menyangka jika Kakashi sudah menikah, terlalu banyak hal yang Hinata tak ketahui.

**ooooooooo**

Ketika cinta menyapa percayalah jika gelap akan lenyap, cinta bukan perihal memiliki tapi tentang bagaimana kau mengerti.

"Harus ku tanda tangani sekarang?"tanya Gaara memastikan, Hinata duduk di depan mejanya menunggu tanda tangan dibubuhkan.

"Oh ayolah Gaara, buat ini mudah. Bagian keuangan harus melakukan cut-off, dan bagian produksi butuh dana dicairkan besok." Hinata memasang wajah memohonnya.

"Ini bukan perkara mudah, dana yang dikucurkan tak sedikit. Butuh beberapa pertimbangan lagi pula kenapa proposalnya baru tiba di mejaku sekarang?"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya pelan, ini sebenarnya salah Kiba. Bagian produksi sudah menyerahkan proposal itu dari dua minggu yang lalu untuk diproses Bagian Keuangan, tapi document itu terselip ditumpukan tebal documentnya yang menggunung. Dan mereka baru tersadar setelah Bagian Produksi meminta konfirmasi perihal proposal itu.

"Ini kecerobohan tim ku, Aku sudah mengechek proposal ini. Dan sepertinya memang layak."

"Untuk kali ini saja, aku akan menolongmu. Tapi kau harus memantau dengan benar pencairan dana ini."

Hinata tersenyum, ia terbangun dari duduknya dan memeluk Gaara dengan penuh suka cita.

"Terimakasih."

"You're wellcome, tapi bisakah sekarang kau lepaskan aku? aku tak ingin Sasuke mengacak-acak ruanganku karena salah paham tentang pelukan ini."

"Maaf, aku hanya terlalu bahagia." Hinata melepaskan pelukannya, ia jelas tak menyangka jika akhirnya Gaara menyetujui untuk menandatanganinya. "Bagaimana Sakura? ku dengar kalian akan pergi berlibur ke Paris bersama."

"Yah, begitu lah. Seperti yang kau dengar."Guratan kemerahan bersemu di wajah Gaara.

"Ku harap kalian cocok. Yah maksudku, aku tak berharap banyak tentang kalian berdua tapi mengingat bagaimana perasaanmu dulu padaku, itu membuatku sedikit canggung pada Sakura." jelas Hinata. Akhir-akhir ini Hinata menghindari Gaara, sejak Sakura mulai bercerita tentang kedekatannya dengan Gaara.

"Percayalah, aku sudah merelakanmu bersama Sasuke. Melihat bagaimana pria itu begitu mencintaimu, aku menyerah. Kalian terlihat begitu saling melengkapi." Gaara tersenyum tulus, mengacak pelan surai Indigo Hinata.

"Terimakasih dan Maaf."

Gaara mengerutkan keningnya, keheningan tercipta sebelum akhirnya ameghyst Hinata menatap jade Gaara dengan mulut hampir terbuka. "Terimakasih karena sudah mencintaiku dulu, dan Maaf karena aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Setelah ini aku masih bisa berdiri di sampingmu sebagai teman 'kan?"

"Tentu."

**ooooooooooooo**

"Hinata-san." seruan itu terdengar ketika lift hampir tertutup.

"Ino?" Hinata memandang tak percaya ke arah gadis dalam balutan rok span yang dipadankan dengan blouse berwarna hijau. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Sasuke-kun memintaku menjadi sekretarisnya sementara, selama Kakashi cuty." jelas Ino, wajahnya terlihat bahagia.

Sasuke-kun? Hinata bahkan belum pernah memanggil Sasuke dengan suffix seperti itu, mungkin ia harus mencobanya nanti.

"Begitu, bagaimana Adikmu? sudah sembuh?" tanya Hinata.

"Sudah sejak beberapa hari lalu, dan itu semua berkat pertolongan Sasuke-kun."

"Syukurlah." Hinata tersenyum tulus."Aku harus keluar di lantai 6, sampai jumpa lagi."

Kaki Hinata melangkah perlahan ke ruangan divisi keuangan, alisnya menyatu tampak sedang serius berpikir. Kemarin dia membaca artikel tentang resepsi pernikahan, entah kenapa setelah percakapannya dengan Sakura saat itu pikiran Hinata terisi dengan satu kata "_Pernikahan_"

Ia membayangkan resepsi sederhana yang dilakukan di taman, dengan bunga Sakura yang mendominasi. Tapi ini musim dingin jelas takkan ada Sakura yang berbunga, namun realita menyentakannya kembali ke alam sadar. Bagaimana ia bisa membayangkan pernikahan ketika Sasuke saja belum melamarnya.

"Ah dasar bodoh." gumam Hinaya pelan, ia berdiri mematung di koridor sebelum pintu masuk divisi keuangan. Kepalanya terantuk menempel dengan dinding, "Kenapa bisa berpikir sampai sejauh itu?"

Hinata mulai bermonolog, wajahnya terlihat kusut. "Tunggu dia melamarmu baru pikirkan mau resepsi seperti apa?"

Oh Hinata mulai meracau, mungkin ini efek terlalu banyak menonton telenovela akhir-akhir ini. "Tapi aku yakin, ia masih muda dan bukan type pria yang akan terburu-buru menikah."

"Kenapa aku terlihat seperti perempuan yang putus asa takut tak mendapat pendamping hidup." Hinata merenggut mendengar kesimpulannya sendiri.

"Sudah cukup, kenapa harus memikirkan pernikahan di saat pekerjaanmu menumpuk." Jemari Hinata mengepal, seolah sedang menyemangati dirinya sendiri. "Hinata, kau harus yakin jika dia sangat mencintaimu seperti kau mencintai...,"

Hinata berbalik tepat sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya, amethystnya menatap tepat pada pria yang tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Bibir pria itu mengurva, hampir membuat jantung Hinata keluar dari tempatnya.

_Sejak kapan pria itu di situ? pasti dia mendengar racauanku_. gerutu Hinata dalam hati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Hinata santai seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa. Ia sungguh berharap Sasuke tak mendengar racauannya.

"Menunggu kekasihku, ingin mengajaknya makan siang bersama." Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Oh...," Hinata berohria dengan mulut yang membulat, "Tunggu sebentar, aku harus menyimpan dokumen ini lebih dulu."

**oooooooo**

"Sebentar." suara Hinata nyaris membuat telinga Sasuke sakit, baru saja Sasuke menyalakan mobilnya untuk mulai mengemudi tapi perempuan di sampingnya mengejutkannya dengan suara sentakan. "Bukankah seharusnya kau menghadiri acara makan siang bersama yang diadakan direksi?"

"Ya, lalu?" tanya Sasuke santai, ia mulai mengemudikan mobilnya berjalan keluar basement.

"Lalu?" ulang Hinata dengan wajah setengah merenggut, "Berarti seharusnya kau tak pergi denganku, kau seharusnya bersama para direksi merayakan kembalinya dirimu ke perusahaan."

"Memangnya kau tak ingin merayakannya bersama diriku? kau lebih senang aku bersama para direksi dibanding denganmu?"

"Bukan seperti itu, kau tahu mereka menyiapkan acara itu dari jauh hari agar kau senang."

"Kau benar. Aku seharusnya tidak menyia-nyiakan kebaikan mereka, bahkan para direksi lebih perhatian dari pada kekasihku sendiri, mereka menyiapkan acara penyambutan kembalinya aku ke perusahaan." Sasuke tersenyum mengejek membuat perempuan di sampingnya merenggut. "Sementara kekasihku? ia bahkan tak peduli ketika aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku untuk makan siang bersamanya."

"Apa lebih baik aku berpacaran dengan salah satu direksi?" tanya Sasuke yang diselingi tawa jenaka. "Ah sepertinya bukan ide buruk, ada beberapa wanita muda di sana. Mungkin bisa dipertimbangkan."

Hinata diam, mulutnya mengatup rapat. Ia hanya tidak ingin Sasuke melewatkan acara itu karena dirinya. Hinata bukan jajaran orang penting yang layak disandingkan dengan para direksi, harusnya Sasuke mengerti itu."Lakukan sesukamu, Uchiha."

Amethyst Hinata nyaris mengeluarkan air mata, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia terlalu sensitif. Perasaannya bagai roaller coaster di taman bermain yang naik turun tak menentu.

"Hinata."

"Aku mau turun."

"Jangan seperti ini! Kau terlihat seperti anak kecil, kita sudah dewasa untuk menghadapi permasalahan sepele ini."

"Permasalahan? Kita tak punya masalah apapun di sini, aku hanya ingin turun dari mobilmu sekarang. Tidak peduli jika kau akan mengejekku kekanak-kanakan atau anak kecil." Ego perempuan memang sulit dikontrol, Hinata akui itu. Dan sekarang dirinya seperti bocah yang tengah merajuk meminta permen, di satu sisi ia ingin menunjukan kemarahannya tapi di lain sisi ia menyesal karena telah meraung seperti anak kecil.

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar, mengalihkan perhatian sang onyks pada layar tipis berbentuk persegi panjang itu. "Ya, Ino."

"Aku di luar."

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Amethyst Hinata melirik Sasuke diam-diam, ada gurat ke khawatiran yang tak tersirat.

"Tunggu, aku akan kembali."

Sasuke memutar kemudi, menaikan sedikit kecepatan mobilnya tanpa banyak bicara.

Apa sebenarnya hubungan Ino dan Sasuke?

Kurang dari 15 menit mereka telah kembali ke gedung Uchiha corp, pikiran Hinata dipenuhi dengan hal-hal negatif mengenai Sasuke dan Ino. Entah kenapa keduanya terlihat begitu serasi, Ino terlihat begitu cantik dan lembut.

"Nanti pulang bersamaku, okay?" ucap Sasuke sebelum turun dari mobil. "Tunggu aku, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Aku terlihat seperti orang jahat yang melukaimu."

Jemari Sasuke mengusap pelan pipi Hinata, memberi kecupan singkat di bibir plum milik Hinata.

Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata di lobby sendiri, ia hanya bisa melihat punggung Sasuke yang menjauh.

"Kau memang pria jahat." gumam Hinata pelan, wajahnya merenggut nyaris menangis. "Tapi aku begitu mencintai pria jahat itu."

Tangisnya pecah, perempuan itu menangis tersedu. "Kenapa aku harus mencintainya?"

"Hinata." Jiraiya terlihat kaget, pria itu menghampiri Hinata yang masih tersedu.

"Jiraiya-san." Hinata mengusap pelan air matanga. "Kau tahu aku mencintai pria jahat itu, sangat mencintai pria itu."

Hinata semakin sesenggukan, "Aku takut, begitu takut hingga membuatku merasa bersalah karena mencintainya."

Jiraiya menarik Hinata agar duduk di pojok lobby tempat menunggu, pria bersurai putih itu pergi ke vending machine untuk membeli minuman hangat.

"Menangislah." Jiraiya menyerahkan minuman hangat itu, menepuk pelan bahu Hinata. "Kau dengan Sasuke 'kan?"

Pandangan Jiraiya menerawang, Hinata mendongak menatap pria paruh baya disampingnya. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Terlihat jelas, meski kalian tak memperlihatkan hubungan kalian secara kontrast. Tapi aku merasakan sejak awal, bagaimana cara Sasuke menatapmu. Tatapannya penuh perlindungan, hanya saja kau tahu sendiri jika Sasuke bukan pria yang pandai mengungkapkan perasaan lewat kata-kata."

"Setelah melewati semuanya, aku merasa tak pantas untuknya."

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir." ucap Hinata dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. "Cinta bukan tentang hal pantas atau tidak, cinta adalah tentang bagaimana kau memahaminya, mengenali hatinya lebih dari siapapun."

"Jika kau terus berpikir tentang pantas atau tidak, maka selamanya kau takkan mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Hati menjadi tumpuan utama ketika kau risau tentang cinta, percayalah cinta adalah satu-satunya hal yang memberi kebahagian tanpa syarat."

**ooooooooooo**

"Maaf."

Sasuke memecah keheningan yang sejak tadi merayap, "Tadi Ino mengalami masalah dan butuh pertolongan."

_Apa hubunganmu dengan Ino?_

Rasanya ia ingin bertanya seperti itu, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Kau menangis?" Jemari Sasuke mengusap pelan wajah Hinata yang terlihat sembab, "Karena aku?"

Gelengan pelan itu membuat Sasuke lega. "Bukan, ini salahku."

"Aku terlalu takut dengan semua ini."

"Hinata."

"Aku begitu mencintaimu, rasanya begitu takut kehilanganmu nyaris membuatku takut setiap harinya."

"Aku di sampingmu, jangan pernah takut." Sasuke mengecup pelan kelopak mata Hinata. "Jadi kapan kau melamarku?"

Hinata mendelik mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. "Tadi siang kau terus bergumam tentang pernikahan, kau bermonolog tentang resepsi pernikahan. Kau nyaris membuatku untuk menikahimu besok."

Wajah Hinata merah padam, jadi Sasuke mendengarkan semuanya?

"Kau jahat." Hinata memukul pelan dada Sasuke, pria itu tertawa ringan saat Hinata memukul dadanya berulang-ulang. "Pria macam apa yang membiarkan perempuan yang mencintainya melamar lebih dulu?"

"Hai... Haii... Justru kau yang jahat, saat itu aku melamarmu sebelum kau pulang dari rumah sakit. Tapi kau malah tertidur."

Amethyst Hinata membulat, benarkah Sasuke melamarnya saat ia terbangung di ranjang Sasuke waktu itu. "Benarkah Sasuke-kun?"

"Apa? Sasuke-kun?" Tawa Sasuke nyaris meledak melihat bagaimana Hinata memanggilnya dengan suffix kun.

"Kau tak menyukainya? aku hanya mencoba bersikap manis."

"Kau sudah manis tanpa melakukan apapun."

Wajah Hinata memerah, Sasuke semakin gemar mengecupnya.

"Ayo turun." Sasuke menarik Hinata keluar, sejak tadi mereka berada dalam mobil putih milik Sasuke. "Kita ambil surat pendaftaran untuk menikah besok."

Tubuh Hinata mematung, pantas saja Sasuke mengajaknya pulang cepat. "Kau jahat, kenapa sama sekali tak ada hal romantis."

"Menikah tanpa lamaran bahkan kata-kata _Will you marry me _pun tak kau ucapkan, memangnya aku mau? kenapa kau begitu yakin."

Sasuke menarik pelan Hinata, memenjarakan tubuh mungil Hinata dalam pelukannya. "Kita tak perlu kata romantis untuk mengungkapkan seberapa dalam kita saling mencintai, dalam mimpipun aku yakin jika kau akan menerimaku. Kita sudah terikat benang merah, jadi mari kita jalani takdir kita bersama saling membahagiakan satu sama lain."

"Kau berisik." Hinata sudah tak tahan mendengar ucapan Sasuke, wajahnya sudah merona total sejak tadi.

"Dan itu karenamu, sudah siap menjadi Nyonya Uchiha?"

Hinata mengangguk yakin, tak ada buket bunga atau cincin dengan untaian kata puitis. Hanya perlu Uchiha Sasuke yang berjanji akan membahagiakannya, hidup bersama hingga tua saling melengkapi kekurangan satu sama lain.

Jiraiya benar, Satu-satunya hal yang memberi kebahagiaan tanpa syarat adalah cinta. Bukan tentang logika yang menguasai, cinta adalah tentang bagaimana kau memahami dan mengerti hati.

*****

**End.**

ALOHAAAAAAA

Akhirnya End *TebarRetjeh*

Maaaf jika kurang memuaskan, beginilah kemampuan saya :"))

Spesiallll thanks buat kalian yang selama ini sudah memfav, foll dan baca FF ini. Big thanks buat kalian yang sudah meninggalkan jejak dalam bentuk review. Kaliaaaaaann luar biasa, kalian yang buat gue semangat buat nulis meski gue lagi desek-desekan di kereta #curhatoooy

Tanpa kalian gue cuman butiran kacang di atas donat. wkwkwkwk

Ohhh iya rencananya gue mau publish ulang Mistake di Wattpad, tapi yang udah direvisi.

Dari chap awal kan banyak tuh yang salah-salah apalagi tanda baca. Silahkan nanti kunjungi aja **LessSugar18**

Tapi rencana publishnya minggu depan uhehehe mau baca syukur, gak baca ya udah hahha aku rapopo #nyakartembok

Salam hangat

Selingkuhannya Seunghoon :D *


End file.
